No Regrets
by burning.sparks
Summary: Hermione left, and made life changing decisions. now shes back 15 yrs later, with no regrets. but what about blaise?...HGBZ
1. GOING BACK

**Disclaimer: ok I don't own Harry potter or any characters or places from the book…hope u enjoy my story**

* * *

Hermione stood slightly shocked as she entered the Hogwarts entrance hall, it had been nearly 15 years since she had been anywhere near this place. After the war, she had left the order and her family and friends behind, to forget the things that had happened. Not that she wanted to forget Ron or Harry or the Wizarding World, but she did want to forget a few, two to be more precise, that she thought she could never forgive. She however could not forget either of them, but she never regretted the reason why.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_It was the year after they had graduated from Hogwarts and the end of the War. The order were having a party at Grimmuld Place, celebrating the freedom the wizard world now had from_ _Voldermort. _

_Hermione apparated there with her fiancé he was the handsome slytherin-turned spy for the order Blaise Zabini._

_"Hermione!' Ron shouted drunkenly, "Come dance with me and Harry" and she was pulled away by her two drunk best friends._

_Shortly after ten minutes_ _she noticed Ginny sitting alone on the couch._

"_Ginny," She asked, "What's wrong?"_

_Ginny began to sob and said something so quiet Hermione didn't even hear her._

"_What Ginny, you have to speak up I cant hear you.' Hermione said loudly_

_Ginny looked at her best friend, tears running down her face, "Harry wants to go on a break, he said we should experience our life more, rather then settle down now." She continued to sob._

_Hermione looked at her other drunken friend, Harry was laughing and dancing with Molly Weasley. _

"_Come on Ginny, just forget about him, " Hermione said hugging her tightly "let me get you something to drink."_

_The next time Hermione saw Ginny that night she was drunk and in bed with Blaise. She apparated out of Grimmuld place tears streaming down her face, leaving Harry and the rest of the order in shock._

* * *

Hermione had kept in contact with Ron, but shut everyone else out of her new life in America, especially when she found out she was pregnant. Now fifteen years later, she was here after Ron had talked her into taking a teaching job at Hogwarts.

She looked at her daughter, she was fifteen and looked almost identical to Hermione when she was that age, except for hair. Her daughter's hair had always been a constant reminder of Blaise, while Hermione's herself had bushy chestnut coloured hair, her daughter had inherited her fathers dark loose curls.

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this, I mean we could just apparate back home, no-one would ever know" Her daughter said.

"Alex," Hermione smiled slightly, "You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts. And yes I do want to do this, I have to face my old life some time."

"Hermione Granger?" A familiar voice said.

Hermione turned around and saw her old potions professor.

'Professor Snape," she stepped forward, "This is my daughter, Alex"

"Hermione, after everything we've been through, just call me servus" he said embracing the younger teacher in a hug. "We've missed, you" he whispered as he hugged her.

While they had been in the order Hermione and Professor Snape had become close friends, although Hermione could never bring herself to call him anything other than Professor Snape.

"Dumbledore asked me to show you both to your rooms, and I'm sure Harry and Ron are dying to see you, " He said as he picked up their bags.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

'_Harry, '_

_She wrote on the parchment._

'_I'm pregnant. Please don't tell anyone, not even Ron. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. From Hermione.'_

_A couple of day's later Ron and Harry had both apparated to New York, to where Hermione was staying, the place only the two of them know about._

_Hermione opened the door and saw Ron's face._

"_Harry,' she said, " I told you not to tell any one." _

"_He didn't tell me,' the red –head boy answered before Harry had a chance to, "I read the letter by mistake. What are you going to do?"_

" _I- I don't know." She answered choking slightly._

"_We want you to come back with us, you can move in with me, since Harry's moving out," Ron said taking his best friends hand. _

_Hermione looked up and looked quickly at both of her two friends. _

"_What? Why? Where is Harry going?" she asked. Harry gave his red headed friend daggers. _

"_I'm, I'm moving in with…" He began before trailing off. _

"_With who?" Hermione asked stepping back, she already knew the answer. He had forgiven Ginny. _

_She never went back with them to London, refusing to talk to Harry._

_Ron visited her almost every month and was there when she gave birth to Alex. She was glad he was there, knowing that Ron would always keep her secret, he became Alex's guardian, 'just in case' Hermione had said, and as far as she knew Harry never told any one where she was or that she now had a daughter._

* * *

Snape showed them to their rooms, they were beautifully decorated, Hermione's in red and gold, with Alex's in dark purple.

"Purple" she exclaimed when she saw her room, "how did they know?"

"Well, I always did have a knack for remembering the unimportant information," a voice they both knew said from the doorway.

"Uncle Ron," Alex screamed hugging him.

"Oh I think this time it was the important information," Hermione said as joined the two in a hug.

As they broke apart Hermione saw Ron's family, she knew a lot about them, letting Ron tell only them of her whereabouts and about her daughter.

Ron's his wife, a muggle-born witch, was Jessica, and they had a son Paul, who was a year younger than Alex. Hermione took an immediate liking to them. Jessica it seemed had grown up in the same area as Hermione had, but her parents sent her to Hogwarts international, the American sister school of Hogwarts. Her and Ron had met a few years after Hermione had left and fell in love, marrying soon after.

"Hermione," Jessica said hugging the witch, "How was the trip?"

"it was fine," Hermione replied as the two witches let go of each other, "how are things here? Ron hasn't being driving you mad has he?"

Jessica laughed "no, but I think Paul's been driving him crazy, asking about when you two were going to get here…"

"Yea it's so we could go the party," Paul said suddenly turning to Alex, "You'll get to meet everyone, my gran, and my uncles and all your mum's old friends."

"What party?" Hermione asked frowning, turning to Ron and Jessica

"Uh, um, well you see, Mum found out you were coming back, from Dumbledore, I think, and she said you deserved a party. But i…Dumbledore…no-one knows about Alex." Ron replied, giving his son daggers

"And everyone will be there? Fred? George? Your parents? Everyone form the order?" Hermione continued quietly, "Everyone?"

"Um, yea most people," Ron said looking at the ground

Alex came and stood next to her mother, grabbing her hand.

"Mum, you don't have to go, you know, I'm sure they'd understand if we didn't go?"

Hermione smiled, sometimes she wondered if Alex was really her daughter.

"NO, Alex, we should go, I mean you only know uncle Ron and Aunt Jess, so maybe it's time for you to meet the rest of your… extended family…" she slowly

Jessica smiled, "Great," she said, "it starts at 8:00, in the great hall, don't worry, the term doesn't start until next week, it's just and some of the other teachers." She looked at her watch, "the guest will be arriving in soon, Ron, come on we have to finish setting up." She looked around for her son, but he had disappeared, "god, when I catch Paul," se began as Alex started to giggle as they watch them walk down the hallway.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the great hall it was 7:45pm, she was always early. She looked down at the green silk camisole and black pants that Alex had picked for her to wear, _maybe im a little over dressed _she thought, turning to head back to changed.

"Hermione!" she heard two loud voices shout, she turned back towards the entrance and saw her favourite set of Weasley's, identical twin brothers Fred and George.

"Fred! George!" she smiled as they both hugged her at the same time, as they let go, she saw that Alex had also entered the hall.

"Boy's there is some one I want you to meet, she's very very special, so that means you can not play any jokes on her." Hermione said

"But that doesn't mean I can't help them play jokes on other people?" Alex said with a mischievous grin on her face, "Right mum?"

Fred 's eyes widened, while George smiled,

"Wow, you exactly like your mother," George began, "but she never wanted to help us pull any pranks, this could be fun.." they both hugged the younger girl, before George hugged Hermione again.

"Ron told me," he whispered into her ear, 'I never told anyone else though, ti happened by mistake a couple of years ago." Hermione just hugged him tighter "thank you" she whispered back.

The four of them entered the hall together, with Hermione being engulfed in hugs and questions about her daughter and where she was. No one ever asked her why she left, she knew they all understood, but she did notice that Harry was there alone.

"Harry," she said, her voice a little choked, "I'm sorry" Harry hugged her tightly.

"don't worry about it, you had a right to be mad at me, I mean I think I would have been mad at you if you had forgiven Blaise so easily," he said choking a little too.

It was the first time some one had mentioned Blaise that night, at least to Hermione and she was surprised with her self for feeling hurt that he had not shown up.

"So, um where's Ginny?" she asked, surprising herself with the question.

Harry looked at her shocked, "She, um…she didn't know…she wanted to let you settle in first before she you know talked to you."

"Oh," Hermione said sounding a little disappointed _what's wrong with me _she thought _I don't care that she's not here. _

_Are you sure _a different voice asked, _maybe your ready to forgive her…_

"She's here, in the castle I mean," Harry said, 'she teaches here too, I mean if you wanted to see her, I could take you to our room."

Hermione just nodded. _Oh my god…what am I doing? _She thought as she followed Harry into the entrance hall.

"Hermione," a voice said quietly as the two made their way up the staircase.

Hermione turned around and almost fainted, even though it hurt for him not to be there, she never expected for him to turn up.

"Mum, " Alex said coming in to the hall, "Fred and George said they'd show me all the secret passages."

Hermione looked up at Blaise as he looked at Alex, then back at her. She knew he knew, suddenly she ran. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care, and she just didn't want to see Blaise, not now.

"mum, where are you going?" Alex called after her as she made her way up the stairs

"I'll find her" Blaise muttered, pushing past Alex. She glared at the man, she had never seen him before, but she knew who he was, and she hated the fact that he could still hurt her mother.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the story, this is my first HP fan fic…..please r & r and tell me if you like or if I should change some things…or if you even want me to continue….

Thanx


	2. THE LIBRARY

Disclaimer: I so do not own Harry potter or any characters/ places from the book

Hey, Thanx for all the great reviews, I'm really glad you liked the plot, it took me ages to think of, and I was nervous no one would review, or if they did they would say it was crap. Thanx again…from me

_This chapter I kind of got stuck, so even though I don't really have characters main POV, I decided to change so that different parts were what one character was thinking, etc…tell me what you think._

* * *

Blaise had been standing in the entrance hall for at least ten minutes now, he turned around and looked into the mirror, his black curls falling over his eyes. 

_What am I doing? _He asked himself _I should just go back to the dungeons _he sighed, turning back towards the passages to his room.

"It's just near the library," he heard Harry's voice say. Blaise turned back around and saw his good friend move toward the stairs, a witch was following closely behind, but slowly. He recognised her, it was the face he had seen so many times in his dreams, his dreams where he stopped her from leaving. When he stopped himself from getting drunk. When he stopped himself for breaking her heart.

"Hermione," Blaise said so quietly it was almost a whisper. He watched her freeze and never took his off her as she slowly turned around to face him. She didn't look at him though, keeping her eyes at her feet.

"Mum, Fred and George said they'd show me all the secret passages," a black haired girl said coming into the hall. Blaise watched Hermione as she raised her eyes and looked at him.

He looked at the girl, she was exactly like Hermione, around 15, but her hair was different, it was black and had soft curls.

_Just like mine _he thought _oh my god, she is mine_.

He looked back at Hermione, meeting her eyes. He watched as tears began to form.

He stepped forward, and watched as she turn and ran up the stairs. The girl began to follow. Blaise put a hand on her shoulder and she yelled something out to her mother.

"I'll find her," he murmured, not looking at the girl.

He made his ways up the stairs, trying to think of where she would have went.

* * *

Flashback 

_It was after midnight, but Blaise couldn't sleep, in fact since he had joined the order he had barely slept. He had taken to wondering the school at nights, he couldn't stand sleeping in the slytherin dorm's, not with Draco and his friends continually talking about the death eaters and 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'. _

_Suddenly he found himself in the school's library, for some reason, he had never some here at night, he found it too…weird…but tonight I guess it didn't feel strange._

It's probably empty, anyway _he thought to himself as he opened the door. Hermione was in there, but she didn't see him. She hardly saw anyone, behind her wall of books. _

"_Hermione?" he asked, walking over to her desk. Hermione sat up suddenly, knocking over a pile of books. Her eyes were red and puffy._

"_Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned, she just continued to sob. Blaise didn't know what to do, he had never been good with girls, especially when they were crying._

"_My…. parents…they. they" she sobbed before bursting into tears. Blaise just hugged her, he understood._

"_Hermione, I'm so sorry.." he began as she sobbed into his chest. She sobbed harder._

"_i..i should go back to my dorm" she choked out before her legs gave way._

_Blaise picked her up and lifted her over to the arm chairs in front of the fire._

"_Wait, I'll go get Ginny," he said _she'd know what to do _he thought to himself._

"_No, please don't leave me," she said her eyes pleading with his_

_he sat next to her and stared uncomfortably into the fire. She began to cry harder as Blaise put his hand around her shoulders, surprisingly though he found he was not uncomfortable and glad that he was here to comfort her. _

_They fell asleep there together, waking only when Ginny came, searching frantically for Hermione._

_Hermione," She said hugging her older friend, "Dumbledore told us, we've been looking for you everywhere, I'm so so sorry," Hermione hugged her friend back as Blaise stood up and began to exit the library._

"_Blaise," she whispered, her voice almost gone from crying so much. The slytherin turned around._

"_Yea," he said turning around. _

"_Uh, thank you…for you know …everything" she said, ignoring the stares from Ginny. _

"_Uh, anytime," Blaise replied, turning around as Harry and Ron entered the library. _

_Blaise and Hermione spent nearly every night they and left of the seventh year together in library. That's where he fell in love with her. _

_

* * *

The library Blaise thought, as he made his way along the corridor. _

He got to the library and found that it was where Hermione had come, although there was already some one else with here. Some one else Blaise knew.

* * *

(A/N: ok, I kinda got stuck so I decided to change to a new character, then I decided to introduce the a new character, so it's from his point of view.) 

Riley had been sitting in the library all night. There was a party going on in the great hall, but he hadn't felt like going.

_I can't wait for the term to start, _he thought, _then can finally see my mates and get away from my bloody family. _

Riley sighed, banging his head against the table, he had never felt more bored in his life, then suddenly a witch, possibly one of his new professors, coming running into the library. Riley sat up, putting his glasses back on, she didn't notice him though, she was crying to hard.

His green eyes followed her as she went and sat on one of the armchairs near the window, she was strangely familiar looking, although riley knew had never meet her. She had brown bushy hair, was medium height and small, she looked around the same age as his mother.

Riley stood up and began to leave the library, not wanting to disturb the witch., but she looked up as his chair scraped the floor.

"Sorry," he said, turning to leave. The woman sniffed and watched as the boy got up and left. As riley left the library and pretty much ran into his mother.

"Riley, I thought you were going to the party, with your dad.." Ginny Weasley said to her son, slightly frowning.

"Well, yea it's not like I don't see them all enough," the boy muttered

Ginny ignored her son _hormones, _she thought rolling her eyes, 'Well, what were you doing in the library?"

Riley looked at his mother blankly, suddenly remembering what had just happened, "Oh, I was just, you know reading, when…when this women came in crying, I thought it would have been better if i you know left her alone."

Ginny looked at her son, disbelieving him. "uh, ok, if you see your dad, tell him I'm in the library.", she said going into the library.

* * *

(Hermione's POV) 

Hermione watched as the strange boy left the dorm, she knew who he was. Ron told her that Harry and Ginny had a son a couple of months after she had Alex. But it wasn't just that, he had Harry's eyes, and while his hair was an ash red, the trademark Weasley red was still clearly visible.

By now she had stopped crying, but she didn't feel like going back to the party, she knew they'd be looking for her, she just hoped he wouldn't remember where she went she was upset.

After a minute or two while Hermione was calming herself down, a small witch entered the library, and Hermione's heart dropped lower, she felt as if she was going to be sick. Ginny Weasley looked at her, in what appeared to be shock. Hermione stood up and went to leave.

"Hermione, please stop," Ginny Weasley begged. Suddenly Hermione's anger that she had fifteen years ago, _how could I ever have forgiven her?_ She asked herself angrily.

"What?"She spat at her former friend, not stopping.

"Hermione, please...I just...I just want to say...I'm sorry.." Ginny sobbed as she grabbed her older friends arm. Hermione pulled her arm away and glared at the other witch.

"How dare you ask me for forgiveness…after everything you did…" she began to say as the tears began to fall again.

" I know…. I don't know…what happened…you know how me and Harry had been fighting and i...i…" Ginny began, stopping when she saw the look in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't want your explanations… I saw what happened..." Hermione almost shouted.

Neither witch saw Blaise, Harry or Alex enter the library.

Ginny just stood there "what do you want me to say…" she said quietly.

"I don't want you to say anything…" Hermione screamed back at her " I just want you to know how it feels, to have your heart ripped out by the people you loved. I had no-on after Voldermort killed my parents, you knew that, until I met Blaise, I had him, everything was perfect…until you...you…. how would you feel if..if ...it were you walking in on me and Harry...would you really want me to say sorry?" Hermione asked...her voice breaking now. She looked at Ginny, who just stood there, then suddenly she noticed her Blaise and Harry and her daughter standing there.

"Mum," Alex said stepping forward as Hermione collapsed "come on…"

"Here, I'll help you take her to your rooms..." Blaise began to say.

"No, I think we'll manage" Alex said as Hermione stood and began to pull her toward the door. Blaise stood there watching them as they left, he went to follow them.

"Blaise," Harry said, " I think maybe you should just leave them, for tonight, anyway." He hugged his wife, but she pulled away. "Ginny," he began, but he knew it was no-use.

* * *

Almost a week later 

It was only a few days' left until the start of term and for some reason, Alex couldn't wait for it to begin. Her mother had barely come out of her room, not even to eat, since the argument in the library. Alex was sick of the castle...it wasn't like the castle at her school in New York, plus she didn't have any friend here – only Paul, but most of the time he was busy at his grandparents house or out of the castle with his mother.

She sighed as she stared out from the top of the astronomy tower. She had found this place a couple of days ago and was surprised by the view it gave.. it helped her to think better.

Flashback 

_Alex went to put the key in the door of the apartment she lived in with her mother._

"_Hermione," she heard her uncle Ron's voice say, "think about it, please just think about it" then she heard the faint, almost silent, yet familiar pop of a witch or wizard apparating. She entered her home, with no trace of her Uncle ever being there._

"_Hey, Mum, I'm home," she called out. She stopped at the mirror and pulled her hair back off her face. _

_Hermione hurried into her bedroom, holding a letter. _

Ok, weird, _Alex thought to herself. They had always had an agreement between each other, tell them whatever was troubling them, but now it seemed as if her mother was hiding something from her._

"_So, what's in the letter?" Alex asked as she climbed on top of her mother's bed_

"_Uh, what? Nothing" Hermione replied looking at her daughter_

"_ok," Alex said pulling at face at her mother, it was the face she always gave into_

"_Alright, I give in" Hermione said sitting on the bed next to Alex. "it's a letter."_

"_Well duh." Alex said_

"_Alex…do you want me to tell you or not…?"Hermione looked at daughter_

"_Ok, ok…sorry"_

"_You don't really sound like you mean it"_

"_Alright, im sorry, I promise I wont interrupt you again with any sarcastic comments.' _

_Hermione smiled, only slightly._

"_It's a letter, from Albus Dumbledore…he want's me to teach at Hogwarts next year as the charms professor…he said if I accept then you can be transferred ther, or you can stay at your school and visit during the holidays." Hermione waited fro her daughter's reaction._

"_Well?" she asked _

_Alex looked at her, unsure what to say. She shrugged "wow" she whispered._

"_Yeah, wow," Hermione agreed, "but I won't accept it if you don't want me to go, I'd rather stay here with you." _And never have to see any of them except for Ron again _she added silently. _

_Alex turned around and looked at her mum while playing with her hair, "so, if we go...does that mean...I'll get to meet everyone you grew up?" she asked._

Oh no, I didn't think SHE would want to go _Hermione thought desperately._

"_So does that mean, you want to go?" Hermione asked _

_Alex looked back at her mother, "only if you want to…" she replied, but Hermione had already seen the emotions in her face. She knew how hard it was for Alex to grow up with only her and Ron as her family, sure she thought of as Ron's wife as her aunt and Paul as her cousin, but she hardly got to see them. _

_Hermione knew that even if SHE didn't want to go, she had to, for Alex. _

_End of Flashback_

Alex sighed again, if it wasn't for her then her mum wouldn't have been back stuck in this mess.

"Whats wrong?" a voice asked. Alex jumped, slowly she turned around to see a boy, the same age as her.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Well it's just, I've only been here five minutes and you;ve already sighed twice. Usually that means you have a problem…" the boy said his green eyes searching her face, "I'm riley by the way," he held his hand out.

"Alex," she replied, not taking his hand, "I've just been thinking…about stuff" she decided not tell him what had happened, she didn't even know this boy, besides it wasn't anyone's business but hers and her mums.

Riley sat down on the stone floor next to Alex.

"This, is here I come to get away from my family. their so dumb they don't even think to look here" he said staring out the window. Alex looked at him curiously, noticing his hair was neither black nor red.

"You think you families dumb/" she asked

"He looked at her, his glasses a bit crooked, "it's not that their dumb, they just annoy me, they wont ever leave me alone…it's always riley go help you grandma or riley I told your uncle's you'd help them out in the shop this week…i never get time to myself' he said slowly.

"Really...it's like the exact opposite in my family...it's just me and my mum and that's it…sometimes I find myself bored,' she said laughing a little.

She looked down at her watch, it read 6:45, "oh, crap, I have to go," she said "I told my mum I'd help her with some stuff." She stood up. Riley stood up too, "yeah me too, I'm meant to go flying with my dad." He rolled his eyes a little.

"So, maybe I'll see you up here again sometime…we could talk more…' Riley said as they walked down the stairs.

"Maybe…" Alex replied, she looked at her hands ' I guess I'll be seeing yo around school, though if I don't see you up here."

"Yeah," Riley said, "Well…Bye," and they both walked off in different directions.

* * *

A/N: Ok so that's the end of the second chapter. I know no big cliffie..But I'm too tired and be bothered going back and thinking of a different ending…any ideas of what you would like to see happen in the next couple of chapters? REVIEW (again) 

Luv emgurl


	3. STRESSED

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Harry potter or any one or thing relating ot the book…

**Thanx for the new reviews, I'm glad you all liked my second chapter. Sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes… I kind of rushed the end because I was tired and had school…anyway…here's the next chapter**

* * *

Hermione sighed, she was sitting on one of the armchairs in her room, pretending to read a book incase her daughter came looking for her. She looked down at the page and noticed the writing was upside down. She sighed again and turned the book around the right way. She got up and put the book on her desk, she was supposed to be helping set up the great hall for tomorrow when the students returned for the beginning of school, but she told them she had a headache so they left her alone.

She walked over to the window and saw a familiar figure running around on the grass. It was her daughter Alex. Hermione watched her as she screamed and laughed as her companion chased her around on the grass, suddenly the boy who she was with grabbed her and they both feel to the ground laughing. As the boy turned around Hermione found that it was the boy from the library. Harry and Ginny's son.. Hermione smiled, for the first time in days, she was glad Alex had made a friend, she knew it had been hard for her to leave her best friend's Georgie and Logan back in New York.

She continued to watch the two for a couple more minutes before she stepped back away from the window. She sighed again, she knew what was wrong, she had been so surprised with herself for going off at Ginny the other night, especially in front of Alex. But Hermione was mad at herself more than she was mad at Ginny, she knew she was ready to forgive her, he heart had already told her that. But she knew why she yelled at Ginny, it was because Ginny had to got to her before Blaise did. In her heart Hermione knew this was the truth.

_Apologise to her _a soft voice said inside her brain as she looked in the mirror _you were ready to forgive her before you even returned. _Hermione shook her head and picked up the book once again from her desk and sat down.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to concentrate and wasn't paying attention to anything, when there was a knock on the door. As she got up she began to feel dizzy, shrugging it off she reached out for the handle and opened the door. Only to collapse into Ginny Weasley's arms.

* * *

Ginny took Hermione straight to the hospital wing. Then she went to find Ron.

"Ron," she said breathlessly as she found him talking to his wife.

"Gin," Ron said looking away from his wife.

"Ron…" she began "you need to come with me…to the hospital wing…"

"Why…has Harry hurt himself again?" he asked rolling his eyes at Jessica. Jessica giggled, but stopped when Ginny looked at her.

"No, it's Hermione, she's collapsed." She said quietly, avoiding both their eyes.

Ron didn't say anything, Ginny looked up and watched as he realised what she had said, and suddenly he went pale.

"Ron," Jessica began putting her hand on his, "You go to the hospital wing…I'll find Alex…" she kissed him on the cheek "she'll be alright" she whispered into his ear, before pushing him toward Ginny.

* * *

Jessica finally found Alex, she was outside sitting on the grass with her nephew Riley.

"Hey, Aunt Jess," Riley said standing up, "this is Alex"

Jessica looked at the boy, "I Know Riley, Her mother went to school with your father and Uncle Ron," she replied

He looked at Alex, slightly confused.

"Your Harry Potter's son?" Alex asked him

"Yeah…why?" he asked back, before Jessica interrupted them

"Alex, you need to come with me" she said

The girl looked at her 'aunt' "where to" she asked

Jessica looked at the girl she didn't know what to say "um, to the hospital wing" she said quietly, before turning back to the castle.

_Something's happened to Mum, _she thought suddenly, quickly following her aunt. Riley followed them too, still unsure why it mattered who his parent were.

* * *

Hermione lay in the bed in the hospital wing, she had come to this place so many times when she was at school, she was familiar with the place. This time she knew why she was in here. She had collapsed and this is where Ginny had bought her.

Ron was sitting in the chair next to her bed, but she knew Ginny was outside waiting to find out if she was okay. The nurse came back into the room and Hermione tried to sit up, Ron made her lay back down.

"Ron, I'm fine" she mumbled

"Hermione…if you were fine then you wouldn't be here," he said looking at her.

Suddenly Alex got to the room.

"Mum," she said hugging her, "are you ok? What happened?" she asked pulling away from her. Ron got up and let Alex sit in his chair.

The nurse came over to the bed before Hermione had a chance to reply to her daughter.

"Ok, well it looks like you've been under some stress lately, so far that seems to be the main cause of the collapse, that and the fact you haven't been eating proper meals." The nurse said sternly looking at Hermione, "you'll need to stay here overnight, just incase it happens again." Hermione nodded as the n urse began to leave.

"Alex," Ron said, "if you don't want to stay in your rooms by yourself, your welcome to stay in Paul's room, I could get the house elves to bring a cot up for him and you could sat in his bed." Alex shook her head.

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine by myself." She said.

"Ok," Ron looked at Hermione, 'do you want us to go, so you can rest?"

Hermione didn't reply, but when Ron stood up and tried to usher Alex out of the room she looked at him.

"Actually, I was wondering...if maybe I could talk...to Ginny?" she asked

Both of them looked at her. "Please" she asked as they both stood there.

Ron nodded as Alex followed him out to the hallway.

* * *

After a minute or two Ginny came into the room. She was looking down at her feet.

"Gin," Hermione began, "I just…wanted to say thankyou, for bringing me here."

Ginny looked up at Hermione who was sitting up in the bed now. "That's ok" she said.

She began to turn around to leave.

"Ginny," Hermione spoke again, "I also wanted to say…that…that…I'm sorry."

Ginny stopped, but didn't turn around.

Hermione spoke again, "it was hard for me to come back, but I did it for Alex, she needed to know who her family are…you're apart of that family" she felt a little more confident now. Ginny turned around, she had tears in her eyes, she still didn't speak.

"You see, the last couple of days…I've been thinking…and I don't know why I got mad you the other night…I was ready to forgive you…but then I saw Blaise." She trailed off.

"Hermione, you don't have to forgive me" Ginny finally said, holding back the tears.

Hermione shook her head, "Gin, I want to forgive, you see…I know that if it wasn't you, it would have been some other girl, probably after we were married."

Ginny looked at Hermione confused.

Hermione took a deep breath, she had never told anyone what she was going to tell Ginny.

"Ginny, the night… it happened…I was going to leave Blaise." She stopped as Ginny moved closer to her bed and sat at the foot of it.

"Why," Ginny asked her, shocked a little, "you loved him."

"Sometimes love…it isn't enough, we were nineteen Gin, and he said he wanted to marry me, at first I thought it was right, but then… I noticed the look in his eyes, he wasn't ready for marriage or to settle down and have children." Hermione began almost crying now.

Ginny took her hand, and hugged her.

"I wasn't going to leave, you know," Hermione sobbed into her friends shoulder, "it was just the initial shock, I never blamed you." Ginny pulled away and looked at her friend.

"How could you not blame me?" she asked

"It's like I said Gin, if it wasn't you, it would have been some one else." She said.

They hugged again, unaware of the man who had slipped past the two teenagers in the waiting room and had listened to the whole conversation. He left before either of the witches noticed him.

* * *

A/N: ok so that chapter 3, I know it was kind of unexpected of Hermione to forgive Ginny so soon, but I was stuck for ideas…read and review...hope you enjoyed it.

Luv emgurl


	4. THE SPECIAL TWO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the book.**

**Anyway. I'm glad all u reviewers out there like my story so far…sorry it took me longer than usual to put the new chapter up but I've been busy with this school and overloaded with homework. Anyway here is the next chapter…enjoy!**

* * *

Blaise returned to his room, it was, apart from the furniture, bare, except for a photo on his bedside table. He sat down on his bed and looked at the photo, it was the day after they had graduated from Hogwarts, he was sitting on the couch at Grimmuld place with Hermione. He looked at the phot as it moved, she kissed him on the cheek as he slid his arms around her waist, he couldn't remember but he think Ron took the picture and they both laughed at him.

_I was going to leave Blaise _he heard Hermione's voice say, suddenly he was struggling to hold back the tears.

He loved Hermione and hated himself for fifteen years after the night with Ginny. He had tried looking for her, but he never thought she had gone as far as New York. Blaise put the photo frame back on the table, feeling the sudden urge to have a strong drink. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, it was the end of summer and had just began to get cooler outside. He walked up into the great hall and began to make his way towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

Alex went back into the Hospital wing to find her mother and Ginny Weasley sitting on the bed, eating chocolate, giggling like school girls.

Hermione looked at her daughter with a look that said I forgave her, Alex smiled as she was properly introduced to the other woman.

"Gin, this is Alex, my daughter," Hermione said as Alex stuck out her hand out.

Ginny didn't take her hand, hugging her instead.

"She's beautiful," Ginny, said, "she looks just like, except for her hair." Hermione smiled but didn't say anything. As Alex sat down, Paul, Ron's son came in looking for her.

"Hey," he said, "are you feeling better?" he asked Hermione, she nodded and began to laugh.

"Um...ok" he said awkwardly, "We're going into Hogsmeade for tea, Dad told me to come ask Alex if she wanted to come with us." He looked at his almost cousin.

Alex looked at her mother, "you can go if you want," she told her daughter. Alex smiled and got up, she didn't really feel like hanging out with her mum tonight, besides she had her best friend back.

Alex didn't talk much as she went to Hogsmeade with her Aunt and Uncle, she barely ate or talked through the meal and every time Ron or Jessica asked her if she was ok she simply replied she was not hungry. In actual truth she was too distracted by the thoughts in her mind to concentrate on what was in front of her.

"Uncle Ron," she finally said. He looked up from his plate.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Well, I was just wondering…why didn't my dad ever look for my mum?" she asked, looking back down at her own plate. Jessica stood up and motioned for Paul to follow her as she took him over to get more drinks. Ron put his fork down.

"He did look for her," He began as she looked back up, "only he never thought your mum would have moved to America. He looked in France, Russia, everywhere in Europe, he only came back with the hope that your mum had come back for my wedding. When she didn't he realised that it was no-use she wasn't going to come back."

"Did he love her?" Alex asked.

Surprised at the question, Ron nodded, "I don't think he ever stopped."

Alex didn't say anything as Jessica and Paul returned to the table. She didn't speak at all through the rest of the meal.

* * *

The next day all of the professors who had not stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays had returned, preparing for the students to arrive. The castle was so busy that Alex thought no one would notice if she disappeared in the dungeons.

It took Alex a while to find the room she was looking for and wondered how some one could live in a place where it was so dark and cold. She went to knock on the door but stopped. She went to knock again as the door was opened. There she stood facing her father.

Blaise opened the door, he was in a hurry, Dumbledore had wanted a meeting with him. As he opened the door, however, he came face to face with his daughter.

"Um, hi" she said nervously, biting her lip, _just like her mother used to _he thought to himself. He took a step back, allowing her to enter his room, she stepped in slowly, looking around.

"So, uh…Alex, is there something wrong?" he asked finally regaining his voice. Alex didn't reply and picked up the only photo frame in the room, off his bedside table. She looked at the bottle of whiskey nest to where the photo frame was, before picking up the ring off the table.

She read the inscription aloud "Hermione, we are the special two, Love forever, Blaise" she looked at the man who was supposed to be her father.

* * *

"She still loves you, you know..." she said, surprising herself. She watched him as he shook his head, Alex had wondered where she got her stubbornness from since her mother always gave in to her, know she knew.

"She does, I know she does, she wont admit it, but I know, I can tell" she said standing up.

"I...I never meant to hurt her,' Blaise said and Alex turned around and smiled at him.

"I know, …and I think she knows that too." She said walking toward the door.

"Alex," he said as she put her hand on the door knob, "I'm sorry I haven't been around to… you know…be a good dad. I only just find out about you when your mother came back."

"I know that too, it doesn't matter though, it's what mum though was best. For all of us." She said not turning around, opening the door.

"Hopefully I can make it up to you," he said as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Alex began to head back towards her room, she had to pack her stuff, tonight she would be moving into what ever house she was sorted into. She was distracted by the paintings on the wall and ran into a very old man.

"Miss Granger," the man said, his piercing blue eyes sparkled.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She began, going red in the face.

"That's quite alright, many of us hardly see where our feet are taking us, can I assume that yours took you down into the dungeons this morning" he asked grinning slightly.

Alex nodded, she had always thought of Albus Dumbledore as a ruler, but right now he seemed to feel like more of her grandfather.

"I had to see…Professor Zabini, it was no big deal," she said

"Ah, yes but I think your first conversation with your father is a big deal Miss Granger, no matter what you were talking about," he replied, Alex smiled at him.

"Please don't tell my mum.." Alex said, she wasn't sure why but she didn't want her to know she had spoken to her father.

"If that's what you want, however, Miss Granger, I think your mother may want to know that he too still loves her," Dumbledore said, "but now I must be off, i have some meetings to attend to."

* * *

Hermione returned to her room just after lunch, only to find that her daughter's things had already been packed and the room empty. She sighed, just as there was a tap on her window. She opened the window and recognised her good friend Elizabeth's owl, from America. The letter was addressed to Alex and Hermione guessed it was from Liz's twins, Georgie and Logan. She put the letter in her pocket and sighed again, before exiting her room in search of her daughter.

She never found Alex, but rushed to Dumbledore's office, realizing she was late for a meeting with him. As she entered the office she found that it was empty, so she sat and waited in his waiting room.

After a bout five minutes of waiting Hermione heard footsteps travelling up the staircase to Dumbledore's office, she stood up, preparing herself to see the Headmaster, but instead found both the Headmaster and Blaise.

"Ahh, Professor Granger, sorry I am late," Dumbledore said as he entered the waiting room. Hermione looked at the headmaster, then realizing he had addressed her spoke.

"That's fine, Professor, I can wait until your finished." She said.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I called you both here, for the same meeting," he motioned for the two professors to follow him into the office. Neither Blaise nor Hermione spoke, and as they sat in Dumbledore's office, Hermione could feel Blaise' eyes on her, she glanced side ways at him, watching as he turned back to Dumbledore.

Both waited for Dumbledore to address them. The old wizard turned and sat in his chair facing the two.

"Well, I believe you are both wondering what you are doing gin my office." he began

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and began to explain again.

"Well, as you know Fascino Quas (to bewitch the fates) is quite a excellent school in the witchcraft and wizardry world. I am sure that you Hermione have been please with the education Alex has received there." Hermione nodded as he continued, "this year Hogwarts and Fascino Quas have decided to run an international program where, at turn one house from each school will be visiting the other for a week, to learn about the other. I wish to put both of you in charge of the school trips when a Hogwarts house is visiting the other school. This means that each trip you will accompany the house, along with the head of teachers. The first visit will be made to Fascino Quas in the week of Halloween, the house that will go first if Gryffindor, which means that Harry Potter and Jessica Weasley will accompany you there." He stopped and waited for either of the two react.

"Professor, I don't think I'm really the right teacher for this job," Blaise began before he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Professor Zabini, if I didn't think you were the right teacher, then I wouldn't have picked you in the first place," He said, "Professor Granger, do you have any complaints."

Hermione shook her head, "No Professor, Fascino Quas is an excellent school, with excellent teachers…and students," she said remembering Georgie and Logan 'I will be looking forward to these visits."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, "now, if you two don't mind, I have another meeting with one of our new teachers." He stood up and led them to the door.

As they entered the waiting room, the new teacher stood.

"Ah, Professor Walker…you're here.." Dumbledore said. Hermione looked at the man, he was around her and Blaise's age and he had dirty blonde hair that was messy but still looked good. He's bright blue yes seemed to be smiling. Hermione was speechless, "meet some of your new colleagues, Professor Zabini is our potions teacher, along with Professor Snape, and Professor Granger, who is new also and is teaching charms. " the man nodded and shook both of their hands as Dumbledore introduced them.

"Well, I guess we should begin the meeting," he said to Dumbledore and followed back past Hermione and Blaise into his office. Once the door was shut, they both began to make their way down the stairs, back into the great hall.

Hermione turned and began to head back toward her room, in the hope that Alex had finally gone back there.

"Hermione," Blaise said as he watched her turn. She turned back around and looked at the man. She noticed that while he had gotten older, he still looked very much the same as he had the last time they had been alone together.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled looking back at her. Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry too." She said "but I didn't come back here for myself Blaise, I came back for Alex, because she has the right to know who her family are, who her father is."

Blaise nodded and Hermione turned to leave again, before stopping.

"Blaise, I think it would be good if we…were friends…" she said quietly, "for Alex's sake." Blaise nodded before turning to leave and Hermione watched him as he made his way back toward the dungeons, before leaving herself.

* * *

Alex was sitting at the window of the astronomy tower, it was open and there was a slight breeze coming through. She sighed and watched as teachers came in and out of the castle, she knew she should be heading back to her mothers room, so they could spend some time together before she was only spending time with her friends. That was if she made any. She closed the window and made her way back to her mother's room; careful not to be noticed by anyone that needed help.

"Hey," some one said angrily as Alex walked into them.

"Oh, sorry…Riley?" Alex asked looking at who she had walked into.

"Who the hell else would be?" ha said nastily.

_Um...ok…_ Alex thought to herself.

"So are you excited about school starting back?" she asked him

"Yeah I'm hell excited to get back to work." He replied sarcastically, before walking off.

Alex walked slowly the rest of the way back to her mothers room, suddenly she felt very anxious about the big feast tonight, she knew was going to be sorted in a similar way they had sorted the students at her old school, but there she had her best friend and there was only three houses, with none of them being the home of dark magic.

"Alex," her mother said, she was down the hallway and was heading back into her room. "I have a letter for you, I've been looking of you every where."

"Oh, sorry mum, I guess I just wanted some time by myself, she pushed all her worries out of her mind.

"so, who's this letter from?" she asked

"Georgie..or Logan, I can never tell their writing apart," she said handing the letter over, as they entered their room.

Alex sat onher mothers bed and ripped open the letter.

_Hey Alex,_

_How are you? Do you like it there? Do you miss us yet? Everything here's fine, but it's not the same without you, I'm already missing you like crazy (and I know Logan is, he just wont admit it)._

Alex smiled at this.

_Any way this letter is really about us wishing you good luck for tonight and tomorrow, everyone will love you and if they don't I know some charms that will make them love you). ... It's not going to be the same at school without you either, I mean who is going to tease Logan with me now?_

_Anyway…good luck good luck good luck with everything._

_Missing you heaps already,_

_Luv Georgie and Logan._

She re-read the letter again smiling, before realizing her mother had been talking to her.

"Um, yeah…what?" she asked as her mother sighed.

"I said we should probably be hading down to the great hall as the students will be arriving soon." Hermione said.

Alex nodded and followed her mother back down to the great hall and watched as teachers gradually entered the hall, until students filled the hall.

She sighed and watched as Dumbledore began to speak and as the sorting of the first years began she tuned out and only paid attention to her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: so I had a little trouble writing and ending this chapter so if any of you have some ideas about where you'd like this story to go please include them and review again!

Luv Emgurl


	5. THE SORTING

**Disclaimer: so you should all know by now that I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the books.**

**Hey…heres the new chapter...Thanx for all the reviews, and I know I only just put the last chapter up yesterday but I was suddenly full of ideas so I wrote this chapter.**

* * *

Alex sat and watched as the first years were sorted into the various houses, she knew what happened during the sorting, it was a similar process, which her old school Fascino Quas had used. She sighed and looked up at the teacher's desk, regretting that she had agreed to be sorted.

Her eyes travelled along the table, until they stopped at her mother. She watched her mother as she watched the sorting, while talking to a teacher with dirty blonde hair on the left to her. Alex was surprised to find that her father was sitting was on her mothers right, although he didn't look very happy, as if he would rather be anywhere but sitting there. He looked up at the girl and smiled as their eyes made eyes contact. Alex knew then she had a good father and smiled back at him.

Eventually Alex began to look at the different tables filled with students, until her eyes stopped at the table beneath the red and gold banners.

_The Gryffindor table_ she thought, she knew that was the house her mother had wanted her to be sorted into, by now though Alex had decided that she didn't care which house she was put into, even if it was slytherin, her father had been in there and he seemed alright. Right?

Her eyes moved along the Gryffindor table before they stopped at her (almost) cousin Paul, he was sitting next to a boy with brown hair and a girl with bright red hair who looked to be the same age as Alex. Next to the girl were two younger boys; all three of them had the same bright red hair as Paul. _They must be Weasley's too she though smiling slightly._

Her eyes continued to move across the Gryffindor students who were watching the sorting, until she came across Riley. He was sitting with three other boys, one had blonde hair, while the other two had dark brown hair. They weren't watching the sorting, instead they were talking to each other and laughing, but not loud enough for any of the teachers to hear them. Suddenly the boy with the blonde hair looked at Alex, she did not look away as Riley turned to look at her aswell, before they both turned back to their other friend laughing.

"And along with the first years, we also have our new teachers. First we have Professor Walker, who will be teaching the history of Magic." Alex turned back to the teacher's table as Dumbledore began to speak and watched as the mad with the dirty blonde hair next to her mother stood up.

"And secondly we have another of our past students, Professor Granger, who will be teaching charms." Dumbledore paused as the students clapped slowly, "however, along with Professor Granger, comes her Daughter from Fascino Quas, and along with Hogwarts tradition she must now be sorted into her house, where she will continue her schooling in the fifth year."

"Granger, Alexandria" Ginny Weasley said, as Alex made her way to the stool where the sorting hat was sitting. She gave the girl an encouraging smile as she placed the house on top of black curls.

_Well what do we have here? The daughter of a slytherin and a Gryffindor? Interesting…_the hat said to her as she tried to look calm, instead of nervous, as the entire school watched her.

_However, you belong in only on those houses, so it had better be…_Alex held her breath while she waited for the hat to continue.

"GRYFFINDOR" the heat shouted, as there came cheers from the red and gold table.

"Alex," Paul yelled out "Come sit with us." She made her way over to the table and sat between Paul and the girl with the red hair.

"Hey," the girl said as Paul began to talk with the boy next to him, "I'm Nicole Weasley, or you can call me Nikki. I'm in fifth too." She smiled but stopped talking as the headmaster began to talk.

Alex didn't listen to him and was instead looking at the other people on the long table.

* * *

Hermione smiled and clapped as the hat announced her daughter was a Gryffindor; she could feel Blaise next to her clapping as well.

"I thought you would have wanted her in slytherin" Hermione said still watching her daughter.

"I wouldn't want that on anyone" Blaise said glancing at Hermione, "besides she's too much like you to not be in Gryffindor."

The conversation ended when the feast began and Hermione was distracted into a conversation with the Handsome Professor Walker.

* * *

Alex smiled as Nicole talked to her, she reminded her of Georgie and Alex knew that they would become good friends.

"So, these are my younger brothers," Nicole said pointing to the two boys next to her, "it's Matty and Bill, after our dad." Alex nodded her mother had told her about Bill Weasley and how he had fallen in Love with Fleur Delacour during the war.

"So are you guys the only other Weasley's here... Besides Paul?" Alex asked

Nicole shook her head as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"No, there Claire and Stefanie, their Uncle Charlie's twins, and Riley Potter." She said pointing at two girls in the year below them and then at Riley who was at the other end to the table.

"We don't really see him much though," Nicole said.

Alex frowned "why not?"

"Because he thinks he's better than the rest of the family just because his dad is Harry potter and he acts like a stupid git all the time, even more when he's with his friends." She said, not noticing Alex frown.

"Oh right," Alex responded before looking back down at her plate.

* * *

Once the feast had ended Nicole took Alex back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Our dorm is upstairs" She began, 'there's me, you, Sam, Jess and Natalie. They usually just hang out with themselves, I don't gossip enough to hang out with them so" she shrugged.

Alex looked around as Nicole spoke to her, the common room was simple, but still elegant with most of the furniture in red or gold. She nodded, as Nicole finished speaking, before the blonde haired boy, Alex recognised as Riley's friend told her to get out the way.

"Oh, sorry," Alex said stepping to the side so that he could get past and Alex noticed that riley was right behind him, she gave him a small smile but he just ignored her.

"Next time walk around" Nicole told the boy. "God, their so annoying, I can't believe I'm related to riley sometimes."

Alex was a bout to tell her that she had talked to him in the holidays but as she was about to speak she noticed the two of them laughing and looking at Nicole so she decided against it.

"So, do you want to hang out or something, cos I could introduce to everyone else if you want" Nicole asked her.

Alex just shook her head " no, I'm a little tired actually...I think I might just go to bed." Nicole nodded and took her up to the dorm where her trunks had already been bought up. She slowly put on her pyjamas while Nicole talked to her and climbed into bed.

"Night Alex," she heard Nicole say.

"Night Nic," she said back, smiling to her self she knew that it was going to be different here, but at least she had a friend.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny Potter repeated, "Hermione are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked at her friend "what?" she asked seeing her friends grin.

"I asked you what you thought of our new Professor?" she said.

Hermione shrugged, "He's ok…I guess."

"Ok?' Ginny repeated, "you barely talked to anyone else during the feast, even now your not paying attention to me, you're too busy watching him." She said the last part in a whisper so that the other teachers in the staff room did not hear her.

Before Hermione could reply Harry had walked over to the two witches and grabbed his wife around the waist, whispering something in her ear. Ginny giggled, before blushing, and pushing Harry away.

"No, your mine, I'm not letting go," Harry said jokingly.

"Harry, just because were mar-" Ginny began to say before getting cut off by Harry kissing her. Hermione stood up at this and began to make her way over to where Ron and Blaise were talking.

"I think they had a bit too much wine," Professor Walker said blocking her path to the two men, pointing at Harry and Ginny, who were now trying to get out of the staff room unnoticed.

"Yeah…probably..." Hermione nodded, spluttering her words out.

She looked down at her feet, she could feel Ron watching her laughing. She just hoped Blaise wasn't watching.

_Why do you care what Blaise thinks? _She asked her self silently.

**_Because your still love him _**a different voice said

No, I don't 

_**Yea, you do,**_

_Shut up._

Suddenly Hermione realised that Professor Walker was watching her as she struggled with her thoughts.

"UM, I'm kind of tired, and classes start tomorrow, I guess I'll see you then" she said smiling at the man, before making her way toward the door.

* * *

Hermione had been walking the castle hallways for ten minutes, she had said that she was tired and wanted to prepare for her classes tomorrow, but ti wasn't that she had to leave because she didn't know if she could face any of the people in there after realising something that she though had ended fifteen years ago.

_I still love him? _She asked herself, stopping at a window. She watched the whomping willow as it thrashed around at nothing, at least nothing Hermione could see.

She shook her head and pushed all thoughts of Blaise out her mind, before finally heading back t her room.

Hermione put her hand on the brass doorknob and went to turn it.

"Hermione" she heard a familiar voice say…

* * *

A/N: ok that's the chapter, hope u enjoyed it, and yes I'm sorry I left u with that ending but I haven't decided on who the person is going to be yet…. once again Thanx for all my reviewers so far and review again (tell me who u think the person will be….)

Luv Emgurl


	6. JUST KIDDING

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or anything from the book 

**A/N: ok so I get very bored on the weekends and then my mind begins to tick, but I think all you readers out there like it when I update the story more often so I don't really care! Thanks again for all my great reviews, because I only continue to write because you all like to read it…. heres chapter 6...Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione put her hand on the brass doorknob and began to turn it, while slightly pushing on the door.

"Hermione" a familiar voice said. She let go of the doorknob and turned around.

'Professor Walker, Blaise…" she said facing the two men.

"Please call me Ben," he spoke again. Hermione looked at Blaise and all her thoughts came back, she looked away, instead focusing on Ben.

"Um, so…what can I do for you?" she said forcing a smile.

Ben didn't notice the forcefulness, although Blaise did, he noticed everything about her, every little change she made.

"Oh, I was just helping our new professor here find his way back to his room." Blaise said before Ben could speak. Hermione looked at him and then back at Ben.

"Oh…well I should be getting to bed…it's late and there's classes tomorrow." She said, before opening her door and closing it before either could reply.

* * *

Alex sat up in her bed, it was morning and she had been woken by the laughter from her roommates. She pulled open her curtains and climbed out of bed, to find that Nicole was up and no longer in the room. Alex looked at the other girls.

"Where's Nicole?" she asked them. A girl with straight blonde hair looked at her.

"Why would we know where the weasel is?" she asked Alex back.

Alex frowned. "I'm Alex, by the way."

A girl with brown hair smiled at her "I'm Sam, this is Jess and Nat" she said pointing at the girl with blonde hair first, then at the girl with black hair. "Don't mind Jess, she's just mad cos Potter isn't paying attention to her…I think Nicole's gone to the owlry."

"Thanks," Alex said before going to have a shower.

Once showered she pulled on her school uniform and then her black school robes over the top. Once pulling her hair into a loose ponytail she decided to make her way down to the great hall for breakfast. _Maybe I'll see Nic there_ she thought to herself _if not I could sit with Sam, she seems nice._

Alex made her way down to the great hall and was slightly relieved to find Nicole already there; sitting with a dark haired boy she remembered being introduced to last night. _Is it David? No, maybe it was Daniel...yeah it was Daniel _she thought trying to remember his name.

She sat down next to her new friend and watched as the owls began to enter the great hall, carrying letters or packages that were most likely forgotten school items that were left at home. She looked up at the teacher's table and saw her mum taking to Ginny Weasley, they were laughing and kept looking at Ginny's husband Harry.

"Hey Alex," Nicole said. Alex turned back to her friend, to find that the boy, Daniel had gone. "Sorry I had left before you had woken up this morning, but I had to send a letter to my parents."

"That's alright, I mean it's not like I don't know my way around yet," she said, as two boys sat down across from them.

"What class have you got first?" Nicole asked her, ignoring the two boys. Alex looked across the table to find herself staring at Riley and his blonde headed friend. Neither of them spoke to the two girls.

She looked down at her piece of paper she had received when she entered the great hall, "Um…History of Magic, with that new professor," she said

"Yeah me too," Nicole said as she began to eat her breakfast.

Alex bit into her piece of toast and watched as the three girls she had left in her dorm came and sat with Riley and his friend. Jess put his arm around her waist and leaned on his shoulder. Alex couldn't help but notice the look of uncomfort that was across Riley's face and the look of humour that filled his friends. She looked back down at her plate.

"So...Alex…what school have you come from?" Sam asked her. Alex looked up from her toast and noticed that Nicole was now talking to some students she didn't know. She looked at Sam.

"Um, it was only a small school, Fascino Quas, in New York," Alex said.

"Cool, I have cousins who go there," she said smiling, " but their only in their second year so you probably wouldn't have know them." Alex nodded and glanced back at the staff table.

She caught her father's eyes and he gave her a wave, before she turned back to her food.

"Well Granger, if your mothers here teaching, where's your father? I'm assuming that you do have one.." the boy with the blonde hair asked her.

"What the hell does it matter to you Malfoy where her father is?" Nicole said before Alex had the chance to reply, "Come one Alex, I'm finished here." She stood up and Alex followed her, grateful that she didn't have to share her parent's story with these people she barely knew.

"Hey Nicole," she said catching up with the red head.

"Mmm," she said stopping letting Alex catch her breath.

"Thanks for that,' she said

"It's no problem, especially when it comes to Malfoy, I just hope him and Riley aren't in our classes" she said. Alex nodded (she seems to be doing a lot of nodding) and followed her friend to the History of Magic classroom.

* * *

It was lunch and Hermione had already taught two of her three classes for today. As she sat down she noticed Blaise sitting alone at the end of the table.

_Should I go sit with him? _She asked herself. She shook her head as Ben Walker sat in the chair nest to her.

"So, Hermione? Would I be right in guessing that your daughter gets her brains from you? Or would it be Mr Granger who gave them to her?" he asked

"What?" she asked barely listening, pulling her gaze away from Blaise.

"Alex, she was in my class this morning, she's quite intelligent. I was just asking if it came from you or Mr Granger," he said again laughing a little

"Well first of all there's no Mr Granger, but her father was just as smart as I was when we were in school." She replied looking down at her lunch.

"Oh sorry, I figured you were married," he replied awkwardly.

They sat there in silence eating their lunch.

"So, which house are you teaching after lunch?" Hermione finally asked him.

"Um...I think it's Slytherin and Hufflepuff third years. It should be fun" He said looking up at the witch.

Hermione nodded "Yeah, at least you won't be running around changing their ears back to normal like I was this morning," she said sarcastically.

Ben (Walker) laughed.

* * *

Blaise sat on the end of the staff table in the great hall. He had a book open but was not reading it, instead he was watching Hermione, he couldn't help it as hard as he tried to read his book he just couldn't concentrate on the words.

He watched her walk in and watched as Ben Walker sat next to her. He watched her as she laughed at what the other man was saying and he watched her as she took a sip of her drink, before she turned back to the conversation.

He was concentrating on watching her so much that he didn't leave for his next class until he watched her stand up and push her chair in before she walked out the great hall.

Suddenly he stood up, realising he had to teach. He was just grateful that he was co-teaching with Snape, and Blaise knew he would understand.

* * *

After lunch Alex found that she had potions. Unfortunately for her Nicole was not in this class, although Sam, Natalie, Jess, Riley and that blonde boy Malfoy all were. She was a bit nervous because this was her first class with her father and she wasn't sure what he thought of her yet.

After five minutes of waiting an older Professor, Alex recognised as her mother's friend Snape, let them into the classroom. She knew that he was co-teaching potions with her father because he wouldn't retire and Dumbledore couldn't force him to retire because he himself wouldn't retire either.

She followed the students in and sat at a desk and cauldron by herself, before Sam sat down next to her.

"You don't mind if I sit with you?" she asked Alex cheerfully.

Because of her nerves Alex could barely talk, she shook her head and smiled at Sam.

"While we wait for Professor Zabini," Professor Snape began, "I will do a role check to see who is here."

Alex waited for her name and just as Snape said it Blaise walked in.

"Here," she said watching her father. He looked at her as he went and stood next to Snape, while he finished the role call.

"Hey, Alex…why does Professor Zabini keep looking at us funny?" Sam whispered to her.

Alex shrugged, suddenly thinking to herself.

What do I call him Professor Zabini, I mean that's good for in the classroom, but what about when I'm not in class, if I'm in the great hall or walking around and I see him? Do I call him Blaise? Or Dad? What if he doesn't want me to call him? Do I want to call him Dad?

Before Alex had a chance to answer the questions that had formed in her head Sam had interrupted her.

"Ok, Alex do you want to chop the bats toe nails or the snakes eye?" she asked her.

"Um, the toenails" she replied as they began the potion.

Alex was then so busy during the lesson that she didn't have a chance to think about anything but the potion she was working on with Sam.

She decided that she liked Sam, and was glad she had become friends with her.

The end of the lesson came quickly, although not nearly as quick enough for Alex.

"Um, Miss Granger, may I please see you after class?" Blaise asked her. Alex nodded.

"Hey, I can wait for you if you want," Sam told her

"Yeah that'd be good, I still don't really know my way around the dungeons yet," she said giving the girl a small smile.

She waited for all the other students to leave before she went up to the teacher's desk where Snape and her father were sitting.

Professor Snape excused himself and left Alex alone with her father. Suddenly Alex felt very nervous, this was only the second time she had been in the room alone with her father, but the first time she had wanted to speak to him.

"So...um.. Alex, do you like here at Hogwarts?" Blaise asked the young girl awkwardly.

"Yeah, its good, I kinda miss my old school though," she answered truthfully.

Blaise nodded and looked down at the paper on his desk.

"So, have you...did your Mum…I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me at Hogsmeade next weekend," he finally asked her.

Alex knew her face looked a little surprise, she had not been expecting him to ask her anything like this.

"I thought, I could…take you shopping to buy you a present or something," he mumbled seeing the surprised look on her face.

Then she smiled ' I would love, that, Mum was supposed tot take me last week…but she…uh didn't get around to it"

Blaise smiled, "well, I think you friends are outside waiting for you, so you better be off."

Alex walked to ward the door and opened it "I'll see you later Professor,"

"um Alex, you can call me Dad…if you want," he said. Alex knew Sam had heard him, she didn't realise that four other people had waited with her though.

Leaving the door open, she turned around to face Blaise, "ok, I'll see you later…dad." She said smiling before hugging her father who smiled.

Alex left the classroom and four of the five people were staring at her. The only one who wasn't was Riley, who already knew. Alex guessed that he hadn't told any of them and was slightly surprised.

* * *

Riley watched Alex as she talked to Sam and Nicole through dinner, that was he watched her when Jess wasn't in his face. He had never seen his cousin have a proper friend before and was actually glad Alex had befriended her, because every time Nicole tried to leave the conversation Alex would bring her back into it and they would start giggling.

At the end of the meal Dumbledore told the students some thing about the houses visiting another school in America. He wasn't really paying attention, he was more involved in a game of noughts and crosses with his friend Draco Malfoy (junior).

"Hey, Alex isn't Fascino Quas your old school?' he heard Sam ask Alex. He looked up watching Alex as he waited for her to reply.

"Yeah it is, wow, this will be great I can introduce you to my friends Georgie and Logan." Alex replied.

"Is Logan that hot guy who was kissing you in that photo near your bed?" Natalie asked her joining the conversation. He noticed Alex blush and she nodded before answering a question Nicole asked her that he didn't hear.

"Hey Potter," Malfoy said smirking at him, " I think I won." Riley looked back at his game and saw that he had lost, " by the way, I think Woodhams (Jess) is trying to get your attention again."

Riley looked at the blonde girl who was pouting at him and groaned, "Come on, I'm going back to the common room." he said standing up and most of the students began to leave.

He glanced back at Alex, his cousin and Sam, they were still laughing and talking to one of his roommates.

"so," Malfoy said to him as they began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room, " You like Granger or is it Zabini?" he wondered

"What? Get real Malfoy" he replied without looking at his friend.

"Well, it looks like you do, I mean you couldn't take your eyes off her when we were in the great hall." He said smirking at Riley. "How do you think poor little Jessica feels?"

They stopped at the portrait of the fat lady. "Firebolt" he said and the portrait swung open, he ignored his friend's comments.

Riley watched as his blonde friend climbed through the opening the portrait had just revealed.

"Hey Malfoy, I've changed my mind, I think I'm going to go for a walk," he said, he waited and then left when he heard his friend reply a muffled whatever.

Eventually he made his way to the astronomy tower, running his fingers through his hair he looked out the window and watched as the stars became visible.

"You know, usually when people sigh it means they have a problem," He heard a familiar voice say.

Alex sat down next to him and looked out at the window. "What's up?" she asked him

Riley looked at her, he had been a bit of an arse to her the last few days, ignoring her and stuff, just to look good in front of his friends and now she was talking to him again. She looked at him and met his eyes and gave him a smile, "Are you going to tell me?" she asked

Riley looked back at her, "there's nothing to tell," he said before turning to look back at the stars.

"What did something happen with your girlfriend?" she asked seriously, riley knew she was talking about Jess.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said automatically.

"Really?" Alex said jokingly, "I don't think that's what she thinks, in fact when I left the common room she was looking for you."

"She's not my bloody girlfriend," he said angrily standing up.

"I was just kidding," Alex said standing up aswell, "but obviously you can't take a joke." She began to walk to ward the stairs.

"Alex, wait, I'm sorry, it's just she wont leave me alone. It gets annoying and then Malfoy says stuff and now your saying stuff," he said quickly as she put her foot on the first step.

Alex looked at him "What ever Riley," she said before continuing to walk down the stairs.

_Arrgh why did I have to get mad at her? _He asked himself as he watched her walk down the stairs. He quickly ran down the steps and grabbed her arm.

"Alex," he said pulling her around so that she was facing him.

Pulling away Alex told him to get off.

"No, wait, I'm sorry, not just about before…but about everything…I mean I was a bastard to you and I'm sorry" he said.

Alex looked at him, he still had hold of her arm.

"Ok, Riley, I forgive you," she said before trying to turn away from him. He let go of her arm. She began to walk down the stairs again, when this time she felt Riley grab her hand.

She turned around, "What do you want no-" her voice was cut off by Riley's lips.

But instead of kissing Riley back she pulled away. "Riley, don't" she whispered as her tried to kiss her again.

He let go of her hand and she quickly ran down the steps. Riley watched her, not wanting to follow her or make it worse.

_Is Logan that hot guy kissing you in that photo,_ he remembered Natalie's voice asking Alex at dinner, _Great she has a boyfriend _he thought to himself _and now I've just ruined any chance I had of being friedns with her._

Angry with himself he slowly walked back to the common room, "firebolt" he told the fat lady and the portrait swung open. He climbed through and looked around the common room. Suddenly Jess came up and hugged him tightly. "Get off," he said he could feel people watching them as he pushed the blonde girl away.  
He sat with Malfoy, who was playing exploding snap with Sam. "Hey, you haven't seen Alex have you" she asked him slyly. Surprised at the question he shook his head and saw Malfoy smirk at him.  
Suddenly the portrait swung open and they watch as Alex climbed in and ran to her dorm, she was crying... Riley watch as Nicole followed her up there.

* * *

A/N: thanks again to all my fantastic reviewers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the great news is that I already kind of know what is going to happening the next chapter, so hopefully wont take me too long to write and upload. Please Review!

Luv Emgurl


	7. OFF TO HOGSMEADE

Disclaimer: so...I still don't own Harry potter or anything from the book… 

**A/N: ok heres the next chapter….hope you enjoy it!…I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it" Alex told Nicole as she wiped the tears off her face, "I- I- I just want to be left alone."

The redhead looked at her friend and gave a small hug before helping her into bed, if Alex wasn't going to tell her then she wasn't going to try and force her.

Alex waited until Nicole had left the dorm before she climbed out of bed and opened her trunk. She pulled out a notebook that had a blue cover, she opened it and took out a pink pen, before climbing back into her bed.

She wasn't sure why she was crying, it wasn't like riley had hurt or upset her. She guessed it must have been shock. She hadn't expected him to kiss her, she hadn't even expected him to talk to her considering he had been doing a pretty good job at ignoring her the last two days.

She opened the notebook and began to write with the pink ink.

_Dear Georgie,_

She began.

Hogwarts is great, but I still miss you and Logan. I made friends with these girls Nicole and Sam, they're heaps nice, they remind me of you sort of. Oh and guess what (but u probably know by now too) were coming to Fascino Quas! Isn't it great I'll get to spend Halloween with you and then later on you'll get to come here!

_Plus you'll get to meet my Dad who is really cool, he's going to take me shopping soon, how great it that?_

_But any way… _

She stopped writing as she heard the dorm door open and Jess and Natalie's hushed voices filled the room. they didn't stay though, and left as quickly as they entered. Alex continued to write.

There's this boy and in the holidays I met him cos he was staying in the castle too and I thought we were friends but then when his friends came back he started to ignore me and stuff but then tonight, before…he tried to kiss me. I didn't let him of course but I think I kind of like him but I don't know what to do.

_I miss you and Logan so much, it's like I'm missing part of my family, Mum's so busy with her classes and stuff and I guess it might be kind of weird until my dad and I get to know each other better first. I guess you and Logan were like my sister and brother and now suddenly I'm an only child. Write back soon…_

_Luv always Alex_

Alex put her pen down and ripped the paper out the notebook before folding it up and addressing it.

_I'll take it to the owlry before breakfast _she thought to herself as she climbed underneath her blankets and laid down.

As she was falling off to sleep she heard Sam enter and could feel her eyes as she pulled open the curtains to check on her. Pretending to sleep Alex waited until she had hopped into her own bed before rolling over.

* * *

(The next day)

Hermione watched as the fifth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws students took their seats in the classroom. She smiled as she watched her daughter sit down with a girl with bright red hair. _She must be Bill's eldest_ she thought to herself.

She waited for the students to settle down, before telling them to take out their wands. She noticed that her daughter was unusually quiet, and made a mental note to ask her about it later on.

"Ok, in today's lesson, we will be learning a simple blocking charm." She paused and looked at the students "it can be used to block hexes that have been placed on your or simpler things such as wind or rain."

"You will be practicing with these water guns, where your partner will squirt you, while you try to block it, then you will be swapping and your partner will try to block the water." She continued as she passed out the muggle water guns, "to perform the blocking charm repeat _contego ego _and flick your wand upwards."

She watched as the students began to perform the charm and walked around, helping those students who needed it.

"No Mr Potter, flick the wand up," She told him as Malfoy was soaking him.

She moved on and found that her daughter had not received a drop of water on her. "Well done, Alex...why don't you two girls swap now." Alex nodded as Nicole passed her the water gun.

Hermione sat down at her desk and watched the students perform the spell, some were doing it correctly, while some were just getting wet. She smiled to herself fas the bell rang and they all picked dup their books.

"Ok, I expect you to be able to clock any thing that comes your way, by next lesson," she said standing up.

* * *

A week went by and Riley had managed to avoid her. Not that it had been that hard since no-one saw them talking before school had started back, but he knew that she was avoiding him too. Every night he walked to the astronomy tower, in hope that she would be sitting be there. She never was and each night Riley felt a stab disappointment.

Things got worse when Jessica wouldn't leave him alone. He could fell Alex watching him when they ate and Jessica was swarming all over him, but every time he turned to look at her she would turn away and suddenly be very interested in her food or become involved in a conversation with the people sitting around her.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he didn't know how. Then he realised.

* * *

Alex had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room, day dreaming about nothing in particular when there was a slight tapping noise at the window. She opened the window and an owl flew in. she grabbed the letter of his leg, hoping that Georgie had finally replied to her letter, she did send it almost a week ago now. The letter wasn't from Georgie, infact it didn't even say who it was from but Alex could guess who had sent.

She re-read the hurried writing _meet me at the astronomy tower after lunch_ it had said, it had to be Riley, no-one else she knew went up there.

She sighed, scrunching the paper up and sticking in her pocket. She didn't want to go there, but suddenly she had no control over her feet and she was making her way to the tower. She walked slowly up the stairs and silently stepped into the room at the top of tower. Riley was standing near the window, and didn't notice her.

She went and stood next to him, to make her presence known.

"What do you want Riley?" she asked him quietly looking down at her hands.

She could feel him turning to look at her and she looked up.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, again. I want to be friends with you and I'm sorry." He said slowly. Alex nodded and sat on the cold stone floor. He sat down next to her.

"So do you like it here?" he asked

"Yeah, it's good, a lot bigger than my old school. And my friends aren't here but your cousin Nicole, she's heaps nice, she reminds me of my Best friend back home." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, Nicole's cool, but she's never really had that many friends." He replied.

"Could it be that her cousins a bit of a prick and doesn't stand up for her when his best friends says things about her?" Alex asked him sarcastically

Riley looked at her, "it could be…"

"It's not really Malfoy's fault though, I mean you weren't here in first year when Nicole used to tease him too. I mean it wouldn't be easy being the first Malfoy ever who wasn't accepted into the Slytherin house."

Alex listened to Riley as he told her the stories of her new friends school years before she arrived there.

* * *

"Hermione," Blaise called as he saw the witch walking down the corridor. "Hermione" he quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"Hermione," he said gain as he reached her.

She looked startled "oh, Blaise, sorry I didn't hear you"

"That's alright. I just wanted to ask you something." He stopped and looked at her.

She looked back at him for what seemed to be five minutes "Well…' she finally said.

"Well what?" he asked her back

"What did you want to ask me Blaise?" she asked him slightly frustrated.

He couldn't help but smile, she always looked so cute when she was mad at him

"Oh, yeah, well I was going to take Alex into Hogsmeade next weekend, to show her around and I don't know maybe buy her some birthday presents that I missed. And I was just wondering if you would like to join us," he said, "you know just for moral support, I mean me and a teenager shopping? Advantage could be taken" he said quickly.

Hermione stared back at him "oh, Blaise I…wouldn't you prefer it was just the two of you? So you could get to know her?" she asked, "besides I've already got some marking to do, so I guess I'll be kind of busy…"

"Oh, yeah that's a good idea," he said frowning, "I guess I'll be off then." He could feel Hermione watching him as he walked off.

_**

* * *

Why didn't you just tell him? She asked herself as she began to head back toward the library.** _She asked herself as she began to head back toward the library. 

_He probably still loves you too. _A different voice said.

**_But what if he doesn't? _**The first voice asked

What are you daft, of course he still loves you.

He thoughts were interrupted as she walked into something, causing her to drop her cooks.

"Oh, sorry Hermione," she heard Ben's voice say "wasn't watching where I was going"

She felt herself blush "oh no, my fault I wasn't paying attention" she said while thinking to herself f_ since when do I blush when some one talks to me?_

He helped her pick up her books "ok, so were even, it was both our faults?" he smiled at her. She felt herself blush again and just nodded.

She began to make her way back toward the library, before she was stopped by the handsome professor again.

"Um, Hermione...I was wondering if you would like to join me to Hogsmeade next week end? See I don't really know my way around there yet and I wouldn't mind if some body showed me around." He asked falling into step with her.

She stopped at the library door "um, yeah sure. I have a meeting to go to in the morning next week, otherwise the rest of the day I am free."

"Great, I'll just meet you in the great hall at lunch time then?" he asked her cheerfully.

"She nodded, yea lunch time would be fine." She answered before entering the library and leaving him in the corridor.

* * *

Riley was in the Gryffindor sitting with Malfoy, and Sam, who were watching Alex beat Nicole at wizard chess, while they weren't having a lovers quarrel.

Riley was actually enjoying himself for the first time that term, he had the chance to relax.

"Hey Riley, why don't you ask your girlfriend to come with us to Hogsmeade next week end?" he heard Malfoy whispered into his ear, he heard Sam giggle.

"I'm not asking Jess to go anywhere with me. And she's not my girlfriend" he said, looking away from the two girls playing chess.

"I wasn't talking about bloody Woodhams, Potter, I was talking about your other girlfriend, the one you've been moping over all week, but now suddenly your friends again." He said smirking

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was talking about our beautiful new American friend," Sam put in. Riley looked at the two of them and watched their evil smirks.

"Alex, is not my girlfriend, I'm not interested in her like that…we're just friends." He said confidently.

They both just smirked at him. "What?" he asked and Alex finally beat Nicole in their game of chess. "Ask her," Sam hissed at him.

"So…Alex, have you been to Hogsmeade yet?" He asked her, ignoring the smirks from Malfoy.

Alex looked at the three of them "No, not yet, my dad is going to take me the first week end we can go. You know for bonding."

Riley nodded, before turning to his cousin "Hey Nic, would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade next week…I don t think I could stand spending the whole day there with just these two." He said pointing to his friends who were now snogging after losing interest in Riley's discomfort.

Nicole was slightly surprised at the question and Riley knew that it was because he had never been the nicest of people to her since they had been at Hogwarts.

"Um, ok," she said slowly, considering what it would be like for her cousin to be nice to her for once.

Suddenly before either Riley, Alex or Nicole could continue or start a new conversation Jess Woodhams came and place herself on Riley' lap. He saw Alex's eyes fill with laughter as she dragged his cousin up to the girl's dormitories and tried to push the girl off his lap.

* * *

The following week went by as quick as the holidays had ended and on the Friday night, before the first Hogsmeade week end, ti was announced that all Gryffindor students who wished to attend the first trip to Fascino Quas, wee to attend a meeting in the great hall after breakfast on the Saturday.

Alex felt a bit disappointed that she had to go to a meeting, it meant she had less time to spend with her father, but at the same time she felt excited because this meant there was only a couple of weeks left til Halloween and the trip.

* * *

Blaise waited as the students from the other houses left the great hall and those Gryffindor students who had missed breakfast entered and sat with their friends.

He saw Alex sitting with Harry Potter's son and Draco Malfoy's son, it never ceased to amuse him how the two boys were best friends, when their parents could only barely stand each other.

Finaly the meeting began and he watched Professor Dumbledore address the Gryffindor house.

"As you know, in three weeks it will be Halloween, this is when your visit to Fascino Quas will take place, but first we have sent letters to you parents asking them permission." Blaise heard the older man say. "there you will participate in the same classes as your year levels and on the night of Halloween there will be a costume ball, which means you will be required to waer a fancy dress costume if you wish to attend."

Blaise saw his daughter smile and poke her friend Nicole in the side, before whispering something in her ear.

"As your House heads, Professor Potter and Professor Weasley, will be accompanying you , along with Professor Granger and Professor Zabini." Blaise looked across at Hermione and Jessica Weasley, who were watching the students and telling those off who were talking.

'But I know many of you are wanting to leave for your Hogsmeade weekend, so I will now cut this meeting short." Dumbledore finally finished as many of the older students stood. "Please enjoy, yourselves."

Blaise made his way over to the doors of the great hall and waited for Alex. As they left he couldn't help but notice Hermione make her way over to Professor Walker, who was standing by the doors.

* * *

A/N: ok that was chapter 7…at the moment I'm kind of feeling sorry for Blaise which is weird considering I'm writing the story…anyway please review and I hope you enjoy!

Luv Emgurl


	8. HIDDEN IDENTITIES

Disclaimer: so I still don't own Harry Potter or anything related or from the book….

**And to all my fantastic reviewers….than you so much for all your comments…ivek ind of been stuck for a couple of days for ideas…but hopefully this chapter wont be too pointless….**

**Any way I think there might be a bit of confusion so before the chapter starts:**

**1. Nicole Weasley is Bill and Fleur's daughter; she has two younger brothers at Hogwarts (but they were only mentioned once.)**

**2. Yes Malfoy Jr. and Sam are going out… i decided this after I had introduced them but I can't really be bother going back and fixing it up yet.**

**And 3. Draco Malfoy Jr. is in Gryffindor because that's where I put him (I mean why not?) and decided that he will be Riley's best mate.**

**Any way heres the chapter…**

* * *

Nicole walked slowly with her cousin and his two friends in an uncomfortable silence the entire way to Hogsmeade. In a short distance in front of her she could see her new and first real friend she had ever really had walking with her newly found father. She watched Riley curiously as he too watched the dark haired girl, never once taking his eyes off of her. Not even when Malfoy spoke to him.

Nicole grinned to herself when the blonde boy and his girlfriend Sam started to ask Riley all sorts of questions, knowing that he wasn't listening to a word they were saying.

"So Weasley do you agree that your cousin has a slightly unhealthy obsession with our new American friend?" Malfoy asked the red head. She looked at her cousin then at the other two who were wearing the same identical sly grins. She knew riley wasn't listening, he was too busy concentrating on watching the girl many metres in front of them. She nodded slowly, watching, as their grins grew broader.

"Want to help us out then?" Sam asked her, checking to make sure Riley still wasn't listening to them.

"What do you have in mind?" Nicole asked them

* * *

Alex walked along side her father in the cool air, it was autumn, and the weather was finally changing from being hot to the cool chilling air.

She pulled her black cloak tightly around her and listened to the rhythmical steps her father made as his feets hit the ground. Neither of them had spoke since they had left Hogwarts and suddenly Alex was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I thought we could get some lunch first, then maybe I could buy you a present," Blaise finally said glancing across at the young girl.

She looked back at him and nodded, " okay," she replied before turning to look straight ahead.

* * *

As soon as Hermione and Ben had left the Hogwarts ground they apparated into Hogsmeade, this meant they arrived before many of the students as they did not have to endure the long trip walking there.

Hermione looked at her watch, "so do you want me to show you around first, or do you want to grab some food?"

"How about we eat, while you show me around?" he asked her, before walking over to an outside food stall. Hermione followed him and watched as he ordered, they paid for their food, before heading back into the main part of the street.

"So, do you fancy seeing the shrieking shack first?' Hermione asked, and before he could reply she was pulling him off in the direction of the old 'haunted' house.

* * *

Blaise took his daughter to his favourite restaurant in Hogsmeade. It was simple and served about anything you asked for, from homemade Italian pizza, to shop-style fish and chips, to eye of newt soup.

The sat in a booth and Blaise watched as the young girl opened a menu.

"Blaise, darling," a tarty waitress drawled as she came over to their table, "who is this?"

Blaise looked at the waitress, she had platinum blonde hair that had clearly been dyed one too many times from the look of her black regrowth, he make up was heavy and Blaise had always wondered if it were in fact some type of mask. In all his years of coming to this restaurant this was the one thing, one person who annoyed him.

"Kelly," he began, smiling sweetly at the waitress, " this is my beautiful daughter, Alex." Alex looked up as he said this and looked at the waitress and they way her father was smiling at her. The waitress was oblivious to the way Blaise was totally fake toward her, although Alex had realized before she even looked up from her menu.

"Your daughter?" the waitress, Kelly, asked looking at Blaise.

"That's what he said didn't he?' Alex said rudely. Only the blonde ignored her.

"You never told me you had a daughter, Blaise," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Really? I didn't?" he asked, "I guess it could be because I don't really like to share my whole life with people I barely know?" he pushed her hand away.

The blonde waitress stared at him not knowing what to say, "Um ok, Blaise, can I take your order?"

"That's what your paid to do isn't it?" Alex asked coolly, still mad at being ignored by this dumb blonde.

Blaise looked at his daughter and spoke before the blonde waitress could reply.

"UM…I'll have the burger and fries, with a coke. Alex what would you like/' he watched as she studied the menu again.

"I'll just have the same," she said

"Ok make that two please Kelly," Blaise said smiling sweetly at the waitress as she left their table.

"So I' m guessing she's defiantly not an ex- girlfriend then?" Alex asked her father.

"Huh?" Blaise asked looking directly in the girl's eyes, "I don't have a girlfriend."

* * *

Alex sat across from her father in the booth, in complete silence until their meal came out. The blonde waitress kept coming over to see how their meal was going, even before she brought the food out and Alex was clearly pissed off about it.

This day was supposed to be about her getting to know Blaise, as her father, yet they had barely spoke, and kept getting interrupted by some dumb blonde witch.

"Are you looking forward to visiting your old school/" Blaise asked her as they began to eat.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my old friends, I really miss them…" she began, "But Nicole si so funny, she reminds of my best friend back home, Georgie, only she has red hair and is a bit more shy." She smiled at the thought of the different but similar girls.

Blaise smiled, "so these costume balls they have, do the teachers have to get in to it as much as the students?" he asked slowly, hoping that Alex would tell him that the teachers don't wear costumes.

However she only grinned wickedly ate him, " no…they get into it more than the students do….i remember in my first year my potions teacher went as a tree, but he used a spell instead of a costume to change his look and he messed it up. He had branches and leaves for hair for about three weeks after."

Blaise laughed.

"Hey, do they have a costume shop here?" Alex asked her facing lighting up suddenly "we could go look at costumes…if you want to that is."

Blaise wiped his mouth with his napkin as Alex waited for him to reply.

"Sure…there's actually this really great place, I can't remember what it's called," Blaise said thoughtfully looking at his daughter, "it's just past Weasley's Wizards Wheezees, if it's alright I just have to stop there to see Fred and Gorge quickly."

Alex nodded and they quickly finished their burgers.

* * *

Some how Riley had managed to get from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade to his uncle shop with out even remembering how he had got there. Sure he remembered walking there but he didn't really remember the details of anything, such things as what he had talked about on the way there or how long it had taken the four of them to actually walk there.

He picked up an orange box, inside was a bright green toothbrush. He smiled and remembered the year his Uncle's Fred and George had given him this for Christmas. It looked like an ordinary tooth brush and smelt invitingly like mint, but as soon as the tooth brush entered his mouth all he could taste was something that reminded him of pond scum.

He put the box back on the shelf as he heard the jingle from the door opening. He looked up to see Professor Zabini and Alex enter the shop. He couldn't help but notice the way she was smiling when her father spoke to her.

But before he had the chance to speak to either of them he was dragged out og the shop by Draco Malfoy Jr.

'What where are we going?" Riley asked as he pulled his arm free once he was outside the shop.

"No where…we have to wait for Sam and your Cousin first…" Malfoy began.

"Well, why can't we just wait inside?" he asked frowning at the blonde boy, who in return just shrugged and sat on the sidewalk.

Riley looked into the shop window and watched as Nicole said something to their Uncle Fred, who then turned to look out the window grinning at Riley.

_Weird_ he thought to himself.

He turned his attention to Alex and her father who were talking to his Uncle George, who was trying to offer them a canary cream.

Nicole and Sam joined the two boys on the street, Riley looked at them.

"So?" he asked

"So what?" Nicole asked him back smirking a little.

"Where are we going that caused us to suddenly leave this shop?" he asked looking at the two girls.

"No where," Sam said, sitting next to the blonde boy.

"Then why are we outside, sitting on the side walk?" he asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

"Oh, I thought you need some air, you were a bit red…" Malfoy began to say, riley realising his friends were going to make him stay here until they were ready to leave sat down next to his red haired cousin.

He knew they were up to something. Something really weird.

* * *

Alex followed her father into he joke shop, where they were greeted with 'Blaise," and "oh and you bought Alex!" and so on from the Weasley twins. She couldn't help but notice how Riley and Malfoy immediately left the shop once they had entered.

She soon watched as Nicole and Sam left the shop, without talking to her, too busy whispering to each other. She was concentrating on watching the four out the front that she almost accepted the canary cream when Fred offered it to her for the second time. Luckily Blaise stopped her and gave Fred a dirty look, who was just laughing.

"Alex," Blaise finally turned to her, "why don't you go talk to your friends while I sort some things out with Fred and George?" Alex nodded and made her way outside.

* * *

"So George, it seems as if our little Nikki was right," Fred said and he motioned toward the five teens just outside their shop window. They watched as Riley stood up immediately and smiled as Alex went over to them.

"Right about what?" Blaise asked, turning to look at what they were watching.

George looked at him, "Well it seems that our little nephew Riley, has a _thing_ for your daughter," he began.

"And by the looks of it she has a _thing _for him." Fred finished off, grinning at the slightly horrified look on Blaise's face, who was watching Alex talk to Riley and Nicole. He could clearly see both Alex and Riley blush as they talked to watch other through the glass.

"Ahh, parental worry sets in so quickly," Fred said as Blaise turned back toward them, "you've just got your little girl, now I bet your scared your going to lose her some boy who isn't good enough for her?"

"What…she's only fifteen, besides I'm not worried about her…" he trailed off, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Sure sure, you seem to forget hat you and Hermione weren't much older then them," George pointed out.

"Yeah and looked what happened to us..." Blaise pointed out back, "we didn't exactly have the romantic story did we?"

"Um, yeah…Sorry Blaise…You never know Hermione might still come around…" Fred put in, who clearly saw Blaise's hurt and discomfort at what his twin had said to him.

"After fifteen years? I don't think so." Blaise replied bitterly, "anyway for this trip to Fascino Quas, Dumbledore asked for me to organise a few Halloween tricks or something for their ball. He asked me to give you this," he handed George a letter.

"Dumbledore said if you don't understand his request, contact him, don't make up your own," Blaise continued, "I guess I'll see you guys soon," the twins grinned as the y ripped the letter open and Blaise exited the shop.

* * *

Hermione and Ben walker were walking extremely close down the main street og Hogsmeade. Being with him somehow made Hermione to forget everything, all her problems, especially her problems with Blaise.

Until she saw Blaise and their daughter walking down the street toward them.

"Ben," she said quietly, "Why don't we have a drink," she stated before pulling him into the three broomsticks.

She hoped neither Blaise nor Alex had seen them. Suddenly she didn't know why but she felt guilty, it wasn't as if she had done anything wrong.

"What will you have my lady?" Ben asked her in a posh voice. Hermione giggled, "Ah just a butter beer," she said, before finding a table.

She sat and watched as Ben talked with the other customers in the pub, before he came back with their drinks.

"So Hermione…please tell me why you made a beeline for the indoor as soon as we saw your daughter and Blaise? Hwy is she here with a Professor anyway?" he asked her. Hermione noticed they were sitting extremely close, so close their knees were brushing against each other's. She did not feel uncomfortable.

She shrugged, before sipping her drink, "Alex is with Blaise because they're having a father daughter day out…their first day out together actually. I guess I pulled you in here because I didn't want to interrupt them." She lied in the last pat and hoped she sounded convincing.

"Oh, right" Ben said before leaning forward towards Hermione. He didn't want to press the topic; she clearly did not want to talk about it, at least with him anyway.

She put her hand on his and smiled, "I like it here though," he said looking around briefly, before smiling back at her,

* * *

Alex saw her mum disappear into the three broomsticks with Ben walker closely following behind. Too close Alex thought. She wasn't sure if her father had noticed them, but it appeared he was too bust looking into the shop windows as they passed them and Alex decided not to ask, incase he didn't and she had to explain it to him.

Soon they came to a brightly painted shop, across its windows was written, _Hidden Identies: A costume for everyone. _In white cursive writing, before it changed to a different font in capital letters, moments later it changed again to resemble something which looked like a child's hand writing.

Blaise took her into the shop and they began to look around.

"So what kind of costume are you looking for?" Blaise asked her looking at a gorilla's costume. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, usually me and Georgie go in matching outfits but this year I guess we'll have to be different." She said as she picked up a clown costume.

After they had been looking around for at least ten minutes and not finding anything that either of them agreed on for each other, a young lady with bright green curly hair came over and asked if they needed help.

Blaise looked at the woman, "tonks" he exclaimed, "we need some help, Alex here needs a costume for a Halloween ball and I agreed to help her look for it…"

"Alex, as in your daughter Alex?" The woman with green hair asked, a bit shocked. Alex had stopped listening by know, this woman was obviously one of her fathers friends, until she heard the women make one simple remark.

"She looks so much like Hermione…" she said and suddenly Alex gave her, her full attention.

"You know my mum?" she asked the women who her father called "tonks" she nodded, "we were in the order together…anyway about this costume... what were you looking for?'

"I'm not sure, but my dad needs a costume too," she added slyly looking at her father.

He began to protest, before tonks interrupted him.

"Don't worry I have the perfect costume of reach of you," she said excitedly, "I'll bring them into the dressing rooms, ones still out the back, it's only just come in" she was basically jumping up and down. As she pushed the two toward the dressing rooms.

"Gee Thanx Alex…just what I wanted a gorilla costume," Blaise said sarcastically as a handful of costumes was handed to him.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later," she said as Tonks bought her only one costume. Alex took it into the change room and quickly got changed.

Once dressed again she looked in the mirror and was surprised at how great the costume was. She had on a simple white and gold silk dress, that reached just above her knees, a pair of angel wings, the proper kind made of feathers and a thin piece of gold rope for a halo (A/N: think Juliet's costume from Romeo and Juliet, but better), she smiled as tonks and her father called her out.

She stepped out behind the curtain and heard the two of them gasp, suddenly self conscious she looked at them.

"What do you thin?' she asked before laughing at her father who was dressed as clown now.

"I think…I think…" he began

"It's perfect!' Tonks squealed, cutting him off. Alex looked at her father and he nodded and smiled.

"I like your costume too," she added, giggling again.

"Yeah it's the only one I like" he said.

"So the clown and the angel?" Tonks asked, ushering them both into their own change rooms, "I'll just go get the boxes."

"Tonks…how do you know I'm going to buy either of them?" Blaise called out from his change room.

"Well first of darling Blaise you looked ridiculous in all the costumes, but you do need one and I don't know how you could say no to your daughter after she looked like she just did," tonks called back.

Alex went back into he main part of the shop, to find Blaise paying for the wrapped costumes. She looked at her watch and realised it was time she headed back to Hogwarts, Blaise realised this too.

"Well Tonk's you should come visit us soon, I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind," Blaise said as he picked up the bags that held the boxes "unfortunately now though we have to go back. I'm sure Hermione will be worrying about where I've taken Alex to all day."

The green haired woman nodded, "it was great meeting you Alex, I'm sure I'll see you some time soon." She said as Alex andBlaise exited and Alex waved back to her.

* * *

Soon Alex and Blaise were back at the castle.

"Thank you so much for buying this for me," Alex motioned toward the bag as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

He shrugged, "just think of it as one of the many Christmas and birthday presents I am yet to make up for…" he trailed off as Alex stopped walking.

"You don't have o buy me stuff because you feel guilty for not being there, I'm not made at you because you weren't there when I was growing up." She said.

Blaise looked at his daughter and she suddenly reminded him more of Hermione than ever, "I'm mad at myself Alex, for not being there when you were growing up."

Alex looked down at her feet, before realising they had actually stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password," she said to them. Blaise told her the password and the portrait swung open, Alex however did not enter.

"I still have some growing up to do…" she began looking at her father.

He smiled, "I know and at least I'll be there for that…"

"I'm really glad you came with me today," he said and Alex nodded.

"yeah it was fun" she began to climb through the portrait hole and Blaise began to turn to leave.

"Hey dad…" she said and Blaise turned back to face her. "thanks…" she finished off before climbing through to her common room.

Blaise walked back to his room, with a broad smile on his face, and didn't even notice when Hermione and Ben entered the castle together as he made his way back to his room in the dungeons.

* * *

A/N: ok there's chapter 8…hope u liked it…if anyone has any ideas at all about what they would like to see in the stories NEAR chapters pls feel free to tell me when you REVIEW!…..

Luv emgurl


	9. SURPRISES

Disclaimer: still don't own Harry potter or anything from the book 

**Hey!…thanks for all your reviews…they were great!…. Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

Hermione Granger felt slightly giddy as Ben Walker walked her back to her room the night after the day they had spent in Hogsmeade together. They had almost run into Blaise in the entrance hall, but Hermione noticed he was too involved in his own thought to notice them.

She no longer felt guilty about spending the day with Ben, so when they got to her room, Hermione automatically invited him in.

They each sat on the burgundy coloured couch that was in front of Hermione's fireplace. They were close, so close that Ben moved his arm around her waist so that they could be more comfortable.

Hermione sighed, she hadn't felt so relaxed, so content for a long time now and for some strange reason she found she felt like this when she was with Ben. She rested her head against his shoulder. Eventually they both fell asleep together in front of the unlit fireplace.

* * *

As Alex woke Sunday morning she could hear the laughter come from the other beds, she figured it was just Natalie and Jess, she pulled her bed curtains back and found that both the girls were no longer in the dorm and the laughter was coming from Sam and Nicole.

She decided to ignore their laughter, and instead went and showered and dressed in jeans and a pink and blue jumper.

"Hey guys," she said entering the dorm again, "I think I'm going to see my mum…we haven't really talked in a while…"

"Sure…" Nicole said, "be sure to tell riley aswell…" she finished off before the two girls dissolved in a fit of giggles again.

Alex frowned at them but ignored what they had said.

She quickly exited the Gryffindor common making sure no one stopped her to talk and made her way towards her mother's office and room in the castle.

She knocked on the wooden door and waited for her mother to open it. Once she did, Alex found her mother in the same clothes she had on yesterday, although they were slightly creased.

"Alex Darling," her mother said stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Mum…" she began, noticing that she had not welcomed her into the room, instead they were standing out in the hall. Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"is everything alright?" she asked her.

"Yeah every thing's fine…I just thought I'd come see you and we could talk and stuff" Alex replied.

"Now?" Hermione asked, "uh…I can't right now…" she looked at her watch "I have to go meet your Uncle Ron" she lied

"Oh, ok. I guess we could just talk and catch up later…" Alex said, noticing her mothers lie. She walked off and noticed that her mother quickly entered her room again, instead of going to meet her Uncle Ron.

* * *

Riley entered the owlry, looking for his father white owl Headwig. E was so intent on looking for it hat he didn't notice her. But when he did he felt himself blush. She looked beautiful to him, sitting next to a large black owl, bent over scribbling in a light blue notebook.

"Alex?" he asked. Her head jerked up and he had clearly startled her, but her face relaxed into a smile when she realised who it was.

"Riley," she said as she ripped the page out the notebook and folded it up, before attaching it to the owls leg. Riley couldn't help but notice that it was address to Logan and small hearts where next to the name He felt a stab of jealousy. What he didn't notice though was that it also said Georgie and that the hearts were purely for decoration.

"what are you doing here?" she asked him, causing him to look away from the letter. They watched as the black owl flew off before Riley answered her.

"oh…my dad…he asked me to send this letter for him." He looked down at the parchment in his hand, "but I can't find our owl, so I guess he'll just have to come back when Hedwig's returned."

Alex looked at her watch, "hey its time for lunch, would yo like to join me?" she asked him in a posh tone.

He laughed at her, "why not…. it's not like I have anything else to do"

They entered the great hall to find Sam, Draco jr. and Nicole all sitting together. Something which both of them found odd since Nicole had never really talked to either of them before Alex had started there.

Riley felt Malfoy smirk at him as they entered and sat down.

"Hey have you noticed that they've all been acting a bit…weird?" Alex whispered to him as they sat.

Riley nodded but was stopped by Sam talking to Alex before he could reply. He was still thinking about the letter Alex had just sent to _Logan, her boyfriend _he thought.

Suddenly he wasn't very hungry, but he grabbed a sandwich, before excusing himself from the great hall.

"I just remembered I said I'd meet my mum in the library" he lied as he exited.

His friends knew he was lying, for Ginny Potter was sitting at the staff table, talking to Jessica Weasley. But none of them knew why he was lying.

Alex ate her sandwich quickly and left her three friends at the table and headed for the astronomy tower. For some reason she knew that was where he went.

* * *

Hermione entered the great hall just as lunch was finishing, and found Ginny leaving.

"Gin…' she said " I need to talk are you busy?"

Surprised that Hermione had chosen her, although they were now friends again, Ginny simply nodded her head and let Hermione lead her to the school library.

They sat in armchairs that were separate from the rest of the library and Ginny stared at Hermione.

"Gin," she began, "I think…I think I have a problem."

Ginny nodded before realising what Hermione had actually just said, "wait what? You Hermione Granger have a problem?" she asked, almost laughing

Hermione nodded, looking slightly miserable.

'Well…what is it?" Ginny asked her finally.

"I think I'm falling for Ben Walker," she murmured quietly, but loud enough for Ginny to hear her.

Ginny looked at her friend "what about Blaise?" she whispered, after everything they had been through Ginny and the rest of the world knew that Blaise and Hermione were made for each other, even If they didn't know it.

"Well that's the problem, since I've seen him around, I don't know what it is, it could just be because I haven't seen him in so long, but I think I still love him," she said slowly, " but yesterday, yesterday I spent the entire day with Ben and we fell asleep together and it was just do fantastic and if forgot everything, but then I remember the way Blaise made me feel and I get so confused."

Ginny looked at Hermione, she had stopped laughing now and looked seriously at her friend.

"Gin…I don't know what to do…" Hermione wailed, a tear forming in her eye.

"Oh Hermione," she said hugging her friend "everything will work out,"

* * *

Riley could hear someone walking slowly up the stairs, for some reason the last person he had expected it to be was Alex, but it was her.

"Hey," she smiled, "I thought you were going to see your Mum?"

God he loved it when she smiled, she seemed even more beautiful than she already was to him. _Are you going to reply or just sit here like a rock? _His brain asked him and he realised she was still standing there waiting for an answer.

"yeah I uh…couldn't find my mum…" he lied, hoping he sounded convincing.

She just laughed, a laugh that made him smile because it as so sweet and seemed to light up the room.

_She has a boyfriend remember, _the voice in his head stated. Suddenly he frowned and Alex stopped laughing.

"What's up?" she asked sitting down beside him.

Riley just shrugged, "nothing' he said as he put his head in his hands.

"Ok, if I tell you my problem will you tell me yours?" She asked poking his arm.

He looked at her, "Maybe…"

"my mum," Alex began "lied to me this morning, it was the first time she's ever lied to me and I don't know why."

"Maybe she's planning something to surprise you…" he suggested.

"what surprise me by spending the night with Professor Walker," she said sarcastically.

"What?" Riley asked surprised at what he had just heard.

"You know…I really though my mum…my mum was still in love with my dad, the way he is still in love with her" she said standing up as tears began to form in her eyes, 'it wasn't supposed to be like this you know?"

Riley nodded as he watched the girl begin to break down, he stood up.

"We…were meant to come back and I'd meet my dad….and then my mum…she would…realise how much she still loved him….and we'd just be a normal happy family" she broke in to tears.

Riley stepped closer to her and put his arms around her shoulders. He had to hug her he didn't know what else to do.

"Sometimes things don't work out as you plan them," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and felt his arms tighten around her waist.

After a moment Riley pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry," Riley, said, looking into Alex's eyes, he brushed the tears away that were still on her cheek.

"For what?" Alex whispered as she took a step closer to him.

Riley took a step back and looked to the ground, "um.. I have to go" he said not making eye contact with her.

He walked toward the door and left Alex standing in the spot where he left her as he made his way down the stairs and back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Riley," he heard a voice call after him.

"Not now Jess," he said before walking into his dorm.

* * *

Draco Malfoy Jr. was sitting on his bed, reading the letter his mother had sent him when Riley entered the dorm.

He put down the picture of his parents and his two younger sisters and watched his friend as he paced the area next to his bed.

"Riley what's wrong mate, have a little fight with your girlfriend?" as much as Draco liked his friend, he enjoyed teasing him even more.

"Shut up Malfoy, she's not my girlfriend…" he snapped.

Draco smirked; it was the same identical smirk that he had inherited from his father, although it was softened from his mother.

"Ok, no really what's wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned this time.

Riley looked at his friend trying ot figure out if he should tell him or if he did tell him it would lead to more teasing, he decided to tell him.

He checked to make sure that only he and draco were in the room.

"I guess I like Alex," he said

"Please tell me something the world doesn't know already…" Draco said sarcastically.

"Ok I'll shut up," he said when riley looked at him

"Well that's it pretty much, that and she has a boyfriend. Which is hwy I keep telling you she is not my girlfriend, nothing is going on or will be gong on." Riley finished.

"She told you she had a boyfriend?" draco asked getting up off his bed.

"well no…but she does…I mean remember that night when she came in crying…that was because I kissed her so she was upset because I kissed her because she has a boyfriend…" riley said unsure of what he was actually saying, but hopefully he sounded convincing.

"Riley she might not have been crying form that. Girls their a bit weird when it comes to their feelings, she might have been crying form some completely different reason.." Draco said. _If she really has a boyfriend at her old school it could ruin our Halloween plans _he thought to himself.

Riley didn't reply, as Draco looked at his watch.

"Hey, I gotta go, I told Sam I'd help her with some homework." And he left the boys dorms.

* * *

Alex stayed in the astronomy tower for at least an hour after Riley had left. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't understand why had left like that, when once they were here he had so willingly kissed her.

_But you didn't kiss him back, _she reminded herself, _you left. Just like he did._

She sighed. _Why do I even care?_

**_Because you like him and you wanted to kiss him back _**a soft, but familiar voice said in her head.

She shook her head slightly _not true, I do not like Riley Potter. _The first voice said.

**_You do, you can't deny it I know everything_** the second voice replied.

She sighed she could keep on denying it in her head, but it was true she did like him. She liked the way he put his head in his hands when he was frustrated and the tone he used when he was speaking to Jess. She like the way he smiled and the way he laughed.

But most of all she liked the way how she felt safe when she was around riley. The only other people she had ever felt safe with was her mother and now her father, but with Riley it was a different kind of safe, it felt more secure, but dangerous at the same time.

She didn't understand it.

* * *

Blaise watched as the three Gryffindor students rushed into the library and sat in the furthest corner, so that no-one could hear them.

He however could hear them as he was standing behind the bookshelf closet to the table and they had not noticed him as they sat.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation but when he heard his daughters name he couldn't help it.

"Nicole does Alex have a boyfriend?" Draco Malfoy jr. asked her. Blaise held his breathe as he waited for the redhead to answer.

"Not that I know of," she said. Blaise let out a gasp of relief and continued to look though the books.

"What about that Logan guy though, the one that's kissing her in the picture?" Sam the brunette girl said questioningly, " She might have just forgot to mention it."

Blaise listened again. Alex had seemed so innocent when he was with her and the fact that now she might have a boyfriend was unnerving Blaise.

He watched as Nicole nodded in agreement.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to break them up then." Draco stated as he went to get up.

"Shouldn't we find out if Riley's right though. I mean Logan might not be her boyfriend, he is her best friends brother so we might have all just gotten the wrong message." Nicole said as she stood up aswell.

"Yeah, she's right, I mean it's kind of pointless breaking up two people who aren't even together." Sam said as Draco nodded.

"Ok, you two find out then." He said and the three of them exited the library, still not noticing the pale Blaise who was imagining his daughter with a boy. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

Alex had returned to the Gryffindor common and was sitting near the window pretending to read a book when Riley came down from his dorm. She watched him as he looked her, but turned away as he went and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Alex,' he said brightly.

She looked over the top of the book, but didn't speak.

Luckily though Nicole, Sam and Malfoy entered and made their way over to where the two of them were sitting before he could speak again.

'Hey guys," Sam said, "what you doing?" riley didn't speak.

"Actually I was trying to read, before this annoying git decided to come sit with me." Alex replied. _Where did that come from? _She asked herself as Riley looked at her.

The other three choose to ignore the tension between the two and sat down.

"Potter you wouldn't mind moving next to granger so I could sit with my gorgeous girlfriend?" Draco asked, forcing Riley to move.

"Oh, don't bother, you can both sit here, I'm gong to bed." Alex offered, before making her way up to her own dormitory, leaving the four staring at her.

Once in her room, she scrambled into her pyjamas and then beneath her sheets before pulling the curtains across her bed.

She had no idea why she hadn't stayed there and why she had snapped at riley, but as she fell asleep she forgot everything.

* * *

A/N: ok…..kind of crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Hoped you enjoy, review again.

Luv emgurl


	10. BLACK PARCHMENT

Disclaimer: yep u already know that I don't own Harry Potter

Hey thanks for the great reviews again…heres chapter 10…

* * *

Alex woke the nest morning to find an owl tapping at the window closest to her bed.

She wass surprised to find that the owl was holding a letter which appeared to be from her best friends, she was surprised considering that Georgie had never bothered to reply after the first letter Alex had sent her asking for her help.

_Not that I need it know I've screwed everything up._ She thought as she untied the letter and watched as the brown owl flew off.

She decide to get ready for her first class and read the letter during breakfast, so she showered and changed into her Hogwarts uniform and was leaving as the other girls were just waking up.

She sat alone at the Gryffindor table and began to eat her breakfast when she remembered the letter she had shoved into the robe of her pocket. She pulled it out and ripped it open.

Hey Alex, Georgie says sorry for not replying to your last letter but she said she wanted to talk to you about when you come here…don't worry she hasn't told me what's going on. Anyway don't worry about your mum, just enjoy spending time with your dad. I can't wait til you come back everyone misses you so much (ok so it's just me and Georgie that miss you ;D) but classes, especially music has been so weird without you. Anyway I got to finish this now because I have heaps of homework that old Laide gave us that I haven't started yet. Missing you heaps.

From Logan.

She read the boy's messy writing and smiled to herself. Then she noticed the p.s.

p.s when you visit you have to make sure you introduce me to your new hot English girl friends!

This time she felt the smile on her face as she folded the letter and put it back in her pocket.

"What you so happy about?" Draco Malfoy asked her as he sat across from her and picked up a piece of toast. She looked at the boy and noticed how silver his eyes were.

"Nothing Malfoy," she replied and continued to eat her breakfast.

Draco, however, didn't give up. Ha had watched her as she was reading the letter and he had guessed it was from this so-called boyfriend she had in New York.

"So Granger, tell me, what do you miss from your old school?" he asked taking another bite from his toast.

Alex looked at him, "well first of all MALFOY, its Alex not granger. And second of all why would you even care?" she asked him back.

"I don't care, I'm just interested," he paused, 'if you want me to call you Alex, you have to call me Draco, only my friends call me Malfoy."

"Friends?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Yeah those people your Mother pays to hang around you," he said calmly, not understanding why anyone, particularly riley would like or even want to kiss this girl.

They sat there in silence.

'So are you going to answer my question?" he asked and Alex looked at him.

"Which one?"

He sighed, clearly frustrated, he knew she knew which question.

"What do you miss from your old school?" he repeated.

"Oh, that question," she said, faking surprise, "I guess I miss the location. It was right in the idle of the city, only the muggles couldn't see it and it was always busy. And the classes, I defiantly miss my old music class. Hogwarts doesn't teach music."

Then she got up and went to leave.

"What about your friends?" Draco asked urgently before she stepped away from the table.

"Draco, you asked what I missed, not who I missed," she stated, before heading to her history of magic class, as riley and Nicole entered the great hall.

_Great,_ Alex thought, _now I have to spend the morning with the guy who my mum is sleeping with._

* * *

Riley barely heard a word Professor Walker had said during his history of magic class. It wasn't that he had trouble concentrating, it was the fact that Alex was sitting directly in front of him to the left, he had the perfect view of her, but she still wasn't talking to him.

He didn't understand what he had done wrong, he never tried to kiss her again, luckily he had stopped himself before he did. But he didn't get it. No scratch that he didn't get HER.

He didn't get why show as mad at him after he hadn't done anything. Maybe that was it, he thought as he watched her twirl a curl around her finger. Maybe she wanted me to kiss her, he shook his head, she didn't, she didn't like Riley – she already had one boyfriend.

He watched as she continued to twirl the curl around her finger, she wasn't listening either, and he could tell from the slightly dreamy look she had on her face that Riley had come to known aver the last week.

Before he realised, the class was over. He continued to watch her as she stood up and packed her books away, before she hurried out of the classroom with his cousin. As he was packing his bag he noticed a small light blue notebook lying under the desk Alex had been sitting at, picking it up he shoved it in his bag hoping that when he returned it to her he could apologise and they could be friends again.

* * *

Later that night, riley was in the library. He hadn't seen Alex since their potions class, but even then he hadn't had the chance to talk to her because she was so busy talking to her father and Sam. But by now he had forgotten that he had her blue book, and as he emptied his bag on the table it fell to the floor, revealing the neat handwriting written in bright pink ink.

He knew it was her's, he had seen her writing in it when he met her in the owlry, and he knew he shouldn't of read it, but he couldn't help it.

It didn't seem to be a diary, just a notebook where she scribbled things which appeared to be for poems or music.

_'There's always someone laughing,  
from the corner of their cage,  
but to fly amongst the mountains you must dance within the waves.'_

He continued to read.

_'Cause what you see is crystal wall,  
what you breath is silver air, '_

Turning the page he found the most recent things she had written in ther, dated from a couple of days ago.

_'Maybe I'm just living out the same old stories in and out  
but you know that don't make it easier'_

_'It's funny how the times that seem unbearable  
Are the ones that you don't ever want to end  
And when your childhood slips away  
You find you face a brand new day  
And you know it can't be the same again'_

hearing footsteps he quickly closed the book and shoved it back in his bag, before opening his Hogwarts, a history.

* * *

Alex had searched her entire dorm and common room for her blue notebook. She didn't find it, so she decided to check her classrooms from that day incase she had left it behind by mistake.

Secretly she was devastated that she couldn't find the book, with the fear that someone else might've been reading it's contents. Sure it wasn't her diary, she didn't believe in keeping diaries, but it was her writing, her music. Of course she had never finished a single song that she had started but she had never let anyone read it, not even Georgie.

Eventually not finding it Alex decided to make her way to the library where she had briefly stopped after he last lesson.

Before she got there though she heard two familiar voices, one of which said her name. Quickly she stepped behind a statue of a hippogriff and a dog as Sam and Nicole actually stopped incredibly close to it. They were so close Alex could clearly hear their conversation.

"SO do you really think we'd be able to break them up/' Sam asked.

"Sam, we don't even know if this Logan guy's her boyfriend," She heard Nicole's voice reply.

"I know, but you know Draco, once he get's an idea he wont stop until he's finished it. Besides it is kind of obvious that she likes Potter so, maybe we should just let Draco do his thing…" Sam replied, slightly muffled, Alex peered through the gap between the hippogriff's wings and saw that she was tying her shoe up.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't actually like him, I don't want to be responsible for the break up of her and her boyfriend…" Nicole said as they started to leave.

Alex waited until they had left before she stepped out from behind the statue and sat at the base of it.

_Boyfriend? Me?…LOGAN?_ She thought to herself once their words had sunk in fully. She frowned as she tried to work out what was going on. Suddenly she realised what the three of them were trying to do.

_Great, just what I need FRIENDS who are trying to 'HELP'_ she rolled her eyes as she continued her way to the library.

* * *

Riley was pretending to read his book as Alex entered the library, neither of them noticed each other – at first.

Alex began to look under the tables and armchairs in search for her book when she came to the table Riley was reading at.

"Riley," she said and he looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked her over the top of his book.

"oh…um…nothing…" she said and began to walk off.

"Hey, Alex" he called out "I found this, it thought it was yours." He pulled the book out his bag and handed threw it to her.

She caught it and Riley noticed the slightly horrified look on her face, "oh yeah, thanks." And with that riley watched her exit the library.

* * *

Blaise and Hermione had been in his office a meeting together for at least an hour now, and Hermione was frustrated from the lack of attention Blaise was paying to it.

"Blaise, we need all this sorted before we can take the students to Fascino Quas," she stated looking up from the paper she was writing on.

He looked at her. "The trip is still two weeks away."

She sighed and continued to write as he just sat there not doing anything.

"Ok, tomorrow I will go down to Hogsmeade and drop the list of to Fred and George," she began.

"I already dropped it off on Saturday." He interrupted her.

"Right then." She looked at the man, "well I guess we could organise a meeting with the students again this Friday to let them know all the details."

Blaise nodded absentmindedly.

"Blaise, what's wrong?" she sighed

"Nothing," he said looking at her surprised. She raised her eyebrows, giving him a look that said 'tell me because I know something is up'.

"Fine." He began, "I was just thinking about Alex."

"Alex?" Hermione asked, "What did she spend all your money on the weekend?"

Blaise ignored the sarcasm in her voice and shook his head.

"She's what fifteen right?" he asked and Hermione nodded, "So that means she's you know interested in boys…" he trailed off, not believing he was telling his ex-fiancé he didn't want boys near his daughter if they weren't friends. "Whose Logan?" he asked.

Grinning slightly, she replied, "Logan? I think that's Alex's sex crazed boyfriend." She watched as Blaise paled.

She laughed, "Blaise I'm kidding, Logan is, well I guess Logan is sort of like her brother." She stopped as the colour came back into Blaise's face, "Elizabeth, Georgie and Logan's mother was one of the few people I was actually friends with in New York. She's English, but moved to America after her husband was killed by a group of death eaters. She gave birth to Georgie and Logan the same day I had Alex, the three of became best friends and went to school together. They were pretty much the only other family we had besides Ron and Jess."

"Oh," was Blaise's reply.

Hermione stood up, "well I think this is all we can do tonight. I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow about the portkey's." she said as Blaise stood aswell.

"It's funny isn't it?" she said as she walked toward the door.

"What is?" Blaise asked confused.

"How easy worrying about her comes" she called over her shoulder and headed back to her own office, out of the dungeons.

* * *

Riley returned to the Gryffindor common room at a late hour. She was so late that nearly all of the students had gone to bed, except for a few 7th years and a dark-haired girl who was quietly writing in her blue notebook.

She looked up as Riley entered the common room and watched as he looked at her before he made his way toward the boy's dormitories.

"Riley," she called out softly, not wanting to disturb anyone. He turned around and went and sat in the chair next to hers. "I'm sorry." She said before he could say anything, "you do know what their trying to do don't you?"

He looked at her with his bright green eyes, "who?" he asked.

"Draco, Sam and Nicole," she began "I heard them, well I heard Nicole and Sam. They were talking about trying to get us, me and you" she pointed to each of them, "together."

"But you have a boyfriend," Riley said, wishing he didn't.

"Why does everybody think that? Logan is not my boyfriend, that's just…" she shuddered.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No I don't.," she stated.

They both sat there in silence.

"Well…what do you want to do about Draco and Sam and Nicole then?" Alex finally asked him. He shrugged, "I can talk to draco and tell him to drop it." He said staring up.

"Okay," Alex said, riley couldn't help but notice the slight look of disappointment on her face as she too stood up. "Good night Riley" she said as she made her way toward the girls dorm.

"Night Alex," he said as he watched her disappear up the stairs, before he too disappeared into his own dorm.

* * *

Hermione stepped into her dark office and lit the candles with a flick of her wand, before sitting down at her desk. This was when she noticed the letter, which had not been on her desk last time she was in her.

It was a folded piece of black parchment and as she unfolded it she read the silver writing.

"You better watch yourself, your daughter too, you filthy mudblood." She dropped the parchment when she heard a knock on the door. It was Harry.

"Hermione," he said, 'I now it's late, but I had this great idea for the kids trip…"

They sat on either side of the desk.

"What's that?" he asked seeing the piece of black parchment. Hermione who was quiet shaken by the letter burst into tears as Harry picked it up and read it to himself.

"Right," he said as he walked around the desk and hugged Hermione, "I think we need to see Dumbledore." And with grabbing her hand he led Hermione to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began as the headmaster entered his office with his pyjamas on. "I'm sorry to wake you, but this letter it was in Hermione's office." He put the black parchment on the headmaster desk and waited as the now very old headmaster read what it said.

"it is quite alright that you woke me, as I will not tolerate anything like this in Hogwarts, not now, not ever." He said and looked at Hermione, "Hermione dear, do you know who could have sent this to you?"

Hermione shook her head, "no, I found it in my office after I finished the meeting with Blaise bout the trip."

"Right, well Harry, I ask that you watch Hermione and the people around her until we find out who sent his letter." Dumbledore said turning to the defence against the dark arts teacher.

"What about Alex/" Hermione asked, "the mentioned her too."

"Don't worry, we wont let anything happen to her, and I'm sure once we let Blaise know he will protect her like it was his own life." Harry said squeezing the witch's hand tightly before Dumbledore could speak.

"Harry's right. Blaise will do anything he can to make sure neither you or Alex will get hurt." Dumbledore added standing up and showing them out of his office., "but tonight, I think it would b best if you did not stay by yourself. Maybe you could stay with her Harry."

Once they had left his office Hermione looked at her old friend.

"Harry, you don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine." She said, hoping she sounded more confident and brave than she felt.

He shook his head, "No, Ginny would kill me if I left you alone."

They entered her room, to find the same message form the black parchment written across the wall now and he room trashed.

Hermione could fell Harry's anger from where he was standing.

"Hermione, I think it would be best if you stayed in mine and Ginny's room. I can sleep on the couch, I'm sure Ginny won't mind sharing a bed with you.' He said as calmly as he could.

Hermione simply nodded and grabbed some of her things before she let Harry take her back to the room he shared with his wife.

"Ginny," he said as they entered the room, "I need to see Dumbledore. Hermione needs to stay here tonight. I'll be back shortly." He kissed his wife on the cheek before she could say anything and left.

"Hermione what's happened?" she asked hugging her as Hermione burst into tears again and explained everything that happened to her sister-like friend.

Both of the witches were asleep on the bed before Harry had returned.

* * *

Before Harry had gone to see Dumbledore he had gone to get Ron, who he instructed to get Blaise and meet him at Hermione's room.

As the headmaster entered Hermione's room he waited in the corridor for the two other men.

"Harry," Blaise began as he entered the corridor with the red headman, "What's happened? Is she alright?"

"Blaise, she's fine. I've left her with Ginny." He began as the headmaster exited her room. "I just thought you should know, sinceit says something about Alex too."

"what?" he asked as he paled.

"Harry what's going?" Ron asked.

"Someone is threatening Professor Granger and her daughter, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"Threatening? Why?" Blaise asked. "Who?"

"Who it is and why they are doing it we do not know." He aid looking at the potions teacher, "but we know that both Alex and Hermione may be in danger."

* * *

A/N: so that's the new chapter…ok so maybe most of it was boring but can anyone guess who wrote the note? Please rad and review and hopeful I'll write the next chapter before the weekend….

Luv emgurl.


	11. GETTING CAUGHT

Disclaimer…still don't own Harry Potter 

**Hey, thanks again for all the great reviews, and I'm sorry about the grammar and spelling and stuff in the last chapter, but I typed it at school and didn't have a disk or usb and the email system was down so I couldn't send it home so I decided just to upload it at the end of the lesson…if I have time I'll go back and fix it… **

* * *

Hermione woke late the next morning, not realising where she was. Once she worked out she was in Harry and Ginny's room, she remembered the note from the night before and what someone had done to her room. Then she remembered it was a Tuesday and she had lessons to teach.

She quickly showered and dressed in her friend's bathroom, and as she entered the bedroom, she found Harry waiting in there.

"Harry," she said sharply, "you could have woken me. I've already missed my first lesson."

"Hermione, relax," Harry said, giving her a small smile, "Dumbledore said that after last night, you could have today off."

"Oh," she said softly, "Has…Have you…Does Alex know?"

Harry looked at her and shook his head; "Blaise wasn't sure if you wanted her to know…" he trailed off as Hermione began to speak quickly.

"No I don't, I mean she would just worry. Does Dumbledore know who did it?" she asked, changing the subject.

Harry shook his head again, "No, we've been trying to think of who it might have been, but we don't know who would want to do that to you."

Hermione nodded, unsure as how to reply to Harry, she didn't know who would do that to her now. Sure fifteen years ago she would have immediately said it was Malfoy or any Slytherin, but things were different now, the last she had heard of Malfoy was during the war when he had disappeared, sure his son was friends with her daughter, but Hermione still knew nothing new about the man who used to terrorise her fifteen years ago. And a Slytherin? She had fallen in love with a slytherin and many of them had either disappeared during the war or fought with the order. Fifteen years and a war changed a lot.

* * *

Blaise had finished his first lesson of the day and didn't have another until after lunch. He hadn't been able to concentrate in teaching the students, barely having any sleep from the night before, with Snape taking control throughout most of the lesson.

"Why don't you just go and see her?" Snape had told him and pushed him out of classroom before he could reply. Now Blaise's only option was to go see how she was.

He made his way toward her classroom, before remembering Dumbledore had told them it would have been better if she didn't have to worry about classes that day, so instead he changed his direction and began to make his way toward the Potter's rooms.

As he made his way up the steps he heard a familiar voice call out to him, he turned to see his daughter make her way quickly up the stairs behind him, with Nicole Weasley following slowly behind.

"Alex," Blaise said softly, they still hadn't told her and Blaise wasn't sure if Hermione even wanted her to know, "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, frowning slightly at he formalness of her fathers behaviour, "I was just wondering if you knew where Mum was, she wasn't at breakfast this morning and we had Professor brown for charms this morning. Is she ok?" she said the last part so fast that Blaise could barely make out what she had actually said.

"I'm sure she's fine," a deep voice said before Blaise could reply.

Blaise turned to see professor walker standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, she just had to go into Hogsmeade to organise something for the trip next week,' Blaise added, hoping Alex couldn't tell when he was lying.

"Oh, ok, well if you see her could you tell her I just wanted to talk," she replied, before making her way back down the stairs with Nicole.

Blaise watched them until they had completely disappeared from his view, when he turned he found Professor Walker still waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Professor Walker, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, not sure what the man wanted.

He simply hook his head, "Please call me Ben, I just figured you were going to see Hermione, so I though I'd go with you since I was heading that way aswell."

"Oh," was all Blaise could reply with, he knew they, Ben Walker and Hermione were interested in each other, he had seen them in Hogsmeade, but had cleverly tried to avoid them. He just didn't know how he would feel being in the same room with both of them at the same time.

"Actually, Ben," He began, "I was just going to see Professor Weasley, he's been having a bit of trouble with some of the furniture in his class rooms so he asked me if I knew of a potion to help him. I was just going to have a look at it." He muttered, before walking off in the opposite direction of the other professor.

* * *

Harry had left Hermione alone in the room, "if you need anything, I'm sure Ginny will be back before lunch" he had said.

She was startled when she heard the knock on the door, she was sure that since it would have only been Ginny she would have just entered the room. Unsure and still remembering the images of her room from the night before Hermione opened the door only just enough to see who was standing on the outside. It was a grinning Ben Walker; she let out a gasp of relief and moved to open the door wider to let him in.

"Ben…" she began softly, feeling a small amount of disappointment in her stomach.

"Hermione," he interrupted her, 'Are you all right, when Ron told me this morning, I felt so mad, I wanted to come and see you but I had my lesson. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier."

Hermione shook her head, "it's alright," she began, but was cut off when he kissed her.

He pulled the witch closer, holding her around the waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke apart when Ginny, opened the door.

"Hermione…oh sorry…" she said, quickly closing the door again.

Ben watched as Hermione blushed and stepped back from him. Before she could speak, he had kissed her on the cheek and gone off to his next lesson.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke as she re-entered her room, after watching the blonde man hurry off, "What was that?" She let out a laugh when she saw her friends bright ed face.

But Hermione wasn't listening to her.

_What **was **that? _She asked herself silently, before realising Ginny was still watching her.

"Um, Gin, I think I'm going to go see Dumbledore," she said instead of replying to the red-haired witch.

* * *

After Blaise had sent he blonde professor on his way to see Hermione, he had every intention of actually going to see Ron Weasley like he had told him, but instead Blaise began to wonder.

Eventually he found himself in the library; in the exact spot he had first kissed Hermione to be exact. He sat in the closet armchair and remembered how things were back in their last year. He remembered the way Hermione used to smell when they would sit in the library, the way their bodies fit together perfectly. Then he remembered how he had ruined everything, that one stupid night, he remembered the way Hermione had looked at Ben when he had seen them in Hogsmeade.

"Blaise?" a soft voice said from behind him.

He turned his head around to see Hermione standing there, looking quite pale.

"Hermione," he said and stood up, "how are you feeling?"

Hermione sat in the chair beside him and waited for him to sit back down again before she replied.

"I guess I'm okay," she said looking only at her hands. When Blaise didn't reply, she looked up to see him nodding. He stoped when their eyes met and quickly looked away.

"Have you been to see Dumbledore yet?" he asked, this time it was his turn to look when she didn't reply. She didn't move or speak, instead she only watched the man.

"What?" he finally asked. Snapping away from her trance Hermione muttered a simple 'nothing' before standing up.

"I guess I should go see Dumbledore then. See you later." She said before exiting the library.

* * *

Hermione waited in Dumbledore's office, replaying what had happened with Ben walker in her mind. Sure she liked him, but when he kissed her it had shocked her, and it didn't make her feel anything. Not the way she used to feel something when Blaise kissed her.

Even though it had been fifteen years since they had ever been that close, Hermione could still remember the way her stomach would do a little flip when he pulled her closer, the way his lips would brush softly against her skin, the way she felt every emotion when he held her. She didn't feel any of this with Ben, she only felt safe in knowing that he would look after her, but she had Ron, and now Harry to look after her and Alex now that she had come back.

Sitting in Dumbledore's office Hermione realised she was still fully in love with Blaise, and wanted to be with him.

"Hermione," Dumbledore said as he finally entered his office, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Hermione stood and smiled weakly at the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I've just realised that I have somewhere else to be," She began.

Dumbledore simply nodded with a look of understanding in his eyes, "Hermione, please come see me before nightfall at least."

She nodded, before quickly running down the steps into the great hall.

Hermione rushed into the great hall and tripped over. Feeling two arms grab her before she hit the ground, she let out a gasp of relief and found that it was Ben Walker who had caught her.

"Careful beautiful," he said grinning as he lifted her up, "we don't want you to get hurt now do we?"

He didn't let go of her waist and Hermione looked blankly at him.

"What?" he grinned, '"do I have something on my face?" he removed one hand to touch his face, but by now Hermione wasn't looking at him, she was looking behind him at the man who was standing at the bottom of the staircase. The man she had been looking for.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Blaise had not been back to any of his lessons, he knew Snape would understand so he didn't worry about it. After seeing Hermione in the library, he had taken to walking throughout the castle once again, not looking for a place anywhere in particular to go to.

He ran into Ginny Weasley, who although they were friends, was a little bit off with him. After seeing her, he had decided to return to his room in the dungeons.

That was when he saw them, together. He was halfway through walking down the steps into the great hall and she had come out from Dumbledore's office where she had tripped and Ben Walker, the gentleman that he was had been there to save her.

Blaise felt a stab of both anger and sadness as he watched Hermione being held by the other Professor, he knew he hadn't been seen, and he tried to quietly move down the stairs and pass through the great hall down in to the dungeons as if he was unnoticeable.

"Blaise," a soft voice came as he tried to go unseen. He didn't look up, preferring to pretend he did not hear his name. Next he heard footsteps come toward him, before they stopped, this time he did look up to see that Hermione was halfway across the great hall, but had been stopped by the other professor, when he had talked to her. Blaise didn't stop to listen or even to wait until they had finished talking, instead he continued on his way down to the dungeons and into his own room.

* * *

Hermione had tried to talk to Blaise, but it was impossible with him ignoring her when she called out to him and stupid Ben Walker not letting go of her.

After watching Blaise disappear into the dungeons, she realised that Ben was still talking to her.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the first quidditch game with me this week end. I believe it's between Ravenclaw and Slytherin." He asked her.

Hermione frowned and tried to step away from his hands, which were on her waist.

"I can't Ben, I have things to organise for the trip." She lied, as he grabbed her hand.

He dropped her hand and looked at her coldly, "ok, maybe another time then." He replied, before stalking off.

Hermione watched him leave, unsure as wether to follow him and say that she would go or just leave it. She decided to leave it.

Instead she began to make her way down into the dungeons, she knew it was probably a bad idea considering they still didn't know who left the note yet, but she needed to see Blaise, and she needed to see him now.

She quickly walked to the potions classroom, knowing that Blaise's office and bedroom was near by.

She came to his door and went to knock, but stopped herself when she heard tow voices coming from inside the room. They were muffled so Hermione could not hear what they were saying, but she could recognise Blaise's voice immediately, as the second voice belonged to a woman.

* * *

Blaise had returned to his room, to find he had been flooed by none other than his best friends wife, Lydia Malfoy.

"Ah, Blaise, finally, I've been flooing in and out all day but you never seemed to be here," the voice from the blonde woman came from the fireplace.

"I've been busy," he simply replied, sitting in the chair opposite so that his view into the fireplace was not obstructed, "What can I do for you?"

The voice from the fireplace began to talk, "Well you see, Narcissa wants us to join her for Christmas this year, but Draco kind of told her we were staying with you with the kids, so now she wants to know if she could use the manor over Christmas and Draco had no choice but to tell her yes. Which means we have no where to stay with the kids for Christmas…" she trailed off.

"And you want to know if you can stay at my place?" Blaise finished off for her and she nodded.

"Well, Lil, I don't actually know if I'm going to stay at Hogwarts this year, but yes I guess you could stay at my place over Christmas," he said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Oh Blaise, thank you, I swear one day I will kill Draco for doing things like this, but you would have to be there too. I mean it wouldn't be right if we stayed there without you," she looked at the man from the fireplace, "Blaise what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," He replied.

"Blaise you can't lie, but if you don't want to talk I'll leave it."

"Thanks Lil, oh can you tell Draco I'll probably be around after Halloween, we can talk more about Christmas then." He said and watched as the Blonde head disappeared.

* * *

Hermione disappeared out of the dungeons and back into Dumbledore's office after hearing the voices in Blaise's room, sure she hadn't heard what they were talking abut, but it was a woman's voice she heard and she didn't really want to know who it belonged to.

"Ahh, Hermione, Back so soon?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the waiting room to his office.

Hermione simply stood and followed the headmaster into his main office, choosing not to reply to his question.

"Well, Hermione," Dumbledore spoke as they both sat at his desk, " I think that until we can figure out who it is that is sending you theses notes. Yes notes, two more turned up in your class room today, causing Professor Brown to cast charms on both her classes, you will need to stay in a room where we can watch you. Obviously our wards have been broken and that is how the intruder managed to get into your room in the first place, so I think that it would be better if you shared a room with another teacher."

Hermione stared at her teacher, "Professor, I can't share a room with Harry and Ginny, it isn't fair on them."

Dumbledore laughed and shook his head, "no, I wouldn't want you to share a room with them either, I am still yet to run this idea past the professor I have in mind, but once I have I will let you know straight away."

"Now I believe it time for diner, would you like to escort me to the great hall Professor Granger?" Dumbledore asked, standing up, motioning for Hermione to do the same.

* * *

A/N: ok there's the next chapter, once again I though it was a bit boring and hopefully next chapter I'll more of Alex and her friends aswell as Blaise and Hermione…read and review…

Luv emgurl..


	12. DARKNESS

Disclaimer: yep still don't own Harry or anything else but the plot… 

**Hey thanks for the great reviews again, and yes I do realise that it has become kind of obvious about who is sending the notes, but I have never been very good at keeping secrets…. hope you enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

By Friday, Hermione had been given a new room, it was adjoining to professor Snape's, in the dungeons. She had agreed with Dumbledore to keep the location of the room a secret, telling only Harry and Ginny and Ron and Jessica, and as much as she didn't want to they told Alex.

At first Alex had been shocked, but then angry as she promised her mother that she would not tell anyone of what was going on. Alex had of course wanted Hermione to tell Blaise where she was staying. But Hermione couldn't, for some reason she just couldn't face Blaise at the moment and she didn't know why.

Well actually she knew why, but she was afraid that if she saw him or was alone with him then she would just blurt it out and scare him off. Until she got things sorted she was fine with being less than friends with Blaise, then afterwards he would have to deal with being only friends with him.

* * *

Alex had kept her promise to her mother and had not told anyone what was happening to her family. The only problem now was that she had also promised she wouldn't walk around the castle alone, meaning she had to stay in Gryffindor tower or with her friends all the time. By Saturday she was going crazy.

She sighed, but continued to write in her blue book as Nicole and Draco played a game of exploding snap. Sam literally entered the common room with a bounce and sat with Draco.

"Hey, has anyone seen Riley?" she asked brightly, and when neither Nicole nor draco replied, Alex looked up to find them staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You seen Riley?" Draco asked, eyeing her carefully, not wanting to make her made or uncomfortable.

"Well, let's see, I've been here in the common room with you and Nikki for the whole afternoon? Do you think I've seen Riley?" she replied, she was really getting sick of the three of them, and Riley had said he was going to talk to them.

"Oh, yeah right," he muttered before turning back to the card game and Alex turned back to her writing.

Alex couldn't concentrate on what she was writing, and had written the same three words over at least ten times. _Screw this _she thought, _I'll go crazy if I stay here. _So without a word to the three playing the exploding card game, Alex stood and swiftly exited the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Alex made her way to the astronomy tower, and was disappointed to find it empty, and as it was now getting quite cold at night she left almost straight away, instead choosing to go and visit her father.

She wondered slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts, until she came to the main stair case, although now that she was there she had no desire to venture into the cold dungeons, even if it was to see her father, instead Alex continued to walk through the castle corridors.

Soon she found herself near the Defence against the dark arts classroom, and was startled when a door opened.

"Oh, Alex, I thought I could hear someone walking around," Ginny Potter said as she looked out from the open door.

"Um, yeah, I just felt like going for a walk I'd been in the tower all day so…" Alex trailed off as Riley came and stood behind his mother.

Ginny Weasley suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for the young girl.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked her, "We have hot chocolate."

Knowing it would be extremely rude if Alex ignored the invitation, she followed the two redheads' into the cosy room. She sat in a big armchair and began to look at the pictures that had been placed all over the mantle place and coffee table.

A silver and black frame caught her attention, from the three people moving inside of it. She picked it up and looked closely at it. She guessed Riley would have been seven or eight and was trying very hard to get out of his parents reach, Ginny looked very much the same and was struggling to hold onto the small boy, Harry, Riley's father was only grinning at his wife, while tickling his son, causing him to run away.

Next she picked up a frame, which held an older photo. The picture it self wasn't old enough to be in black and white, but Alex could tell it was more effective than if it had been printed in colour. There were many people in this picture, all of them teenagers. They were sitting on the steps of Hogwarts, all of them laughing and joking with each other, most of the people Alex didn't recognise, but she knew it had been students in the order, on the higher steps sat Ginny, between her brother Ron and Harry, while on the step below sat her parents.

Alex couldn't help but notice how happy they looked, with Hermione's hand in his, while he pushed stray hairs away from her face. Alex put the picture down, suddenly mad with herself for thinking her parents could be the same once they met again, she couldn't force people together.

"Here," Riley said as he handed her a mug, before moving to the desk where his father was sitting. Alex had moved to get up, but was stopped when Ginny sat in the chair opposite her.

Slowly Alex took a sip from her mug and let the warm chocolate touch her tongue.

"Hows your mum?" she heard Ginny ask her, but Alex simply shrugged in reply. The truth was the last time she had seen her mother was with Dumbledore and she hadn't really had the chance to talk to her.

Alex looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her watch.

"You know, you really shouldn't be walking around the castle by yourself," Alex looked up as Harry spoke and sat next to his wife. Alex shrugged again and looked toward Riley who was still seated at the desk, she wasn't sure if he was listening or not.

"I can take care of myself," she said, just quietly enough for the two adults to hear.

"Maybe," Ginny replied taking her hand, "but I'm sure your Mum wouldn't want you walking around by yourself. No matter what the circumstances are."

"I guess," Alex, replied as the older woman let go of her hand, she picked her warm mug up and quickly drank the remainder or the drink. As she swallowed, she looked at her watch.

"I should probably go back, it's late," she stated, standing up.

Both Harry and Ginny stood aswell, "your right, it is late, so that's why Riley will walk you back." Harry said grinning slightly.

Alex waited by the door as Riley hugged his parents good night.

_I guess he doesn't hate them as much as he says he does. _She thought to herself.

"Good night Alex," Ginny said as Riley opened the door and they both walked out into the corridor, "Good night Professor Potter," she called back as the door closed.

* * *

They walked in silence on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I won't tell anyone," Riley said, finally breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Alex asked, being broke from her thoughts, "tell anyone what?"

"About what happened to you Mum," He said quietly.

""Oh," Alex said, biting her bottom lip, "thanks…"

They continued to walk in silence, until suddenly the candles began to flicker in and out.

"That's weird," riley muttered to himself.

"What?" Alex asked, stopping in the corridor, "What's weird?"

Riley stopped too, "nothing…well it's just all the candles in the corridors are supposed to be enchanted to stay on until after the curfews, which is still about an hour away," he looked at his watch.

Suddenly all the lights in the corridor flicked off, leaving the two of them standing in a pitch-black corridor.

"Riley," he heard Alex's voice say, panic clearly obvious in her voice. He grabbed her hand, hoping it would help to calm her down.

"Riley," she said more urgently this time, "I don't have my wand. I left in my room."

"It's alright," he whispered as he reached into his pocket with his free hand.

"Lumos," he said and the tip of his wand lit up, it was so dark in the corridor the light from his wand only made enough lit for him to see the outline of Alex, who was now standing closer to him, her hand still in his.

"Riley," Alex whispered, "what's going on?"

"I don't-" he stopped as he heard footsteps, coming from the direction they were heading before they stopped. Silently he began to pull her back towards his parents room, they were closer to them than they were to the Gryffindor tower.

As the footsteps behind them quickened, Riley pushed Alex in front of himself.

"Go get my dad," he said pushing the wand into her hand.

"What about you?" she whispered.

"I'll distract who ever it is, just hurry." He whispered back urgently as the footsteps stopped.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Ginny asked her husband as she changed into her pyjamas.

"Who?" Harry asked, as he pulled their quilt back.

"Alex and Riley, maybe one of us should have gone with them…" the worry clear in her voice.

"Gin, they'll be fine." He replied, looking at his wife, "besides if what Nicole's been telling Fred and George, they've probably stopped to snog each other by now."

"Harry," Ginny sighed, as there was knock on their door.

"What…" Harry said as he walked toward the door, "we used to do it, Blaise and –" he stopped as he opened the door; to reveal the young girl he had just sent off with his son.

"Alex," he said, seeing the panic on her face he grabbed his wand, "what's happened."

"Were walking…. and then…then something happened…the candles went out…. Riley made me come here…. he heard something…. he doesn't have his wand…."Alex said breathlessly.

In one quick movement Harry had left the room and was moving along the corridor to Gryffindor tower. Alex went to follow, but was stopped by Ginny.

"I think it would be best if you just left it to Harry, we don't want you to get hurt." She said, taking the girls hand. But instead of leading her back into the room, she led Alex up through some stairs.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked urgently.

"I'm taking you to Dumbledore. This is a short cut that the teachers use." She said gently, as she pushed back a tapestry and ushered Alex through it.

* * *

It had taken Ginny less than a minute to get Alex to the Headmasters office. Ron, who was having a meeting with the Dumbledore about his problem furniture, was in there at the time and was shocked to see his little sister, rushing in the office in her pyjamas, with his god daughter, Alex Granger, who by the looks of it was close to tears.

"Ginerva" Dumbledore said as she interrupted their meeting, "what's happened?"

Ginny explained everything that Alex had told her.

Dumbledore stood as she finished speaking.

"Ron, would you please get Hermione and Blaise and bring them here." Then he turned to Ginny, "Ginny I'll send Riley up aswell. Please keep them here until I return." He left with his wand securely in his grasp.

* * *

Riley stood completely still, listening to see if the person was still following him. He couldn't hear anything, but as he took a step forward, away from the person, he heard his follower take a step forward too.

Taking a deep breath riley took another step forward, this time to see a small light ahead of him.

"Dad?" He whispered, the light stopped.

"Riley?" he heard his father ask into the darkness.

"I'm here," he quickly stepped forward, noticing the person following him did not move this time.

Harry stepped in front of his son, "Stay behind me," he muttered.

Riley stayed in the spot behind his father as he stepped forward, his wand raised.

"Acendio Lightus," he said, the candles flickered on, but not long enough for either of them to see who else was in the corridor.

As the lights went out Riley heard the other person run.

"Riley, go back to our room," Harry yelled back at him, running after the other person.

Halfway of Riley going back to his parent's room the lights came back on in the halfway, he waited for them to flicker back off, but this time they stayed on.

"Riley," Dumbledore said as he approached him, " your mother's waiting for you in my office."

Riley nodded and watched as the headmaster continued to walk briskly in the direction of where his father had just headed.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk, in her new room. it was a lot smaller than the room she had near her charms class room. She sighed and looked at the pictures on her desk. One was of Alex, the other was when she went to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Hermione didn't have to walk far from her desk to the door and could already hear who the voices from outside her door belonged to.

"Ron, I thought you said we were going to get Hermione…" Blaise said as she opened the door.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking at the two men standing outside her room.

"You need to come to Dumbledore's office. Now," Ron said looking at her, "I'll explain when we get there."

* * *

Alex sat in a large purple armchair and watched her mother's friend pace around the Headmasters office. She was still holding Riley's wand and was feeling guilty for leaving him by himself.

"Riley!" Ginny exclaimed as Alex looked up as the boy entered the office. She stood, but sat back down again as Ginny almost suffocated him in a Weasley hug.

Before any of them could speak, however, Ron entered the office with both Hermione and Blaise, both fully aware of what was happening since Ron couldn't keep anything secret for longer than five minutes.

Hermione immediately headed for her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Which way did they go Riley?"

"What were you doing out so late?"

As Alex heard so many questions, and finally felt the release from her mother, she knew that everything was her fault. If she had of stayed in the common room, then none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry," she said and everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"What for, you haven't done anything wrong." Blaise said kneeling in front of his daughter.

"If I hadn't left the tower…then none of this would have happened," she said in a small voice and looked at Riley's wand which she as still holding, "Now Professor Potter might get hurt and it's because of me."

"Alex," Blaise paused, he didn't want to upset her even more, "Harry and Dumbledore… they know what their doing. This wasn't your fault." He hugged his daughter, who then crawled into his lap as if she was five, not fifteen.

* * *

Hermione picked the wand up that Alex had now dropped and watched as she crawled into her fathers lap.

"Alex," she said, "this isn't your wand."

"That's mine," a polite voice said. Hermione looked up slightly startled as she remembered that Ginny and her son and Ron were also in the room. She handed the boy his wand.

'Thanks," he said stuffing it into his pocket.

"Riley, did you see who it was?" Ron asked him eagerly.

"Ron!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione however was more interest in Riley's answer than Ginny yelling at her older brother, but was slightly disappointed when Riley finally shook his head.

"It's a he though," he stated simply sitting down, just as Dumbledore and Harry entered the office.

"Did you get him?" Ron asked almost automatically.

Dumbledore however did not reply and Hermione felt Blaise stiffen next to her, the same why he would during the war when he knew there was danger near them.

"Well?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Ron," Ginny hissed at him, "shut up."

* * *

Dumbledore didn't speak until he sat behind his desk.

'Riley, Alex, could you please wait outside while I talk to you parents," He paused and watched as the two teenagers exited his office into his waiting room.

He put a piece of black parchment on the table. Hermione stared at, recognising it to be the same that had been left in her room.

"The person who was following your children, unfortunately disappeared before either myself or Harry were able to identify them,"

Hermione felt Blaise stiffen again, and unconsciously she put her hand on his knee.

Blaise lent forward,"is he still in the castle?" he asked.

Dumbledore simply nodded, "I believe that it would be best if the children do not return to their dorms tonight. Ron, if you would take Ginny and Riley back to your room, I would like you help along with Harry to search the castle."

"I'll help too, professor." Blaise said.

"No, Blaise, I want you to watch Hermione and Alex until we know the castle is secure." He replied and Blaise nodded.

Hermione, who still had her hand on Blaise's knee, gave out a sigh of relief in knowing that Snape wasn't going to be the only one watching her. Not that he wouldn't have been a good protector, but knowing that Blaise was going to protect her made her feel a lot safer.

Dumbledore continued to talk, but Hermione was now too preoccupied with the way Blaise had slipped his hand gently in hers. She hadn't realised but the entire time she had been shaking, although now she stopped when Blaise squeezed it.

* * *

Dumbledore escorted Blaise, Hermione and Alex back to the dungeons.

"I think it would be best if you stayed in Hermione's room, that way Snape will be close aswell," Dumbledore told them as they walked past Blaise's door.

Once inside the small room, the three heard Dumbledore put a locking spell on the outside

Blaise watched as Alex scrambled into her mothers bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, he himself choose to sit in a small armchair and watched as Hermione sat on the small couch.

"Hermione," He whispered, as not to wake his already sleeping daughter, "You should go to bed."

She simply shook her head in reply, "I'm not tired," she whispered back.

They sat in silence, for almost an hour before Blaise finally began to speak.

Careful to avoid her eyes, he asked her the question that had been haunting for weeks now, "Why were you going to leave me?"

"Blaise…What? I-" She stopped when Blaise cut her off.

"I heard you. I didn't mean to, it was an accident, but I heard you tell Ginny you were going to leave me. I want to know why." He said, looking at her now.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked over towards where their daughter was sleeping.

"Blaise, we were young, too young…it wouldn't have worked out anyway," she said in barely a whisper.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked her quietly.

Hermione shook her head, "Blaise I tried so many times to talk myself into not leaving you, but I knew something would go wrong," she looked away from him down at her hands, " and when that night…that night with Ginny happened, it just made it easier for me to leave. That way I could tell myself it wasn't my fault and it didn't hurt so much."

"Hermione," Blaise said, his voice cracking slightly as he moved on to the couch next to her, "I never meant to hurt you."

Hermione looked up from her hands to find Blaise sitting next to her, his face looked so sad and Hermione felt a stab of guilty for causing him the pain.

"I know," She whispered, "I'm sorry I left."

Blaise looked at her, unsure as to what she meant.

"Blaise," she said moving closer to him, "I love you. I always have, I think I always will."

"I love you too," He whispered back as he pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips. The soft kiss soon turn more passionate as both Hermione and Blaise realised just how much they had missed the feeling, however movement from across the room caused them both to break apart, each remembering their daughter was only sleeping a few metres away.

Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, where she rested her head against his shoulder. Soon both were asleep, content with being in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Finally some action…. haha…I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it!…Review and tell me what you think!

Luv emgurl


	13. THINKING THE WORST

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognise 

**Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews…I'm so happy you all liked that chapter…anyway in reply the question one of you guys asked me I don't know how long I'll be writing this story for, I guess I'll know when it's time for the end but at the moment I'm just having fun writing it…enjoy!**

* * *

Neither Alex nor Riley returned to their common room or was seen by any of their friends until late Sunday after noon. Of course, since each were both in the same clothes from the previous day, rumours began where they had spent the night together, to (the more outrageous ones) where they had found the infamous three-headed dog fluffy inside the castle.

They of course ignored most of the other students, choosing to talk briefly with each other before they each disappeared into their separate dorms. Nicole Weasley who had been watching the two since they entered was the only one he saw the small amount of fear enter her American friends eye, it was a look that she had never seen in the girl.

"Alex?" she asked as she entered the girl's dorm room, Jess and Natalie were talking loudly across the room, but Nicole was still able to hear the soft reply.

"Yeah?" Alex said, coming out from the bathroom.

"Do, you ….ah want to talk?" She asked her quietly, so that the two other girls did not hear her.

"About what?" Alex asked her back, knowing that she sounded fake.

"Um…anything," Nicole replied quickly, noticing that the two others were starting to listen; she pulled Alex back into the bathroom.

Alex was looking in the mirror at the basin as Nicole pulled the door shut.

She turned to look at her friend.

"So, Nikki, what is this important thing you want to talk about?" Alex pretended, giving her an innocent face.

"Look, Alex, I know I haven't exactly had a lot of close friends. At least close girlfriends, but I can tell when something is up, so I don't care if you don't want to talk about because whether you like it or not I'm not going to let you leave the bathroom until you tell me what's going on." Nicole said, stepping back in front of the door.

Alex looked down at her hands, and Nicole felt a sudden pang of guilt for forcing her to tell her.

"I c-can't tell you," Alex whispered.

"Why not?" Nicole asked gently, stepping toward the girl.

"I just can't alright," Alex, replied, her voice growing louder, it's nobody's business except my own." She tried to side step the red head to get to the door.

"Alex," she said stepping g in front of her," If it's nobody else's business then why does Riley know? Don't tell me he doesn't because I can tell he does." She said firmly.

Alex shook her head, "I can't tell anyone…"

Nicole frowned at the girl, 'H-He didn't hurt you did he?"

'Who?" Alex asked, frowning back at the girl.

'Riley." Nicole said, "He didn't hurt you did he, because if he did you need to tell someone."

"Nicole," Alex basically shouted, "He's your cousin, do you think he hurt me?"

Nicole simply shrugged, "Some people are never what you expect." She stated and Alex realised she was serious.

"No, Nicole, Riley did not hurt me. he protected me, from what I can't tell you, so will you please let me leave?" Alex said firmly, before stepping around the red head and entering the dorm room.

**

* * *

(MONDAY)**

Blaise entered the great hall a few steps behind Hermione he gazed in awe as he watched her move towards the staff table and sit down. He too sat, but continued to watch the woman he was glad to have back in his life.

Hermione looked up from her coffee and smiled at Blaise, who in return blushed slightly at being caught staring like a school boy.

FLASHBACK 

"_What?" Hermione yelled crossly as she entered the living room in Grimmuld place._

_The portrait of Sirius's mother had yelled abusive words at her and while Hermione now should have been used to it, she found herself taking it out on the dark haired boy, who she saw first._

"_Nothing." Blaise said simply, turning to leave._

"_How do we even know if you're with the order, for all we know you could be some filthy Deatheater that's using us," She spat at him, not meaning any word she said._

_Blaise turned back around and Hermione saw that both sadness and anger filled his indigo eyes._

"_Believe what you want, but I know what I believe and Dumbledore knows what I believe," He said simply, taking a step toward the girl as if daring for her to say something else._

"_Well I don't believe you." She said simply, daring the boy back, "you're a slytherin why the hell would you want to help us."_

_She knew that what she was saying wasn't true, but she couldn't help it._

"_Hermione," He said taking another step forward, forcing her back into a wall, "You know nothing about me, nothing about my life, nothing about my family. Don't pretend that you know who I am simply because I am part of the slytherin house."_

_Hermione pushed him back and quickly stepped out of the room into back into the entrance hall where Sirius's Mother started screaming at her again. She took a deep breath, before watching as Blaise staled past her out of the family room and up the stairs into the room Dumbledore had given him._

"_Blaise, Wait," She said and he stopped halfway up the stairs, "I'm sorry…I guess I'm just used to judging people for what they appear to be like, not for who they are."_

_Blaise continued to walk up the stairs, leaving Hermione standing with the screaming portrait._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Wait, what?" Blaise asked, listening to the end of the conversation he was supposedly having with Hermione.

"I was just saying that on Thursday we need to go into Hogsmeade to pick up the portkey's and stuff from Fred and Georges," She smiled, "but since you're not all that interested I'll just get Ginny to come with me."

"Ok, no…I mean I'll come," He quickly replied.

"Good," she said standing up, "I thought we could have some to really catch up if you know what I mean." She whispered in his ear, before walking off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blaise said standing up.

She turned around, "To my class, I'll see you later." she said before meeting Ron at the entrance door where the two of them left together.

* * *

"So, Hermione, is there anything you want to tell me?" Ron asked as he walked her to her classroom.

"Like what Ron?" she answered.

"Hey you can't answer my question with another. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said as they walked past some second year Ravenclaw students.

"Huh," she said stopping, hiding her smile from the redhead, "I've got not clue Ronnikins."

"I'm talking about you and Blaise," He hissed at her, blushing slightly at the use of his childhood nickname.

"Oh that." She said as she pushed open her classroom door and the both entered.

Ron watched as she sat at her desk and pulled her text books out of her bag, waiting for her to continue on.

"That's it, that's all your going to say?" He asked when she didn't reply.

Hermione looked at h im, pulling a stray hair behind her ear.

"What do you want me to say Ron?" She paused, "You and I both know I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him."

"I know," He replied, leaning against a desk in the front row, "but you're my best friend, I just don't want you to get hurt and leave again."

He went to leave as Hermione stood.

"Ron," she said and he turned back to face her, "I trust him, but even if I didn't I couldn't leave, not now that I've come back. I couldn't do that to Alex just when she's found her family.'

She hugged the man, "Besides, I couldn't leave my best friend again either," she whispered and they broke apart and Hermione watched as he exited to go to his own class and her students began to fill the classroom.

"Okay, okay everyone settle down and take out your wands," she said closing the door, turning to the students.

* * *

The next few days went by slowly for Alex. Apart from talking to Riley, she had exchanged few words with the other students and had not spoken to Nicole since their little talk in the bathroom Sunday afternoon.

Thursday morning she was in the library when Sam, Draco and Nicole entered. They immediately sat at the table she was sitting at by herself, with Sam and Draco unaware of the tension that was surrounding Alex at the time.

Sam and Draco were talking about their trip to Fascino Quas (in between smothering each other with kisses), while Nicole was watching Alex very closely. Finally when Sam and Draco moved to look for a book, Nicole spoke to her.

"Alex, I'm sorry," she said and Alex looked at her.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be saying sorry to," she said before turning back to her notes.

"Look, I know what I said, it wasn't fair, but it just came out before I could stop it. I know riley isn't like that, he's got friggin Weasley blood in him after all," She paused and took a deep breath, preparing for what she was about to say next, "you just…you looked so scared…and I just…you're the first real friend I've ever had Alex and when I saw how scared you looked I though the worst,"

"Thought the worst of what?" Riley asked as he too joined them at the table.

"Um, nothing," Nicole replied going bright red.

"No, really what?" he asked looking closely at the two girls.

"Nicole here was just telling me about a dream she had," Alex added in brightly, trying to close the subject.

"Oh really, what was it about?" He asked interested.

"Um, a giant rabbit chasing her through a jungle shooting cockroaches at her," She lied, before standing up, "but now she's going to show me her cool costume for the Halloween ball." She pulled the redhead girl out of the library with her.

Once they were out in the library, Nicole stopped and looked at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked her brightly.

"Where are we going?" She asked her quietly.

"To the Gryffindor tower." She replied

"So me and you, were ok?" Nicole asked, the sound of uncertainty in her voice.

Alex nodded, "I can't really blame you for saying what you did, I mean I can't tell you what's going since I'm not really sure myself, but if I was in your position I guess I would have thought the worst too."

Nicole embraced her in a hug.

"So, why are we going to the tower exactly then?" she asked as they broke apart.

"To do exactly what I told your cousin, your going to show me your costume that will make all the boys ignore all the other girls in the room," she said laughing as she skipped ahead of the open mouthed red-head girl.

"Alex, you know that's not going to happen," she replied as she caught up with her and gave the fat lady the password.

"To hell it isn't," she said laughing still as she climbed through the portrait hole, "I think I already know of one guy who will love you."

* * *

Thursday evening, Blaise and Hermione were sitting in the same café that he had visited with his daughter.

They were eating in silence, but a comfortable silence, and Blaise couldn't help but keeping looking up to check that she was actually there, having dreamed of this many nights.

"Blaise," she said finally, her eyes laughing slightly, "Why do you keep looking at me, I'm not going to run away."

"Huh?" Blaise responded, "Oh I was just thinking how nice you look. Not that you don't look nice the rest of the time. Just tonight you look particularly nice, beautiful infact." He covered up.

"Oh really? Beautiful?' she asked, taking a sip from her wine, raising one eyebrow.

"Beautiful, like always," He said confidently taking her hand, as she blushed.

"Blaise! Hermione!" Fred Weasley's voice filled the air, "What a surprise!"

The two twins stood at the table.

"Dumbledore said you'd be in to get the stuff today, he never said you'd be on a date though did he George?" Fred asking teasing them.

George who was standing slightly behind his brother simply shook his head, and mouthed sorry to Hermione, who giggled and stood up.

"Well, actually we were just coming to see you guy's now," she said as Blaise said, placing some money on the table, "But if your going to be here awhile, I guess we could pick up the portkey's first," she grabbed Blaise hand, leaving the twins standing in the middle of the café.

Once outside, Hermione shivered, before puling Blaise close to her. Covering his mouth with hers she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, finally he responded and deepened the kiss, wrapping his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"What was that for?" Blaise whispered against her cheek, as they finally broke apart.

"Well, first of all Fred is still watching us from the window," She paused kissing him softly, "secondly do I need a reason?"

He shook his head and kissed her again, "I think we should get those portkey's now, or else Fred will never get to eat," Hermione whispered to him, wrapping his arm around her waist as they headed away from the café.

* * *

Friday morning, the Gryffindor students woke with excitement, but none more than Alex, who was looking forward to seeing her best friends in a few hours.

By the end of lunch al the students were waiting patiently in the great hall. Alex who was sitting with Sam and Nicole.

"Are you sure you don't want to get changed?" she asked them for the tenth time, "I mean New York is cold, but not as cold as here." She finished looking at the two girls.

Both were wearing jeans, with thick jumpers, scarves and, while Alex herself simply had on jeans a pink tee-shirt and a red-knee length coat with a thin black scarf.

"Besides," She said pointedly, "Were not even going to be outside today, they're probably going to port key us into their hall or somewhere like that."

"Alex, were fine," Sam, replied, while Nicole rolled her eyes back.

Finally Hermione and Harry entered the great hall, with Blaise and Jessica following closely behind, each were carrying what appeared to be the portkey's the students were travelling by.

The students stopped talking ass Blaise began to address them.

"Okay, I'm glad to see that everyone is here." He paused, "as you know we will be travelling by portkey's, you will be divided into your year levels, then again into two groups. Professor Granger and myself will activate our portkey's first, taking the first years. The second years will then follow, and so on until only the seventh years are left, where Professor Potter and Professor Weasley will accompany them."

Alex groaned slightly at the thought of travelling by portkey.

"What's wrong?" riley asked her as they began to get in to their year levels.

"Nothing, I just don't like using portkey's," she stated as her 'aunt' jess began to give out the portkey's.

Only minutes later, Alex and the rest of her year level were forming two groups, each group had their own portkey and as she place her finger on the old boot she felt the familiar tug at the navel. Seconds later she was on the floor, actually she was on top of some one who was on the floor.

"Hey,' riley said, as Alex helped him up, "You okay?"

She nodded, blushing slightly, "Sorry about that."

"No problem." He replied.

"Welcome to Fascino Quas," A short blonde woman called out to them.

* * *

A/N: ok there's the chapter. Hopefully I'll have more very soon…review!

Luv emgurl


	14. ARE YOU SURE?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry or any other characters from the book.**

**See, I said I'd have the next chapter up soon….**

* * *

"Welcome to Fascino Quas," the short blonde woman repeated as the rest of the Gryffindor students appeared. Finally Alex realised they were standing in the ball room of her old school, something she had not noticed before from being too distracted by the person behind her.

"I am Professor Dokoft, the headmistress here," She paused as both Hermione and Blaise made their way to the front where she was standing, " we are glad that you have joined us for the week."

The students began to talk amongst themselves as the four Hogwarts teachers spoke with the headmistress.

"That's the headmaster?" Alex heard Draco ask, she didn't bother to reply to him though, carefully looking around at the familiar room they were standing in.

She moved her way over to the window and looked out at the muggle building that was surrounding the school. While the muggles couldn't see the building itself, it was in the middle of the city and surrounded by much higher skyscrapers.

"Wow," Riley said and Alex looked up, unaware that he had followed her to the window, "I've never seen so many buildings all together before."

"Yeah,' Alex replied turning back to look out the window again, "It's one thing I missed, waking up to the lights of new York, its beautiful at night and in the morning when Georgie used to make me get up."

"Ok, everyone settle down," Hermione's voice rang through the ballroom, and Alex and Riley returned to their small group of friends.

"Professor Dokoft has just informed us that the students are still in lesson, however rooms in each house have set aside for us, with your luggage already being taken there." She paused and watched as the blonde headmaster exited the room.

"The first, and second years will be staying in the Rutilus house, with Professor Weasley," Blaise continued, "the third and fourth years will be staying in the Croceus house with professor Granger, and the fifth, sixth and seventh years will be staying in the Niveus house with Professor Potter and myself. However we will not be able to enter the houses, until after diner tonight once we have received the passwords."

"Until then, you are free to either stay here or explore the castle, however you are not to interrupt the classes that are taking place," Hermione finished off and most of the students began talking again.

Suddenly chars appeared in the ballroom and most of the students began to sit down.

"So," Draco said as he sat down, "This school is kind of crap."

"Draco, shut up," Sam hissed at him, looking at Alex.

'Oh yeah right," He paused, "so are you going to sit down," he said pointedly to Alex, Nicole and Riley.

Riley and Nicole sat down, but Alex ignored him.

"I'm going for a walk," She said and began to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Riley called out to her, standing up, following her out of th ballroom.

"To find some people," she said stopping to let him catch up.

"But your Mum, she said everyone was in class." He said as they continued to walk.

"Riley it's Friday afternoon, believe me when I tell you that my friends will not be in class," she said giving him a small smile, "We just have to find them."

* * *

"Gee, I wonder where they're going…" Draco smirked as he watched riley and Alex exit the ballroom.

"Shut up Malfoy," Nicole said, turning towards him, "I think we should just forget about the plan."

"Why, it's going to work," He replied.

"How do you know Draco? I mean they both already know about it, Riley told you they both know." Sam said, letting of his hand, "Maybe Nicole's right, maybe we should just let them work things out themselves."

Both girls waited for Draco to exploding response.

"Fine," He said simply, "but you can't stop me from giving them a little push can you?"

"What did you do?" Sam asked, as Nicole turned to talk to her younger bothers and cousin Paul.

"Nothing…"he paused, "I mean I can't help it if Riley's costume accidentally got switched can I?" He smirked.

* * *

The four teachers were sitting at a small table that Harry had conjured drinking coffee, in the large ballroom, watching the students. Most of them had chosen to stay in there, rather than explore the castle.

"Harry, your wrong, Italy are going to win the world cup this year, England don't have a chance," Blaise said as he and Harry continued on their quidditch conversation.

Hermione sighed and drank her coffee, as Jess laughed at them

"It's just like watching Ron and Paul argue," She told Hermione.

Hermione smiled, remembering the way Harry and Ron used to fight over quidditch.

"Something's never change," She replied.

Hermione and Jess continued talking, sharing stories about Ron, until Hermione heard her name in Harry and Blaise's conversation, careful to continue the conversation with Jess she began to listen to the conversation the two men were having.

"Just don't do anything stupid this time," she heard Harry say softly, obviously he had forgiven Blaise and blamed Ginny equally for what had happened, "she doesn't deserve her heart to be broken again."

"I know Harry," Blaise said quietly, "you know if I could take back anything, ti would be that night."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry nod.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where your going?" riley asked Alex, as they turned to walk up yet another set of stairs.

"Riley, I went to school here for four years, it think I know where I'm going," she said as they go to the top of the stairs.

He followed her as the came to a door and Alex but her hand on the knob to open it.

'Maybe I should go back to the ballroom, that way you can catch up with your friend," riley stated before Alex could open the door.

She let go of the silver handle and shook her head.

"Why? You're my friend aswell, besides if I didn't want you to come with me then I would have told you," she said and wen tot open the door again, "Besides do you know how to get back' she smiled and pushed the door open.

As Alex pulled Riley inside, he found he was standing in a room that looked similar to the Gryffindor common room, but there was no way near as much furniture, it being replaced with a series of musical instruments and only three other students were in the room.

The boys and a girl, none of which yet noticed the two Hogwarts students.

Alex took a moment to take in her three friends, all of whom seemed to look that little bit different.

Logan who was sitting at a desk with headphones seemed to look that little bit taller to Alex, with his blonde hair looking closer to brown, he was scribbling quickly on a piece of paper. The other boy was leaning against the couch, with the girl leaning on his shoulder, deep in conversation.

Georgie who was wearing her dark purple school robes open was wearing her usual black jeans and bright red t-shirt, still looked the same to Alex, although her blonde ringlets were slightly shorter and there seem to be a sparkle in her eyes.

The boy, Charlie, seemed taller with his brown hair looking longer and messier.

Finally Logan looked up from his paper, noticing his friend and the redhead boy.

Smiling he stood up, which caused Charlie and Georgie to stop their conversation and look at what the boy was looking at.

Georgie screamed and practically knocked Alex over by jumping on her.

"Oh my God Alex! I missed you so much," She squealed as the two girls hugged.

"I've missed you too, " she said, 'so you and Charlie, huh?" She whispered in the blonde girls ear.

"Shut up," she replied as they broke apart, "I was going to tell you."

"Georgie, get off her," Logan said as he hugged the girl, "How are you?"

"Logie, I've missed you too, I'm good though, u?" she asked, using his nickname from when they were younger.

'Oh you, know just getting grossed out by my sister and best friend." He said laughing slightly, although Alex could tell he was being serious.

Finally once all the hugs were over and finished with, Alex remembered Riley, who had stepped back when Georgie jumped on Alex.

"This is riley," She said grabbing his hand, pulling him forward, "this is Logan, Georgie and Charlie," she said pointing to each of them individually, still holding his hand.

Logan, noticing that they were holding hands, suddenly became the protective brother, purposefully shaking his hand, pulling him away from Alex, making him sit at the table.

"Aren't you Harry potter's son?" Charlie asked, joining them at the table as Georgie and Alex began talking on the floor.

'Yeah, why?" riley asked, getting defensive.

"No reason," He shrugged, and Riley felt Logan looking at him.

"Alex, has talked a lot about you and your sister," He said, pausing, "she really missed yo both."

Logan grunted in reply and began writing again, as riley and Charlie both sat in awkward silence.

"I don't think Logan likes me going out with Charlie," Georgie whispered to Alex on the floor, "Charlie said he doesn't talk to him any more."

"Gee, I wonder, why?" Alex replied, pretending to thin for a moment, "Maybe because he sister and his best friend are shagging each other?"

"Alex," Georgie said, hitting her on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding," Alex said laughing.

"SO, hows your little problem going?" Georgie asked her quietly, glancing at the three boys.

"What problem/" Alex asked innocently.

"Come off it Alex, you now what I'm talking about." She said.

"Your right, I do, but nothing's happened. Were just friends." Alex replied, looking at Riley.

'Really? Why were you holding hands then?" Georgie asked her teasingly.

"What? When?" Alex hissed confused as to what she was accusing her of.

"Before, didn't you see Logan, he went all brotherly and pulled him away from you, you should feel lucky you have Logan to look out for you," She explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"Whatever, were just friends," Alex said standing up, moving towards the instruments.

"Where's Kimmie and Brain?" she asked, moving away from the smirking Georgie.

Charlie shrugged, "I dunno, they should be here soon though." Logan said, "we have practise."

"Oh," Alex replied," I guess me and Riley should leave then."

"No, stay, Practise hasn't been very good since you left. I mean Georgie can't sing for crap compared to you right Charlie?" Logan asked and Charlie nodded as Georgie slapped them playfully on the back of the head. "Hey,' she complained.

'Practise?" Riley asked.

"Um yeah, I used to be in a band here with these three and Kimmie and Brian, you don't mind staying do ya?" Alex asked, sitting next to riley.

He shook his head, as the door opened and two arguing voices filled the room.

"They haven't changed," Logan whispered to her, as they watched the black headed girl yell at the boy who was getting angrier by the second, "Yup, they still hate each other," Georgie giggled.

They continued to watch them for a couple more minutes, neither of them noticing the other people. Finally when Kimmie threw her bag on the couch Logan coughed and they both looked at the table where they were sitting.

"Alex?" Brain asked, 'When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," she said standing up, hugging both of them, "how are you?"

"Fine," Kimmie answered and Brian said "good," both gave each other daggers.

"Um, this is Riley," Alex said quickly before they began arguing again, "He's my friend from Hogwarts."

"Hey," Kimmie said, smiling at him as Brian simply gave him a nod.

"Riley nodded back in return, as the three other teenagers stood up from the table.

"Alex is going to practise with us today," Logan said as he picked up a guitar.

Charlie sat behind the set of Drums as Kimmie moved behind the piano, and Brian and Georgie both picked up their own guitars.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Alex Asked Riley as he moved to watch them from the couch, "I mean we could just go back to the ballroom and Hang with Draco and Nikki."

"Nah, it's ok, I want to watch," Riley replied as she moved behind where the microphone stand was.

Riley watched as Kimmie began to press the keys on the piano, while Charlie began a soft beat on the drums, soon all five instruments were playing and Alex was singing into the microphone.

* * *

In the ballroom, the Gryffindor students were getting restless, but none of them wanted to leave the ballroom.

Soon, Harry stood up and announced that in half an hour they would be moving into the great hall to have dinner with the other students, which seemed to relax the Hogwarts student a bit.

As Harry sat down, he realised that he had not seen his son the entire after noon.

"Hey Hermione, you haven't seen Riley have you? Ginny will kill me if something happens to him," Harry muttered to the witch.

Looking away from Blaise, she scanned the room, unable to find neither the redhead boy nor her own daughter.

"He's probably with Alex," she said, "She probably went to find the twins."

"The twins?" Blaise questioned her.

"Yeah, Georgie and Logan, " Hermione said, smiling, "They're inseparable when their together, so she's lucky her year were put in the Niveus house, although Harry you might have a little trouble, sometimes they like to act like Fred George."

"Great," Harry said rolling his eyes and Jess laughed.

* * *

After five songs, Alex sat down next to Riley and watched as Logan gave them a guitar solo, looking down at her watch, which she had adjusted earlier, she saw that it was almost dinnertime.

'Riley, I think we should go back to the ballroom," She said and stood up, "we'll see you guys later," she shouted at her friends as she pulled riley back towards the ball room.

"I didn't know you could sing," Riley said as they neared the ballroom.

Alex shrugged, "I play the piano too," she said.

"I bet if you asked Dumbledore, he'd set some kind of program up for you at Hogwarts," He said seriously as they entered the great hall.

Waving to her father, who seemed to be watching the door, she turned to Riley, "why would I want to do that?" she asked him.

"Well you just seem to enjoy it and we don't have music at Hogwarts so I figured you would miss it too," he replied as the moved towards where Draco, Sam, Nicole and some other guys from their year were.

"I guess," Alex replied, as she sat next to Nicole, and their conversation ended as Nicole asked her where she had been all this time and Alex went into detail about how she had seen her friends.

"So, you and Granger were gone for a while," Draco smirked as Riley sat next to him, still watching Alex, "Get up to anything interesting?"

"Draco leave him alone," Sam, said as Riley realised what he meant.

"Draco, I've already told you were just friends,' he said

Draco muttered something that Riley could have sworn was "For the moment anyway." but chose to ignore him.

* * *

The Gryffindor students all stood, with their Black Hogwarts robes over their clothes, out the front of Fascino Quas' great hall, waiting for Professor Dokoft to let them in. 

"You are to sit in the house that you have been assigned to," Hermione reminded them as the doors opened.

The Fascino Quas students all turned towards the door as the Hogwarts students entered.

Alex waved to Kimmie and Charlie who were sitting at the Rutilus table, while Brian was sitting with a group of boys Alex tried to ignore at the Croceus, she lead her friends to the final table where Logan and Georgie were sitting, under a white a silver banner, the Niveus table. As they sat she introduced Draco, Sam and Nicole to Georgie and Logan. Before any of them could continue a conversation, Professor Dokoft spoke to the students.

"We hope you Hogwarts enjoy your stay, as much as we enjoy having you here," The blonde witch paused and smiled, "over the next week you will be experiencing the classes that Fascino Quas offers, I believe many of them are similar to the ones that Hogwarts offers young witches and wizards, however here we also offer classes of the arts. Hopefully you will enjoy them."

"Thursday night, the Halloween ball will be held in the great Ballroom, I believe that the Hogwarts teachers have organised a few treats fro you, while some of our own drama students will be providing you with some entertainment at the beginning of the night," she paused and glanced at the Hogwarts teachers, "Friday afternoon the Hogwarts students will return to their school and during the first week back after Christmas the Rutilus house will join Hogwarts for a week, but now please enjoy the feast," she sat and the food appeared on the table, while the students began to talk.

"Hey, Alex," riley said, "Look at Jess and Natalie."

Alex looked toward the two girls, both were desperately trying to get a particular boy's attention, but this time it wasn't Riley, it was Logan.

Alex looked at Logan, who wasn't exactly ignoring the other two girls, he was just too preoccupied in his own thoughts, that and he was watching Nicole Weasley intently.

"I think it's her vela blood," Riley whispered as he noticed the way Logan was gazing at his cousin.

"it might be," Alex said grinning at him, "Or he could think she's hot." She winked at riley before turning to join the conversation that Georgie and Draco were having about quidditch.

* * *

A/N: Ok there's the next chapter, hope you like it… Read and review (please!)

Luv emgurl.


	15. PILLOW FIGHTS

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything from the book….**

**Hey…ok to stop the confusion it is Jess Weasley, which is Ron's wife in the story that is the professor Weasley that went to Fascino Quas with them.**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sounds of New York. As she climbed out of bed and dressed she sighed as she remembered her apartment and the things she still had to work out here. Once entering the Croceus common room, she found that many of the third and fourth years had already moved to the great hall for breakfast with the Fascino Quas students.

Remembering that is was infact a Saturday morning, she slowly made her way down the building, admiring the way the interior had been decorated I with both traditional and modern pieces. Final reaching the bottom floor Hermione took her hand off the stainless steel railing and headed toward the equilevent of the Hogwarts great hall.

"Let me get that," Blaise said as he stepped towards her, coming out of a lower corridor, "How are you this morning?" he kissed her gently on the cheek as they entered the hall.

"I'm fine Blaise," she said looking around for her daughter, "you haven't seen Alex?"

"Have I seen her you ask? Not this morning, but I defiantly did hear her, all last night infact. I believe Harry had to go into their common room at least three times to tell them to go to bed," He replied giving her a cheeky smile, "I don't think she gets that from you though,"

"Oh right," Hermione replied, distractedly.

They sat down with Jess and Harry and the other teachers from Fascino Quas. After about ten minutes the headmistress, Professor Dokoft came to talk with them.

"Professor Granger, I believe Professor Dumbledore said that you also have some personal business to attend to concerning your apartment while you are here," As she paused Hermione simply nodded and felt Blaise look at her, "If you like you may attend to it today while the students do not need a lot of supervision, or I can find a time for you later in the week when one of my own teachers will be able to watch your students."

"No, today should be fine," Hermione, replied, finally looking towards Blaise as the blonde woman walked off, 'Blaise could you come with me? I mean Harry and Jess would be fine if the kids have any problems, but I don't think they will."

Blaise nodded in agreement before asking, "What about Alex? Im mean wouldn't she want to go with you?"

"Nah," She said laughing a little, "She packed everything in her room into boxes and tried to talk me into selling the place before we even got to England, I'm sure she won't mind if I don't take her."

* * *

Alex and Logan were both sitting on the common room floor, when Riley and Draco woke up. But instead of them going to the great hall for breakfast, they were greeted by Georgie who had an assortment of different food.

"Hey is Jess up yet?" Draco asked as he took some toast from Georgie and sat on the floor next to Alex.

She shook her head and returned to her conversation with Logan, but was interrupted when she realised that he was not actually listening to her, instead he was 'distracted' by the redheaded Weasley girl who had re-entered the common room after going to check on her younger brothers.

Sliding across the green carpet to where Riley was sitting, Alex lay against the bottom of the couch and watched her brother like friend with interest.

"So, do you think they'll have anything planned for us today?" Riley asked, not seeing what Alex was watching.

"Umm…I doubt it, they usually let the students do whatever on the weekends," she replied, looking away from Logan, "why is there something in particular you wanted to do?"

He shook his head, finally catching on to what was distracting her, "You know, maybe you're right, maybe it isn't her vela blood."

"Riley, I'm always right," She said smirking standing up, "it's something all Granger women must be good at."

He grabbed her leg playfully as she went to walk away, wrestling her to the ground, tickling her.

"Oh so you think your always right?" He asked as she tried to crawl away from his grip.

"He nodded, "why do you have a problem with that?" she asked giggling.

"I might," he paused for a moment, giving her the chance to get away.

As he reached out again she threw a cushion that she almost tripped on and hit him in the face.

"Hey," He yelled, faking hurt, which caused the other students to turn and look at them, "I'll get you back for that,"

"Oh yeah? How will you do that Mr Potter?" She laughed as she stepped behind Nicole as a cushion went flying past them

The cushion hit Sam, who at that moment chose to exit the girl's dormitory.

"Ow," She exclaimed, throwing the cushion back towards the boys, hitting Draco.

"Sam!" he yelled back

"Oh, sorry," She replied, not looking as innocent as she sounded.

This time Alex threw another cushion back at riley, hitting him straight in the stomach.

"Oh just wait," He said picking the cushion up and chasing her around the room with it.

Soon they were all in a full fledge pillow fight.

* * *

"It's just on the third floor," Hermione told Blaise as they stopped in front of what looked like to be the oldest building they had past so far.

Nodding he followed her up the stairs until they got to room C9.

Surprisingly the inside of the building was quite modern, and Blaise realised that Muggles also lived in this building. He watched with interest a woman who was smuggling a dog in her handbag as Hermione searched her handbag for her keys.

"Ah, here they are," She said finally, putting them in the lock turning them until it clicked.

She pushed the door open, and revealed her home from the last fifteen years.

"Well, this is it," she said as she put her handbag on the kitchen counter, watching Blaise's reaction.

In all, Hermione was proud of her apartment. In a way it showed her personality, with it's many bookshelves covering the walls, however on half of them were filled with books, with he other half being occupied with photo frames taken from the last fifteen years. Many were of herself and her daughter as Alex grew, but there were the few odd photos of them with Ron, Jess and Paul, and the occasional photo of Alex with Georgie and Logan and her other school friends.

Above the mantle piece, was a plaster of Alex's hand with the words Happy mothers day inscribed into it, which she had received the first year Alex had gone to kindergarten.

Finally Blaise reacted.

"Its very you," He said looking at the photos of when his daughter was a small child.

While Hermione had exposed Alex to the muggle world, she had always kept her magical culture with in the house; so many of the pictures were moving.

Moving in the lounge area, Blaise picked up the closet frame which showed his daughter, and as Hermione moved closer to him, she saw that it was of Alex just after she had lost her front tooth, grinning widely with a gap at the front the six year old Alex was giggling and holding her tooth up. Blaise smiled, but Hermione could still see the sadness in his eyes for not being able to be there.

"Blaise, I'm sorry,' she whispered taking his hand.

Tearing his attention away from the other photos, he looked at Hermione and frowned slightly.

"For What?" He asked, taking her hand.

"For not letting you have the chance to see your daughter grow up," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Hermione," He said, taking her in his arms, "you did what you thought was right, if I have to blame anyone I have myself to blame." He kissed her forehead lightly, "I have her in my life now, so I can just look forward to watching her future."

Snuggling close to him, Hermione suddenly remembered all the home made video's Ron had insisted he make of Alex, even though he had no clue as to how to use a video camera, which left Hermione making most of them.

"Blaise, sit down, I'll be back in a second," She let g of him and headed toward her bedroom, where she knew the boxes were since Alex had put them in there before they had left.

Curious to what she was doing Blaise did not sit down, and followed her to her bedroom instead. Watching from the door way as she ripped open a box that read 'me', he spoke to her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked as she pulled the box toward the door.

"I'm showing you our daughters life," She answered, pushing the box into his arms.

"How?" ha asked, eyeing the black plastic tapes suspiciously.

"These are videos', there a muggle thing, you watch them on T.V, you remember TV from Muggle studies right?" She said quickly moving back into the lounge room, "Ron made me make them, I think I know why now," she gave him a small smile and slipped on labelled 'Alex, 8 months' in the VCR and switched on the TV.

Pulling Blaise on the couch with her, they watched as the picture on the screen focus on a pregnant Hermione, fifteen years earlier.

"I guess Ron labelled this on, I was actually 8 months pregnant," he said as Blaise leant forward to look at the screen better, "I'll just change it."

Still fascinated by the way the pictures appeared on the screen, Blaise did nothing as Hermione ejected the tape and Ron's voice stopped, and ejecting a knew tape. As they waited for the picture to appear on the screen, Hermione joined Blaise again on the couch.

"This one isn't as old," she said as the picture of Alex appeared on the screen.

It seemed to be only a couple of years ago, and was taped by Hermione, as Ron was in the picture as well. They both standing in the apartment they were in now, standing in front of a door that had a plaque that read 'ALEX'. As Ron knocked on the door, Hermione's voice came from the TV.

"A Letter from Fascino Quas has just been sent here, addressed to Alex,"

Finally the door opened, to reveal Alex in yellow pyjamas.

"What?" She asked sleepily, "Uncle Ron?" she then asked as she realised he was there

Without saying a word, Hermione handed her a thick envelope, before following her into the room.

The camera then zoomed in on Alex as she sat on the bed and read the letter. Finally after five minutes Ron's voice filled the picture.

"Well, what does it say?"

Alex looked up to the camera/ her mother, "I got in she said slowly."

"That's fantastic," Hermione's voice exclaimed as the camera went out of focus. From Hermione hugging her Blaise guessed. The screen went black, before the tape began to rewind.

"She didn't want to go," Hermione said as they listened to the whizzing noise coming from the VCR, "It took me ages to convince her I would be alright on my won while she was at school. It wasn't until she fund out Georgie and Logan were going there instead of Salem, that she finally agreed."

Blaise watched her as she stood and removed the second tape from the VCR.

"Thank you," he said as she put the third tape in.

"For what?" she asked as she sat back down with him.

"For this…" he replied motioning toward the TV.

Entwining their hands together, they spent the rest of the afternoon in the small apartment watching the homemade videos.

* * *

During the pillow fight, Logan had disappeared without anyone noticing. Leaving her Hogwarts friends with the other Fascino Quas students, she slowly began her search for him. Knowing that Georgie had gone to their practise room to meet Charlie, she figured he wouldn't be anywhere near there, so instead she thought of anywhere else he might have been, and then she remembered the roof.

The top of the building that the school occupied had been turned into a courtyard like area for the students to go to when they need time out to relax or whatever. But when she went here, both she and Logan went to the roof to think, either by themselves or sometimes they would meet each other up there. That's what drew Alex to the astronomy tower at first; it reminded her of the time she spent with Logan on the roof.

As she pulled open the door, which led to the roof, she was met by the crisp cool air, which caused her to tighten the belt on her red coat. As she entered the courtyard, she drifted around the corner to where they used to sit and watch the lights of New York.

Logan was sitting on the bench already, his black notebook lying on the cement.

"Hey," She said softly, as she sat next to him.

"Hey," he replied, glancing at her as she sat.

They sat in silence, each remembering the countless times they had sat here together.

"Georgie thinks I hate Charlie now," he finally said.

"I know," Alex replied, still watching the view in front of her, "you need tot ell her you don't."

"Yeah…I know…wait how did you know I don't hate him?" he questioned her.

She turned to face him, "Logie, you've know Charlie for almost as long as you've known me and I can tell that deep down you know he's good enough for her, but because she's your sister you're doing the protective brother thing."

He nodded, "I know…I just don't want her to get hurt."

"You really think Charlie would hurt her?" Alex questioned him this time.

He shook his head in reply, "He better not."

"He won't, but if he does, I'll make it my personal business to come back and hurt him back myself, so you don't need to worry about it," she said seriously, which caused Logan to laugh.

"So, you think you'll stay in England?" he asked changing the subject.

Alex nodded, "I like it there. I mean it's different from here, but different is good right? Plus I think my mum and dad still have a thing for each other."

"Oh," He replied, looking out at the city gain.

"But you know, the only bad bit is not being able to see you or anyone else that's here everyday," She smiled as he turned back to her.

"I'd miss everyone too if I moved to a foreign country," he stopped as Alex grinned, "what?"

"Well, I just figured that since you liked all my friends so much, you'd want to visit me there anyway," She replied.

"What Draco and Riley? I can just see myself hanging out with them," He rolled his eyes back.

"Hey, Riley's not hat bad," she said, defending him, "Besides I meant Nicole,' she watched him blush slightly.

"So you really like him then?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject, you wanted me to introduce you to my 'hot' friends, now I have and you really like her," she said, poking him playfully in the side, "Admit it Logan or I'll tell Georgie."

"Alright, I like her. She's not like any girl I've ever met before and I didn't actually think she'd be so…" he trailed off.

"Nice? Fantastic? Gorgeous?" Alex suggested, "Would I be right in saying she's nothing like Amelia?" she finished off referring to his previous, long-time girlfriend, who broke his heart.

At the sound of her name, Logan's eyes darkened slightly, "Nothing like her" he admitted.

"I know, but let me warn you, Mr. Protective brother, I know that even though they aren't close, riley would probably hurt you if you hurt her,' she added, "plus I might have to let him hurt you too."

At the mention of Riley's name again, by Alex, Logan grinned.

"So you really like him, then?' he asked, using he question.

"What, no…. we're just friends." Alex replied, avoiding his eyes, looking out to the city, it was hard for her to lie to Logan.

"Lex," He said, turning her to face him, "I was kidding before, riley seems like a good guy, but you know me, I'm the protective brother. I have to hate anyone that shows interest in you or Georgie like that."

"I really have missed you,' she said hugging the boy, as they both began to walk toward the door to re-enter the building.

As they entered the building, Logan glanced at his watch, realising he was meant to be somewhere else.

"Hey, Lex, you'll be all right by yourself, I'm late for something," he asked her, stopping g halfway down the corridor.

"Yup," She replied, "I'll be fine." She watched him walk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

It was dusk, when Hermione and Blaise, finally left her apartment, finally as the street lamps came on, they neared the school. Stoping, Blaise took the witch's hand and turned her towards him.

"Hermione," He began as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You and Alex, you don't have to stay at the castle for Christmas. I mean if you want, you could stay at the manor with me."

Gently tracing hi collarbone with her fingers, Hermione leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Blaise that would be fantastic." She whispered against his cheek.

"You don't have to decide straight away, I mean you didn't even give me the chance to tell you the Malfoy's will be there." He said slowly.

"I don't care Blaise, just as long as we can spend it as a family." She replied, looking into his eyes, giving him a smile.

He pulled her in close, kissing her forehead lightly.

* * *

A/N: o.k. I think that maybe I'm in a bit of a writing rut…..everything just seems a bit boring to me….if anyone has any ideas that they think might help me they would be greatly appreciated….anyway please review!

Luv emgurl.


	16. IF YOU DONT ASK

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry or anything from the books cos if I did it wouldn't be on the net…

A/N: Hey everyone...sorry i've taken a while to update but i've been so busy...i've had exams for one week then i had work experience the next where i had to get up at 6 and didn't get home until almost 5 at night i was buggered ...anyway once again thanks for the reviews…you guys all had some really good ideas….

* * *

Sunday Morning, it rained, and Alex found herself waking up earlier than normal. Shivering she pulled her blanket off the bed and moved into the common room in search for her socks which she had lost the previous night, but to her surprise, she found Logan and Nicole both up, talking quietly on a couch. 

Quietly Alex moved tried to move back into the dorm they were staying in, not wanting to disturb her two friends that was until she tripped over the end of blanket.

"Ow," she said as she picked herself up from the floor, "Um...sorry…I was just um looking for my socks." She finished as both of them looking at her, Logan blushing slightly.

She stood there for about five seconds, avoiding eye contact with Logan in fear of getting the giggles, "I'll think I'll just go back to bed…"

"Well, actually Alex, Logan was just telling me about your band, how come you never mentioned it before?" Nicole asked her, oblivious to either of the other two's behaviour.

Realising that Nicole wasn't going to let her go back to bed, Alex sat on the couch across from where the other two were sitting.

"I don't, know I guess I didn't find it important…" she trailed off.

"Not important?" Nicole exclaimed, "According to Logan here, music is your dream, you don't just give up on your dreams."

"Dreams can change," She replied, avoiding eye contact with Logan again.

After five minutes, a figure, which Alex recognised as Riley, came out of the boys dormitory sleepily wearing only his pyjama pants. Silently, not noticing the three sitting in the common room, he walked toward the bathroom.

"Morning," Alex called out, almost him from his trance.

"Uh…Morning," he replied sleepily before entering the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Riley emerged from the bathroom, completely aware that the three where waiting for him to come, and when he did he was greeted by laughter from his cousin.

"Riley?" Nicole giggled as he sat next to Alex, "Are those the pyjamas that Fred and George gave you last year for your birthday?"

"Yeah why?" He replied confused, looking down at his blue and green striped pyjama pants, "what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, unless you do this," Nicole flicked her wand toward them, which had been sitting on the table.

At first, nothing happened, at least nothing Alex or Logan see, until Riley started to squirm in his seat, and then frantically scratched at his knee.

"Remember when they invented Ants Pants?" Nicole asked, laughing slightly, she flicked her wand again and slowly Riley stopped squirming.

Standing up he headed toward his room.

"Where you going?" Logan called after him.

"To burn these," He called back, as Nicole flicked her wand toward him again.

"Whose Fred and George/" Logan asked Nicole, as Alex watched silently.

"Their my uncles," she replied, placing her wand on the small coffee table in front of them.

"And they purposely give you presents like that?" He continued.

"Yup," Nicole replied, "Well not me, usually just Riley, Paul, and my brothers, it's funny though cos they tell me, Claire and Stef how to activate most of the charms on the new products that they don't know about."

As their conversation continued, Alex silently, and successfully got up from the couch with out either of them noticing, seeing Riley remerge once again, this time from his dorm, now fully dressed, she quickly grabbed his wrist pulling him into the nearest room, where they wouldn't disturb Nicole and Logan. That room just happened to be the bathroom.

"Alex, what are we doi-" He cut himself off, grabbing the back on her pyjama top as her foot slipped against both, the tiles and her blanket that was still wrapped around her.

"Gee thanks, Potter, my hero," Alex grinned, as she sat on the edge of the bath.

"So why are we in here?" He asked, yawning, sitting across from the bath, and leaning against the vanity cabinet.

"Well, Nicole and Logan are talking," Alex simply replied, moving so that she too was sitting on the bathroom tiles, leaning against the bath.

"Yeah and?" He looked at her.

"And I thought we should give them privacy." She replied, poking his leg with her foot.

"So you thought you'd hideout in the bathroom?" He asked, poking her back.

"Well no, I was going to sneak back to bed, but you came out and well I couldn't let you interrupt them," She replied, grinning again.

"This coming from the girl who got mad at Draco Malfoy for trying to play _Matchmaker, _for her," He smirked.

"Hey, I never said I was mad at him," Alex protested, fiddling with the hem of her pyjama top, "I just asked you what you wanted to do about them."

"Oh right," He replied, "you know, I never got around to telling Draco that we knew,"

"Why not?" Alex asked, her eyes filled with curiosity, she dropped the end of her pyjama top and moved forward slightly, as if she was afraid she wouldn't hear his answer.

"I don't know," He shrugged, " if figured if we ignored them they might've just dropped it."

"Oh right," Alex said smirking, "or were you afraid to confront the little blonde prat?"

"No. I'm not scared of draco, or anyone else for that matter," He replied, "Plus he's not really a prat, not when you get to know him."

"You see, that's where you're wrong, I'm pretty sure he really is a prat," Alex said back.

'That's because you don't know him, the real him," Riley said, rolling his eyes.

"What's there to know?" Alex interrupted sarcastically, "he thinks he's better then everyone."

"Well, obviously it's not use me explaining it to you, since all your going to do is interrupt me…" Riley trailed off, his tone ending the discussion.

"Fine," Alex replied, sitting back against the bath.

* * *

"How long have they been in the bathroom now?" Georgie asked as she emerged from the girls dorms with Nicole, both now fully dressed. 

"Um, about an hour I think," She replied.

"And they're in there why?" Georgie asked confused, as she sat on the couch next to her brother.

Nicole looked at Logan and he looked at Georgie shrugging, "Why does Alex do anything?"

"I bet it's so she can finally snog him," Draco interrupted, looking up from his game of chess with Sam, before Georgie could reply.

"Draco, can't you just them alone, their friends," Sam said as her king took out his queen.

"Friends, my arse," Draco replied.

The five of them sat there in silence, thinking about what draco had actually said.

"You know, draco might actually be right," Georgie finally said.

"What?" Logan asked, shaking his head at his sister, knowing that she was right.

"Well, has anyone actually been in there to talk to them?" She asked, looking at them all, shake their heads, "Okay, I'll be right back." She disappeared through the common room door.

Minutes later, she returned to the common room, with a jug of water in one hand a glass in the other.

"Drink this," She said handing both to Draco.

"What…. No…. Why?" He asked, taking neither the glass or the jug.

"Well you're the one who seems to think their doing god knows what in there, so you're the one who's going to find out," She said simply, filling the glass with water.

"So what's the water got to do with anything?" He asked, slightly confused, and dreading what he may or may not see.

"Well, if you drink it all then you'll need to use the toilet, meaning that's the reason why you're going in there," she said shoving the glass in his hand.

"Can't I just go in there with out the water?" He said standing up, not waiting for a reply, headed straight toward the bathroom.

* * *

Alex and Riley were both still in the same positions, her leaning against the bath, him opposite her against the vanity cabinet. Neither were talking to each other, Alex mad that he kept trying to prove her wrong, Riley mad because she kept interrupting him. 

_Arrgh…this is so uncomfortable, _Alex tough, shifting her body so that she wasn't sitting so straight back against the back, _they better have done more than bloody talk out there. _Sighing, she shifted back to her first position, accidentally kicking Riley in the foot.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"It was an accident," She replied icily, as the bathroom door opened.

Draco walked in, pretending not to notice the two sitting on the tiles. Standing up, Alex pushed her way past Draco and out into he common room, _if he's up, then they would have stopped talking now, _she thought, stopping, when she saw the four in the common room looking at the bathroom door. Quickly they all turned away when Alex appeared, Georgie and Sam seemed to be in a conversation about make up and Logan appeared to be showing Nicole what he was writing. Something Alex noticed immediately as this was something he never did. He didn't even let Amelia read his notebook when he went out with her.

With out saying a word, she made her way into her dorm.

"What did I interrupt something?" Draco sneered, as Riley stood up.

Ignoring him, he moved toward the door.

"Um hello? Are you even listening t me?" Draco asked, stepping in his way.

"What?" Riley asked.

Staring at the blonde boy, Riley suddenly felt a flash of anger, but without saying a word, he pushed past him and disappeared through the common room door.

* * *

Alex emerged from the girls dormitory, (wearing jeans and a bright blue t-shirt for those who were wondering), to find both Logan glaring at Draco, with Georgie, Sam and Nicole avoiding the two of them. 

"What's going on?" Alex asked, sitting on the couch between the other two Hogwarts girls. Both of who just shrugged in reply.

"Hey, do you guys still go to the practise room on Sunday afternoon's?" She asked Georgie, drawing her attention away from the magazine she was absorbed in.

"Uh…what? Yeah," The blonde replied, glancing at her watch, "Actually, I, um have to go to the library first, so I'll see you there in about half an hour," she absentmindly wandered out of the common room, leaving her brother with the four Hogwarts students.

"Where'd Georgie go?" Logan asked as he picked his notebook up off the table, Draco sitting opposite smirking at the other boy's back.

"The library…apparently," Alex said, raising her eyebrows at the boy, "where are you going?"

"The practise room, I told Brian I'd help him with some new music, later," He too began to exit the common room.

"Logan, wait," Alex called, jumping up, "um, I mean, can you take Nikki up there, I, um I have to go see my mum and dad, and Sam and Draco wouldn't be that interested."

"Actually-" Draco cut himself off when Alex gave him the granger Death stare.

"Um, okay. If she doesn't mind sitting through me and Brain go through music notes," Logan replied, stopping near the door.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Alex smiled, pulling the slightly shocked Nicole out of seat and pushing her toward the door.

Once she had watched them leave, Alex too made her way toward the door.

"Oy, Granger, where are you going?" Draco yelled after her.

Turning around, Alex gave Draco a smirk to rival the Malfoy one, " I don't really think that's any of your business Malfoy. Sam if you go to the eighth floor, there's a room with a silver door, go there in about half an hour."

* * *

After Riley exited the common room, he just continued walking, unsure of where he was going, only aware that he was going up. 

After fifteen minutes of walking Riley found an unlocked door, that led to the roof of Fascino Quas. Here he found a courtyard, which gave him an almost perfect view of the city. Almost as perfect as the view the astronomy tower gave him.

_It would be perfect if she was here, _Riley thought, _Arrgh why did I have to snap at her, she's right anyway Draco is a prat. But no I couldn't let her be right._

Sighing he sat on a small bench, between two trees, which were obviously magically grown since there was no soil up here.

Ten minutes went past, as Riley sat in what would have appeared to some one watching him as peaceful silence. Inside however, it was not so peaceful, as he continued to wrestle with his feelings toward the brunette.

"You know, generally when people sigh a lot it means they have a problem,' Her voice came from behind him.

Riley turned to see Alex standing there grinning at him, when her facial expression changed from a grin to a look of concern, her brown eyes searching his own green ones.

"Riley, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting on the bench nest to him.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Honestly…" she repeated, continuing to search his eyes.

"Well, I have a problem…." He trailed out, looking out to the city.

"Well, that's obvious," Alex stated, all trace of sarcasm gone from her voice, "what is it?"

'Well, I like this girl she's smart, obnoxious, gorgeous…" He trailed off again, unsure as to whether to reveal his feelings for her, to her.

"So, what's the problem," her voice sounding small.

"I don't think she likes me back," Riley said calmly, avoiding her gaze.

"Have you asked her?" She asked.

Finally Riley looked at her, and noticed a smile playing on her lips. She knew.

"um, well you see," He stopped.

Moving closer to him, she pulled a stray hair behind her ear and kissed him gently on the lips.

"If you never asked, then you'll never know," she whispered into his ear playfully, before standing up.

Slightly in shock, Riley watched her walk toward the door back into the building.

"Are you coming?" She asked, turning back toward him, pulling the door open.

He stood and followed her quickly into the hallway.

Walking side by side, Alex gently slipped her hand into his, their fingers entwining, as they made their way down the hallways.

* * *

A/N: ok there's the next chapter…yes I know I can't believe, she made the first move! Haha…I was actually going to wait until the dance until I got hem together but I couldn't help my self…also I know there is no Hermione/Blaise stuff in this chapter and there probably won't being the next chapter either, I want to wait until they get back to Hogwarts until I continue with them…. 

Read and Review…

Luv emgurl


	17. THE BALL

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything from the books...

Hey everyone...thanks for all the great reviews...i hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

The next couple of days went by quickly for the Hogwarts students. It became quite clear to all that Alex and Riley were an item, and Draco had taken to passing insulting comments about them, only to be ignored by the two of them and glared at by Logan and Sam.

Alex couldn't have been more happier, her parents were back together, she was with riley and her all her friends, (apart from Draco) were getting along brilliantly, especially Nicole and Logan. But she couldn't help but notice that some one was always missing when they were all together, and when they came back they would purposefully leave out where they had been for the last hour or so.

By Thursday morning she had finally given up on getting the information from Charlie, who couldn't lie to her, instead taking to day dreaming about the Halloween ball later that night.

* * *

The last lesson of the day had been cancelled so the students could prepare for the ball, while the Hogwarts teachers were put in charge of decorating the great ballroom.

"Ok, so there's the canary Creams, the…" Blaise zoned out, as he watched Hermione check each box as Harry read the list of things they had bought from Fred and George out.

"Ok, so Professor Dokoft said for us to be creative as possible," Hermione said, snapping Blaise out of his trance, "If you two bring these boxes up there, me and Jess will go set the tables up."

Both men nodded and began to shrink the boxes and their contents as Hermione and Jess headed toward the ballroom. Once they had shrunk all the boxes, they followed Hermione and Jess to the ballroom.

"So Blaise, what's going on between you two?" Harry asked, checking that Hermione and Jess were out of earshot.

"Nothing new since last time you asked Harry," Blaise replied, never taking his eyes of the brunette.

"So, Saturday, you spent the whole day together and nothing happened?" Harry quizzed.

"Harry, even if it did do you think I'd tell you?" Blaise asked in return.

"So something happened?" Harry said.

"No, nothing happened. End of discussion." Blaise said as they entered the ballroom, he smiled at Hermione who he knew was watching him, "I asked her to spend Christmas with me, that's it."

"Christmas?" Harry asked, "Do you think she's ready for something like that."

"I guess if she wasn't, she would have said no." Blaise replied, unshrink the boxes, as Harry began to unpack. They then began to help Jess and Hermione decorate the hall with the bats, cobwebs and other decorations, which had been sent over from Hogwarts.

* * *

Back in the Niveus common room, the girls were nowhere to be seen, although occasionally laughter and squealing was heard from the various dorm rooms. Riley was sitting with Logan in the common room, trying hard to concentrate on the game of chess they were playing while Draco continuously smirked and sneered at them.

Generally, Draco hated the holidays, he never understood what the big fuss was about, but he usually enjoyed Halloween, and this year would be no different, with the only exception that he was the only one who was going to be in on the fun.

He finally gave up on sneering at the two boys and went into the dorm he was staying in. Opening his trunk he lifted out the pieces of the costume he was to switch with the one in Riley's trunk. Pulling his wand out he flicked it toward the costume and the pieces joined together to reveal a knights armour. Carefully he opened the trunk marked Potter and pulled out the quidditch uniform Ginny had bought from Riley, placing the armour into the trunk instead. Then with a flick of his wand, the quidditch uniform burst into green flames and disappeared.

"Perfect," Draco breathed, as he exited the dorm.

* * *

"Logan, come on, were going to be late," Georgie pulled her twin out the chair.

"Late for what? I thought you were getting ready for the ball?" Riley asked, eyeing the girl who was still in her uniform.

"Um, yeah, but I just remembered we told our Mum we'd owl her," Georgie replied, not making eye contact, instead glaring at her twin who was still sitting at the table watching the chess pieces.

"But you'll be back before the ball starts? Were meeting Charlie and everyone in the practice room right?" Riley continued.

"Well, maybe, why don't you just meet us in the ballroom, we'll tell Charlie and Kimmie and Brain," This time Logan replied, standing up, letting Georgie drag him away.

"Okay," Riley replied, watching as the chess pieces began to battle on the board. He check his watch, there was still at least two hours until the ball started.

"What your friends left you?" Smirked Draco who had re-entered the common room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Riley exploded; he had enough of Draco's attitude.

Draco blinked at him, "I don't have a problem."

"Are you sure? Why can't you just be some one who people want to hang around with, instead of someone who everyone avoids? Even your girlfriends avoids you," Riley shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry for being who I am, and Sam does not avoid me," Draco spat back.

"You know, I tried to defend you to Alex when she said you were a prat, but she was right it what you are," Riley began as Draco cut him off.

"And if _Alex _said it must be right then," Draco's voice was rising, causing the students, mainly boys that were still in the common room to look at them, " What now she's your girlfriend your not allowed to have your own opinion anymore,"

"At least she talks to me, you just Sam for a quick snog," Riley shot back.

Draco glared at him, it was obvious to riley, who had only seen him really angry once before when someone in slytherin said something about his family.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked from the doorway of the girls dorm, Alex and Sam were both standing behind her.

Both boys realised they had become so loud the girls in the dorms had heard them aswell.

"Nothing Riley muttered, avoiding eye contact with any three of the girls, he could still feel Draco glaring at him.

"Draco?" Sam's quiet voice came, as the blonde boy headed toward the common room door.

"Nothing, Sammie," He replied, giving the girl a reassuring smile, " I think I just need some air," and with that he left the common room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Alex slipped into the common room, to find Riley sitting alone, staring at a wall.

"Hey," She said sitting next to him, "Are you okay?"

He didn't reply, so she squeezed his hand.

"Riley, Draco's your best friend…just because he's not my favourite person doesn't mean you should be fighting with him," She said slowly.

Riley turned to look at her, "I know, I don't know what happened before, I just had enough and I cracked. You know how he is all rude and sarcastic, I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Well, I know when me and Georgie used to fight, which was a lot, I always felt better after I apologised," she gave him a reassuring look, and riley knew it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he went," He protested, finding an excuse.

"He's your best friend, you must have an idea," Alex pointed out.

Riley nodded, and stood up, "your right, I just hope I 'm right,"

* * *

Finally they had put up the last of the decorations.

"Hermione, can I talk to you a minute?" Harry asked as Blaise and Jess began to stack the chairs away they didn't need.

"Sure," Hermione replied, "What about?"

"You and Blaise," He said slowly.

Hermione frowned, "What about us?"

"Well, don't you think your rushing things a bit? I mean are your ready to spend Christmas wit him?" Harry asked.

"Harry, are you serious? I love him, I've tried to deny that I don't for the last fifteen years, besides do I have to remind you how fast your forgave Ginny?" Hermione replied, a hint of anger clear in her voice.

"I know, but what about Alex? How do you think she'll feel?" Harry responded.

"She's finally getting the chance to spend Christmas with her proper family, I think she'll be happy," Hermione replied as Blaise and Jess headed toward them.

"Fine," Harry replied, closing the conversation.

* * *

Draco pulled his cloak around him tightly as the school came back into his view. Slowly he stepped inside it's gate, checking that no muggle was following him, he quickly made his way into the building.

He entered the hall and began to make his way up the stairs, a plastic muggle shopping bag hanging in his hand.

"Draco," Riley's voice came from behind him.

Draco stopped. _Shit, _He thought, as he turned to face his best friend.

"Potter," He attempted to sneer back.

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry. I was the prat, I should be used to by now," Riley spoke quickly; Draco had only just made put the words.

"Good," He smirked

the two boys made their way back to the common room together in silence, until finally Riley's curiosity got the better of him.

"Um, what's in the bag?" He finally asked.

"Oh, that…well, uh, you see," Draco stopped.

"Well…." Riley waited.

"I kind of switched your costume to this really terrible one so I went and got you a better one, and I bought Sam something," Draco mumbled.

"You went in to Muggle New York?" Riley asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I've been here before, my Dad bought us here for a holiday once," Draco said, glad his friend hadn't actually realised what he had said.

"Oh right. Wait, you switched my costume? To what?" Riley asked, as they entered the common room.

* * *

"So, your defiantly sure I look alright?" Nicole asked for the fifth time.

"You look brilliant," Sam replied, adjusting her bandanna.

"Are you sure?" Nicole repeated, standing in front of the mirror.

"Yes, we're sure," Alex, replied this time, getting up from the bed, "The guys are going to love you."

Nicole shook her head.

"You know Alex is right, our new friend Logan might have some competition," Sam smirked as Nicole looked at her horrified.

"Logan doesn't like me like that, we're just friends," she said nervously.

Alex snorted, "Gee, that's not what he told me."

"What?" Nicole asked in awe, "He was talking about me,"

Alex nodded as Sam laughed, "Yeah and you say you don't like him,"

* * *

There was twenty minutes left until the ball started, and both Draco and Riley were still waiting for the three girls to come out from the dorm.

"I still can't believe you changed me costume," Riley said grumpily as he put the jacket on the table.

"Potter, shut up, unless you want to wear the armour," Draco drawled as he sat down.

With Draco's purchase, he had the choice of wearing the knights armour or a tuxedo, which was apparently the only thing Draco could find, at first he was going to go with the armour, until he found out it was controlled by Draco's wand, so instead he had to settle with the tux, with Draco insisting it was from some muggle spy movie, 007 or something like that.

"Yeah, but the outfit my mum bought me…." He trailed off as the girls door opened the three of them made their way down the steps.

Standing up and turning to see what put Riley into shock, Draco felt his mouth drop open.

Sam's usually straight hair, was hanging loosely in curls, pulled back with a red and white bandanna. She wore a sixties styles red and white patterned dress, which flared out at the sleeves, with red suede boots that reached just above her knees. With carefully applied make up and big gold hoop earrings she looked as if she's just stepped out from the sixties. (A/N: I saw this out fit on Beyonce in Austin Powers Goldmember so it might 70's I can't remember though.)

Nicole looked stunning, with her red hair pulled into a loose ponytail and the short green dress with soft fairy wings that fluttered every couple of seconds, made her look like the perfect tinkerbell.

Then there was Alex, she looked perfect. Her hair had been straightened slightly, leaving a soft wave through it, framing her face carefully, with the front being pulled back by the thing gold crown. Riley took a deep breath as he fully took in her costume, the white and gold dress, the thin halo around her had, her bare feet, her natural/barely there make up.

"So James Bond, hey?" Alex asked snapping him out his trance.

"Huh?' Riley asked confused.

"That's who it was," Draco said, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend, "James Bond."

"Draco, shut up," Sam said, pulling him away from Alex and Riley's private moment, but it as too late, he already had their attention.

"How do you know who James Bond is?" Nicole asked hi, she had known of course from her Grandfather, but Draco's family supposedly hated anything muggle related.

"I watch the movies," Draco replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, okay. So what exactly is your costume?" Alex interrupted, as she looked at hs clothes.

"I'm a muggle," He said brightly, proud with his outfit.

"How original," Nicole stated, "Um, where's Georgie and Lo- everyone?"

"Oh, they said they'd meet us at the ballroom, we've got five minutes?" Riley replied looking at his watch, "We should probably head to the ballroom now," he took Alex's hand in his and led her to the door, with Nicole following.

"Um, yeah, we'll be there in a minute," Draco replied, pulling a wrapped box out of his pocket.

* * *

Alex, Riley and Nicole all entered the ballroom, hoping to fin Georgie, Logan, Charlie, Brian or Kimmie, none were in sight. Leaving Riley and Alex alone, Nicole went in search of her brothers, while the other two found a table that would fit the five Hogwarts students and the five Fascino Quas students.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Riley told Alex as they sat at the table.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," She grinned at him, as Harry walked toward them.

"Well, you two look good, didn't your mother buy you a quidditch costume though?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling mischievously over the two of them.

"Yeah, it's a long story though," Riley, replied as he saw Draco and Sam enter the ballroom.

As they made their way over to the table they were sitting at Harry left to talk to the other students.

"You're here already?" Riley asked giving Draco a smirk.

"What, yeah," Sam replied, her face slightly flushed, Draco's arm wrapped securely around her waist, "Where is everyone?"

Alex shrugged as Nicole spoke.

"Well if it isn't obvious to you all yet, but I think they might be part of the entertainment tonight," Nicole said softly

"Now that I think about, our little Nikki is probably right," Alex joked, grinning at the redhead girl, "It just means she'll be dateless for awhile."

Before Nicole or anyone else had the chance to reply, the lights in the hall dimmed and a figure clad in a long black cloak stood in the centre of the stage. The person lifted down the hood from the cloak and revealed themselves to the two schools. Finally professor Dokoft spoke.

"I invite you all to celebrate this night together, tomorrow the Hogwarts students will depart, so I think we should make this a night to remember," She paused as few students clapped, "But first I would like to introduce the band that has finally found a name for themselves, _the practice room_,"

The blonde teacher exited the stage as five spotlights came on, two at the front where two microphone stands stood, two to the sides, one on a keyboard, the other on another microphone stand, and finally one at the back on the set of drums, Alex could now recognise as Charlies.

Finally the came on stage, both Georgie and Kimmie wearing matching pink cocktail dresses with matching fitted suit jackets, the boys all had identical suits on. But then to Alex's surprise, Logan and Brian moved toward the two front microphones, instead of Georgie, who moved to the microphone to the side.

"Okay, as you all know, this is our new band, without Lex,' Brain spoke clearly into the microphone, and Alex could feel everyone look at her as he said her name, "And this isn't our original or normal line up, but this first song is All about Alex and Georgie just didn't want to sing it,"

Alex realised what was going on, "Oh my God their so dead," she whispered, slightly at shock from the situation.

"So, we'd like everyone to grab a partner and get on the dance floor," He said as they picked up, or sat down at their instruments.

Alex looked at Riley, who had paled slightly at the word dance.

"Draco, I'm sure your Sam wouldn't mind if you came and danced with me, in fact she might find it funny to watch," She pulled the blonde boy onto the dance floor with her, as they began to play 'All about you'. (By McFly)

Alex listened closely to Brain and Logan as they sang together.

"It's all about you, it's about you, it's all about you baby, it's all about you, it's all about you, it's about you, it's all about you"

"Uh, Alex…" Draco said slowly.

"Mmm?" Alex replied distractedly

"Why didn't you get Potter to dance with you?" He sounded nervous.

"Well, he looked like he was going to throw up, it didn't seem fair, I'd rather embarrass you," She replied jokingly.

"Uh right. Don't you have any other guy friends though?" He continued.

"Draco, look at the stage, their all up there, but when they come down their all going to die," She paused, as Logan began the second part of the first verse, never taking his eyes off Nicole who was dancing with another Gryffindor boy, "Besides, I think it's time me and you became friends."

"Oh yeah." They stopped and danced listening to the music.

"So why are they going to die?" Draco finally asked.

"Because this song, is my favourite song and I once told Georgie that it would be cool to play it at my wedding, which is another reason why I got you to dance," She stopped as the song finished, "you're a good dancer,"

"MY mum taught me," Draco replied as he followed Alex off the dance floor, "Alex, I won't tell Riley,"

"Tell him what?" She asked confused.

"What you told Georgie about that song, we don't want to freak him out just yet," Draco replied genuinely.

"You're right, how about we tell him that I think you're hotter than he is, that might freak him out even more," Alex offered jokingly.

"No, seriously," Draco began, but stopped when they reached the table.

"Whatever Draco," Alex replied sitting down as her friends switched positions and Georgie began to sing a Kelly Clarkson song.

* * *

A/N: ok...I'm going to stop here so this chapter doesn't get too long…I might make this into to a two part chapter though...also sorry if some parts seem a bit slow or werid or crap but sometimes i get so many ideas at once then its too hard to get hem all down then i forget htings etc, plus my sister wouldn't leave me aone while i was writing this which was really annoying…please review and tell me what you think….

Luv emgurl


	18. THE BALL PART 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything from the books….**

**Hey thanks for all the fantastic reviews…hope you like this chapter…**

**(Also Logan and Brian only sang the first song, then Georgie sang the Kelly Clarkson song…and hopefully I'll have a bit more Hermione/Blaise stuff in the next couple of chapters….)**

* * *

An hour and a half later, the Halloween feast had been eaten and the best Fascino Quas acts the school had to offer had performed. Hermione and Blaise were quietly talking to the other teachers as Harry and Jess danced together, while many of the students were either dancing or chatting aswell. From the corner of his eye, Blaise watched his daughter carefully, well more to the point he watched Riley carefully when he was close to Alex.

He couldn't help it, sure Alex wasn't his innocent little girl, but she was still his innocent daughter, and Blaise would do anything to ensure that.

"Blaise, stop staring," Hermione whispered into his ear, her feather boa tickling his cheek.

"What, I wasn't staring." Blaise said, turning back to the table, to find that it was simply him and Hermione still sitting there.

"Yes you were," Hermione smiled squeezing the red foam clown nose Blaise was wearing, "She's smart, she won't do anything stupid."

"It's not her I'm worried about," Blaise said and he went back to watching Riley as Hermione sighed.

* * *

"Logan, just ask her to dance," Alex hissed into his ear as they watched Nicole, Georgie and Sam dance.

Riley and Draco were off getting them drinks and both Kimmie and Brian had disappeared, leaving Charlie, Logan and Alex at the table.

He shook his head.

"Alex is right mate, we all know your crazy about her," Charlie said with an evil grin.

"You told everyone that I like her?" Logan said turning to Alex.

"No, she didn't, you just did then," Charlie interrupted before Alex could reply, "But it was kind of obvious though, you haven't looked at anyone else all night."

"That's not true," Logan began.

"Yeah right, even when you were on stage you couldn't take your eyes off her," Alex smirked, "Just ask her to dance,"

"What if she says no," Logan began as Charlie pushed him out of his seat.

"She wont," He answered.

"Yeah, she likes you too," Alex added.

"I don't know," Logan began.

"Just go," Both Alex and Charlie said together.

"Alright," Logan said and with a deep breath he slowly walked toward the three girls that were dancing.

"He's finally going to ask her then?" Brian asked as he returned to the table with Kimmie.

Alex looked at the two of them, still in their stage costumes, neither were looking at each other and Alex couldn't help but notice Kimmie's face was unusually pink. _I guess they've just been fighting again, _she thought.

"Yup, it took us awhile to get him out there," Charlie replied and Alex turned back to watch Logan as he finally reached the dance floor.

Suddenly the music changed from dome dance song to Switchfoots 'I dare you to move', Logan turned and looked back at the table as the three girls began to stop dancing and move toward him, toward their table. Alex gave him a reassuring smile, while Charlie gave him a thumbs up.

Slowly he turned around, just as Georgie and Sam moved past him, and came face to face with the redhead.

"Nicole," He managed to say.

"Logan," She grinned at him.

"I…um…well…. would you like to dance…with me," He spluttered out, she simply nodded and took his hand.

Back at the table, Alex let out a gasp of relief as she watched her two friends dance. Slowly she turned back to the table, to find that Riley and Draco had finally returned.

Everybody else was deep in conversation, except for Riley who was watching her intently.

"What?" she asked, smiling softly at him, while unconsciously touching her face.

"Nothing," Riley replied, pulling her hand away from her cheek, sending shivers down her spine as his thumb brushed against her skin. "I was just wondering if you would like to dance?"

* * *

Blaise watched as Alex and Riley danced, until his attention was drawn back to Hermione. Dressed in a Moulin Rouge like costume, she danced with Harry who seemed to be dressed as an umpire.

She looked happy and Blaise watched her smile. It was a smile he had not seen for many years. It was a smile he knew he had helped to put there. It was a smile he wanted to keep there.

Finally the students began to drift out of the ballroom as the night drew to a close.

The next day Alex and the other Hogwarts students packed their belongs they had bought over and said their good byes to their new friends.

Assembling in the ballroom, which had now been cleared of the Halloween decorations and tables from the night before. The Gryffindor students soon formed the same groups, which they travelled in to the school, as Blaise and Hermione handed out the portkey's.

Soon they were back in the great hall at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: yes I know that was short…but it was kind of the ending to the last chapter…and yes I know the ending tot his chapter was kind of crap but please review and tell me what you think anyway…

Luv emgurl


	19. CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN

**Disclaimer: still don't anything you recognise from the books…**

**A/N: well, I'm glad you all like the last chapter, I just wanted to put it in as an ending for the Halloween party without making chapter 17 too long…well anyway thanks for all your great reviews…. also this will be my last upload for about week because I'm going away on a school trip tomorrow and won't be back until next Saturday but hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter or chapters so all I'll have to do is type it up and upload it…**

_

* * *

One Week after the Return from Fascino Quas_

The weather had turned cold suddenly, and Hermione's room in the dungeons, had been no exception in letting the coolness in. not matter what charms she did or how much wood she put on the fire, Hermione could not manage to warm her small room up.

Finally at 10:30pm, shivering she crawled into her bed with a book, pulling the covers right up, hoping to keep the warmth around her, when their was a knock on the door.

Pulling her flannelette dressing gown around herself she padded toward the door in her slippers. Slowly opening the door, Hermione revealed Blaise.

"Blaise what are you doing? It's late and cold?" Hermione said, shivering.

"I just wanted to talk," Blaise stopped as he looked at her, her lips almost blue from being so cold, "Come on," He said pulling her out of her room, "It's too cold for you to stay here."

"No, Blaise, really, I'm fine," Hermione began as he led her toward his own room.

"No your not. Look at your lips are almost blue. If I leave you in there you'll freeze to death," He answered opening his own door.

They were greeted with the sound of wood cracking in the fire, and Hermione could already feel the warmth from the doorway.

"Fine," Hermione said as she followed him into the room and sat on the couch, "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, it was nothing important," Blaise stopped looking at the fire and turned to the brunette, "It doesn't matter."

"SO, you come to my room at then-thirty telling me you need to talk, then you think I'll settle with 'it doesn't matter'? I think you know me too well to try that Blaise," Hermione said, shifting in her seat, "Now tell me what it is."

"Ok. But you can't get mad at me. I've been thinking. Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" He spoke quietly, watching her, waiting for her reaction.

"What?" Hermione whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Blaise waited for in the library, it was dark and the only light came from the moon shining through the window._

_He never had to wait for her before; usually she was there before him, her head buried in a book, as she waited for him. Finally she came._

_Blaise stood as she entered. She waked slowly, her head down, her brown curls covering her face. Finally when she reached him she looked up._

"_Hermione," Blaise whispered, her face streaked with tears, "What happened?"_

_She shook her head and wiped her face with the back of her hand, taking a seep breath she finally spoke._

"_This isn't right Blaise." Her voice cracked as the tears began to flow freely again._

"_What's not right?" Blaise asked stupidly, he already knew the answer._

"_Us. It's never going to work outside Hogwarts, you're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor…" She trailed off, trying to sound convincing._

"_Don't say that." Blaise whispered as he watched Hermione turn and walk toward the door._

"_Hermione, wait," He called out following her._

_She continued walking, ignoring his calls. Eventually he followed her to the Gryffindor tower, just as she was bout to give the password to the fat lady he grabbed her arm and pulled her around so she would finally face him._

"_Blaise, let go," Her voice hoarse from the crying._

"_No," He replied forcefully, "Not until you listen to me."_

_She stared at him blankly, her brown eyes lost in his blue one._

"_Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart, and nothing, no-one is ever going to change that," He paused and wiped the tears off her face gently. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he waited for her to reply, but when she didn't he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, "Tell me that didn't mean anything to you, tell me that you didn't feel anything then I'll let you go."_

_She couldn't do it, she couldn't lie to him. _

"_I'm sorry Blaise," She whispered as she hugged him tightly, "I love you. That's why I need to let you go, so you'll be safe."_

"_Hermione, I'm always safe when I'm with you," He said pulling away from, not understanding what she meant, "I'm not letting you go."_

"_Blaise, please," She began._

"_Tell me, give me the honest reason, not some shit about how this will only work in Hogwarts, if your going to break my heart I want the truth," He cut her off, letting go of her hand._

"_Jesus, Blaise, I'm best friends with the bloody boy-who-lived, I'm a target and while I'm with you you're a target, I couldn't deal if something happened to you because of me, please" She pleaded with him._

"_And, what I'm not a target with out. I betrayed my father, my friends, all the while in doing it, I found you. Now you just think just because your best friends with Harry, you have the right to decided what's best for me," He said calmly "You're what's best for me, I won't let you just give this all up because you feel the need to protect me."_

"_You really mean it?" Hermione asked in a small voice._

"_I mean everything I say," Blaise replied, taking her hand._

"_No, did you really mean it when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?" She asked again, looking into his blue eyes._

"_Every single day," He breathed as they kissed._

_END OF FLASHACK_

* * *

"Blaise, you once said you would spend the rest of your life with me," Hermione whispered, standing up, taking a step back.

"Hermione," Blaise began, standing too.

She shook her head and swallowed as a large lump formed in her throat. Tears began to prickle her eyes.

"If this isn't what you wanted, then I'll leave," she took a step toward the door, as she felt Blaise's handed on her arm.

"This is what I want. I've wanted it since the first time I met you, I just, I just need to know if this is what you definitely want." He spun her around; his heart broke as he watched the tears flow down her face.

_Fantastic work Blaise, _the voice in his head told him, _you just keep on hurting her don't you._

Gently he traced the tears with his fingertips, until she grabbed his hand. Holding it tight over her heart, she finally spoke.

"Blaise, this is what I want. I haven't felt like this, my heart hasn't beaten like this for fifteen years. You do this to me because I love you," She pulled him closer, "I need you in my life Blaise."

He pulled her close to him, kissing her with all the passion he had bottled up for so many years.

* * *

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she walked to her charms classroom, images of Blaise from the previous night filled her mind.

"Hermione," a familiar voice called out.

Hermione either ignored or did not appear to have heard Ben Walker as he called out to her.

"Hermione," He called again, this time grabbing her elbow.

Startled, Hermione turned, coming face to face with the blonde man.

"Ben," She said slowly, "How are you?"

"GOOD, good," He spoke quickly, his eyes shooting around at the passing students, glaring at them as if someone was going to catch him, "I was just wondering if you were staying here at Christmas, you know we could spend it together, have our own little Hogwart's party,"

"Oh, Ben," She said softly, "I would like to, but I'm actually spending the Holidays with Professor Zabini and some friends,"

"Oh, right," He said sounding a little angry, he let go of her elbow, "I hope you have good time then," and with that he disappeared down the corridor, as Hermione turned and continued her way toward her classroom.

* * *

"Draco," Lydia Malfoy called as their fireplace filled with green smoke.

"Yeah? What?" Draco said entering the room, carrying a small blonde girl on his back, "Blaise," He began as the dark haired man stepped out of the fireplace, "Don't you have classes, I mean my son mustn't be learning too much if all the teachers are skipping out just to visit friends,"

"Uncle Blaise," the girl cried, jumping off her fathers back, hugging Blaise tightly.

"Hello Chelsea, where's you sister?" Blaise asked, putting the girl down. She looked remarkable like Draco, except her eyes were a soft brown, given to her from her mother.

"She's in her room," Chelsea began excitedly, "I can go get her if you want"

"Clam down Chels," Lydia began, "Uncle Blaise has to go back to school soon, he's just here to see Daddy," she gave Blaise a smile before picking the girl up and leaving Draco and Blaise alone.

"So, you finally came to see me?" Draco sneered, "What it's been almost a week since Halloween,"

"Draco," Blaise began to explain, but looked at his friend, to see that he was joking.

"Look, I have to be quick, Severus is watching the class at the moment," He continued, " Your definitely spending Christmas at the Zabini Manor?" he waited for Draco to answer.

"Yes," he replied sitting on the couch, "My mother is still insisting on spending Christmas here with all her friends. Why?"

"Well, I've asked Hermione and Alex to spend it with me," he said slowly, "You don't mind do you?"

"Why would we mind?" Lydia asked coming back into he room without Chelsea, "Draco already figured you would end up asking them, they're your family Blaise,"

'I just wanted to check," He said, watching as Draco pulled his wife onto the lounge, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know I haven't seen Granger since before I left Hogwarts, it should be good," He paused, as Blaise frowned when he referred to her as 'Granger', "I mean Hermione" he quickly covered up, "how is she?"

"She's fine, she's actually looking forward to spending Christmas with you Draco," He gave him a smirk, "Which is more than what I can say about Alex."

"She doesn't even know me," Draco protested.

"Oh, she should come back on the train with Draco, then I can pick them up and you and Hermione can go to the manor and have some time alone," Lydia said at the same time.

"It's your little draco she can't stand," He said to Draco before turning to Lydia, "I'll ask Hermione and then get back to you on it, but I'm sure it would be fine, but right now I should get going."

"Hogwarts dungeons," He said stepping back into the green flames.

_

* * *

TWO WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

Hermione and Blaise walked hand in hand down the streets of Hogsmeade, they were Christmas shopping.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Hermione asked as Blaise pulled her into yet another shop.

"Once we find it, we'll know," Blaise replied, looking at the things on the shelves.

"But it's for Alex right?" Hermione asked again, picking up a book, as Blaise nodded.

He let go of her hand so he could move freely around the shop, inspecting what they had to offer carefully. Finally he came to a glass cabinet. Inside it was various pieces of jewellery, finally Blaise found what he had been looking for.

"Blaise, have you found anything yet?" Hermione asked, coming over, carrying her own parcels.

He nodded, before stepping to the side to show Hermione what he had found.

"That ugly brooch?" She asked, "DO you really think she'll like that?"

"Not the brooch," Blaise said, "The charm on that necklace," he pointed to the next shelf up.

Hermione looked at it carefully. It was a simple charm; three musical notes grouped together, each with their own stone residing in the centre of the gold. The first resembled and emerald, the second an amethyst and the third a ruby.

"Blaise, she'll love it. But isn't it a bit expensive?" Hermione turned to see him watching her.

"It doesn't matter how much it is, she deserves it," Blaise said quietly.

Hermione nodded and waited for him to pay the shop clerk and have the gift-wrapped.

"Now, I just have to find your present," He grinned at her as they exited the shop.

_

* * *

A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

Alex sat in her history of magic classroom, listening to Professor Walker drone on about the first war. No-body was really listening, all were thinking about their Christmas break. Alex, however wasn't actually looking forward to her holidays, she had to spend them with Draco Malfoy after all.

Sighing, she turned to look out the window, as Nicole scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment.

Finally the class ended.

"You seemed a little distracted," Riley said as he waited for her to pack her books.

"Well it's a bit hard to stay interested in something that's boring," Alex replied as they left the classroom.

"Yeah," Riley answered taking her hand, "So, um, well every year we have this big new years party, I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Gee, I don't know, I might be busy spending quality time with Draco,' She answered sarcastically.

"Hey, I heard that," Draco's voice came from behind, "But Granger, I'm actually going to the Potters, Riley's Mum invited us, and since your mum is best friends with her, your probably going anyway,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot my mum would have told your parents," He looked at Alex as Draco walked away.

"Still it's better when you ask me, I mean how would I feel when my mum tells me were going to a party at your house and you didn't even tell me about it?" She asked him as they began to walk up the stairs leading to the tower.

"I guess you'd be upset," Riley guessed, wondering whether or not it was actually a rhetorical question.

"Well I think that if that's what happened, you wouldn't have been getting a new years kiss from me," Alex replied, skipping ahead of him up the stairs.

"Oh, really?" Riley asked as he followed her, "and what about now?" he grabbed her wrist before she could skip ahead of him again.

She spun around and faced him, "Well, now Mr Potter, I think you definitely will, maybe even a few more," She grinned as he leant toward her.

"Password," The fat lady said from her place in the portrait.

"Fairy lights," Alex said, giggling as she pulled away from Riley before he could kiss her and climbed through the hole the portrait revealed.

_

* * *

FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS _

_"_Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hermione asked Alex as the students began to board the Hogwarts express.

"Mum, I'll be fine," Alex sighed, looking longingly to where her friends were standing, "It's just a train ride,"

"I know, but still," Hermione began.

"Hermione," Blaise said putting his hand on her shoulder as she reached up to straighten Alex's clothes, "She'll be fine, and when they get into London, Lydia will be there to bring them back to the manor."

"Alright, Alex just stay with Draco when the train gets in, you've never been to London before I don't want you to get lost," Hermione said finally letting Alex go.

"Okay, mum," Alex said as she watched her parents walk away, "God anyone would think it's the first time I've been on a train," she muttered to herself, moving closer to her friends.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her confused.

"Nothing," Alex replied, "just talking to myself."

"And you think I'm the weird one," Draco smirked at Riley.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath as she stepped into the fireplace at Hogwarts. She felt the warmth from the green flames, but nothing could cover up her nervousness of going to the Zabini manor.

"Zabini Manor," She finally said and the green flames swallowed her.

After minutes of spinning past the various fireplaces before her destination, Hermione finally stopped, then proceeded to trip out of the fireplace. She landed with a thud on the floor of the Zabini family room.

"Finally, What took you so long?" Blaise asked as he helped her up.

"Nothing," Hermione murmured as she stood.

"You didn't hurt yourself when you fell did you?" she looked up at him, his blue eyes looking deep with in her brown ones. She shook her head, suddenly she had lost all power to speak properly. He lifted her chin up, cupping her face is his left hand.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly, not sure as why she was spoiling the moment. Blaise stareda t her blankly for a moment, before letting go of her.

"He's not here, he left just before ou got here. Something about Lil's present," Blaise said, taking a step back and scratching his head.

"Oh," Hermione replied gently, moving slowly around the room.

on the mantle piece around the fireplace she had jest entered from were various photo's, ones of Blaise when he was a boy, some from before that of his parents and grandparents when they were younger, Hermione also caught glimpse of one of her with Blaise at Hogwarts. But it wasn't the photos she had turned to look at. It was something she had studied the first time she was there. The Zabini family tapestry.

It was similar to the one from Grimmuld place, only this one traced the Zabini bloodline, not the black bloodline. Studying it closely, she found that it was still the same as the last time she had looked at it, the navy cloth, the electric blue thread joining each name to the next, the silver writing of the names. She began to trace it with her fingers, starting with Blaise's grandparents. _Marius Zabini, Carlotta Zabini. _Se followed the line to Blaise's mother and father, _Jorge Zabini, Gianina Zabini. _

(A/N: I don't actually know his parent's names, I'm not even sure if they have even been mentioned in the book. But in a story I read his dad's name was Jorge and it thought it suited him, I just made up his mum's and grandparents names though…)

Then Down to Blaise. _Blaise Zabini, _she stopped, next to Blaise's name a small blue thread had been sewed, but no name had been placed there. She didn't know who had sewn it, but Hermione knew they had stopped when she left.

"You need to add Alex on here," Hermione said slowly, surprising herself when she spoke. Blaise came and stood behind her, placing his hand on hers, still on the empty place on the tapestry.

"I need to finish this one first," Blaise said softly.

* * *

Alex leaned back against Riley and looked out the window at the passing landscape, they would be back in London soon, but Alex didn't want to leave. Nicole and Sam had disappeared a while ago, Nicole in search of her brothers, (her mothers orders to check on them), while Sam went off in search for Jess and Natalie. Draco had fallen asleep, or was at least pretending to be asleep. Leaving Alex and Riley pretty much alone in the compartment together.

"I wish I could stay here all Christmas," Alex said as Riley wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Yeah," Riley replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence, until the compartment door was slid open violently, causing Draco to jump (or wake up) in a state of shock.

"Bloody hell Weasley, what was that about?" He sneered as Nicole gave them a guilty look and gently pushed the door closed as she stepped in.

"Sorry," She said, not looking like she actually meant it, with a big smile on her face.

She sat down and the three of them stared at her waiting for her to tell them what was going on.

"What's up?" Alex finally asked her.

"Huh? Oh nothing," she replied, putting a piece of parchment in her bag, glancing quickly at Riley and Draco.

"Hey, Malfoy, you want to come with me to find Paul. He owes me money and I want it back for the holidays," Riley said standing up.

"Nah, I'd rather just stay here," Draco replied.

"Bad luck, you're coming," He replied pulling the blonde boy out of the compartment.

"Spill," Alex began, looking at Nicole once Riley had closed the door again.

"Spill what?" She replied, still grinning.

"Spill on what's making you grin like some weird clown," Alex said moving to the seat next to her friend.

"It's nothing," she began, looking at Alex.

"You really think I'm going to believe it's nothing?' Alex asked and waited for her to reply.

'Oh, Fine, when I was leaving Matt and Bill's compartment an owl was at the window so they let it in and it flew to me and dropped this at me," She pulled out the parchment she had put in her bag earlier, and handed it to Alex.

Infolding it, Alex found that it wasn't a thick piece of parchment, but smaller pieces wrapped in one large piece.

"There from the ball," Nicole said as Alex looked at the pictures.

They were muggle pictures, meaning the people in them were not moving, all were candid photos so no one was actually posing in any of them. The first was of Nicole and Logan, laughing while they were dancing. The next was of Georgie and Alex, sitting at the table, talking. Then there was one of riley and Nicole, their ed hair making it obvious they were cousins. Finally the last was once again of Logan and Nicole, only this time they were sitting at the table talking.

"Wow, their really good Nik, " Alex said handing them back to the redhead.

"Yeah but that's not it," She said grinning, as Alex noticed the small card she had dropped on the floor.

On the front was a cartoon of a snowman being dressed by elves. She opened it and read the familiar scrawl of Logan's writing.

_Dear Nicole,_

_Um, Georgie said she was sending some photos to you so I got her to put this in with it._

_Merry Christmas._

_Hope you have great holidays, I really enjoyed when you guys were here, it's kind of boring now that you're gone. Can't wait to see you and everyone when we visit._

_From Logan_

She handed the card back to her and gave her a sly grin.

"Would I be right in saying that like Logan back?" She asked as Nicole blushed, but nodded giggling slightly.

"It's weird you know," Nicole began as Alex frowned at her, "Before you came, I didn't even get along with my cousin, now I actually have a fantastic best friend, let alone just normal friends."

"Nikki, you had friends before I came to Hogwarts," Alex began.

"Yeah, but they were just guys, I couldn't do this with them," She smiled at Alex, who smile back, understanding what she meant.

* * *

"So this is your room," Blaise said as Hermione followed him into the guest room.

It was a simply décor, yet it was elegant just like the rest of the house. The dark mahogany bed was covered in a cream and gold bedspread, with matching pillows. A matching dresser and bedside table sat beside the bed and along the opposite wall. One wasll was just a window featuring the Zabini gardens, while the other three were a light cream colour, matching the bedspread.

"Your putting me in the guest room?" Hermione asked, turning to Blaise, a sly grin across her face.

"Well, yeah, I though with Alex staying aswell you'd be more comfortable in here," he said, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, you see Blaise," She pulled him closer to her, "I don't think I really like this room,"

"Wel you can change rooms with Draco and Lydia," He said nervously, as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I could," She paused, " but it would be less hassle if I stayed in your room,"

Blaise looked at her. She smiled sweetly at him, before pulling him out of the guest room and toward the main bedroom.

This room was larger and while the set up was similar, it was decorated in a pale blue colour. She sat on the bed as Blaise watched her inspect his room from the doorway.

"Yep, this room is much b etter," She said looking at Blaise, her eyes almost laughing at him.

"I guess, I'll stay in the guest room then," He said sly and began to walk down the hallway. He stopped as he heard Hermione get up off the bed. She came into the hallway.

"Blaise, I'll stay in your guest room," she said seriously, the laughter gone from her eyes now.

"Are you kidding?" Blaise smiled at her, pulling him close to her. Their lips met, as Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, her hands running through his black curls.

"Jesus Blaise," Draco Malfoy's voice came from the end of the hallway, they broke apart.

"I though you went shopping Malfoy," Blaise responded, never tearing his eyes away from Hermione's.

"I was, but I got bored. I figures I'd come back and see Granger, but I can see you two were busy," He sneered.

"It's Hermione, Draco," Hermione replied, finally breaking eye contact with Blaise, before making her way down the stairs. Blaise watched as she reached the bottom, before she turned and smiled at him then headed toward where the kitchen was.

* * *

A/N: yes I know it's longer than usual and most of you are probably thinking why did you leave it there, but I wanted to make it a bit longer since I wasn't going to be able to update it sooner but I didn't want to make it too long……please REVIEW!..i'll look forward to reading them when i get back

Luv emgurl


	20. THE TURKEY AND THE PUDDING

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything from you recognise from the books….**

**A/N: Yay! I'm back…. okay so I would have updated earlier, but who know you could get a cold when you go to the snow? (lol…I haven't been able to move or think properly for the last couple of days and I got back Saturday)…..anyway I have decided that I will not be using any HBP spoilers in my story because I am too lazy to change it and it just won't work in my story lines. …..Also I'm really happy you all liked the last chapter (at least those who reviewed did) because I was just using it as a sort of filler until I could get some really good ideas…any way some one mentioned at the start about Hermione's and Snape friendship I was going to keep it in there but some one said they thought it was a bit weird (which I had to agree with) and after reading the HBP I am beginning to dislike him very much again so it will not be bought up again in any of my stories….**

_

* * *

Christmas Eve (During the Day)_

Alex sat in the Zabini lounge room, with the Zabini owl, carefully she placed the two wrapped presents inside the box and sealed it with the magic spellotape her mother had bought her, she then tied a thin envelope on the top and finally tied to the owl she had affectionately named Zabi, since none of the owls were actually named.

Closing the window once Zabi had disappeared from her view, she turned to leave the lounge room, in the hope she could get back to the room hr father had given her without being seen by 'Uncle' Draco or 'Aunty' Lydia or her parents for that matter.

"Lex, can you move that chair please," Hermione came into the lounge, with both Blaise and Draco behind her carrying an enormous tree. She pushed the chair out of her way and moved toward the door.

"Oh, Blaise, it's Beautiful," Hermione exclaimed as they put the tree up, Alex rolled her eyes at the cheerfulness in her mothers voice. So far this had not been a good Christmas break for her, having to listen to her parents go gaga over each other like they were teenagers and then listening to draco (jr.) complain and insult everything, was not her idea of a enjoyable holiday. At least she still had New Years. She moved closer to the door, only to be stopped by two identical blonde girls.

"The tree's here, the tree's here," They shouted jumping around the room.

"Chels, Maddy, calm down, it's just a tree," Draco (snr.) told them, as his wife followed them into the room, large boxes of decorations being levitated behind her.

"Their alright Draco," Hermione said, taking their hands in hers, "DO you guys want to help us decorate the tree now?"

Both nodded enthusiastically, blonde pigtails flying everywhere.

The news that they were decorating the tree would have, usually, excited Alex, but since this was not her normal Christmas, it alarmed her even more of being stuck in a room with two screaming girls, finally she reached the door.

"Alex, where are you going?" Blaise's voice came from somewhere near the tree, behind her.

"Um, well, you see, I was just going to go get Draco, you know make it a family thing," she quickly covered up, turning around to face her father.

""That's a good idea, Lex darling," Hermione replied, before turning to the twins again, "Now do you think this would be fun with cookies?"

Rolling her eyes, Alex silently left the lounge room and made her way up the grand staircase that led to all the bedrooms. Her parents was down the hall from hers, and she had conveniently put a silencing charms on her room so that she couldn't hear anything which may have later put her into therapy. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard Lydia call up to her.

"Alex, when you come back down could you get Drakey to bring down the boxes up there. There a bit heavy so make sure he carries them,"

Now she had no choice but to actually go find the blonde boy that been annoying for the lat couple of days. She guessed he was in his room, since that was where had generally been hanging out when he wasn't annoying her. Now she just had to figure out which room was his.

The one at the end of the hallway was her parents and hears was the second door down from their room. at the other end of the hall was the room Draco and Lydia were staying in and the room next to that was the twins, that left three doors.

She came to the first one and knocked against the white wood, no one answered so she opened the door, she found that her first guess was right, this was Draco's room, but he wasn't in there, only his clothes were strewn across the floor. She gently closed the door and turned back into the hallway. The door to the left of her room was slightly ajar, a light shining through it catching her eyes.

"Draco?" She asked, pushing the door open a bit further sticking her head into the room. What she found surprised her slightly. It was a room not much larger than any of the bedrooms, but each was aligned with a bookcase, with books almost falling off the shelves, they were that full. She knew her dad liked to read, but this was ridiculous, this was something Alex though only her mother could be possible of.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked, bringing Alex back into reality.

He was sitting in a small armchair, beneath a table light, a thick book lay open on his lap. Suddenly Alex felt bad for interrupting him.

"Oh, um, well their decorating the Christmas tree and Maddy and Chelsea want you to help them, and your Mum wants you to take some boxes downstairs…" She trailed off ass she entered the library, looking at the books on the shelves.

"Okay," Draco replied, closing his book, standing up. He slowly made his way toward the door, but stopped when Alex didn't follow him.

"Granger, are you coming?" Draco asked, looking at her slightly annoyed.

"Huh? What?" she was looking at a picture, it wasn't as old as the ones of her parents at school , but it was still pretty old. In the frame was her father and Draco's father, Draco. They each looked like they were in their earlier twenties, and neither men were smiling.

"That was just before my Dad came back to England," Draco said, standing at the desk looking at the picture aswell., "Uncle Blaise found us, me, Dad and Mum, when I was two." Alex looked at the picture carefully, standing behind the two men was Lydia holding a tiny Draco.

"Draco, why did your Dad leave?" Alex asked as he turned back toward the door.

He shrugged slightly, "I guess he was afraid," he paused "He was our age when he left, he didn't want to follow the dark side and he said if he stayed his father would have forced him to."

"So why did he come back?" Alex asked, understanding what Draco meant before he explained his first answer. "I mean my Mum, she came back for me, so that I could have a proper family, even though it meant facing my dad again, which I guess turned out pretty well."

Draco looked at her carefully, Alex looked away, but she could still feel his grey eyes studying her for any sign that she was going to use this information against him.

"I guess it's the same, my mum said Uncle Blaise found them when they were on holiday in France, he had been looking for someone else, I guess that was your mum, and he found us. He convinced my dad it was alright to come back here, that we'd be better here then back in the US." He said slowly, explaining everything to himself as much as he was explaining it to Alex.

"Do you wish he stayed in the US?" Alex finally asked.

"Do you wish your Mum stayed in New York with you?" He answered.

Immediately, without thinking about the question, Alex shook her head.

"There's your answer then," Draco replied, "Besides, I don't even remember living there, we had moved here before I turned three."

"Oh," Alex replied, finally following him out of the library.

Together, without any insulting comments or snide remarks they carried the boxes down the stairs and intot he lounge, where Chelsea and Maddy wee running around screaming about the tree and their parents were magically putting the decorations on the tree.

"Hey," Draco protested as his father levitated a bauble onto a top branch, "It's no fun when you do it like that," and he grabbed one of his sisters and began to tickle her on the ground, as the other one began to sulk.

"Hey Maddy," Alex said picking up a star out of the box, "Can you help me put this on the tree," and she lifted the small girl onto her shoulders and pointed to a higher branch and she tried to put the decoration on.

* * *

"Okay, time for bed," Draco (snr.) said lifting the twins up in the air.

"Nooo," Maddy began to wail.

"Yeah, we want to see Santa, Daddy," Chelsea began to complain.

(A/N: ok I was pretty sure that you say Father Christmas in England, but here in good old Aust. We say what ever and Santa fit here)

"But, Santa will only come and leave present when little girls go to bed," Draco told them, leading them toward the door, "You want to get presents right?"

Chelsea looked at Maddy, neither of them spoke, until Chelsea nodded.

"Yes, we want presents, Daddy," Maddy finally said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the room.

Hermione tried not to giggle.

"I think I better go help him," Lydia said, leaving Blaise and Hermione by the Christmas tree together. Draco had disappeared straight after dinner, and Alex had left shortly after, something about sending an owl to Nicole.

Hermione watched as Blaise carefully placed another piece of wood in the fire, before he returned to the couch. She leaned against him, taking in his smell of Christmas cookies, mixed with the pizza, (Alex and Draco's idea of tea), in his clothes. Soon as they sat in comfortable silence, listening only to the cracking of the fire, the hours passed and it reached eleven-fifty-five.

"Blaise, I'm going to bed," She said quietly, pulling herself away from him, "knowing Alex she will probably be up before the twins tomorrow,"

"Hermione, wait," Blaise pulled her back on the couch, standing up himself. He moved over to a cabinet next to the Christmas tree, and Hermione watched, intrigued, as he rummaged around in the drawer.

The clock quietly chimed, signalling that it was midnight. Hermione stood up again.

"Merry Christmas Blaise," she said.

He turned around, giving her a nervous grin.

"Merry Christmas," he took her back and made her sit on the couch.

"Oh, come one Blaise, I'm tired, we have to be up early, can't we just go to bed," she pouted.

Blaise knelt in front of her.

"You can once I've given you your Christmas present," he reached into his pocket.

"Hermione, Ron, once gave this back to me, but now I'm returning it to it's rightful owner." He took her hand, and when she did not object he carefully took the ring out of his pocket, "I want you to wear it so that you have a reminder of how much I love you," he slid it on to her left ring finger, the finger that had worn this ring once before.

Hermione stared at the ring for a second, it had killed her giving this to Ron to give back to Blaise, somehow returning it made it officially over.

"Blaise, I think you can finish your tapestry soon," She smiled, but did not continue as their eyes met, carefully, he stood and took her hand, before leading her up the stairs to the master bedroom.

* * *

Surprisingly, none of the children (neither the twins or Draco or Alex) in the Zabini manor was awake before ten, the next morning, not even the twins.

Carefully pulling her slippers on her bare feet, Alex excitedly climbed out of her bed, preparing to wake up Draco who was undoubtly asleep. It was supposed to be her sweet revenge, but she figured it wasn't really revenge anymore since they had gotten along pretty well the day before.

Opening the her bedroom door, she came face to face with a wide awake Draco, who was wearing bright red flannelette pyjamas.

"You know red isn't really your colour," Alex remarked, as she side stepped him, and decided to wake her parents, silently praying that they would both be fully clothed. (Hey you never know, just cos I don't write that stuff into the story….okay I'm just weird)

"But before she had even put her hand on the door knob, the door opened, and both teenagers came face to face with Blaise.

"Good Morning, Alex," He said, kissing her gently on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Draco,"

"Is mum awake?" Alex asked, as he began to make his way downstairs.

"I believe, I'm down here Lex," Hermione's voice came from the bottom of the staircase, "Your father and I have been up for a while."

"Merry Christmas Professor Granger," Draco called out, leaning over the railing.

"Merry Christmas, ad Draco it's Hermione," came the reply. Alex too leant over the railing to see Draco's parents, her mother and now her father all standing in the foyer below, cups of coffee in their hands, pyjamas still on.

"It's Christmas and you didn't think to wake me?" Alex asked, her voice full of disgust.

"We thought we'd wait for the twins to wake up," Blaise replied, his hand sliding around Hermione's waist.

"They're still asleep?" Draco asked evilly, "Alex, come on, I never get to wake the twins up on Christmas."

Alex followed the boy into the room that was decorated pink, to see two small blonde lumps in each of the beds. Draco jumped on on and began to tickle her, while Alex gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Chelsea," She said quietly and gently shook her shoulder, "Chelsea, time to wake up, it's Christmas time,"

with that, the girl immediately opened her eyes, just as Maddy began to squeal from Draco's tickling.

"Merry Christmas Chels," Alex said as the girl adjusted to waking up, Alex picked her up and followed Draco out of the room, who was being dragged downstairs by Maddy.

* * *

Finally the twins had given out and unwrapped every last present that was under the Christmas tree. Alex, who had seen her mother's engagement ring as soon as she got downstairs, had loved the present from her father and was planning to wear it to the potter's party.

The owls came shortly before they began to eat the traditional Christmas meal that Lydia had insisted on making.

First came Hedwig, the potter's snowy white owl, it carried a large lumpy package, and two cards, one which was dropped with the package at Hermione's feet, the other which was dropped into Draco's (snr.) hands.

The package contained three blue knitted jumpers, which Ginny had explained were from Mrs. Weasley, and they would be getting their presents from her and Harry when they saw them. Inside each envelope was a Christmas card and invitation to the potter's party, which surprised the Malfoy's a little, since while they didn't exactly hate each other anymore, Harry and draco weren't exactly friends.

Next came the familiar brown owl, which was sent from Logan and Georgie, it dropped a small package, which contained both photos from the school trip and a charm bracelet, which had enchanted charms on it.

The last owl, a midnight black one, flew to Draco (jnr.), which surprised him since Sam had gone overseas for Christmas. It was from Nicole, and contained two cards, one for himself and one for Alex, it explained that she hoped they were having a good Christmas and she would see them soon.

Finally between eating the turkey and the Christmas pudding, Alex realised that she had actually enjoyed Christmas, even spending it with the Malfoy's, since this was her family, her dad's family, which meant that it was her family too.

* * *

A/N: okay there's the chapter, I thought's I'd have it up sooner but being sick and with school starting again I didn't have the time and yes I know then ending is sort of crap (again) I guess I just find it hard to write good ending's and I don't like putting cliff-hangers since they annoy me when I read stories…please REVIEW!Hopefully I'll have a couple more chapters up during the week ends… 

Luv emgurl


	21. THANKING DRACO

**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise from the books….**

A/n: okay…. so yes I did say I would update sooner, but my flu actually got worse and my mum wouldn't let me out of bed or give me a pen and paper to write on 9cos she thought it was homework)…then when I finally got better which was on the Tuesday I had heaps of school work to catch up on…. so I am sorry for not being able to update sooner and making everyone wait…..anyway here is the next chapter….

* * *

"Alex, we're waiting," her fathers voice came into her bedroom, from what it sounded like, Blaise was at the bottom of the stairs. She ignored him and turned back to the mirror for the hundredth time.

Her normally curl hair, hung dead straight, flowing past her shoulder. Carefully she smoothed out the non-existent creases in her purple dress, the material swaying gently across her knees, the pendant that her father had given her hung delicately around her neck. Applying a ruby pink lip gloss to her lips, finishing off her natural look make up, Alex wrapped herself in her red coat, picked up her bag that was sitting on the bed and finally made her way down the stairs.

"Finally," Draco (jr.) exclaimed. Everyone ignored him.

"Okay," Blaise began, as he walked toward the door, "Let's go." He opened the door, revealing two black cars waiting out the front. Hermione, who was holding Maddy's hand followed him out to the door step, with the rest of the Malfoy's close behind. Slightly confused, Alex stood in the doorway.

"Why don't we just floo there?" she asked, "wouldn't it be quicker?"

"You can't floo there," Draco told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Besides it's not as if were in such a big rush to see Riley, are we?" he finished in a teasing voice.

She ignored him, waiting for one of the adults to reply to her.

"What Draco means is that, because there are still Death eaters in Azkaban, it's too risky for them to have floo set up in case one of them breaks out and goes after Harry's family," Lydia explained, as Draco followed his father to the second car.

"Alex, just enjoy the trip," Hermione told her, climbing into he car with Blaise and Maddy.

Slowly she made her way to the first car, climbing in, sitting opposite to her mother and father. (A/N: I picture the cars to be like limo's on the inside, but I can't be bothered describing it.)

Once everyone had their seatbelts on the car began to move out of the Zabini estate and was soon travelling along the streets of muggle London. After twenty minutes or so of listening to Maddy sing songs about nonsense and her parents talking, the cars pulled into what resembled the country side, soon they pulled into a new estate and before finally stopping in front of a house.

Stepping out of the car, Alex had the chance to take in the huge house. It was just as big as the Zabini manor, but while her fathers house was in a red brick, this was built with a white wash stone, above the main entrance was a magnificent balcony, which looked to open from a ballroom. She followed her parents and Maddy to the door as the Malfoy's got out of their car, suddenly the nerves of seeing Riley again set in.

Hermione waited for the Malfoy's to join them on the door step before she knocked on the door. Once she did, it was lung open by Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione," She squealed as if she was sixteen again, pulling he brunette into a tight hug, 'Come in, Harry," She called, "Their here,"

Harry appeared from a door to the left of the entrance, his jet-black hair sticking up slightly.

"Happy New Year," He called excitedly, shaking Blaise's hand, before kissing Hermione and Alex both on the cheek. Finally, he turned to the Malfoy's, each of the twins now holding onto their parents tightly, Ginny, Hermione and Blaise watched Harry carefully.

"Draco, Lydia, did you have a good Christmas?" He asked them brightly, holding his hand out to Draco, it appeared to be a form of peace offering.

Hesitantly, Draco took it, both men looked at each other, understanding that the past was the past.

"Everyone's upstairs," Ginny told Hermione, taking their coats, before showing the group upstairs into the ballroom. Here they found the entire Weasley Family, Mr. And Mrs Weasley were talking to some people Hermione didn't know, Fred and George were playing with the younger Weasley children, Charlie was talking to Bill's wife fleur, while Bill, Jess and Ron were talking to Ben Walker. Other Hogwart's teachers were their aswell, Professor Snape, Professor Brown the substitute charms teacher, Professor Bertie the herbolog teachers. Then there were the remaining order members, no-body seemed to notice the new group of guests who were being escorted by the hosts, except for one person, Nicole Weasley.

"Alex," She squealed, "Your finally here."

"Weasley, give her some space," Draco sneered as Nicole hugged her tightly.

"Shut up Draco," Alex replied jokingly.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again as the two girls walked off, leaving him with the adults.

Hermione watched as Blaise and Draco drifted off towards Ron and Bill, while Harry tried to get Ginny to dance with him, but after no luck he took Lydia for a dance, while Maddy and Chelsea began a game with Fred and George and the other Weasley kids.

"So, did you have a good Christmas," Ginny asked her slyly, handing her a glass of wine.

Hermione looked at her, so far the only people who knew about their engagement were Alex and the Malfoy's. She glanced at Blaise's who was now talking to Ben.

"It was fantastic," she replied, grinning at Ginny, "Blaise asked me to marry him,"

She heard Ginny gasp, before the red head grabbed her hand, finally noticing the ring.

"Oh my God, Hermione you said yes to him, that's fantastic," Ginny squealed.

"What's fantastic and what did you say yes to?" Ron asked, from behind his sister, looking confused.

"Blaise and Hermione are getting married," Ginny said. Hermione looked at Ron, waiting for his response, expecting it to be disappointment or anger (she knew how he felt about Blaise).

Instead he face turned into a broad grin.

"That's great news, I'm really happy for you Mione," He said referring to her Hogwarts nickname.

"Really?" Hermione asked, unsure why.

"Really," he replied, hugging her tightly, "but if her hurts you again I swear he'll be sorry," he kissed her on the top of the forehead.

Breaking apart, Hermione saw that Blaise, who smiled at her, was watching her, her brown eyes locked on his blue ones. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her again.

* * *

"Wait, you actually had a good Christmas with Malfoy?" Nicole asked her for what seemed like the seventh time.

Alex nodded, but she hadn't actually heard Nicole's question. Not properly anyway, she was too busy searing the room for a set of emerald green eyes, beneath that messy ash red hair. She couldn't find him, and the nerves in her stomach were replaced by a stab of disappointment, that he wasn't waiting for her.

Nicole continued talking to her, but she couldn't make out any of the words. Draco soon joined them, but before he had the chance to speak, Alex excused herself and pretended she need to use the bathroom.

Standing in the hallway, she realised she didn't know where the bathroom was, but she wasn't ready to go back in and talk to her friends, instead she decided to wander the floor she was on, in hope of finding the bathroom of course.

Slowly she came to hallway and she began to walk along it, hoping to find the bathroom, the pictures along the wall waved and grinned at her as she looked at them. Finally she came to a door, which had the word bathroom across it.

Silently she pushed the door opened and stepped inside. Putting her purse on the bench, she turned the tap on and watched as the water flowed into he basin. She turned the tap off, picked her purse back up and walked back towards the door. She collided with Professor Walker in the hallway.

"Miss Granger," He said, "I hope you had a good break?"

Alex nodded, noticing the dark purple bags beneath his eyes and the tiredness that filled his voice.

"I have," she responded quietly.

"Yes, very good, it means you will be ready fro the new school term," he spoke, but he was distracted and it didn't seem as if he was actually talking to her.

She watched as he entered the bathroom, before she made her way back down the hallway toward the potter's ballroom. A door to her right suddenly swung opened, and Riley came out hurriedly, not even noticing she was there.

Quietly she followed him down the hall, watching him scold himself for reasons unknown to her. Finally he stopped, in the doorway of the ballroom, Alex stopped a few feet behind him, watching as he scanned the room. Moments later, a look of disappointment spread across his face.

"Excuse me," Alex said loudly enough for him to hear her, "but your blocking the door way,"

He turned to face her, she grinned at him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Where have you been," Nicole demand as Riley entered the ballroom, Alex slightly behind him, their hands clasped together.

"No where," Riley replied carelessly, sitting a chair, pulling Alex onto his lap.

Facing the fact that she probably wouldn't get an answer, Nicole turned back to her conversation with Draco, who was eying the other two suspiciously.

"So, you really have been in your room all night?" Alex asked him as he played with her hair.

"Seriously?" he said absentmindly, "I got bored so I decided to take my broom out and I lost track of time,"

"OH," Was all Alex could say. He continued to play with her hair, his fingers every now and then grazing the back of her neck or shoulders.

"Did you have good Christmas?" He asked her, "Draco wasn't to much of a git?"

Alex laughed, softly, and shook her head, "it was alright,"

"Just alright? Maybe one last present will turn it into pretty good," Riley joked, but Alex knew he was being serious.

"You didn't need to get me anything riley," She said, facing him his green eyes making her heart melt.

"Well I did," He said shrugging, "but if you don't want it, I guess I can give it to some other girl."

Alex pouted at him, "well if you do that, I guess I could just give your present to Draco then,"

He cut her off, covering her mouth with his.

"Follow me," he whispered, standing up, heading toward the doorway.

Slowly Alex followed him, grabbing his present, which was inside her bag. She followed him back down the hall way and into the room, which she watched him come out from. Inside it was a typical teenage boy's room, clothes and books and other things were strewn across the floor. But his bed was neatly mad and a gold box lay neatly on the edge of the red quilt.

Silently, she sat on his bed and handed him the gift wrapped in white paper.

"Merry Christmas," She said giving him a small smile. He placed the gift she gave him on the bed and picked up the gold box, handing it to her, "Merry Christmas," he replied, kissing her gently on the cheek.

She took the box, and he picked up the gift she had given him. They both waited for the other to begin to unwrap their own presents, but when Alex didn't, Riley slowly pulled the stick tape off the paper.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, Draco tried to help me pick it out," She said nervously.

"It's great," Riley exclaimed, examining the black and gold metal watch, "You got Draco to help you?" he looked at her, one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

Alex shook her head, "No, but I needed some one to blame if you didn't like…" she responded, a smile playing on his lips. She was glad he liked it, it had taken her ages to find, and she had actually given up and was looking in the quidditch shop for Logan when it caught her eyes, she (being a quidditch hater) even thought it was cute with its little snitch on the second hand which seemed perfect since that was Riley's position.

"Well, I love it," He said, pushing his shirt sleeve up and wrapping the cool metal around his wrist, "Your turn," He said motioning toward the gold box on her lap.

Carefully, Alex untied the gold ribbon and slipped it off the bow, slowly she lifted up the lid., to reveal a dark purple leather diary, with a lock and a silver fountain pen, laying on top of white tissue paper.

"I wrote a message inside of it," Riley said nervously before Alex had the chance to say anything.

She unlocked the journal and turned to the first page.

_Alex,_

_Merry Christmas._

_Love Riley._

"Original," Alex said grinning at the redhead.

"Well, um yeah, I thought you could use it to write your music in, that's why every second page is music paper, and my mum enchanted it so that the pages never run out." He said quickly.

"Riley, this is really great," Alex said , re-locking the book and placing it back inside the box.

"I know you already had your bleu one, but this one locks, that way other people can't read it," Riley's cheeks turned a violent shade of red as he accidentally let his secret out that he had read her book.

"That's a good idea," she said softly, crawling onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She kissed him slowly, before gently pulling away; he pulled her closer and kissed her again. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud continuous beep.

"what the hell?" Riley shouted, standing up, letting Alex fall to the floor.

"Ow," she replied, not really in any pain though.

She grabbed his wrist and puled her self up, Riley looking frantically around his room to find the beeping.

"It's the watch," She said, pressing the small button on the side of the face, "Draco said he was going to set it to freak you out, I didn't think he was serious."

The beeping finally stopped, leaving Alex and Riley standing in the middle of his room, silence surrounded them.

_I could kill Draco for interrupting that, _Riley thought to himself angrily.

_Oh my god, I could kiss Draco right now, what if my dad found out, oh my god, _Alex smiled sweetly at her boyfriend as the horror filled her of what might have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.

Riley put a hand on the back of her neck and leant down again, only for Alex to pull away this time.

'Um, I think Nikki might be looking for us," She said quickly, walking out of his room.

She was halfway down the hallway before Riley had even processed what had happened.

* * *

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"Happy New Years!" shouts of joy and laughter came from the Potter's party.

"Happy New year," Blaise whispered into Hermione's ear, from behind he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Together, on the Potters balcony, they watched the fireworks from London fill the sky.

"Happy New Year Blaise," She responded, leaning back, her head fining his shoulder.

A spray of gold and red stars filled the sky, to be followed by a shower of silver and green ones, she turned to face him, their eyes locking on the others.

"Would you like to dance?" Blaise asked, smiling kindly at her.

Hermione nodded, her brown curls bouncing slowly around her face, "I'd love to,"

And together they danced alone on the balcony, as the sky exploded with whizzing stars and new colours showered over them.

* * *

He watched them, from the shadows of the balcony, they thought they were alone, but he watched them in silence, hating every moment of it.

At that precise moment, it took every ounce of his strength not to reach and curse Blaise Zabini, for he had stolen something that was his, something he loved. Something he probably wouldn't get back, her love.

Now Blaise was going to pay.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed, Hermione's creepy stalker is definitely back init now, (and even though some of you may know who it is, you might be wrong)…he probably won't be revealed for another few chapters though, but I will definitely be having his point of view to bring the story out a bit more…

Please REVIEW!

Luv emgurl


	22. TIRED

Disclaimer: still don't own anything you recognise from the books….

Hey, I'm glad those who reviewed liked the last chapter…the good news is that I will definitely be trying update again in the next two or three days because I don't have much homework cos my teachers are getting slack again (and we've only been back at school for three weeks) anyway here's the new chapter…enjoy!

p.s you all need to remember my story began before HBP so it does not follow any spoilers, meaning Dumbledore is still in it.

* * *

"Alex," Nicole's voice came from somewhere around her bed, the sound of the red head walking around her bed waking her up.

"Alex," the red head tried again, pulling open the curtains of the brunette's bed.

"Whaa-at?' Alex said yawning, sitting up, "It's Saturday, let me sleep,"

"What?" Nicole asked looking a bit confused. Groans came from the various other beds of the sleeping girls, "Charlie and Kimmie are arriving today,"

"Yeah so? Their not getting here until this after noon, let me sleep," Alex pleaded, lying back down, covering her head with her pillow.

"Um, Alex, it's almost twelve thirty, they'll be here in about an hour…" Nicole trailed off, seeing it still wasn't getting a response from Alex.

"WHAT?" came the squeals Alex recognised as Natalie and Jess.

"What? What's going?' Sam's muffled voice came from the bed opposite Alex's, "Who died?"

"I guess I won't be getting anymore sleep," Alex mumbled, dragging her self out of her bed, "No one died…why would you ask that any way?"

Sam just shrugged and climbed out of the bed and walked into the girl's bathroom.

"Happy? I'm up," Alex said grouchily to Nicole as she rummaged through her trunk for some clean clothes.

"Very," Nicole replied, bouncing cheerfully out of the room.

* * *

Hermione put the books down on the table. She had come to this library almost everyday when she was at Hogwarts, and the amount of books it contained never seemed to startle her.

She sighed as the light caught her engagement ring, and instead of opening the books she had just placed on the table, she sat on the hard wooden chair and just stared at the delicate stone set in the white gold on her finger.

She was happy now; it was everything she wanted, for fifteen years, just to be with him. And now, now they were getting their second chance. Their opportunity to be together, their happy ending.

"Professor Granger," a gentle voice came, startling Hermione who was still in her trance.

"Professor Dumbledore," She said, standing quickly, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, everything's fine," He chuckled, sitting down, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles, "I am here simply to express my happiness for you and Blaise."

Hermione looked at her old Headmaster, unsure of how he had found out, since they were yet to announce their engagement officially.

"I think you need to blame the female half of the potter family for me finding out," Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said, smiling softly at him.

"On another topic, however, Blaise has assured me that you have organised everything for when out visitors from Fascino Quas arrive?" Dumbledore looked at her a bit more seriously now, although the twinkle was still (as it is always) present in his eyes.

"Yes, they will be arriving here just before two," Hermione nodded, "Class schedules and room requirements have already been organised for the students, as have the eating arrangements for tonight."

"Very well then," Dumbledore said, "I must be getting off, I was hoping to visit Hogsmeade before they arrive, please express my congratulations to Blaise for me,"

Hermione nodded again, "See you this afternoon Professor."

* * *

Riley let the wind whip against his face. It stung but still he flew higher, circling the empty quidditch pitch.

Finally he stopped, and hovered just above the goal post for a moment, watching the horizon. In the distance he could see his uncles, Fred and George entering the castle grounds with his Dad. In the opposite direction he watched as his other team mates re-entered the castle, their red quidditch uniforms blowing around their feet.

The cool air whipped around him again, making him shiver. Carefully he landed his broom and put his feet on the soft green grass of the quidditch pitch. The sound of clapping came to his ears.

"You're a very good flyer," Professor Walker said as Riley turned to face him, "Just like your father I suppose,"

"Um, Yeah," Riley replied, uncertain as to why the professor was watching him fly.

"Now, Riley," Thr Professor continued, unaware of the boys discomfort, "I see you've been having a little difficulty in your History assignments, and I've been thinking it would be best if I were able to tutor you on Tuesday and Thursday nights after classes, that is until your grades pick up again."

"UM, okay," Riley, said as Professor Walker walked toward him, "I guess that would be fine."

"Excellent, excellent," Walker Mumbled, more to him self then to Riley, "Well, I must be off, I was hopping to see Professor Brown in the greenhouses before lunch,"

Riley watched as the Professor walked away, talking to himself. Shrugging it off he walked the familiar path to the Gryffindor change rooms.

* * *

"Hello,"

Blaise looked up from the conversation he was having with Ron Weasley, to see Hermione standing in front of them, carrying at least five thick books.

"Hello," He said back, kissing her on the cheek, taking three of the books, "Having a good day so far?"

"Yeah, it's been good, Dumbledore sends his congratulations," She smiled at him, "Ron, where's Jess, I wanted to show her some pictures I found."

Ron shrugged, "I dunno, she said something about cleaning out the old divination class room, for the Fascino Quas students, but it wouldn't have taken her this long,"

"Okay, thanks, See you this afternoon." She kissed Blaise on the cheek again, taking the books back, before bounding down the hall, in the direction of their old divination classroom.

Blaise watched as she walked away from them. He turned back to Ron, happy to restart the conversation again, but found that Ron had disappeared.

* * *

Alex sat in the great hall, a little bored, fidgeting with the hem of her black Hogwarts robes. Nicole was sitting besides her, talking excitedly to her friend Daniel and the other Gryffindor fifth years. Looking u, Alex found Draco and Sam sitting a little down the table from them in what looked like a very private conversation. She glanced around again, hoping to find Riley, but the red heads she found belonged to the Weasley's. She sighed and continued to fidget with her hem.

She glanced at her watch, again. It was 1:25; the students in the Rutilus house would be arriving soon. Meaning she was getting to spend the week with Charlie and Kimmie. She was excited about it, but there was just something that didn't make her hyped up, not like she felt when she was about to see Logan and Georgie again.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and Professor Dumbledore casually strode in, followed by her mother, Harry, and Fred and George Weasley.

The chatter in the great hall died down as Dumbledore stood at the front, smiling at hem.

"Good afternoon," He said slowly as the Weasley twins and Hermione and Harry sat at the table next to Blaise, Ginny and Ron, "T day our guests from Fascino Quas will be arriving for the first time, I trust that you will most certainly be on your best behaviour,"

At this, Alex felt someone sit beside her. She looked up and found Riley watching the teachers with a look of confusion across his face. She turned back to the staff table, to find her parents standing once again, heading towards the great hall. Dumbledore had sat down and the student's voices filled the hall again.

"Hey," Alex said to Riley who was still watching the teachers table, "Hello?"

"Oh, uh, hey," He smiled at her, but still continued to watch the teachers.

"What's up?" She asked

"Nothing," he answered as the food for their lunch appeared on the table. He grabbed a sandwich and turned toward Draco and Sam before Alex could continue her questioning.

* * *

"Wow, I still can't believe it's a real castle," Kimmie said excitedly as they followed Nicole back into the entrance hall, finally finishing the out of Hogwarts.

Alex smiled at her. "Yeah, it gets a bit confusing sometimes," she glanced at Charlie, who had been oddly quite since they had arrived.

"So, hows Georgie?" Alex asked him. She watched as he paled slightly, then turned away, involving himself into a conversation with some of the other boys in his house.

"Did I miss something?" Alex said, turning to Nicole and Kimmie.

"They had a fight," Kimmie whispered as the three girls glanced back at the blonde boy, "Neither of them will talk about it. Georgie's been pretty upset though."

Alex nodded, unsure as to why Logan (or even Georgie for that amtter0 had not told her about what had happened. She had defiantly kept Georgie informed about what was going on with Riley, she even told her what had happened over Christmas, praying that she had enough sense not to tell Logan. Things were changing and they were growing apart.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Jess and Ginny at the staff table, watching as the students ate the great feast that was being held in honour of the special guest. She scanned the room, the dark purple robes scattered throughout the black Hogwarts ones. Suddenly she felt extremely tired. Finally her eyes came to rest on a group of students, all Weasley's sitting at the Gryffindor table. She smiled dreamily as she remembered seeing the Weasley's sitting at the very same table back in her first year. They had encouraged her to sit with them after she had been sorted, shortly being joined by Ron.

She glanced across at Her best friend, who was talking to Harry, presumably about Quidditch. He caught her eye and smiled back at her, before turning back to Harry. He had changed, sure, every one changed over fifteen years, but to Hermione he was still the same old Ron.

"Hermione," Ginny nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow," She whimpered, rubbing her side, "What?'

"Ben…he's looking at you weird again," Ginny whispered, careful not to make eye contact with the other teacher.

Hermione looked down at the other end of the staff table, where Blaise was sitting wit the Fascino Quas teachers, and she found Ginny was right. Ben Walker was watching her, closely, a little too closely she thought.

She shook her head and turned away, but the rest of the night she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

Once dinner was finished, and most of the students and teachers had evacuated the great hall, Blaise stood and moved toward his fiancé.

As he walked toward her, she snapped her head up quickly, before giving him a smile. Blaise couldn't help but notice that it seemed relieved.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blaise asked as he sat in the seat that Ginny had just evacuated.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, I guess," Hermione said quietly.

Blaise nodded, "I guess I have to take you to bed then," He stood up and took her hand, leading her out of the great hall.

"No, Blaise, I mean it, I really am tired, I want to go to bed to _sleep,_" Hermione protested.

"I know," Came Blaise's simple reply, as they entered the dungeons.

Soon they were walking past his room, and he surprised Hermione by not stopping, since they had spent every night in there together since they had been back at Hogwarts. Finally they came to Hermione's small room, Dumbledore still wanted her to stay in there next to Snape, just in case anything funny happened, especially since only few people knew where she was living.

"Goodnight my dear love," Blaise said in a singsong voice as he helped Hermione into bed.

"Good night Blaise," Hermione whispered back.

She was asleep before Blaise had even reached the door. Quietly he closed the door and made his way back down the cold dark corridor, his thought still with the sleeping brunette.

WHAM!

Blaise fell to the floor instantly as something hard hit the back of his head. He was knocked unconscious as his face hit the cold stone floor from the force.

* * *

Blaise woke the next morning with a searing pain in his head. It was excruciating and the light coming from the windows were not helping either, he didn't remember there being windows in the dungeons. He opened his eyes and tried to focus, but instantly closed them again, the light blinding him.

"Blaise," Hermione's soft voice came from beside him, but he still did not open his eyes.

"Mmm," He answered.

"Blaise," Professor Dumbledore repeated this time. On instinct Blaise opened his eyes, this time focusing after a minute.

He was in the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting in a chair beside him, while Harry, Dumbledore and Snape were standing at the end of his bed.

"Where is he?" He could hear Alex's voice from the waiting room.

"What? Why am I in here?" Blaise asked, the pain in his head becoming worse.

"Blaise," Dumbledore began, "You were found unconscious not far from Hermione's room, Snape found you."

"Dad," Alex cried as she entered the room, she flung her arms around her father's neck.

"Alex, please," Hermione said sternly. Alex let go of Blaise and stood behind her mother.

"What? How?" He suddenly had trouble stringing a sentence together.

"You were attacked, presumably by the same person who tried to attack Riley and Alex," Harry said slowly, "Do you remember anything?"

Blaise shook his head, the last thing he remembered was saying goodnight to Hermione. He looked at the brunette who was slightly pale.

"Blaise, if you remember anything, anything at all, you need to tell us," Dumbledore said.

'I don't," Blaise said looking at the old man.

Snape and Dumbledore turned to leave the hospital wing.

"Professor," Hermione's voice stopped them, "What's going to happen with the students? This guys already tried to attack two students, it's not safe for them…"

"Hermione," Dumbledore looked at her, then at Harry, "Harry and I have discussed it, we will be doing everything we can to make sure no other attack occurs."

A/N: okay…well yes I guess most of that was a but of nonsense but I needed to vent…..a the moment I have no idea what's going to happen next….but don't worry I will update soon (I do have a _few _ideas)…anyway please review…

Luv emgurl


	23. I HAVE CLASS

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognise…**

**Hey…thanks for the great reviews…. Okay I am going to tell you this all now…Hermione's stalker is NOT Ron ….I just wanted to get that off my chest… anyway hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Alex sat in the cold astronomy tower. it was dark and the stars were shining brightly behind the various clouds that filled the sky. She watched as a small spot in the sky came closer, growing as it did. Finally it was close enough for her to recognise it as Logan and Georgie's owl.

She watched and waited as the owl flew into and around the astronomy tower, before landing gracefully on the windowpane. Alex stood and made her way over to the owl, untying the letter that was hanging from it's left claw.

She watched as the owl flew away, becoming a small dot in the distance. Sitting back down on the cold stone, she unfolded the piece of parchment. And she found Logan's familiar scrawl filled the piece of parchment.

_Hey Lex,_

_Thanks for the great Christmas resents. Sorry I haven't written sooner. Everything's been a bit crazy lately. Uncle Ben didn't turn up for Christmas (again), and mum's going frantic, saying he's missing and stuff. Then everything with Georgie and Charlie, who I suppose is already at Hogwarts with Kimmie by now, has been driving me mental. _

_Anyway, how are you? You need to write to me more, I need contact with a normal person every now and then too. We miss you._

_Love Logan._

A tear actually fell as Alex finished reading the letter. This was not how everything was supposed to turn out. Her family was not supposed to be attacked. Her boyfriend wasn't supposed to ignore her attempts of talking to him. And most of all her friends weren't supposed to keep secrets from her.

* * *

On Tuesday, they finally let Blaise out of the hospital wing. Hermione however, would not let him do a single thing.

"I've already talked to Professor Snape," She told him, "He said you don't have to start teaching again until your completely healed.

"I am completely healed," Blaise, protested, as Hermione made him sit down in his room, "That's why they let me out of the hospital wing,"

he winced as a stabbing pain shot through his head.

"No, Blaise, our not completely healed, they only let you out because you kept complaining," she paused, "But no I have a class to teach, please promise me you'll stay here and try to get some rest."

Blaise nodded and watched as Hermione closed the door and listened as she put several locking charms on his room. he knew that they weren't just in case he tried to leave.

"Okay and to charm the water into ice, al you need to do is swish your wand like this," Hermione paused as she demonstrated the swishingness (A/N; New Word! Haha), " then you say _Fons Congelo," _she watched the fourth years as they looked on in awe as the water in her glass turned to ice.

"I want each of you to try this charm, by next lesson I want it perfected," she said calmly as she sat down at her desk. For a couple of minutes she watched her class try the charm. Amazingly the small group of Fascino Quas fourth years that ha joined this class for the week, picked the spell up immediately.

Smiling to her self, she opened her drawer and took out a quill and some parchment. Ready to make notes for her next class.

_Fifth Years – Illusional Charms_

She wrote on the top of the paper, before underlining it once. But before she could continue writing, apiece of parchment lying on top of her other quills and parchment in her open drawer caught her eye. A black piece of parchment.

With a shaking Hand, Hermione picked the paper up and found that it was simply addressed to her once again, written in silver in ink. She looked up to her class, to find that they were still practising their charms.

"Mister Weasley," she said motioning to Paul, " I need you to watch the class for my for a moment, I give you permission to deduct house points while I am gone," Paul paled slightly as a group of Slytherin's looked at him evilly.

Taking the black folded parchment, Hermione left the classroom and made her way towards the defence against dark arts classrooms.

She knocked on the door, before realising that Harry did not have a class at that time. She opened the door, finding Harry sitting at his desk, bent over a large piece of parchment. He looked up as Hermione entered the classroom, pushing his glass back up the bridge of his nose.

"Hermione," he said smiling, before becoming confused, "don't you have classes?"

Hermione nodded, her hand's still trembling, she placed the black parchment on Harry's desk.

"I found this in my desk," Her voice cracked. Harry looked down at the parchment, then back at the witch, "I think we need to see Dumbledore again,"

"What does it say?" Harry asked her, standing up, moving toward his bookshelf. He took a thick book of the shelf and placed it on the desk, waiting of Hermione's response.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it," Hermione said slowly. Harry's hands left the book and picked up the parchment. He turned it over carefully studying it.

"Do you mind?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and watched as Harry unfolded the back paper. She watched as his eyes moved across the page, his face expressionless.

"Your right, we need to see Dumbledore," Harry told her, looking up from the paper.

He strode toward the door, "Are you coming?" He turned to Hermione who was still sitting at her desk.

* * *

Riley sat in his potions class, unaware of the girl who was watching him. He was listening to Professor Snape, which was rather odd, since Riley had difficulty listening in any of his lessons. Professor Zabini was no where to be seen and he vaguely remembered Alex telling him he was in the hospital wing the day before.

He forgot to ask her why. He glanced at the brunette, who had been watching him only minutes ago, now she was talking to Charlie, who looked a bit odd in the dungeons with his bright purple Fascino Quas robes on, especially against the lime green potion that was in Alex and Sam's cauldron.

He glanced at the piece of parchment that was stuffed into his school robes, it was an application form. Then he glanced back at Alex, suddenly he felt sick.

"Professor, I'm not feeling too well," Riley said as Snape walked past him, inspecting their potions, "May I please be excused to go to the hospital wing,"

Snape nodded, and as Riley left the classroom, he could feel Alex's eyes upon him. He had to tell her. Soon.

* * *

'Harry, I have to go back to my class," Hermione said as she followed him to Dumbledore's office, she had suddenly remembered she had left Paul in charge.

"Chocolate snails," Harry said to the gargoyle, before turning to Hermione," I think this is more important, Besides, I'm pretty sure Ginny would have walked past there by now and saved him."

"How do I know that, if you wont even tell me what it says?" Hermione protested as she followed Harry up the steps.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and Harry and Hermione entered his office.

"Harry, Hermione, what do I have the pleasure of company this time?" He said looking up from his papers.

Harry simply handed him the black parchment, no one spoke as he read the letter.

"I see," Dumbledore, said, his voice less cheerful now, "Hermione, where did you find this?"

"In my desk drawer, in my classroom," Hermione sad, sitting down, "Sir, what does it say, Harry wouldn't let me read it."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, who looked away, and handed the black parchment over the desk to Hermione.

She took the paper and looked down at the now familiar silver scrawl.

_Next time he won't be so lucky. Soon you and your filthy daughter will be mine._

Hermione shivered. She put the parchment back on Dumbledore's desk.

"Is Blaise still in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked her. She shook her head slowly.

"I took him to his room, this morning," she said in a small voice. Harry stood and looked at Dumbledore who nodded toward him, before leaving the office.

Hermione stood too.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Dumbledore asked, standing too.

"I have a class," Hermione replied calmly, but as soon as she stepped outside Dumbledore's office the tears began to fall.

* * *

Harry strode quickly down into the dungeons and o Blaise's room. He knocked on the door loudly, before removing his wand and undoing the locking charms that were placed on the room. Finally as he was undoing the final one, Blaise opened the door, bleary eyed. Obviously he had been asleep.

"Harry?" he asked.

Harry entered the room, without waiting for Blaise to let him.

"You need to com e with me," He said quickly.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's in Dumbledore's office," Harry said, "She was sent another letter. C'mon, we need to get Alex aswell."

Silently, Blaise followed Harry to the potions classroom to get his daughter. He watched from the door way as Harry spoke quickly with Snape, before moving toward Alex. Soon the three of them were waling quickly back up the steps of the dungeons and towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

When Hermione finally go back to her classroom, she had composed herself. Inside she found the students working quietly and Jess Weasley sitting at her desk.

"Hermione, your back," She said standing up, "A little piece of advice, don't leave Paul in charge of your class next time,"

Hermione nodded, although not listening to what she was saying. She smiled as best as she could back at the witch and waited for her to leave the class room, before she collapsed in the chair behind her desk. Her students were too busy working to notice anything wrong with their teacher.

Five minutes later, Ron and Jess all returned to the classroom. Hermione sat helplessly and Jess directed the students out of the classroom, sending them back tot heir houses until lunch.

"Hermione," Ron said gently, "You need to come with us,"

Hermione ignored him and stared intently at the back of the room, her eyes becoming glassy. Jess hugged her.

"You should have told me, you should have stayed with Dumbledore," she whispered as Ron pulled his wife off her. Hermione still did not say anything.

She didn't speak when Ron lifted her out of the chair. She didn't speak when he carried her back into Dumbledore's office. Only then did she let out a whimper, only when she was safely in Blaise's arms.

* * *

Alex sat numbly in the headmaster's office, once again. She knew why she was here. It had happened again, this guy had done something else to her family. She knew when Professor Potter pulled her out of the classroom. She knew when she saw her mother collapse in her father's arms. She felt sick.

She wasn't sure why, but as soon as Ron had entered the room, she crawled on to his lap, like when she was five and he used to play 'peekaboo' with her. Even though they had never been in any real danger, Alex had always felt safer when her uncle Ron would visit them in America, it never mattered whether or into he bought Aunty Jess or Paul, only that he came.

Dumbledore finally spoke ot them all.

"From this moment on wards, I do not want Blaise, Hermione or Alex to be alone," Dumbledore told them all, "this means you are all to watch them, even if means they never get any privacy. It also means no late night visits to the astronomy tower," he said pointedly to Alex., "I have already arranged to have three connecting rooms set up, one for Harry and Ginny, one for Blaise and Hermione and one for Alex."

The adults nodded, but Alex stayed still.

"Harry I want you to stick with Blaise until we can find this person, Ron you with Hermione," he paused, before turning back to Alex, "Alex, I need you to stay with a teacher at all times. It is very important that you do that, for your safety."

"I will be informing all of the teachers of the situation, until then I would prefer it if you stayed in you rooms, they are situated on the sixth floor, Harry is aware of where they are and what the password is."

* * *

Alex sat in her new room. Most of her things had been bough in from her dorm. Silently she pulled a piece of parchment out of bag and took out her pink pen, ignoring the silver pen that Riley had given her.

She began to write.

_Dear Logan,_

_Everything's fine here. Kimmie and Charlie seem to be having a good time. By the way could someone please tell me what is going on with him and Georgie? Anyway like I said nothing that interesting has happened here. I miss you too._

_Love From Alex_

_p.s I think you should write to Nicole…_

She put her pen down and looked at the school owl sitting on the edge of her bed. Carefully she tied the parchment to its leg and opened the window, allowing it to fly away.

* * *

A/N: okay there's the chapter…so a few questions arising here:

What's going on with Georgie and Charlie?

What is Riley keeping secret from Alex?

Why isn't Alex telling Logan the truth?

(And the big one) WHO IS THE CRAZY STALKER?

Hopefully I'll be able to update soon….please REVIEW!

Luv emgurl


	24. DRAINED

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognise from the books….**

**Hey…. thanks again to all my fantastic reviewers…. By the way I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but Riley's application form was completed and approved, I'd decided on that before I uploaded the chapter but I forgot to add it in…if I have enough time I'll go back and change it…hope you enjoy this chapter….**

* * *

Blaise slowly opened his eyes the next morning, he wasn't used to waking with light coming in from the windows, into from living in the dungeons for most of the year, and even when he was at his own home he had managed to work a blackout charm on his windows.

He closed his eyes again, trying to block the light out and get back his lost sleep, when the brunette beside him moved. He breathed her scent in, and traced her hand with the tips of his fingers, that was across his chest. She moved again, pulling her hand away from Blaise and underneath her chin. Sighing slightly, Blaise knew that the light was not going to leave so he wasn't going to sleep.

Carefully, he climbed out of the bed, and quietly he closed the door behind him and sat on the couch in the small sitting room that separated the three rooms. Footsteps and muffled whispers could be heard from Harry and Ginny's room, which Blaise ignored. He glanced at the door, which opened to Alex's room. it was slightly ajar.

Panic rising in Blaise's chest, he stood quickly, grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. Only to find Alex asleep in her bed. Calming down, Blaise let out a sigh of relief. He sat in the chair opposite the girls bed. She looked so much like Hermione, yet the Zabini blood was so obvious.

She stirred slightly, but did not wake, only turning in her sleep. Blaise carefully stood up and went back into the sitting room, not wanting to wake her either.

"Good morning Blaise," Ginny Weasley's voice came.

"Morning," Blaise said softly, he looked up at the redhead, who looked as tired as Blaise felt, "Where's Harry?"

"He went to see Dumbledore, and then I think he was going to the kitchens," Ginny replied, sitting in an armchair, "I'm under strict instructions not to let any three of you leave until he gets back,"

Blaise nodded, "Well, I don't think that's going to be much of a problem, they're both asleep still, and I don't feel like wandering around the castle by myself in the early hours of the morning,"

"How is Hermione?" Ginny asked him quietly. Blaise took a moment before he replied.

"I think she's in shock still," he said, glancing at their bedroom door, "she didn't talk much last night,"

Ginny nodded, "Good morning Alex,"

Blaise looked toward his daughter room, to find her standing in the doorway, she tried to give them a smile, but couldn't even force on her face.

But before anyone could say anything else, Harry appeared, with Ron, carrying a large tray of food.

* * *

Nicole sat down across from Riley, who busy writing on a piece of parchment, at the Gryffindor table. Upon seeing her, Riley quickly stuffed the quill and parchment back into his robes and began to continue to eat his toast.

"Riley," Nicole said, not even noticing the letter or his weird behaviour.

"Um, I got to go, Nic," He told her hurriedly standing up and exiting the great hall, as Draco and Sam entered it.

"Where's Granger?" Draco asked sitting down next to Nicole.

She glanced at Sam, who looked back at her. Neither of the girls had seen Alex since potions the day before, both becoming extremely worried about her since the house elves had taken most of her stuff out of the dorms.

But before either of them could reply, the doors opened again and Alex entered with Ginny Potter.

"Over there," Sam said causally.

Nicole watched as Ginny Potter led Alex to the table, before letting her sit with her friends then moving off to the staff table. For a moment, no one spoke. And it gave Nicole the chance to study her friend.

She had her head down, so he brown curls were covering most of her face, but it was her hands that distracted Nicole mostly. They were shaking, not so much that it could clearly seen, but only slightly. The redhead glanced at Draco and Sam, and once convinced they would not be distracted from their conversation into someone else's she moved closer to Alex, who finally looked up at her.

"Alex, are you okay?" Nicole asked her, just as the doors opened once again. Startled, Alex turned towards the doors and watched as Ben Walker stormed into the room, followed by a group of Fascino Quas students and some Hufflepuff fifth years.

Nicole, too watched Professor Walker, he had a black eye and a bruise on his neck. He stormed past most of the teachers on the staff table, Ginny watching him carefully, choosing to sit alone at the end.

Within five minutes he had left the great hall. But Nicole did not get Alex's response because Charlie and Kimmie sat across from them, but it was only her that noticed that Alex did not speak the entire breakfast. Not until Ginny walked back over to the Gryffindor table at the end of breakfast and Alex followed her hurriedly out of the great hall.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Hermione, who was now awake, sat in the small sitting room of their secret quarters. They were waiting for Dumbledore, who wanted to ask them some more questions. He had sent replacement teachers for all their lessons, a temporary one for Hermione's classes, and maybe not so temporary ones for Harry and Ron's classes since they had to follow Hermione and Blaise everywhere. Since Snape was still there, no teacher was required for Blaise's classes.

Finally, Dumbledore entered the room, and the little conversation that had been going on between Harry, Ron and Blaise had stopped. Hermione was still yet to speak from the night before.

Without saying a word, Dumbledore conjured a wooden desk hair and situated it in front of Hermione. Then he sat down.

"Hermione, my dear," Dumbledore said, his voice quiet, "I need you to tell me if you know of anyone that would want to do this to you, anyone at all,"

Hermione shook her head, she was numb. She didn't know of anyone who would want to do this to her.

"Then we need to make a list, specifically of the people who know you and Blaise are back together," Dumbledore said, turning now to Blaise.

"Professor, the letters were sent before they got back together," Ron pointed out.

"Well, it needs to be a list of all the people Hermione has made contact with in the last few years," Harry said, "Hardly anyone from Hogwarts knows about Alex,"

Dumbledore nodded, taking a quill and piece of parchment out of his pocket, "Ron, you may be able to provide some assistance here, especially since Hermione is still in too much shock to talk yet,"

* * *

Alex sat at the back of her History of Magic classroom, staring at the letter she had received on the way there. It was from Georgie. She had read it, but hadn't really taken anything in. a bit like the class she was in.

"Miss Granger, can you tell me when the trolls over ruled the goblins?" Professor Walker asked her, turning away from the black bored.

"No," Alex replied. She put the piece of paper down, aware that the entire class was watching her. Well almost the entire class, Riley who was sitting two seats across from her was bent over his desk, only aware of the paper he was writing on.

"And why not?" Professor Walker continued.

"Because I wasn't listening," Alex replied, the sarcasm growing her voice.

The three Fascino Quas students who were in the class, smirked at her, as the other students turned back to the teacher, waiting for his reply.

"That's five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, please pay attention," Professor Walker told her, turning back toward the blackboard.

"It's Zabini," Alex told him hotly, "Since my parents are getting married,"

He turned away from the black bored, "I believe they are not married yet, so until then you shall remain Miss Granger,"

Alex glared at him, as he turned back to the blackboard and the class finally looked away from her. Finally the class ended, and Alex waited as the students drifted out, before she began to pack her book bag. She waited at the front desk for Professor Walker as he cleaned the black board.

"Miss Granger," He sneered as he faced her, "What are you still doing here?"

"you need to take me back to the great hall for lunch," Alex said calmly

"Well, I think you will need to get another teacher to take you," He said, urgency filling his voice, "I have an appointment."

"But-" Alex protested as he disappeared out of the classroom. Swallowing, Alex walked into the corridor. She let out a sigh of relief, to find Professor Brown, walking past, who stoped when she found Alex alone.

"I must talk to professor Dumbledore about Professor Walker, everything was explained to us, the safety of our students comes first," she told her as they entered the great hall. Alex nodded, but did not verbally respond.

She looked atthe piece of parchment that was crumpled up in her hand, as she sat across from Charlie. This time she took it all in.

_Alex, _

_Logan told me I had to tell you, but you have to promise you won't do anything. Please. Me and Charlie broke up. Just after Christmas. He said we're better off as friends. Just don't do anything without thinking about it. – Georgie_

Alex looked across the table at Charlie who was talking to Nicole.

"So what do you think Lex, should Nic learn drums or the guitar?" Charlie said turning to look at her.

Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. Then without thinking she punched Charlie in the face.

"Alex," Nicole cried as she watched the brunette run out of the great hall, "Oh my gosh, Charlie are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I deserved it," he said as one of the teachers hurried over and said a spell to stop the bleeding, "So where's the hospital wing?"

* * *

"Elizabeth Montgomery, the twins mother" Ron said slowly, "then there was Hermione's old Boss at the newspaper, Mitch, no Mike Hill, I think that's about it."

"That's what you said last time," Harry mumbled, looking at the list, it had at least twenty people on it.

Dumbledore turned back to Hermione, who was leaning against Blaise's chest. Both had been silent pretty much the whole time.

"Is that everyone?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded, "Apart from Ron and Jess," she said in a quiet voice.

"Well I think we can be excluded," Ron said quickly.

"Blaise, you don't know of anyone do you/" Harry said suddenly, ignoring Ron's comments.

"No," Blaise replied flatly.

"NO, it would be some one who knows Hermione, that's why they are attacking Blaise, because they feel she is being taken away from them." Dumbledore said, "But how they got into the castle is unknown to me,"

"If only we still had the marauders map," Ron said thoughtfully.

"What happened to it?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Riley had a little accident with his first wand," Harry said, smiling slightly, "Let's just say Ginny won't let him have paper around any naked flames."

* * *

Alex ran, she didn't know where she was running. And she knew she would probably get into trouble for not stying with a teacher. But she didn't care. About anything.

Finally, she collapsed in the library. It was empty, since the students were at lunch. And she let the tears fall. Btu she didn't know why she was crying; all she knew was that everything was falling apart around her.

"Alex," Jess Weasley's soft voice came. Finding her on the floor of the library, her godmother wrapped her arms tightly around the sobbing teenager. "It's going to be okay," she told her, stroking the back of her hair.

Somehow, Jess managed to lift Alex to her feet, and with an arm wrapped around her, she began to lead her out of the library.

* * *

"Riley," the boy looked up from the floor, which he had taken to staring at when he walked as his aunt's voice called out to him. Suddenly he realised he near the linrar, instead of the great hall where he was supposed to be going for lunch.

"Riley," Jess called him again and he finally turned around, to see her holding Alex up.

"Alex," He said softly, he moved toward them, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Alex buried her head into his chest, silently crying.

"What happened?" He asked his aunt urgently.

"She's stressed Riley, and in shock still, I need you to help me take her to your Uncle Ron," she told him.

"She can barely stand up," Riley yelled at her, "she's not going anywhere,"

"Fine," Jess snapped at him, "You need to go get your Uncle Ron then, I can't leave her by herself,"

"I – I don't know where he is," Riley said confused, "I haven't seen him all day,"

"Riley, he's in the- oh don't worry, I'll go get him, just take her back into the library and makes sure she doesn't try to leave," Jess told him.

Riley nodded, before lifting the girl up and carrying her back into the library, he heard Jess put a locking spell on the room. He tried to lay Alex down on an armchair, but she clung to him, so instead they sat, Alex's face still against his chest.

"Everything's going to be okay," he whispered to her, rubbing her back gently. _I'll make sure of it _he added silently.

* * *

"Ron," Jess burst into the sitting room breathless.

"Jess," Ron said standing, "what's happened?"

"it's Alex," Jess tried to explain.

"What's happened," Blaise cut in, standing next to Ron. Hermione paled "Not my baby, no," she whispered.

"Jess, what's happened?" Ron asked again as Harry moved next to Hermione, "Where's Alex,"

"She's in the library, I need you to come get her," Jess said impatiently, before she was interrupted again.

"So you left her alone?' Blaise exploded, moving toward the portrait hole.

"Blaise calm down," Ron said, "You need to stay here, I'll go get her,"

Taking a deep breath, Blaise nodded and sat back down with Harry and Hermione.

"You left her alone in the library?" Ron asked his wife quietly as he followed her down the corridor.

"Ron, do you think I'd be that irresponsible," Jess snapped at him, "She's emotionally drained, Riley's with her, I made sure no one could get in,"

They came to the door and Jess undid the spell. Riley looked away from the now sleeping Alex, as they entered.

"Thanks for waiting Riley," jess said as they made their way toward the two teenagers.

Riley just nodded, and let Ron lift the sleeping Alex off him. She woke up.

"Riley," she said, her voice coarse from crying, she pushed away from Ron.

"I'm here," Riley said soothingly, squeezing her hand gently. She climbed back into his arms.

"I think you need to come with us," Ron sighed, and he led his wife and the two teenagers out of the library and back to the rooms on the sixth corridor.

* * *

Ben Walker sat slumped in a chair on the opposite side of the room. a hooded figure moved around it silently, adding various ingredients to the smoking cauldron that stood in the middle.

He stopped and looked at the only thing in the room that wasn't trashed. A single framed photo of her. He gently stroked the glass over her hair; with an old decayed finger, he could almost taste the victory now. His prize being her and her filthy daughter. Surely he could get rid of the daughter too though, then there would be no reminders of that stupid man she 'loved', then it would just be the two of them. He liked that.

Suddenly the form of Ben walker stirred and the hooded man looked at the body irritably, he threw a book at him. Knocking him unconscious once again. Smiling to himself the man turned back to the smoky substance in his cauldron. Yes he liked that plan. He liked it a lot.

* * *

A/N: wow what an ending…hope you all liked it…please REVIEW!

Luv emgurl


	25. A WONDERFUL OPPORTUNITY

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything you recognise from the books…**

**Hey!…. once again many thanks go out to all my lovely reviewers…. And yes I do agree things are getting a bit complicated, but I guess that's just me, I like things complicated because it means there can be different outcomes…anyway, I've decided to move the story forward to a couple of days later, which means Charlie and Kimmie have gone back to New York….but anyway on with the story…**

* * *

Alex shifted slightly in her bed, as not to wake the sleeping form beside her. She couldn't sleep, even with Riley with her she still felt like something was wrong. Carefully she pushed the covers off of her and climbed out of the bed, pulling them back again over Riley.

She walked past her open bedroom door, spotting her father asleep on the couch, and into the small bathroom that joined her room to her parents. Looking into the mirror on the wall, Alex smiled to herself slightly as she heard her mother wake Blaise and told him to get into their bed.

"No," she heard Blaise whisper.

"Blaise, they're not going to do anything, especially with us next door. Alex just needs him for support," she heard her mother whisper back.

"Blaise please," Hermione's voice said quietly and Alex heard her father mumble something, before hearing them climb into their own bed.

Exiting the bathroom, Alex watch Riley's sleeping form for a moment. His ash red hair was sticking up everywhere, but he looked peaceful. She was glad he was there, it made her feel safe, but she knew that it was interrupting his life. Even though he wouldn't admit it she knew he was constantly worrying about, she saw the way he glanced at her during classes, never letting her out of his sight, guarding her from everyone else. Sure it had only been five days but it was affecting Alex because she knew that it was bringing him down aswell.

Sitting in a seat opposite the bed, she wrapped his Hogwarts robe that was lying on the floor around her. Breathing in his scent, she shifted so that her legs were curled beneath her, and a folded piece of parchment fell out.

Picking it up, Alex thought that it was just spare notes he had taken in class, until her own name caught h eye. Carefully she unfolded the parchment, finding that there were two separate pieces of paper. One was an application formed for World Quidditch Association, it was neatly filled out in Riley's handwriting and a short note had been attached to the bottom part of it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Upon receiving your application form, we are proud to say that it has been approved. Due to certain students leaving the school, we currently have a small number of positions available in our fifth year class, and after watching some of your previous games we wanted to give you the chance of starting at the WQA before the next school year. While we are aware that your Hogwarts school year does not finish for awhile, we, at WQA thought that this might help you to settle in before you begin your final schooling here._

_Eagerly awaiting your reply,_

_Dave Worhtington_

_Head of WQA_

Her hands trembling slightly, she knew where the WQA was and it was in the furthest possible place from here, New Zealand, slowly she put the first piece of parchment down and began to read the second. It was addressed to her and written in Riley's messier scrawl.

_Dear Alex,_

_Well, I didn't think it would be this hard, but I guess it would be harder if I was actually telling you this to your face. Anyway, I wanted you to know first, I'm leaving. I got accepted into the World Quidditch Association in New Zealand. They want me to start as soon as possible, it goes for three years. It's a great opportunity for me actually. But I want us to keep in touch, to stay friends._

That was were it stopped. She wasn't sure if that was he wanted to say or if he didn't know how to say everything else. Standing, she dropped the piece of parchment, letting it fall to the floor, she shrugged his warm cloak off and quietly left the room.

Feeling five again, she carefully opened the now closed door of her mother's room and climbed beneath blankets with her and Blaise. Deep down she knew that it was the best thing for Riley, but it didn't stop it from hurting.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning, squashed in the middle of the bed. It was a Saturday morning, and she wasn't supposed to feel squashed, quite confused, she watched Blaise snore slightly, before moving to face the intruder in her bed. A small smile formed on her face when she found that it was Alex. She always looked peaceful when she slept and Hermione remembered the countless times when she had woke finding Alex in her bed in the mornings.

Gently she tucked a stray curl behind her daughter's ear, as Blaise shifted.

"'Mione, move over," he whispered drowsily. She turned to face him again, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I thought you like being close to me Blaise," she whispered into his ear.

"too early," he mumbled back, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I told you not stay up watching her room all night," Hermione told him, a smile playing on her lips. Suddenly Blaise sat upright.

"You let me come back to bed," he almost screeched at her.

"Blaise relax," Hermione, said quickly, not wanting him to wake Alex, "she's not in there anyway,"

Blaise, now fully awake, looked at Hermione properly, finding that Alex was indeed sleeping next to her, and the reason why he had no room. slowly, he laid back down on the bed, and Hermione turned to face him again. Her elbow was on his pillow, so her face was above his.

'I told you," she said gently, twirling on his curls around her finger.

"Told me what?" Blaise asked, opening his eyes.

"How easy the worrying comes," she replied softly. She laid back down, her head resting on Blaise's pillow.

"It's just that-" Blaise began.

"I know," Hermione interrupted, "but she's not stupid either,"

Blaise nodded before shifting so that he was facing her.

"She's so much like you," he told her.

"She's like you too Blaise," Hermione whispered back, "and it's just not the hair either, everyday for the last fifteen years I was reminded of you. Her smile is the same and that twinkling you have in your eye, she got that too,"

"Did I tell you that I'm glad you came back?" Blaise said softly.

Knock, knock.

"Um, Hermione," Ginny poked her head through the opening between the door and the wall, "oh, wit, don't worry," she mumbled closing the door behind her.

"Riley, she's in there," Ginny's muffled voice came through to the bed room.

Hermione looked at Blaise, her eye brows raised.

"Time to get up, I think," and she scrambled out of the bed.

"Should we wake Alex up?" Blaise asked as he slowly followed. Pulling her robe over her pyjamas Hermione glanced at her sleeping daughter and shook her head, before exiting into the small sitting room were the Potter family were talking in hushed angry voices.

* * *

Riley sat on the couch of the small sitting room. He had woken up, to find that Alex was not asleep, and after checking the bathroom and the sitting room, he found his cloak and the pieces of parchment on the floor. Knowing that if she had run away this time it would be his fault, so he went and woke his father up.

Both Ginny and Harry immediately stumbled out of bed as soon as Riley mentioned Alex, but as Harry disappeared out of the portrait hall, Ginny went to wake Hermione and Blaise, finding the sleeping teenage girl.

Now they wanted to know what he had done to make her leave, since for the last week almost she had clung to him at night. Riley looked up at his parents, who were still in the pyjamas and sitting across from him. he looked down to his hands at the piece of parchment he was grasping. It was time for him to tell them.

"I-" he began.

"Morning," Blaise said loudly as Hermione dragged him into the sitting room. All three potters ignored them.

"Riley," Ginny said sternly, her eyes blazing.

He didn't say anything and looked down at the acceptance letter the WQA had sent him.

"I applied last year," he mumbled and passed the letter across to his parents. He swallowed and stuffed the second one, the letter addressed to Alex into his pocket. Then he waited as his parents read the first letter.

"Riley," Ginny spoke again, although her voice was softer, 'why didn't you tell us?"

"Because if you knew you wouldn't have let me," he said turning a slight shade of pink.

"Riley this is," Ginny said softly before her husband interrupted her.

"A wonderful opportunity," Harry said enthusiastically. Ginny smiled at her husband, then at Riley.

"Especially if it is something you want to do," she said. Riley found himself nodding.

Blaise picked up the letter once Harry put it down and skimmed over it quickly.

"Well congratulations," he said as he handed it to Hermione, "when are you leaving? It says as soon as possible,"

That was when Riley returned to reality.

"I, um, decided not to go," he said loudly as the adults began to talk to each other. They all stopped talking and looked straight at him.

"What?" Ginny asked, hoping she had heard incorrectly, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he was just going to throw it away.

"I said, I'm not going," Riley said a little more confidently.

"Well I hope it's not because of me," Alex's soft voice came from Blaise and Hermione's door way and everyone turned to look at her, "because I've decided, I'm not staying here, I want to go back to Fascino Quas."

* * *

"Your not going," Hermione, screeched. Alex sat between her two parents and across from the headmaster. It was after lunch and Hermione had yelled and cried but finally agreed to go with Alex to see Dumbledore. Blaise had been strangely quiet.

"And tell me, Hermione, why Alex should not go?" Dumbledore asked her, his eyes twinkling.

"Because," Hermione paused, unable to think of anything reasonable, "because her family is here, she's safe here,"

"Actually," Blaise spoke for what seemed like the first time since Alex's announcement, "she might be safer in America, at least until this whole thing goes away,"

Hermione glared at Blaise.

"Blaise has a point," Dumbledore said as Hermione glared him, "she'd be away from the whole situation,"

"No," Hermione's voice came out in barely a whisper and she shook her head.

"Mum, I'll still see you, with the trips and holidays," Alex told her soothingly and squeezed her hand, "please let me go,"

Finally Hermione gave in and nodded.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, "I guess it would be best if you went back their immediately, I'll organise a portkey for you and inform Professor Dokoft of the situation,"

* * *

Alex sat on her bed. Most of her things were already packed in the trunk the house elves had bought down from her dorm, but there were still her school books that she had used over the lat couple of days to pack.

She got up and moved over to her desk, picking up the stack of books, as she did, a stack of papers and another book fell to the floor. sighing she placed the books in her hands into the open trunk and began to pick up the papers off the floor.

The journal riley had given her lay open on top of the paper, a photo sticking out from the edge of it. She picked it up and looked at the photo. It was taken the first day back from the Christmas break, Alex put the journal down and stuffed the photo into her jeans pocket, and made her way into the sitting room, where she found Ginny reading a book.

"Um, Professor Potter?" Alex asked, Ginny looked up from her book and smiled at her.

"Alex, you can call me Ginny," she told the girl.

"Oh, um, Ginny, I was wondering if you could take me to the Gryffindor common room," Alex asked her.

"Sure," she stood up, "let me just tell you're your parents so they don't freak out cos you've disappeared,"

Minutes later, Alex was walking along the corridors, in the direction of the Gryffindor common room with Ginny.

Finally they came to familiar portrait of the fat lady. Then Alex realised she didn't know the password, knowing that it changed each week.

"Um, I don't know the password," She told Ginny awkwardly.

"It's alright, she'll let me in," Ginny replied. And then Alex watched as the teacher had a conversation with the lady in the portrait, it ending with the fat lady letting them in.

"I'll wait out here," Ginny told Alex, who nodded in reply.

Suddenly Alex felt like the awkward new kid again, walking into the common room for the first time, with many of the students staring at her. She found Nicole, Sam and Draco sitting in a corner near a window. None of them glanced up at her as she sat with them.

"Hey," She said softly, it was a bit awkward because she hadn't really spoke to anyone but Riley for the last week.

"Hey," Sam said looking up from the parchment she had in her hand, smiling at Alex, "how are ya?"

"I'm okay," she told them, "I was just um wondering-"

"Riley's not here," Draco cut her off, looking up from his book.

"I'm not looking for Riley," she told him, "I actually wanted to speak to Nikki,"

finally the red head looked up at the brunette.

"I already know," she said coldly, "I saw riley at lunch,"

"Oh," Alex said quietly, she looked down at her hands.

"What's going on?" Draco said suddenly interested.

"Alex is leaving," Nicole told him coldly.

Alex felt Sam and Draco look at her; she kept her eyes on her hands.

"Why?" Draco pushed.

Nicole didn't say anything, so Alex finally looked at her friends.

"Because I have to," She said quietly, tears prickling her eyes, she knew that Nicole would be upset, but she didn't think she would be angry at her.

"Excuse me," Nicole stood up and pushed past Alex's seat, "I need to go to the library,"

"Nicole, don't be mad, please, " Alex called after her.

"What did you expect me to be? Jumping with joy because things are going to be the same as they were before?" Nicole yelled at her. The entire common room went silent as everyone turned to face the two girls.

When Alex didn't say anything, Nicole walked out of the common room and the students turned back to their own conversations.

"Don't worry Alex," sam told her, "she's just scared because she thinks she's going to lose her best friend,"

"she might lose me if I stay," Alex muttered.

"What?" Draco asked her, even though he heard her the first time.

"Nothing," She replied, "well, I guess this is bye, I leave tonight,"

Draco nodded as Sam hugged her tightly.

"I guess next time we'll see you will be at the end of the year," he said as Alex turned to hug him, she nodded.

"Thanks," she told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"for understanding," she replied as he released her.

"I'll write," she told them and they nodded and they walked her to the portrait hole.

"Bye,"

minutes later Ginny had taken her back to her room and she was sitting on her bed staring at the open trunk. Finally as she accioed the last lot of books into her trunk and closed it.

She pulled her trunk into the sitting room and told her parents that she was ready.

* * *

A/N: okay so most of that was both boring but unexpected right? Please review and tell me what you thought….hopefully next chapter will have a bit more action and will be posted soon….please review!

Luv emgurl


	26. LET ME IN

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise from the books…

Hey guys…sorry for the long wait, but schools been hell lately, I've had to pick my year 12 subjects and then I had three assignments due at the same time and a biology test…it was painful…but anyway thanks again to all my reviewers…. Hope you like this chapter…

By the way half way of writing the first part of this chapter I decided that I should probably explain why Alex is acting like this…she's taking the threats much more personal as if their all her fault because she made Hermione go back to England…(sometimes I think to much incase all those people were wondering why I've made a fictional character this way).

* * *

Alex sat on the stone bench and watched the city lights, as a gentle breeze twirled around her. Vaguely she heard the door t the courtyard open, but didn't turn to see who was coming up here, hoping they would ignore her aswell.

It had been three weeks since she left Hogwarts, and while she had settled back into the American lifestyle, she still felt out of it with her friends, especially the twins, and after seeing her parents during their trip with the Ravenclaw students, she was beginning to have doubts about whether or not this was the right decision.

"Lex," a low gentle voice spoke to her, making her jump slightly.

"Charlie" she said awkwardly, moving across the bench so he could sit, it was the first time they had spoken to each other since she returned.

"Um, you left this in the practice room," He handed her the purple diary Riley had given her. Alex took it and then watched as Charlie turned back toward the door.

"How's your nose?" she asked in a feeble attempt to make up with him, hoping she didn't sound sarcastic.

"It's fine," Charlie replied, turning back to face her, a smile playing on his lips, "I know now never to get you mad again though.

"Well, did I ever mention how sorry I was?" She asked.

"I think you just did," Charlie answered, finally sitting down next to her, "besides I didn't take it too personal,"

"Oh," Alex replied, turning back to face the city lights. They sat in silence.

"Well, is anyone ever going to tell me what happened between you and Georgie, or am I going to have to punch a few more people?" Alex asked joking, breaking the silence.

"Well, when you find out, be sure to inform me," Charlie answered seriously, "Cos, I'm still trying to work it all out."

"Huh?" Alex answered, "you mean you don't want to just 'be friends' with her?"

Charlie shook his head, "I was just trying to explain to her that we used to talk more when we were friends, then she took it the wrong way, like Georgie does and thought I was saying I didn't want to go out with her anymore."

"Oh," Alex replied, slightly confused, "Why didn't you explain that to her?"

"I did, but you know Georgie, she only hears what she wants to hear sometimes," Charlie replied and Alex nodded in agreement.

"What about you, are you ever login to tell the twins why you came back all of the sudden?" Charlie asked her.

"How do you know I haven't already told them?" Alex replied, not looking at him.

"Because I'm sure if you had you wouldn't be sitting up here alone all the time," Charlie pointed out.

"I can't tell them," Alex replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I just can't," Alex answered.

"Well, whatever it is, it's changed you and I can already see that you can't deal with it by yourself," Charlie replied, "you can't keep pushing people away."

"I'm not pushing anyone away," Alex exclaimed, standing up. She leant against the railing and looked down at the cars that were passing the unseen building.

"Really? What about your parents? You barely spoke to them when they were here?" Charlie paused and he stood up too, "And what about Riley and Nicole? They just wanted to help you Alex, but you won't let anyone in,"

"Their better off with out me, Charlie," Alex replied quietly.

"How can they be better off without you when they were all prepare to do anything for you?" Charlie kept pushing he questions.

"You wouldn't understand, no one would understand," Alex answered as tears began to prick her eyes.

"How do you know unless you tell some one?" Charlie said putting an arm around her as the tears spilled over.

She pushed him away and sat back on the stone bench.

"It's none of your business Charlie," She said wiping the tears away.

"It is when one of my friends is getting hurt," answered quietly, "even if they are doing it to themselves," (a/N: he means emotionally hurting herself, not physically)

* * *

Hermione watched as her Fifth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class continued with their charm's assignments. Ron was sitting at a desk to the right of her, marking his own classes papers, even though he was no longer teaching them.

Finally the bell went and the students began to pack their books.

"Assignment's to be handed up nest lesson," Hermione told the class as the Hufflepuffs began to exit the room. Ron, who began to put away his quill and parchment, looked up just as his niece was passing his desk.

"Nicole, is your dad still in France?" he asked her, the same time Draco called out tot her.

Ignoring Draco she nodded to Ron and quickly walked out of the classroom.

"That was odd," Hermione said walking toward Ron's desk.

"What was?" Ron asked, oblivious to what she was talking about.

"Nicole, usually she talks quite a bit, and she hasn't even waited for Sam and Draco," Hermione replied quietly, motioning toward the last two Gryffindor in the classroom.

"Oh, yeah…" Ron replied.

"She's been like it since Alex left," Draco piped up, hearing their conversation, "then when Riley left it got worse,"

"Oh," Hermione replied, as the two teenagers left.

Ron still didn't say anything.

"Um, Ron, don't you think that's a problem?" Hermione asked him as they too exited the classroom and headed toward the great hall.

"What?" He asked.

"Nicole, your niece, is secluding herself from everyone," Hermione told him, "don't you think we should tell Bill or Fleur?"

"No," Ron replied, "it's just Nicole, she never really had any friends,"

"Draco and Sam just tried to talk to her and she ignored them," Hermione pointed out, "something would have to be worrying her,"

"Don't stress over it Hermione, she's always been like that, she keeps to herself, gets it from Bill," Ron told her as they sat down.

* * *

_Nicole, why aren't you replying to my letters? You are getting them aren't you? I haven't done anything wrong have I, or said anything to upset you? Please write back, I miss getting letters from you. – Logan._

The red head scrunched the piece of parchment up and put it on the table. Quickly she grabbed a sandwich and stood up as she saw Draco and Sam enter the great hall. As they sat across from her she left, without saying a word.

"Nic-" Draco called after her.

"Just leave her," Sam cut him off, "she'll come around eventually,"

"I just don't get why she's being so weird," Draco told her.

"Think about it Draco, before Alex came we didn't really talk to her did we?" Sam asked him.

He opened his moth to speak.

"We didn't Draco, you used t tease her about being a Wesley, and I was too busy with Natalie and Jess to even bother," Sam told him, "then when Alex came we took the time to get to know her, but she thinks that because their gone were just going to dump her again."

"But we haven't," Draco pointed out, "We've tried to talk to her,"

"I know," Sam said rolling her eyes, "I guess she's just pushing us away because she's less likely to fell hurt that way because she thinks we will leave her by herself."

"Oh," Draco answered, "well at least she's still talking to Logan, his owl comes in almost everyday,'

"That doesn't mean she's answering them," Sam pointed out as lunch finished.

* * *

"Hermione, look at this one," Ginny squealed, holding the magazine out to her.

Hermione took it and Blaise tried to look at the picture over shoulder, but Ginny pulled it away again.

"You can't see it Blaise," Ginny told him, "it's bad luck,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but turned Ginny, "Come on, we'll look at them in my room,"

With a flick of wand the magazines were in Hermione and Blaise's bedroom and Ginny pulled the brunette in their, leaving Harry and Blaise alone.

"So," Harry said, "I thought you guys were planning simple wedding?"

"We are," Blaise replied, turning back to his paper.

"You shouldn't let Ginny help then," Harry told him laughing slightly.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything. He flipped through his paper, until he came to the sport section and found himself facing a group of teenage boys, one of which had dark red hair and green eyes.

Skimming the article Blaise read that these were the WQA's newest students, and hopefully quidditch's next superstars. On closer examination of the picture, Blaise could clearly see that Riley didn't look happy to be in the photograph.

"Have you heard from Riley?" He asked Harry, folding the paper up.

"Yeah, he owled us on the weekend," Harry looked up from his own paper, "Said he hadn't started his classes yet, but the training was almost every night,"

Blaise nodded as a squeal came from the bedroom.

* * *

"Hermione, this dress would look perfect on you," Ginny said, for about the fifth time.

Hermione took the magazine and looked at the picture. Ginny was right; the dress was perfect, especially on the size eight model that was walking around the page wearing the dress.

"I already told you, Gin, I just want some nice dress robes, we don't want anything over the top," Hermione said handing the magazine back to her. She picked up one of her papers and continued to mark it.

"Come on 'Mione," Ginny replied, using the nickname she knew annoyed her, "Can't you just picture Blaise's face if you walk down the aisle in something like this,"

"No, I can't," Hermione replied.

"Fine," Ginny sighed as she continued to flip through the magazine.

Five minutes later, she was finally bored of looking at the wedding magazines.

"What does Alex think about all this?" Ginny asked putting the magazine down.

"She's fine about it all, I guess," Hermione said looking up from her paper.

"And she like's it back in America?" Ginny said quietly, turning the page over.

Ginny nodded in agreement and both women turned back to their papers/magazines.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Mmm?" Came the reply.

"I know you said you wanted a simple wedding, but I think Alex would look gorgeous in this dress,"

A sigh came from the other side of the room.

"Well, let me see then," Hermione finally said, putting her quill down.

* * *

Alex sat at the Niveus table. Logan was sitting across from her, scribbling in his black notebook while listening to his headphones, Georgie was talking loudly with a group of sixth year girls, but Alex could feel people watching her. Shivering slightly, she quickly finished her meal and pushed her chair away from the table.

Ignoring the three people across the hall who were watching her, and Georgie and Logan who were now looking at her too, Alex slowly made her way toward the doors.

But before she reached the doors, she was stopped by one of the three.

"Alex," Brian said brightly as he grabbed her wrist as she passed the Croceus table, "Where you going?"

"To the library," Alex replied, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone.

"Great, I've gotta pick some books up," He replied and followed her out of the hall to the library.

He hummed slightly as they walked to the library, ignoring the glares that Alex kept sending his way.

"What do you want Brian?" Alex finally asked him as the walked up the stairs.

"I already told you, I need to pick some books up, Lex," Brian told her, although he was obviously lying.

"Come off it," Alex stopped, "I've known you since I've been coming here, I would doubt you would even know where the library was,"

"That really hurts Alex," Brain laughed, clutching his chest, "you cut me real deep,"

"Shut up, this is because I wouldn't tell Charlie isn't it? God I wish everyone would just mind their own bloody business," Alex snapped.

"Charlie? Charlie? Oh Charlie, that nutter who is so obviously in love with Georgie, bless his soul, he didn't tell me to do anything, I just need to go to the library and I thought you might like some company," Brain joked with her, "why what was he trying to get you to tell him?"

"You know bloody well what he wanted me to tell him, the same thing you want me to tell you," Alex yelled, as they came into the corridor.

"Alex calm down," Brian said seriously now, 'we just want to help,"

"Well you can't, no body can help," She was shaking now, "I just want you all to leave me alone,"

She turned to walk away.

"Alex," Brian spoke again, "you don't mean that-

"Yes, I do," Alex said angrily, turning back to him, "I just wish you would all go away,"

"Well we won't, not until you tell us what's wrong," Brian replied.

"There isn't anything wrong," Alex lied, "so why don't you just-

"Alex, there is obviously something wrong," a new quiet voice filled the corridor.

Alex turned to look at Kimmie and Logan who were standing in the doorway of the corridor.

"What? If I said I'm fine then I'm fine," Alex snapped at her.

She felt sick, why couldn't they just see that she didn't want them to know that it was better for them that way? She dropped her bag as the bile began to rise in her throat, and covering her hand with her mouth she ran to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

An owl tapped on the closet window that Draco was sitting near in the Gryffindor common room. He opened the window and watched as it flew into the room, neither he or Sam recognized it. Forgetting about it, he left the window open so it could leave and sat back down.

The owl finally landed, on the shoulder of Nicole Weasley, who was sitting on her bed, alone, in the girl's dormitories. Startled by the owl, she carefully untied the letter that was attached to its leg and watched as it flew back into the common room.

_Nicole,_

_Look, I don't know why your not answering my brothers letters, and at the moment, quite frankly, I don't care. There's something wrong with Alex and she won't tell us what's happened, I just wanted to know if you or any of your fiends know anything about it. She won't talk to any of us, and I'm worried she might do something stupid. Please write back ASAP. – Georgie._

Re-reading the letter, Nicole took a deep breath and finally let everything sink in.

"Draco," She called, running down the steps to the common room. He looked up at the sound of his name, and Sam turned toward the red head.

"Hey," he said slowly as she reached them. Nicole didn't say anything; instead she thrust the letter into the blonde boy's hands. As he read the letter he paled slightly (if it's possible for a malfoy to pale, that is).

"Riley knew didn't he and he was going to leave, that's why she's gone," Nicole said calmly.

Draco looked at her, putting the piece together as Sam read the letter.

"I think we need to go see Professor Granger," She said, standing as she finished reading the letter.

Nicole nodded, but didn't speak.

"She's going to be okay, Nikki," Sam told her, "we knew something was up before she left,"

"But I was so angry with her," Nicole told them, "all I thought about was myself,"

"It doesn't matter," Sam told her, hugging her, "what matters is that we go see her parents so they know," Nicole nodded and let them lead her out of the common room.

"Excuse me, Professor Walker? Do you know where Professor Zabini is?" Draco asked the teacher as they passed him in the corridor, it was a known fact between al the students now that out of class time the potters, Professor granger and Professor Zabini all disappeared, with the Weasley's every now and then.

"No, um..I must be going, appointment you see," He said rather quickly, walking off, leaving the students alone.

They walked down the corridors for a further ten minutes, until finally they came to Ron and Jess Weasley, who were entering the castle.

"Uncle Ron," Nicole said feebly, "we…um…need to see Professor Granger,"

"Why?" Ron asked, out of curiosity.

"Charms assignment," Draco said quickly, "I need help,"

Sam glared at him.

"Draco, shut up," she turned to Ron and Jess, "it's about Alex."

"What about her?" Jess suddenly interrupted.

"Um, we'd rather just tell Professor Granger," Sam told them nervously.

Ron shook his head, but when his wife looked at him, he quickly changed his mind.

"Wait in the great hall, I'll go get her for you," Ron told them and quickly disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Alex gagged over the toilet seat, tears began to run down her face. Wiping her mouth, she heard the bathroom door open, and the footsteps stop out the front of her open cubicle.

Alex pulled her knees up so her chin was resting on them and crossed her arms so Logan couldn't se her crying.

"Just leave me alone," she said between sobs. He ignored her and sat on the cold tiles next to her, motioning for Kimmie and Brian to wait outside. He put his arm around her.

"It's alright to be scared," He told her, as she let him hug her. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"I don't want to be," Alex sobbed into his shoulder, "but I can't help it,"

"I know," Logan whispered, as the door opened again. Logan looked up at his worried sister. Georgie nodded to Logan as she sat with them on the floor.

"everything's going to be okay," Georgie told her, squeezing her hand softly.

* * *

A/N: okay that's where I'm going to leave it…..yes I don know that's what riley told her in the library, but I couldn't think of anything else that would fit….i hope you all like it….please REVIEW

Luv emgurl


	27. ILL BE OKAY

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise from the books…

Hey...thanks for all the great reviews again…

* * *

Blaise and Hermione sat in the office of Headmaster Dokoft's in Fascino Quas. They had been there for at least half an hour and so far none of the teachers had managed to track down their daughter.

"I told you this was a bad idea Blaise, she should've stayed with us, at Hogwarts, she would have been fine there," Hermione hissed to him as the headmaster left the office.

"How do you know that?" Blaise said back, his tone harsh; "She was fine when we were here a few weeks ago,"

He stood up and stopped at the window, running a hand through his hair.

"But if you hadn't agreed with her-" Hermione began.

"So this is my fault?" Blaise exploded and turned to face Hermione, "it's my fault I ended up in hospital? It's my fault she left?"

Hermione looked at him in shock, neither of them had ever raised their voices to each other. She looked away and didn't say anything.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Blaise, said sitting back down, he put his face in his hands, "I'm just worried about her,"

She nodded in reply, but didn't speak.

A soft knock came from the door and Charlie entered the office alone.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked slightly confused.

"I, um, know where Alex is," He said slowly, looking at them, "Georgie told me to come get you,"

Blaise nodded toward the boy and he began to leave the office. He waited for Hermione to stand, before following her, without saying a word.

They followed the teenage boy down many corridors and up two flights of stairs, until finally they came to a teenage boy and girl, waiting at a door. Kimmie smiled weakly at them, but neither her nor Brian spoke. As Charlie opened the door to the roof, Blaise took hold of Hermione's hand squeezed it tightly.

Hermione and Blaise walked out into the dark courtyard, finally finding their daughter sitting silently between the twins. As they approached them, Georgie turned and stood, allowing Blaise and Hermione to speak to Alex. Logan however did not leave, but not because Alex told him to stay, as she didn't speak, but because he didn't want to leave.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, the green practice pitch glimmered from the morning dew as Riley stepped on to it with his team. Taking a breath he mounted his broom and followed his coaches instructions of flying twenty laps of the pitch, and although he had one of the fastest brooms on the market, due to the size of the pitch, he knew it would take time.

He let his other teammates speed up ahead of him, letting his own thoughts engulf his mind. Back in England, it was still night, and he couldn't help but wonder if Draco and Sam and Nicole were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, while the teacher were telling them to go to sleep. His thoughts soon moved on to Alex, much like they did during most of lessons. He was constantly wondering how she was doing back in America, and while he had had the urge to write to her many times, every time he picked up his quill the words wouldn't come. Sometimes he wondered if it was because he didn't know what to say, or if he was scared she wouldn't respond, so instead he left it.

"Oy, Potter," One of his team mates, Dougie called out to him, "Some of the guys were thinking about going into the city tomorrow, you interested?"

The boy asked as he flew alongside him. Dougie was in the same year as riley, but had started at the WQA the year before, coming from Australia.

"Um, Maybe," Riley replied, before speeding up, getting lost in his thoughts again.

He was still lost in thoughts, that he didn't even notice when a large brown owl began circling the pitch, finally swooping toward him. He noticed it just in time and quickly swerved his broom out of the way so he didn't hit it. Coming to halt to watch the owl circle around him, Riley waited until the bird landed on his shoulder.

Finally he realised that it was a Hogwarts owl, one of it's fastest, and it had a small piece of parchment tied to it's leg. He quickly untied and landed softly on the ground as the coach blew the whistle, signalling the laps were over.

Unfolding the note, Riley recognised Draco's untidy scrawl along the paper, although he didn't get he chance to read it, when Dougie and s few other guys landed along side of him.

"Who owled ya, Potter?" one of the guys said loudly to him, "Next time tell them to send an owl that's not on a war mission,"

Riley didn't say anything, but picked up his broom and headed toward the change rooms.

Once in the rooms, he sat in front his locker and took the note from Draco out again.

_Potter –you need to tell us what's going on with Alex now. We know you know so you need to tell us. It's urgent – Draco._

"So it was your girlfriend?" the same guy from before, Nick, said loudly as the other guys came into the room, "that why you wanted to read it in private?"

"No," Riley finally said, "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Then whose that red head in the picture in your locker," Dougie pointed out stupidly.

"A red head hey? Gee you children would be ugly with bright orange hair," Nick joked.

"That's my cousin actually," Riley said hotly taking his training cloak off and opening his locker, mistake number one.

"And the brunette?" Nick asked, grabbing the picture off the door.

"That's…just… Nicole's friend Alex," Riley replied, swallowing hard.

"Alex, hey? I wouldn't mind a piece of that," he passed the picture to one of the other guys who laughed, "Wait don't tell me, Potter, the blonde guy with them, he's with you,"

Riley rolled his eyes, but ignored the comment, searching his locker for a piece of parchment and a quill. Finally as he found some, Dougie handed the picture back to him, and saw what he was writing.

_Guys,_

_I don't know what's going on with Alex. I haven't talked to her since she decided to leave. – Riley._

"Why did she leave?" Dougie asked him interested, although obviously unaware of who she was and what happened.

"Who?" Riley asked, hoping he sounded confused.

"That girl, Alex?" Dougie pushed, "you wrote that you hadn't talked to her since before she left. Why did she leave?"

"I don't know," Riley, answered honestly, "she never told me…"

"Then why do your friends think you know?" Dougie continued, although Riley wasn't listening anymore. He grabbed the photo that Dougie was still holding and stuffed in his locker before closing it and quickly exited it, heading toward the owlry.

When he got there, he took the note out he had written to Draco and picked up the quill that was kept in the owlry.

Ripping the top part of the parchment off. He re wrote the letter.

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm sorry. I really am, I never meant for things to turn out like this. I hope your okay. I miss you, I miss talking to you. Please write back._

_From Riley_

After finding the closest WQA owl, he tied the letter on to it's leg and watched it fly off into the distance.

* * *

As soon as Alex saw her parents, a fresh wave of tears came. Hermione too cried, as Blaise hugged their daughter tightly, who even had tears in eyes, seeing his daughter in such a fragile state.

"I'm sorry," Alex sobbed as Blaise finally let her go, and let Hermione take over.

"You have nothing to apologise about," Hermione told her, kissing her head lightly as she took her in her arms. She felt Blaise's hand on her arm.

"She thinks it her fault," Logan told Blaise quietly, "but that's all she's said, she won't let us help or tell us what's going on"

Blaise nodded, but turned back to Hermione and Alex.

"We should take her inside," Blaise said softly, as Hermione finally let her go.

The four moved silently back inside the building, finding the four other teenagers still waiting near the door. Charlie was holding Georgie who appeared to be crying aswell, as Kimmie and Brian were sitting against the wall in silence. They stood as Logan, who was in front came into the building, followed by Hermione and Blaise who were each holding their daughters hand.

"I think you kids should go to bed," Blaise told them quietly, and they nodded, but watched as they took Alex back down to the head masters office. This time Logan left them alone.

* * *

Dumbledore, Professor Dokoft, Hermione, Blaise and Alex were now all sitting in the office. The adults were all waiting for an explanation of Alex of why she told them she was handling it, when clearly she wasn't.

"I don't know what happened alright?" Alex told them, hoping she sounded confident, "I'm fine, you can go back to Hogwarts,"

"Alex, please, were just trying to help you," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Well, I'm fine," She told them, Hermione squeezed her hand.

"Alex you can't tell us your fine, your friends are obviously worried about, why do you think were here?" Blaise spoke calmly, confused as to why she was acting this way.

"Well, they should just stop trying to find out what's wrong, it's my problem not their's," Alex told him.

"This isn't your fault," Hermione spoke quietly, for the first time since they had come back inside, "you don't need to blame yourself,"

Alex didn't say anything, instead choosing to look at her hands.

"Alex, dear, if you can't cope, you just need to tell us," The blonde Headmaster spoke to her, "I don't want to see one of my students fall to pieces because of the actions of someone she can't control…"

"Perhaps it would be best-" Dumbledore began.

"If I hadn't of made you go back this wouldn't of happened," Alex spoke quietly, "we wouldn't be in danger,"

Hermione's grip tightened.

"Alex, I didn't just go back because of you…" Hermione told her.

"Besides there is no guarantee this wasn't going to happen here," Dumbledore interrupted, "this isn't your fault Alex."

She nodded as if hearing it for the first time, and felt her father's hand close around her other one.

"Now I know your parents both want you to come back to Hogwarts tonight, but I think it may be easier if you stay here," Dumbledore told her, ignoring Hermione's glare, "but, on one condition, that each night you come and see Professor Dokoft and tell her if anything, or anyone is stressing you out."

"I think that it may also be a good idea to let your friends be aware of the situation," Professor Dokoft interrupted.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "if your still not dealing with things by the time your house visits Hogwarts in three weeks, then we have agreed that it would be best if you stayed at the castle,"

Alex nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nicole sat restlessly in the armchair in the headmaster's office. Ginny watched over them and she couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being analysed as a niece, turning her attention to her friends, she tried to stifle a yawn, only to find that Sam had drifted off against Draco shoulder, but the boy was still staring intently at both the fireplace and the open window next to it, waiting for a reply from either.

Sunlight was slowly coming into the office, indicating that it was finally morning in England. Yet the three teenagers hadn't even gone to bed yet, although both Ginny and Harry had made many attempts at it.

Finally the fireplace was filled green flames and Dumbledore stepped back into Hogwarts. A look of slight amusement crossed his blue eyes as he found the three teenagers and Ginny Potter sitting, waiting for him in his office.

"Well, I suppose your waiting to hear about Alex?" Dumbledore said in a hushed tone, seeing Sam asleep.

Nicole didn't say anything, but looked at Draco who was looking at the headmaster with a look of concern. Dumbledore did not continue and only sat at his desk and picked up a piece of paper.

"Well Professor? Is she okay?" Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Indeed she is. Hermione and Blaise are staying there until this evening, but at this stage, Alex will not be returning to Hogwarts," Dumbledore told them.

Nicole let out a breath of relief, she didn't know she had been holding, as Sam moved in her sleep, whacking Draco in the ribs, who in turn gasped in pain, waking the girl up.

"As for you three," Dumbledore continued standing up from his desk, "I expect you may be receiving an owl shortly from Miss Granger, but now I want you to catch up on the sleep you have so kindly missed, I will inform your teachers,"

The two girls made their way toward the door, and Draco closed the open window.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, I believe Mr. Potter has not replied to your owl, try not bother him during the morning, it's when he has practice," Dumbledore said as the door closed.

* * *

Harry Potter walked briskly down the fourth floor corridor, carefully avoiding any students wishing to talk to him. Following the flash of red hair in front of him, it almost felt like the 'old' days to him as he followed his wife into the great hall for lunch.

He was met with a smile as he sat next to her and picked up a sandwich. But before either of them could talk to each other, a loud noise at the entrance of the hall, the one they had just walked through, distracted them.

Jumping to his feet, Harry ran to the doors, as screaming students fled to the back of the room. With his wand forward, Harry was met with an alarming sight. A pale, almost glowing, Ben Walker was standing in the middle of the doorway, a first year student in his grasp, his wand out.

Ron stood on the other side of the door way with Snape and Lavender Brown, as Ginny joined Harry, while Jess and some of the other teachers were moving students back.

An invisible shield seemed to be preventing any of the teachers moving closer to the man.

But before anything could be done and ear splitting scream from Walker, whose eyes were a pale blue, almost white, as he fell to the floor, letting the go of the small first year and letting the shield down.

"Ron," Harry yelled as he moved forward, "Grab MacKenzie, everybody else stay back,"

With his wand still in the ready position and his eyes glued firmly on the professor who was lying face down on the stone, Harry kicked the wand away from the still body, before kneeling next to him. Carefully he checked the mans pulse.

"Harry," his name came faintly from the mans lips.

Unsure of what to do, Harry turned the over so they were face to face, keeping his wand aimed at the man.

"Harry," He said again. His eyes were back to normal now and the glowing had gone.

"You have to stop him," His voice was raspy and Harry flinched as he grabbed his cloak.

"Who?" Harry asked loudly, as the teacher's eye closed.

"Lavender," Harry yelled urgently, looking up as Ben's grasp on his robes loosened, "Wake him up,"

The witch moved forward her wand out.

"His breathing's only faint, Harry, he's in a coma," Lavender said as a pale blue light came out from her wand.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore's voice now joined the teachers m muffled conversations, "Harry to my office,"

"But he just attacked a student," Ron protested.

"Take Mr. MacKenzie to the hospital wing too," Dumbledore told him, before e striding out of the great hall.

Harry stood and picked up the wand lying next to him on the floor, before following Dumbledore up to his office.

* * *

Alex closed her hand around the silver doorknob, she could hear muffled voices on the inside of the room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, and forced herself to enter the room.

The talking stopped suddenly, as she entered, she didn't look at any of them, although she knew they were looking at her.

"Lex," Brian's cheerful voice came from the other side of the room, "I was just showing Charlie here the proper way to play the drums."

Alex finally looked at them, she knew what they were doing, but she had already decided she wasn't going to forget it.

"Your sitting on the couch with Kimmie," Alex said pointedly.

"Well, yeah, but I was verbally telling him how to do it," Brian continued.

"He's sitting on the floor, and is holding an apple," Alex replied, and leant against the nearest wall.

"That's the beauty of it, he has to im-"

"Brian…" Logan snapped and Brian glared at him.

"Are your parents still here?" Charlie attempted to change the topic.

Alex shook her head gently, "they left awhile ago."

"Oh," came a reply.

"An owl dropped this off for you," Georgie said suddenly and handed her a piece of parchment.

Alex looked at it but didn't open it, instead stuffing it in her pocket. Taking a deep breath Alex closed her eyes, preparing herself.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," She finally said opening her eyes back up, "it was immature and I was only thinking about myself, but-"

"Lex, you don't have to explain," Logan cut in.

"You all wanted to now, so know your going to find out," Alex looked at him.

Nobody spoke.

"At Hogwarts, my mum began to get these weird letters and her room was trashed. The letters were insulting her bloodline and threatened us. Then Me and Riley were attacked walking back to the Gryffindor tower." She paused for a moment, trying to remember what happened next.

"The letters were still getting sent to my Mum, even though she moved rooms, and then one night, when Kimmie and Charlie were at Hogwarts my Dad got attacked and ended up in the hospital wing. That was when I snapped I guess, I was moved out of the tower and I lost control, I felt like I had nobody, so I came back here, where I though I would be safe."

"What about Riley?" Kimmie questioned, "he would have done anything for you,"

"Like give up any future he could have had in Quidditch?" Alex asked, moving around the room, "that was part of the reason I had to come back, he was going to give up his dreams just to help me, I couldn't let him do anything he'd regret,"

Nobody spoke.

"Look I don't want you to look down at me or to give me any special treatment, I only told you because Dumbledore and Dokoft said it might help me," Alex told them and walked toward the door.

"Alexandria Granger don't you dare leave this room," Georgie's voice filled the room, causing Alex to face her. She was standing in the middle of the room and had her hands on her hips.

"Not once would we look down on you because of this," Georgie told her, "considering you've lasted this long you must either be a good liar or the determination of not letting something get in your way has come out, and we both know the first thing isn't true. In fact I'm goddamn proud of you for not coming back earlier, like I know I would've. So you can just sit your butt down on this couch and reply to Riley like has asked you too,"

"What?" Alex asked confused by the last bit.

"You see, what Georgie means is that were proud of you for staying strong," Brian put in.

"I heard that bit," Alex said, "but I haven't got any mail from Riley…"

Georgie turned pink.

"Well… the thing is…it wasn't addressed…"Georgie stuttered.

"She opened your mail," Logan and Charlie supplied the words at the same time.

Finally Alex realised what they were talking about and put her hand in her pocket, the cool parchment slightly crumpled.

* * *

Nicole moved in her bed as a tapping came from across the room. Waking suddenly she quickly jumped out her bed, finding Sam already at the window. The owl zoomed in and flew slowly around the girl's dormitory, before landing on Nicole's shoulder.

"Is it from Alex?" Sam asked before she even had the chance to untie the letter.

"I don't know," Nicole murmured, "Maybe we should wait for Draco…"

"Like he would have waited for us, just open it," Sam replied, sitting back down on her bed.

Nicole sat next to her and carefully unsealed the envelope.

_Nikki,_

_I know I didn't reply to your last letter, but I was just wondering if you had heard anything. _

_Riley_

"It's from Riley," Nicole sighed and put the letter down and laid back on the bed.

Sam didn't say anything, and flopped down on the bed next to Nicole.

"Nik," She finally said.

"Yeah?" The red head replied.

"Well…. I was thinking…what if we just wrote to Logan?"

"I thought about that too, but I don't know, he might think I'm just writing to him to get information about Alex since I haven't replied to any of his other letters." Nicole responded sitting back up.

"You really think he'd think that?" Sam said holding Riley's letter above her face, "besides you wouldn't just have to put your name on it, I could even write it,"

Nicole thought about it for a minute. She knew Logan would probably understand, but something inside of her told her she wasn't quite ready to talk to him again after ignoring him for weeks.

"If we don't hear anything, you can send one after dinner," Nicole finally old her, before climbing back into her own bed, leaving Sam to reply to Riley.

* * *

"Professor, I think that it would be a good idea to keep Hermione and Blaise at Fascino Quas for a couple of days, until we know who Walker was talking about," Harry told Dumbledore as he sat in his office.

"It's too late, their already back in their rooms," Dumbledore told him shaking his head, "I had just left them when it started,"

"But this could be the person who is attacking Hermione," Harry protested, "Walker, he said I had to stop him…"

"And who do you think him is Harry?" Dumbledore said, "Ben Walker gave no vital clues or information about who was controlling him, but what I can tell you was that he was being controlled. I should have seen it earlier, but I didn't, and now he might be lost."

"I don't think you are understanding the situation Professor," Harry tried again, "if it this person is capable of controlling a fully qualified wizard, then there's no saying what he might be able to do to Hermione, he's already attacked Blaise once…"

"Harry, there's not evidence that it is the same person. Hermione and Blaise have had a hard enough time already, there's no need to alert them of the situation as yet, just stay close to them," Dumbledore continued.

"But…" Harry protested again.

"But nothing, they are not to be told," Dumbledore told him, making it final.

"We can't lose her again," Harry shouted, "is that what you want? For Hermione to be gone?"

"Harry, please, calm down, Neither Hermione or Blaise are going anywhere, I have made sure of that. Now will you please go to the hospital wing and see if Professor Walker has woke yet, perhaps you might be able to get some information off of him," Dumbledore dismissed him.

Harry left the office in silence, and Dumbledore sighed, looking down at the piece of parchment in front of him. He knew that Hermione and Blaise were far from the end.

_

* * *

Dear Nicole,_

_Well, this isn't exactly the type of letter you say hey, how are you? Is it? _

_Um… I guess there's only really two things I want to say that really matter at the moment. First of all thank you for telling my parents, it was definitely the right thing to do and I would have done it if I were you._

_The second thing is I'm sorry for dragging you and the others back into the mess. I wouldn't exactly say I'm fine now, but I'm getting there and you guys have helped me more than you'll know. I want so desperately to tell you what's going on, but I'm scared you're going to get hurt because you're there, so for that, again, I am sorry._

_Love always Alex_

Alex watched the owl from the window in the practice room, as it became a tiny speck in the distance. Turning back to her friends, she found that it was just her, Georgie and Charlie left in the room.

Sitting back down t the small desk, Alex picked up the silver pen that Riley had given her and turned it over in her hand, waiting for the words to come to her as the other two continued to do what ever it was they were doing. The room was in complete silence.

"Alex, just write down the first things that comes to mind," Georgie finally said to her, looking up from her book."

"I can't if my mind is blank," Alex responded.

"Come off it," Georgie told her, "it can't be that hard to think of what you want to say to him,"

"It isn't really," Alex admitted.

"Then write already," Georgie told her.

"Something's aren't that simple," Charlie interrupted, not even looking up from his paper.

"What?" Georgie questioned him hotly.

"Sometimes, what you really want to say, or write in Alex's case, never come out as easily as they form inside here," Charlie replied motioning to his head.

"Oh," Georgie responded.

Meanwhile, Alex had finally put pen to paper.

_Riley, _

_Sometimes things don't ever work out the way we planned, and I know your sorry but your apology won't be accepted by me because you don't really have anything to be sorry about. I made the decision to leave so technically I should be saying sorry to you. I'm sorry. There I said it. Well I'm guessing Draco probably wrote to you, causing you to write to me, because Georgie and everyone else all swear it wasn't them. Anyway I'm going to be okay, which is a positive. I'm sure you were lying anyway when you said you missed talking to me (you have to admit I'm pretty sarcastic about everything), but if you want me to I guess I could write every now and then, if I'm not too busy._

_Alex_

Georgie and Charlie were still talking about the same thing as Alex tied the letter to the other owl that was perched on the window. Finally once that owl had become a tiny speck, she turned back to the now silent room, to find only Charlie.

"You want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Charlie asked her standing up.

"You know what, that would probably be great, I bet I could even coax Georgie back out to come talk to you," Alex smiled at him.

Switching the light off and following him out of the practice room, Alex knew that she didn't lie to Nicole or Riley, she was going to be okay.

* * *

He watched them carefully, form the corner of the room, hidden beneath his stolen invisibility cloak. They were asleep on the couch together, and from behind one door he could hear the voices of t and Ginny Potter talking about Dumbledore.

Ignoring them, he stepped forward slowly, ensuring the cloak was still covering him completely. Carefully he pulled a pair of muggle twiser's from his pocket, along with an empty glass vial.

The potter's door opened slightly and the invisible man froze, but it was shut almost immediately, no one leaving the room. The man took a step toward the sleeping forms of Blaise and Hermione, his breathing becoming louder and ragged.

Carefully, he took a few strands of Blaise's black curls, quickly enclosing them inside the glass vial. This time the potter's door opene, and Ginny stormed out and though the secret portrait hole into he corridor, providing the perfect escape.

Turning in the opposite direction of the red head, the man headed deep within the silent walls of the school, where on the soft thump of his invisible footsteps could be heard.

* * *

A/N: okay so I know you guys had to wait a while for this but I got stuck half way through and then I had school and stuff so I am sorry…any way good news! Sunday is my 17th birthday and as a present from me to you I will hopefully get the next chapter up late Friday night or ASAP on Sunday (unfortunately I won't be able to get up Saturday because I'm having ppl over and it's the AFL grand final...go swans...)

Anyway please review and tell me what you think…

Luv emgurl


	28. OH GOD

Disclaimer: still don't own anything you recognise from the books…

* * *

Harry watched, as Ben Walker lay unmoving on the hospital wing bed, it was the fifth day he had been there and the man had still not woken. Sighing, he ran his hands through his jet-black hair, before removing his glasses. 

"Harry, you're here again?" Lavender asked coming into the small room that was blocked off from the rest of the hospital.

Putting his glasses back on, Harry nodded.

"How long do you think until he wakes up?" He asked her as she performed a few spells.

"It's hard to tell," She answered, "Because we don't know what spell was used exactly or how many were used it's hard to pinpoint a recovery time,"

Harry nodded; he had heard it all before. Every time he had come in here.

* * *

Riley sat in his classroom, watching the teacher at the front attempt to charm a pillow to make it follow you around incase you fall. The key word there was attempt. 

A piece of paper hit the back of his chair, but Riley just ignored, staring straight ahead of him. It wasn't that he didn't want to be friends with the guys in his class, it was that he would just prefer if they left him alone.

Another scrunched up piece of paper came flying toward him, this time it hit him in the back of the neck.

"Got him," Some one said excitedly.

"Class, attention back at the front please," The teacher interrupted them.

Rolling his eyes, Riley took out the folded piece of parchment he had been keeping in his pocket for the last couple of days now. He was still yet to reply to it. He didn't really know what to say, all Alex had said was that if he had wanted she would write, not that she actually wanted to write to him.

Sighing, he refolded the piece of parchment and put it back in his pocket as the bell rang, signalling the end of lesson.

"Riley," Dougie called, jogging to keep up with the red head as he left the class.

Riley stopped, allowing him to catch up, but continued walking once he had.

He began to whistle a tune he seemed to be making up, smiling at the few girls that walked past them, who in turn all giggled and began talking in whispers.

"So do you like it here?" Dougie talked, his strong Australian accent coming out smoothly.

"It's alright," Riley replied.

Dougie nodded, his blond highlighted hair dropping in front of his eyes, "What was it like back in England?"

Riley stopped and actually thought about this for a moment, while Dougie continued to walk, not realising he had stopped.

"Um…it was home," Riley shrugged as he caught up to the other boy, "you know you have your family and friends, everything's comfortable…"

Dougie nodded again, "you know you could have that here if you put the effort in…. I mean it's up to you, but if you need a mate well you know how to whistle to…"

Riley didn't say anything and watched as Dougie spotted a short girl, Dana, and headed toward her.

* * *

"Alex," 

"Brian," she replied in a hushed tone. Surprisingly enough they were actually in the library this time, although she was unsure why Brian was in there since he was just picking books up then putting them back down again.

"Nothing," he replied, flipping the book he was holding open.

"K," Alex replied, putting her books on the table.

He sat with her and for a few minutes they were both silent. The door opened across the other side of the room and a group of girls walked in with Kimmie, they were laughing and talking, and didn't notice Alex and Brian.

"Alex, can we go yet?" Brian whined, closing the book.

Alex nodded in reply, "Can I just get one more book though?'

Brian nodded, but rolled his eyes, and waited as Alex got up and moved toward the music section.

"Okay got it," Alex said returning, picking up her bag.

"What book was it?" Brian asked, grabbing his bag aswell.

"Oh just a piano book, I want to put a few songs to some music but I can't remember a few things since I haven't used the piano in awhile," Alex told him as they walked toward the door.

"Alex…Brian," their names were said loudly as they passed Kimmie and her group of friends, "what are you doing?" she frowned slightly at them.

"Just getting some books," Brian told her, "why else would be in a library?"

"It was just a question," Kimmie replied hotly, before turning to Alex," How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Alex, replied uncomfortably as some of the other girls joined them.

"Well, we just leaving," Brian told them and grabbed the back of Alex's arm, pulling her away.

Once they were in the corridor and began to head up the stairs, away from the library, Brian finally spoke to her again.

"I'd just ignore Kimmie when she's around them," He told her.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because they all think their better than everyone else," He muttered, to himself mainly.

"Hasn't she always thought she was better than you though," Alex joked with him. He looked at her and nodded his head vaguely.

"I guess, but I always figured she didn't mean it," Brian told her honestly, "I don't know, maybe I thought she'd get over it, but then she just and gets all bitchy with them,"

"Get over what?" Alex asked confused.

"Nothing," Brian replied, knowing he had probably said too much already, "Look there's Logan,"

Alex looked up and found that were approaching the practise room, with Logan approaching it in the opposite direction, heading toward them. He smiled as he saw them and stopped out the front for the door as he reached it, waiting for them.

"Logie, just the person I wanted to see," Alex told him cheerfully, taking the book out of bag, "I was wondering if you would be willing to help me?"

"Oh, I don't know Lex, I might be a bit-" he stopped mid sentence as he opened the door.

"Oh god," were Brian's words as the three of them couldn't help but stare at the display that was in front of them.

Charlie was lying on the couch, with Georgie on top of him, kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. Their purple Fascino Quas robes were strewn across the floor, and from the looks of it, Georgie's top was planned to go there too.

Upon Logan, Brian's and Alex's arrival, Charlie jumped up, almost dropping Georgie on the floor, who attempted to pull her top back down and smooth her hair a bit. Neither of the two looked at the other three.

In one quick movement, Alex pulled Brian out of the room and leant against the wall in the corridor. Both of them burst out lasting.

"Well, at least they've made up," Brian said between gasps of air.

"Who's made up?" Kimmie asked, "why are you guy's sitting out here?"

"Well, let's just say, you wouldn't want to be in there right now, especially if your name is Charlie," Alex said and Brian burst out laughing again.

Kimmie looked at him strangely, "Whatever, I can't practise tonight, I've got things to do,"

"Okay," Alex replied, and Brian stopped laughing.

"Like what, do your hair," he called after her as she walked off.

"That was a bit lame…" Alex told him as silence filled the air, "Surely all your comeback's aren't like that,"

Brian just shrugged, "so do you think we should probably go in there and drag Logan off Charlie,"

"I think we should let him go for a few more minutes," Alex replied, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Blaise," Hermione said loudly, waving a hand in front of his face. 

"ER, yeah? What?" he asked, coming back into reality.

"Are you going to help me organise the last couple of trips?" Hermione asked him for the seventh time since they had been back in their little sitting room, "or should I get Ginny to help me?"

"No, I'll help…err which trip were we organising?" he asked.

Sighing, Hermione put her quill down.

"WE were supposed to be planning the last Hogwarts trip to Fascino Quas, then the final trip here. But it doesn't look like that will be happening," she told him.

Blaise looked at Hermione, she still looked as beautiful as she did when he first fell in love with her, but she looked slightly tired, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the stress of planning the schools trips, the mystery attacker, or because she was now older, or if it was a mixture of all three.

"Well, we've almost finished all the organising for the Hufflepuff trip, then we just need to get started on the end of year trip," Blaise told, her looking down at his parchment, "it shouldn't take too long, I promise"

"It's not how much time we have Blaise, it's the amount of space we have, I mean Dumbledore thinks well be able to fit three hundred extra students into our already full dorms," Hermione said desperately.

"Don't worry, we'll work it out," Blaise told her soothingly.

Hermione nodded, but didn't reply, and went back to writing on her parchment, and Blaise went back to staring at a picture on a nearby coffee table of his little girl and wondering how she was doing.

"Blaise," Hermione said again, not looking up this time.

"Oh, sorry," Blaise said quickly and began to write on his own piece of parchment, smiling to himself as he thought that'd they'd all be a real family soon.

* * *

The cauldron stood bubbling in the middle an ancient, unused, bathroom. A thick liquid bubbling inside of it. Soft footsteps could faintly be heard above the hissing and popping noises coming fro the cauldron, as a dark figure moved around the old bathroom. 

A small glass vial stood on the floor, next to the cauldrons and a few back curls could faintly be seen. The footsteps grew louder as the potion began to simmer, and a fragile, rasping voice echoed in the room.

"Not long now," it said to it's self, "We just need to wait for the girl to come back, then that dear Mudblood will be ours,"

* * *

"I can't believe he punched him," 

Alex laid on her back on her bed, she had just returned from her daily 'chats' with Professor Dokoft, and was listening to Georgie complain about Logan's reaction toward Charlie.

"You can't really blame him," Alex said, "I mean he did walk in on his half naked sister and best friend lying on top of each other,"

"I was not half naked, I was fully clothed," Georgie said throwing her stuffed childhood teddy at her.

"You might aswell as been," Alex threw it back, "Charlie's hands were all over you… I think I'm scarred for life now," she pretended to shudder.

Georgie grounded and flopped down on the bed beside Alex.

"Put this way, it could have been much worse if we walked in ten minutes later," Alex added.

Georgie groaned louder and buried her face into the nearest pillow.

* * *

Nicole stared at the blank piece of parchment that was in front of her. That morning she had decided to write to Logan, but now that she was actually doing it, she didn't know what to write. 

Leaning back against the armchair she was sitting in, she sighed and threw her quill back on the table, as the portrait hole swung open and Draco and Sam entered the common room, her hand in his.

"Hey Nik," Draco said as they sat across from her.

"Hey," Nicole replied softly, glancing at the couple. Sam's head was on Draco's shoulder and their hands were still linked.

Carefully, Nicole folded her parchment up again and picked the quill up.

"Um, I just remembered, I said I'd help Paul with some charms homework," Nicole told them and disappeared out of the common room, deciding that she was in no mood to watch Draco and Sam all afternoon.

* * *

Riley sat on the grass, beneath a large oak tree. A large book was balanced on his knee, with a piece of parchment on top of it, a muggle pen, similar to the one he had given Alex in his hand. 

He stared blankly at the only two words on the page, not knowing how to continue on.

"Dear Alex, Dear Alex," He mumbled to himself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sing of insanity," an Australian accent said to him, but this time it was a girl.

"What?" he asked, looking up, finding it was Dougie's friend Dana.

"Don't worry, it's just a joke," she told him, plonking herself on the grass beside him.

"Right," Riley said, turning back to his letter.

He tapped the pen against the parchment, making a few black ink dots on the paper, but no words would form.

"Who are you writing to?" Dana asked him.

"How do you now I'm writing a letter?" Riley asked, moving his hand over the writing that was already on the parchment.

"I saw the word dear as I sat down, plus you've been pulling that same piece of paper out of your pocket for the last couple of days now," She told him.

"Oh...uh my friend Alex," he told her, "I don't really know what to say though."

"That's a problem then," Dana said, waving to Dougie, who was heading toward them.

Riley nodded, but didn't say anything as Dougie sat down, and Dana began to plait her blonde hair.

"What's up," Dougie asked.

"Nothing," riley replied and put the pen in his pocket.

"Riley's writing to his friend Alex, but he doesn't know what to say to her," Dana said absentmindly, wrapping a hair tie around her blonde plait.

"I thought you weren't talking to Alex," Dougie said.

"I never said that," Riley said, confused about the whole situation.

"Oh, no wait you said she left," Dougie corrected himself.

"IF your talking to her, then how come you can't write the letter," Dana said suddenly.

"I…I don't know what to sat to her," Riley said immediately.

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because I'm confused about how I feel about her," Riley replied again, unsure why he was telling them everything.

"Well I'm sure if you tell her the truth it will be alright," Dana said, getting up. She grabbed Dougie's hand and helped him before brushing the grass off her pants.

"See you later Riley," she said softly, walking back toward the school building.

* * *

The dark figure stopped in front of the old cracked mirror. Using his sleeve, he wiped away some of the dirt and grim that had built up on it. 

Finally he let his hood slide back. The reflection of the mans round moon shaped face could just be seen through the darkness of the damp bathroom. The thin purple scar curving from his ear to above his eye visible.

A battle scar that had been taken during the final battle. A battle where he stood along side one of the greatest wizards of time and fought against one of the most powerful wizards of all time. A scar that had been achieved by deflecting the wrong curse at the wrong time. The interference that had saved her life, but almost shattered his. A scar that represented his passion and love for Hermione Granger all at once.

A scar that cost him his sanity.

* * *

A/N: okay okay I now that it was a bit short and most of it was a bit pointless…but I did say I'd put it up either today or Sunday and I just wrote the first things that came to mind…any hoo in that last part I left a few hints about who the stalker might be…. anyone have any new ideas now that we all know it's not Ben walker, although that's who I intended it to be in the first place…okay now I'm confusing myself… 

Hopefully i'll have the next chapter up sometime during the week

Please review…and I hope you liked this (although most of it was pointless)

Luv emgurl….


	29. IT WOULD BE NICE

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize from the books…

A/N: thanks for all my great reviews…any hoo I won't be able to update for about two weeks cos I'm going on a holiday and won't be back for ten days…..but hopefully you like this chapter…

* * *

Alex sat on the end of her bed in her dorm. The room was empty, except for her, as the other girls were at the meeting about the trip to Hogwarts that was going to take place in a few days. Opening the purple journal, Alex laid it flat open, turning to the second page, willing the words to come out her. A few minutes later the only thing on the paper was a large black ink spot, sighing, she closed the book and threw it against the wall. When they were talking about she had been fine, even excited about returning to Hogwarts, but now that it was happening, Alex was scared that everything would go haywire again.

Quickly exiting her dorm and common room, Alex made her way towards the headmaster's office. Stopping infront of a statue of two dueling wizards, Alex repeated the password and watched as they disappeared to reveal the waiting area for the office.

As Alex stepped into the small room, she heard the now familiar sound of the statues reappearing. Gently she knocked against the dark purple door and waited for Professor Dokoft to reply.

The door was opened in a matter of seconds.

"Alex, dear, what's wrong?" the blonde witch said, allowing her entry into the office.

Alex sat on the black chair that faced the headmaster's desk as she sat on the other side.

"Nothing's wrong," Alex said confidently, trying to make herself believe it.

"Then what do I owe this earlier visit to, usually you don't come in until after dinner," the professor smiled, placing her hands on the table.

"I just wanted…." Alex trailed off.

"You know you can tell me," Professor Dokoft paused, "Why didn't you go to the meeting?"

Alex looked up at the teacher.

"I can't go back…not yet," She swallowed hard, "I need more time…if I go back now then everything will fall to pieces again…"

The blonde witch nodded, "I understand Alex, and I have already talked to Professor Dumbledore about…your situation and he has agreed with me, in that we don't think now is the right time for you to go back to Hogwarts yet. Perhaps you'll be ready for the end of year trip, I men we can't leave you here by yourself can we?"

Alex nodded, before breathing a sigh of relief.

"What should I tell my Mum and Dad though?" Alex asked suddenly.

"I think you should tell them the truth," Professor Dokoft told her, "or I could talk to them if you like,"

"No, I can do it," Alex answered, standing up.

The blonde witch returned to the papers that were on her desk as Alex exited the office.

"Thanks, Professor,"

"Anytime, dear," the professor responded, carefully placing the letter from Dumbledore about the recent attack in her waste bin.

* * *

Logan sat in the small classroom, listening to the teacher at the front drone to the house about what was expected of them as Fascino Quas students and the reputation they had to keep up at Hogwarts.

He yawned and began to search the room for his sister and Alex. Georgie was sitting across the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, he eyes were closed and her blonde curls were slightly covering her face. He looked to the left and right to her but only found some first year boy who was actually taking notes and a girl who was picking her nails.

He continued to look around the room in search for Alex, but did not find her. Then finally the meeting finished, in a flash Georgie's eyes were open and she was at the door. Logan followed with the other students and began to walk down the hallway toward his common room.

"Hey," Alex's voice filled the corridor, "how boring was that meeting,"

"How would you know," Logan said slightly irritated, "you weren't even there,"

"I know," Alex said seriously, but didn't elaborate.

They continued walking, this time going straight past their common room and up the stairs, where Georgie's footsteps could be heard.

"So where were you?" Logan finally asked.

"With Professor Dokoft," Alex paused, "Logan, I'm not going back, not yet anyway,"

"Oh," was Logan's only reply as they finally reached the door, which just closed behind Georgie.

He opened the door and waited for Alex to enter before he did, the door clicked shut behind him.

Brian was re-tuning his guitar, with headphones on, while Georgie and Charlie were talking on the couch. Kimmie was nowhere to be seen and Charlie winced as Logan glanced at him.

"So…um did you still want me to help with that stuff," Logan said turning back to Alex, who had sat down at the table.

"Um…no, not at the moment, I have to write to my parents first," Alex said vaguely, looking down at the piece of parchment she had infront of her, "Maybe later,"

* * *

Blaise lay in bed as Hermione tossed and turned next to him. It was a warm night and the small stuffy room just kept the air in, plus with Hermione not being able to keep still, Blaise had any wonder as to why he had thought he could sleep at all.

"Blaise?" Hermione's voice was soft, as if she actually believe he might have been asleep.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"I can't sleep," she said sitting up, pushing the bed sheet off of them.

"I know," Blaise replied, "Can't you just pretend to sleep though?"

"Blaise," Hermione whined

"Alright, alright," Blaise moaned and sat up aswell, flicking the light beside his bed on, "Why can't you sleep?"

"I was thinking about the wedding," Hermione said as if it explained everything.

"Yeah…so?" Blaise muttered.

"Well I thought it would be nice if we had it in the garden of Grimmuld Place, I've talked to Harry about it and he said the yard is quite beautiful now the plants have been properly maintained," Hermione told him.

"I thought you wanted it in the great hall?" Blaise asked her.

She frowned at him, a few brown curls falling over her dark brown eyes.

"I thought it would be more meaningful at Grimmuld Place, since that was where we first became friends," Hermione began.

"It's also the place where you left me," Blaise spoke, wishing he hadn't said anything.

Hermione's eyes darkened, but she didn't say anything.

"But if that's where you want it then we'll have it there," Blaise said quickly, as Hermione turned her back on him and laid back down on the bed.

"No, your right, it would be much better if we just had it here," Her voice was muffled through her pillow.

"Hermione," Blaise said.

"Just turn the light off, Blaise," Hermione told him.

* * *

in the corner of the class room, Ron yawned as he watched Hermione teach the seventh year some charm on how to make an apple tree sprout blue apples.

_Like any one would eat them, _he thought to himself miserably. The novelty of following Hermione around day and night had finally worn off, and although Ron would be the last person to admit it, he actually missed teaching his classes.

"Just practice on your model trees," Hermione told the class, before sitting at her own desk, as Ron looked on.

Yawning again, he turned back to the daily prophet he had on his desk, unaware that Hermione had stood up from her desk and was opening the closet window.

Finally as the owl entered the classroom, along with the loud outbursts from the students, Ron looked up again. The small owl smoothly landed on Hermione's shoulder and she reached up to untie the note.

"Hermione don't," Ron shouted, causing the classroom to go silent.

"What's wrong Professor Weasley," Hermione said slowly, glancing at her students.

"Uh, nothing, just…here let me take that owl out into the hall for you," Ron said carefully, knowing that the students had no idea why he had been in their classes the last couple of weeks.

Hermione sighed and carefully placed the owl on Ron's shoulder, following him out of the classroom.

"Students, back to your work," she told them as the closed the door behind her.

"Ron, what do you think your doing," Hermione said loudly.

He ignored her, choosing to inspect the piece of parchment that was still tied to the owls leg.

_Unmarked, tied with a blue leather strap, the owl is a soft caramel color, _he mentally noted.

"Ron!" Hermione's stern voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hermione, what? I'm trying to concentrate," He told her angrily, as he began to untie the letter off the owl.

"Since when have you hade the right to take my mail," Hermione said just as angrily.

Ron looked at her, as if the reason was obvious, "just since my best friend and her family is being targeted by some lunatic," he hissed at her as she snatched the rolled up parchment away.

"Oh," Hermione replied, her cheeks going slightly red, "sorry," she handed the unopened parchment back to him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, taking the parchment, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I'm fine," Her voice squeaked, "Now would you just open it and see who it's from,"

Ron looked down at the piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand. Nothing happened. Carefully he undid the seal and unraveled the piece of parchment, only to be greeted with his goddaughter's curly scrawl.

"It's from Alex," He said reading the letter.

Hermione frowned, "What does it say,"

Ron lowered the piece of parchment and looked at his best friend, "uh…if I tell you, you have to promise not to take it out on me,"

"What?" Hermione asked confused, grabbing the letter from Ron's hands.

Her eyes quickly scanned the letter from her daughter.

_Mum & Dad,_

_Well I guess now is a good time to tell you, since if I don't turn up it might be worse. Anyway, I've decided not to come back to Hogwarts yet, I want to wait until the end of year trip with the rest of the school. Hopefully you'll understand._

_Love Alex_

* * *

Riley woke with a start, and reached out for his glasses. Screams filled the boys dormitory and bodies jumping out of their beds moved across to the far side of the room.

Riley too, climbed out of his own bed and moved to the bed that was opposite his, the bed where Dougie slept. The Australian boy tossed and turned in his bed, the sheets twisting around his legs like tentacles pulling him down. A scream filled the air again and Nick grabbed his arms, preventing the boy from moving again.

"Somebody get Professor Morris," He said urgently. None o f the boys moved, "now," he screamed.

Riley took a step back away from the bed, before turning and running out of the room.

Finally racing their head's door, he began to bang loudly on the door.

"Professor Morris," he shouted when no reply came.

Finally the door was flung open and the startled teacher looked at the boy.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" the teacher asked him.

"it's Dougie, something's happened to him," Riley said breathlessly, turning back toward the dorm, the teacher quick on his heals.

When they arrived, the lights were on in the room and most of the boys were still huddled around the Australian's bed. Dougie, his eyes still closed, was trying to break free from Nick's grasp, when another scream escaped from his lips.

"Move," the teacher told the boys and they all took a step back.

He touched the boy on the head carefully as another scream came.

"Douglas," he said loudly, sitting the boy up. Then in an instant, he stopped moving and slumped against the teacher.

"Dougie," Nick said this time, stepping toward the bed.

Professor Morris held his hand up, signaling for the boy to stand back.

"Dougie," he repeated, laying the bay back against his pillow. Slowly the blonde boy's eyes opened.

"Professor, it was awful," he whispered, his voice raspy from the screaming.

"What was awful? What happened?" the teacher asked him.

"The girl crying, a man next to her dead" he stopped, taking a breathe, "she wouldn't stop crying and calling for help. Then a man came and he just laughed at as she cried,"

"Who was it? Who was the girl?" Professor Morris pushed the boy. (A/N: not literally)

"it wa- it was," Dougie began to sob now.

"Who?" the teacher prodded impatiently.

"Riley, it was her" he whispered, "it was Alex,"

At that moment, Riley felt the color drain from his face, as every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at him.

"Who's Alex?" one of the boy's asked him.

Professor Morris stood and Riley ignored the boy, "Mr. Furno, take Douglas to see Madame Hamilton," he told Nick, before turning toward Riley.

"Mr. Potter, I think you need to come with me," he said softly. Riley nodded and continued to ignore the stares of the other boys.

* * *

Alex pushed a stray hair out of her face, as she dipped her brush into the dark blue paint. She was surprised as to how much she had actually missed her art classes while she was Hogwarts, although she was never really good at it, she enjoyed letting her emotions out on paper, especially since her writing was not allowing her to do that at the moment.

Next to her, Georgie had painted a large pink heart in the middle of her page, and was carefully painting GM 4 CL in black paint in the middle. Logan was glaring at her from her other side as the music played softly in the background.

Alex turned back to her painting. It hadn't turned out like she had planned, but nothing ever did when she was in art. Instead of a landscape view of the sun setting on the beach, she had ended up painting something, which resembled the Hogwarts crest, and she had no idea how she went from the first to second.

"Aah, Miss Granger, wonderful," Her teachers soft voice blended into the music, "Perhaps you could take it to Hogwarts with you tomorrow,"

Alex merely nodded, before dipping her brush into the gold paint, she carefully signed her name at the bottom of the picture. Lifting her brush off the easel, Alex frowned at the letters she had just placed there. _A. Granger. _Then with a swish of her brush, the name was extended.

_A. Granger-Zabini. _

Satisfied with her work, Alex placed her brush down and watched the clock as it ticked toward the end of the lesson.

* * *

"Blaise, how could she not come back," Hermione whined to him as they sat down at the great hall.

The letter had arrived yesterday and Hermione was still complaining about it, although it hadn't really come as a surprise to Blaise.

"She'll come back when she's ready," Blaise said tiredly, taking a bread roll fro the middle of the table as Harryand Ron finally sat down.

"But she knew how much I wanted to see her," Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, please," Blaise said, rubbing his temple, "we need to give her time, or else she might not come back at all."

"What?" Hermione said, her voice rising. Harry and Ron both stopped talking and turned to look at the couple. "What do you mean she might not come back?"

"I just meant that she might stay in the Us once her school is finished," Blaise tried to explain.

"you think she's going to do something stupid, don't you?" Hermione said , tears welling up in her eyes.

"no-" Blaise began.

Hermione pushed her chair away from the table, and got up.

"Mione? Where you going?" Ron said, standing up too, "Blaise didn't mean that,"

Harry and Blaise watched as Ron followed her out past the students and down the corridor.

Blaise slammed his fist against the table.

"Calm down," Harry muttered.

"Everything I do Harry, everything" Blaise said looking at the man, "she's never satisfied. Everything's my fault and she's blaming me in every possible way she can,"

"Blaise," Harry began

"What Harry, are you going to tell me that 's what life is like, everyone gets blamed for other people's bloody mistakes, but if she keeps on acting like this then I don't know what I'll do," Blaise growled back.

"Blaise!" Harry tried again.

"What?" Blaise said, finally breaking out of his little rant.

"um…well…you see the thing is….Ginny said….maybe it's not all this that's causing her to act like this, maybe it's a completely different reason," Harry said awkwardly, "Maybe it's hormonal"

"Oh….oooh" Blaise said, finally getting the picture, "no, wait that can't be right…she-"

"Blaise!" Harry said again, "as much as I love her, I don't want to hear about that kind of stuff about my best female friend,"

"oh right," Blaise said vaguely, getting lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Riley sat in the headmaster's office. Dougie, now awake, although still quite pale sat in the chair nest to him. Professor Morris was talking quite animatedly with the Headmaster.

"and your sure this as the girl in your dreams?" the headmaster pointed to the picture Riley had retrieved from his locker.

Dougie nodded slowly, looking apologetic at Riley.

"And who is this girl?" the headmster looked at Riley.

Riley swallowed hard.

"Her named is Alexandria Granger, she used to attend Hogwarts, but after some family problems she transferred back to Fascino Quas in the states," Riley said clearly.

"I see," th eheadmaster said, "What kind of family problems?"

"Her mother is being stalked," Professor Morris interrupted.

"and when was the last time you spoke to Alexandria," the headmaster turned back to Riley.

"Once, a couple of weeks ago," Riley answered, "other wise it was before she left, just before I came here"

The headmaster nodded, "and Mr. Potter, do you think it is wise if we contact Albus Dumbledore?"

Riley simply nodded, "but I don't think you should tell her parents,"

"Why not?"

"Beca- because, the man Dougie described sounded like her father, Blaise Zabini," Riley responded.

"You two may go back to your dorm," the headmaster told the boys.

Professor Morris turned to talk to the headmaster as the two boys silently stood up.

"Sir," Dougie's quiet voice interrupted the two teachers, "make sure Dumbledore keeps her safe,"

Riley's eyes began to sting as he quickened his pace, heading in the direction of the dorms.

"Riley," Dougie said, trying to catch up with him.

Riley continued to walk and roughly opened the door. Nick and two other boys were waiting for them.

"Riley, I'm sorry," Dougie said as he caught up with the boy as he stood not moving in the middle of the doorframe. His glasses began to fog up and suddenly Riley couldn't see anything.

"Ril-" Nick's voice was blocked out as Riley's head hit the cold, hard floor.

_

* * *

Dear Alex,_

_Well, your mother wasn't too happy with your last letter. I just ask that if you're to do that again, write to me first and I'll let her down lightly. She misses you, as do I, and we were both looking forward to seeing you again._

_This being said, however, I do understand how you might not be ready to come back just yet. Just don't stay away for too long, and if you don't come back at the end of the year I swear I might not be able to restrain your mother from flooing over there and dragging you back. _

_Anyway, how are things going? I hope you've been continuing your meeting with Professor Dokoft. Well I hope to see you soon. Say hello to the twins for me._

_Love Always, Dad_

Alex stuffed the letter back into her purple school robes as Charlie and Brian rushed past her.

"Come on, Lex," Charlie called to her, "Logan said 2:30,"

"Alright, I'm coming," Alex, said, following the two boys as they practically ran up the stairs. She didn't know what they were so excited about, Logan and Georgie were just going to Hogwarts, it wasn't like they were leaving forever.

Finally she same to the practice room door and she opened it carefully. The five people already in the room were almost silent, but not because she just entered. Brian and Kimmie each stood on separate sides of the room glaring at each other, why Logan hummed loudly to himself as Georgie and Charlie were whispering to each other.

Pulling her purple school robes, Alex looked at her friends.

"So, when do you leave?" she asked.

"Soon," Logan told her, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Some, one's got to keep these three out of trouble," Alex joked, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Tell Nikki I miss her, will you," Alex requested.

Logan nodded and glanced at his watched.

"Come on Georgie," he spoke loudly, "we should go to the ballroom now,"

Georgie hugged Charlie one last time, before turning to hug Alex.

"See you all soon," She said and bounced out of the room behind her brother.

* * *

"Hermione," Blaise said quietly.

"What is it Blaise," Hermione said impatiently as she tried to comb her hair.

"I think we need to talk," he spoke clearly.

"About what?" she said, "and you better make it quick the students will be arriving soon,"

"the last time we…you know…did you use that charm?" Blaise asked, not getting anything out the way he had planned.

Hermione turned to face him, her face quite pale, "I can't remember…I'm just hoping that I did," she spoke softly.

Blaise nodded, "I mean it would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Hermione sat down on the bed. "A baby's not supposed to be _nice_ Blaise, it's supposed to be a magical experience. I know from when I had Alex, I was so scared, but then the first time I held her in my arms, I knew she was perfect."

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked slowly.

Hermione was slightly startled by this question.

"Do you want a baby Blaise?" she asked him, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't know," he said more loudly than he intended, "I thought that I lost that chance when I couldn't find you. But then you came back with Alex, and yet sometimes, for the smallest of moments, I still feel like I'm missing out on something,"

Hermione squeezed his hand, "How about if tomorrow we go for a visit to the hospital wing?"

* * *

A/N: okay I probably would have liked that a bit longer but what can I say, everything's falling into place nicely…anyway like I said I won't be able to update for about two weeks cos I'm going away…. but please please review!

Luv emgurl


	30. POUNDING

Disclaimer: still don't own anything you recognise from the books….

Hey…. sorry about not being able to update for over two weeks, I know I said I'd try and update after I got back but I had heaps of homework when school started back again because I didn't do cos I was writing the last chapter to give to you guys…so anyway here's the next chapter…. you'll have to excuse it if it's a bit crappie but I'm a little stuck fro ideas….

* * *

Alex woke the next morning with a splitting headache. Since all students from Niveus had gone on the Hogwarts trip, it been arranged that Alex was staying in the girls dorm in the Croceus house. Checking her watch, she found that it was 5:30 in the morning, but with her headache she knew it was going to be impossible to go back to sleep.

Silently she climbed out of her bed and headed toward the bathroom, careful not to wake any of the other girls in the room. She flicked the light switch on and shielded her eyes from the harsh light. Sighing and once adjusted to he new lights she turned the cold tap on and watched as the water began to run into the basin. The lights were making her head pound even more so she wet the nearest face washer and held it to her face.

Finally she showered and dressed and silently made her way through the girl's dorm and into the common room, which was empty apart from one of Brian's friends who was asleep bent over a desk. Sitting on an armchair, Alex watched him for a few minutes before he began to stir from being in such an uncomfortable position and voices could be heard from one of the dorms. As a door opened and two male voices filled the room, one she recognised as Brian's, Alex swiftly exited the common room in an escape from anything causing he headache to grow worse.

Eventually she found herself on the top floor, the morning breeze whipping her school robes around her body. She watched the many muggle cars, as they'd rove along the streets of New York and the bustling sidewalks, which were already full at this early hour.

Her stomach rumbling snapped her back into reality as she realised it would be best if she went and had breakfast now before there was too many students up. Slowly she made her way down to the bottom floor of the building, realising that some one was following her she suddenly stopped, half in fear, half in hope that it was simply another student.

Her hand began to shake and she had to grab hold of the railing on the side of the wall, as her knees grew weak as she clearly saw a hooded figure disappear into the wall.

"Good morning beautiful," Charlie's cheeky voice filled her ears, "and here I was thinking I'd have to eat breakfast alo- Alex! Somebody help!" he yelled as her legs finally gave way and she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

"Nikki!" Sam's cheerful voice filled the girl's dorm.

Groans could be heard from the other beds in the room, although both Sam and Nicole ignored them, for different reasons however.

Sam pulled the curtains back on the red head's bed.

"Nicole Weasley get up now," She said, trying to sound stern, as Nicole covered her head with the nearest pillow.

"Go away," Her muffled voice replied.

"Come on, you have to get up, you know you want to get up," Sam said, trying to pry the pillow out of the girls hands.

"No I don't, I want to stay in bed," Nicole whined as the pillow was torn out of her hands, "Why don't you go annoy Draco,"

She sat up and looked at her friend, who was fully dressed and beaming from ear to ear.

"I had breakfast with him, and there was no annoying done, thankyou very much," She paused and grinned cheekily at her friend, "Besides you know I wouldn't be waking you up this early on a Sunday if I didn't have something important to tell you…"

She waited for Nicole to ask her what it was, but instead the girl just sat there, trying to pull the covers around her shoulders.

"Well, as you know they said the next Fascino Quas trip would be soon and we all figured they would have come yesterday, but they didn't."

"Yeah so?"

"So don't interrupt me," Sam joked, "Well when me and Draco were having breakfast a few first years in who we'd never seen before where there so Draco asked them who they were and they said they were Fascino Quas students, which means they came last night…"

"WHAT?" Natalie's voice came through the curtains on her bed, before they were suddenly pulled back and she was standing on her bed.

"Which means that Alex is now somewhere in the castle," Sam finally finished.

Nicole nodded, but didn't get too excited. Well she was excited about seeing Alex, and Georgie for that matter, but she knew they would be with Logan and they still hadn't talked, except for when that thing happened to Alex over there and technically it was Georgie who had written to her.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" she asked Sam, who's excited face turned to disappointment.

"What? No…" Sam said a bit shocked as to why she wasn't rushing around the room looking for some clothes other than her pyjamas, like the two other girls that occupied the room, "I thought you'd want to find Alex straight away, and Draco had a theory about you disappearing with Logan," she tried to make her friend laugh, but instead Nicole just flopped back into her bed.

Sam just stood there in the middle of the girls dorm, with Nicole's pillow in her hands as Jess and Natalie were rummaging through their stuff.

"Nicole?" Sam finally said to the girl who was burying her face into the mattress, she tried to pull the cover over her head, as Sam sat on the edge.

"Nikki?" she said more gently this time, "is there something wrong?"

The dorm was almost silent now as the two other girls went into the bathroom.

Nicole shook her head into the mattress, but didn't say anything.

"I told Draco to stop being a loser and made him promise not to tease you when Logan's around," Sam tried again, "Besides I wouldn't worry about that, you have every right to snog him if you want,"

A soft sob, that Nicole tried to muffle, escaped into the room.

"Nicole?" Sam said worried about why her friend was upset, "Has something happened?"

Finally Nicole sat up, wiping her eyes, she face her friend.

"You don't have to worry about Draco," she said confidently and began to climb out her bed," Because I doubt Logan will even talk to me, let alone kiss me,"

"What? Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Because I haven't talked to him since Alex left and he probably thinks I'm a bitch," Nicole replied, pulling some clothes out, before heading toward the bathroom.

"You said you were going to write to him," Sam stopped her, "we figured that's who all those owl's were coming from every week,"

"Well they weren't," Nicole, snapped, "they were from my mum,"

"Jeez sorry, we just figured they were from him," Sam answered, "anyway he won't think you're a bitch,"

"Who thinks Nicole's a bitch?" Natalie asked coming out of the bathroom.

Nicole just glared at the girl.

"She seems to think Logan thinks she is because she's been ignoring his letters," Sam said.

"I wasn't ignoring them," Nicole almost screeched.

"Not replying is the same thing as ignoring them," Sam tried to pint out.

"So, wait, you, Nicole have this gorgeous guy who practically followed you around everywhere when we were in New York writing to you and you just ignored his letters. And now you're scared he thinks you're a bitch?" Natalie asked trying to work things out.

"I…yes..." Nicole answered.

"Well, I don't think he thinks you're a bitch, your too nice," Jess said coming into the room, pulling her hair into a pony tail, "but the only way to find out is to talk to him."

"But I don't know what to say to him. Why do you think I never replied to any of the letters after I got over Alex leaving?" Nicole said, wishing hey would all just drop it.

Sam, Jess and Natalie all looked at each other, a knowing look on each of their faces.

"Well, then you'll have to get him to talk to you first," Natalie, said as if it were obvious.

Nicole looked at them confused, "And how is that going to happen?"

"Well he likes you right?" Jess asked.

"And you like him," Sam put in.

"So, with our help, you just have to look irresistible when you see him," Jess continued.

"Which more than likely will be at breakfast, when the normal people go down there," Natalie finished, glancing at Sam.

Nicole looked back at them horrified, "Are you going to give me a make over?"

Natalie laughed, "Don't look so scared, but if you want to get to breakfast at the time when most people get there go have a shower it's nine o'clock now,"

They all stared at her when Nicole didn't move and she had no choice but to go into the bathroom.

* * *

Riley woke in the infirmary. Unsure of where he was of why he was there, the memories of the day before suddenly filled his head. His head was throbbing slightly from where it hit the floor.

He tried to sit up when a small figure entered the room.

"Riley," Dana's soft voice filled the room, "how are you?"

"My…head…. it hurts," He said dumbly, lying back down after his attempts to sit didn't really work.

"Well you did hit the floor pretty hard," Dana replied.

Riley didn't know whether or not to agree, so decided on saying nothing.

"Nick said he'd stop by later, if you were awake," Dana said breaking the silence, "I'm not sure about Dougie though,"

Riley simply nodded.

"He told me everything," she spoke quietly, "he thinks it's his fault Riley, even though I've already told him it isn't."

She waited for Riley to respond.

"He's been really upset about it," she said slowly.

"Tell him not to worry about it," Rile said bitterly, "it's not his problem some psycho's trying to hurt her and her family, tell him just to forget it,"

"Riley?" Dana asked him after a minute of silence. He looked up at her, a genuine look of concern in her eyes, "Alex…she was your girlfriend wasn't she?"

"Who told you that?' Riley asked, trying to sound surprised.

"No-one, I kinda figured it out myself," Dana said, taking his answer as a yes, "if you still love her then why did you break up?"

"She decided to go back to America when she found out I was accepted here," riley paused, "but I wasn't going to come and she thought it was because of her, which I guess it was. I wanted to be there to protect her. Then she left."

The nurse came into the room before either of them could say anything else.

"Well, I might come back later with Nick," Dana said, brushing her blonde hair out her eyes as she stood up, "See you later Riley,"

"Yeah see you," Riley responded as the nurse began to check him over.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, three Gryffindor fifth years, push a red head girl into the great hall.

"You look great," Sam told her for the seventh time since they left the dormitory.

It was true, Nicole did look good, even thoguh the three girls had hardly done anythign to her since they didn't have enough time.She wore a simple green peasant skirt that fell to just below her knees and a white tank top. Her red hair flowed to her shoulders in natural waves and she wore light make up, which gave her a natural glow.

Infact she looked so good that when she entered the Gryffindor common room, the fifth year boys that were waiting for Natalie and Jess went silent.

Sam and Draco began to leave the great hall.

"Where are you going?" she asked them quickly.

"We've already had breakfast," Draco pointed out.

"So, who am I going to sit with?" she asked.

"You can sit with us," Tom, one of the guys said grabbing her hand, pulling her into the group of guys.

"Tom, leave her alone," Jess, said, "come one Nicole, you can sit with me and Nat,"

The three girls sat down, away from the group of boys. Natalie and Jess began to talk as Nicole concentrated on her breakfast, and only her breakfast. She didn't even look up as her brother bill came tearing past, with her cousin's Clair and Stef right behind him.

Finally she was snapped out her trance.

"Nicole?" Natalie's kind voice spoke to her, "you like you've fallen in love with that piece of toast."

"What?" Nicole asked.

"You can look up, it's not as if the whole world is watching you," Jess giggled, "Although maybe the _male _population is."

Nicole glanced down the table to see the guys from her year level still watching her. She shuddered slightly and looked away, only to find herself facing the doors to the great hall. A group of fifth year students entered the room, although they were clearly the Fascino Quas students as Nicole immediately recognised Georgie and Logan.

"That's weird," Natalie, said, who was sitting on the same side of the table as Nicole, "didn't you say it was Alex's house that was coming?"

Jess turned around to face the group and Nicole quickly scanned through he rest of the students, realising that Alex was not with them.

"Maybe she's with her parent's," Jess spoke.

Nicole nodded, but didn't say anything as Georgie looked in her direction. She smiled at Nicole, who smiled back, but didn't not walk over to them, instead choosing to follow the rest of her year and sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Logan sat with his back to the Gryffindor table.

"Nicole," Tom slid down the seat next to her, "how do you fancy coming to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Shove off tom," Natalie replied as he tried to put his arm around the red head. Just as Logan turned around after Georgie pointed toward them.

He stared blankly at her, then turned back to his own table. Nicole's heart sank.

"Well it looks like your plan didn't work," she said, shrugging tom off her and standing up, "Thanks anyway,"

"Nik-" Jess called after her as she began to walk away from the table.

Both girls glared at Tom who was still sitting with them.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Nothing," they both replied and exited the great hall aswell.

* * *

"She's leaving," Georgie told her brother," By herself, now would be the perfect time for you to talk to her,"

Logan looked at his sister, "of she wanted me to talk to her then she would have replied to my letters,"

"Logan, do you really believe that?" Georgie asked.

"Yes," Logan replied and piked up his piece of toast.

Georgie sighed and looked down at her own breakfast, Logan's stubbornness had suddenly turned her off her food.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise left the hospital wing, hand in hand. Hermione had a small smile on her face, while Blaise wore a huge grin.

Ron and Harry were following them closely behind, but put enough distance between them so they could still have their privacy.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Ron whispered to his friend.

Harry shrugged, "We don't even know if that's what they went in there for," he pointed out.

"Yeah but if Blaise said it wasn't her _you know_, and I mean Jess acted like that when she was pregnant with Paul," Ron protested.

"Well we'll just have to wait won't we," Harry pointed out again.

They continued to follow Blaise and Hermione down the corridors, passing the library.

"You don't think they're a bit old to have a baby, do you?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Ron, I'm only 34," Hermione's voice joined their conversation.

"I…what…. sorry" Ron stuttered, "does that mean you are?"

Hermione glanced at Blaise, who looked back at her, before she turned to her two best friends, "yes, we are…just don't tell anyone, we want to tell Alex first,"

Ron and Harry nodded, both slightly surprised. The four of them continued to walk down the corridors.

"So, who hasn't breakfast yet?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Erm...We've all had breakfast," Harry replied.

Hermione grinned at him "Yeah I know, but I've suddenly had a craving for a croissant with peanut butter on it,"

Ron glanced at Blaise, who in turn glance at Harry.

"What if I just called Dobby?" he suggested, not wanting to go down to the great hall.

"Just as long as I get it," Hermione responded, "Hello Nicole,"

* * *

Nicole Weasley stopped as her name was called out, she looked up and found herself face to face with the four of them, "Hello, Professor Granger, Professor Zabini, Professor Potter, Uncle Ron," (A/N: imagine if you actually had to say that.)

"I suppose you know by now that Alex decided not to come back yet," she said softly.

"Um, no I didn't," Nicole, replied, hoping she didn't look too disappointed.

"Yes, we have to wait a bit longer to see her don't we Blaise," Hermione continued.

Nicole glanced at Professor Zabini, who nodded.

"Well, I was just going to he library," Nicole lied, "History of magic homework I have to finish,"

"Okay, don't work too hard though, it is the week end," Hermione told her, before allowing her to leave.

As she walked away Nicole heard her uncle tell Hermione that was a bit rich coming from her.

Sighing, Nicole continued to wander the corridors, not wanting to go back to the Gryffindor common room and see Sam and Draco or Natalie and Jess, finally she found she had not choice but to go to the library, knowing they probably wouldn't look for her there.

* * *

It was after lunch and Draco and Sam still hadn't seen Nicole.

"Maybe we should have stayed with her at breakfast," Sam told Draco again.

"And what if she's with Logan and your just stressing over nothing?" Draco asked as they walked into the great hall, "Just forget about it, Nicole knows how to handle herself,"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently toward the great doors, putting his free hand on the handle, preparing to open it when it was flung open from someone on the other side, almost hitting him in the face.

"Oi," He shouted, stepping back as the door swung to right where he was just standing, "Watch what your doing" he finished angrily.

Georgie poked her head around the door, "oh sorry Draco, Mikey can be a bit over excited sometimes," she said motioning to a boy standing in front of her.

Draco's face softened slightly when he saw it was Georgie.

"That's all right, Draco can get overly angry sometimes, can't you Drakey?" Sam replied.

The four of them stood in an awkward silence.

"So…um how come we haven't been smothered by Alex yet?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Because Alex didn't come on the trip," Logan answered as he and some other students re-entered the building, stopping with Georgie and her friend 'Mikey'.

"Oh," Sam knew she sounded disappointed.

"Where's Nicole?" Draco asked suddenly, knowing she hadn't been with Natalie and Jess when they had seen them talking to Professor Brown.

Logan shrugged, before walking away.

"He won't talk to her," Georgie told them, "He's a stubborn moron. But I bet if she looks the way she did today, he might forgive her in about a week and a half,"

"You'll be back in America in a week and half," Sam responded as the other students began to wander off, "do you wanna come out side with us to catch up?"

Georgie glanced at their still entwined hands, then at Draco's face, before turning back to Sam.

"Maybe later," she told them, "I might go talk to Logan,"

"Oh," Sam replied.

"See ya later," Georgie grinned at them, before bouncing off in the direction Logan went.

Finally Draco got Sam out by the lake. Sitting underneath a large tree, Sam began to rip pieces of grass up.

"I wonder why she didn't come back," she finally spoke.

"Maybe she still needs more time," Draco responded.

"I guess," Sam looked at the blonde boy, "I wonder if Nicole knows,"

Draco didn't reply, but instead put his hands on hers, causing her to stop shredding the grass.

"Has anyone every told you, you worry about your friends way too much?" Draco asked her.

"You're the first," She responded.

"Well you do," He replied, "but I guess that's what makes you so cute, how much you care about them,"

"So I'm cute now?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Draco said grinning at her.

* * *

Logan wandered around the castle on his own. It wasn't that eh wanted to be by himself, he just couldn't remember how to get back to the common room his year level was assigned to.

He felt like he'd walked down this corridor about six times and it was frustrating him because it felt like he wasn't in control, even though he knew it was a different corridor every time. He passed different classrooms, each one displaying different magical things, until finally he came to the library.

With the hope of finding a teacher that would able to direct him back to the Hufflepuff common room. Entering the library, he was slightly shocked at seeing one so big.

Bookcases filled with ancient looking books mixed with new books filled the entire room. Empty desks and chairs were placed randomly between the bookshelves and small armchairs and couches were strategically placed around windows and unlit fireplaces.

Finding no teacher at the desk, Logan turned to leave the room, when a glimpse of bright red on the other side of the room. Knowing he would be getting a few glares from a few people if he didn't talk to her, Logan began to walk across the library toward Nicole.

"Nic-" Logan began, but found she was asleep, a book in her hand. Logan glanced at his watch, it was only three-thirty, but he guessed she must have had a late night.

The book slid out her hand and dropped to the floor, making a soft bang, but she didn't stir. He watched her for a minute and he had to admit to himself that she looked adorable when she was asleep.

The library door banged opened and a group of rowdy Slytherin's entered the library, not noticing Logan or the sleeping Nicole. Logan glared at them, before he glanced back down at the red head, who was now sitting up and wide-awake, although she was yet to notice Logan, who was standing behind the couch.

Logan watched as she brushed her hair behind her ears, before rubbing her eyes, before searching for the book she had dropped minutes before.

Just as Logan was about to back away and exit the library, Nicole stood up and faced him. Both just looked at each other for a moment, Logan losing the ability to speak.

"Hi," Nicole finally broke the silence.

"Hey," Logan managed to say back.

Silence filled the space between and Nicole could fill the tension.

"I, um, have to go," she said quietly, looking down at the book in her hands. She began to walk around the couch and past Logan, hoping he would stop her.

He didn't say or do anything, and as Nicole reached the library door, the only sound she could hear was the laughter coming from the Slytherin's.

She put her hand on the door handle, when his voice finally filled her ears.

"Um, Nicole?" she turned to face him, "would you be able to show me how to get back to the Hufflepuff common room?"

"I don't know where it is," Nicole responded, before slipping out of the room and down the corridor, in the direction of her own common room.

* * *

Alex woke in the dark hospital like room Fascino Quas had for the students when they found themselves sick or if they had an accident with a charm or a potion. It was very different from the Hogwarts hospital wing, for one thing it was only three rooms, and was much more hospital like.

It took her a moment to adjust to the darkness and to realise where she was. In a chair, closet to her bed, she could make out Charlie, his head resting against the bedside table, snoring lightly. At the end of her bed, against the wall was a small couch, being occupied by both Kimmie and Brian, both asleep, Kimmie with her head resting against his shoulder.

Ignoring her pounding headache, Alex decided to think about her friends in Hogwarts, hoping this would also help her to erase her memories from that morning. Eventually her thoughts turned to Riley, as she began to wonder how he was doing, and how much she missed him.

Silently a tear slid down her cheek and Alex rolled over so that she was facing the wall, although Charlie was asleep. Sniffing, Alex wiped her eyes on the sheet.

"Alex?' Kimmie's voice asked into the darkness.

Alex didn't respond, hoping she would think she was asleep. Alex knew she had stuffed up and she didn't want anyone to give her advice on it. Pulling the sheet tighter around her, Alex began to feel her eyelids grow heavy and minutes alter she too was asleep, her dreams being filled with a red head, glasses wearing, quidditch player.

* * *

"The school is definitely closing," a low male voice filled the classroom.

"And that's final?" Professor Dokoft's voice responded.

"Yes," the American Minister of Magic replied, "I will be informing Dumbledore shortly, tomorrow I expect you to have sent out the letters to the parents, explaining the real reason for the Hogwarts trips this year,"

Professor Dokoft nodded and the short round man disappeared in a flash of green flames.

* * *

A/N…yes I know not much happened in this chapter and yes I do know it was mainly about Logan and Nicole but I have to admit they're my favourite two characters in this whole story so I don't care…. but anyway moving on…I know for a fact that their will definitely be more stalker action in the next few chapters, but if any of you readers want to see something happen, ideas would be appreciated…

Please REVIEW and I'll try to update as soon as I can….

Luv emgurl


	31. yes DAD

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize from the BOOKS…

A/N: hey…sorry it's been a while since my last up date but I've been really busy with school and stuff then we had this year 12 graduation thing that everyone else had to go to and then we had my year level's semi formal which was brilliant…. But anyway I finally managed to get this chapter out. Thanks to all my great reviewers again…and I hope you all like it

* * *

Alex was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing, but only after a very tired looking Professor Dokoft visited her, and only after the school building had been thoroughly searched, although Alex tried to maintain the fact that she as probably just hallucinating from her head ache.

She had refused to think about Riley, pushing any thoughts of him that her mind from the previous night out, instead trying to replace them with words or sentences, which she could transform into a song. Ignoring the purple notebook and shiny silver pen, Alex grabbed her old blue book and pink pen, before heading toward the courtyard on the roof of the building.

It was still up there, with no breeze or harsh sunlight beating down on her, Alex sat on a long stone bench in the corner of courtyard, balancing her notebook on her knee, she waited for words, anything really to come to her.

Twisting the pen around in her hand, Alex was slightly shocked as the door to the courtyard open, to reveal a disshelved looking Professor Dokoft, who didn't notice Alex in the corner.

Alex watched as she moved across the balcony and rested her hands on the ledge, staring out across the city. Even from where Alex was, the headmistress looked even more tired than she had that morning, he blonde hair was slightly frizzy and she was slumped, putting all her against the railing.

"Professor Dokoft?" Alex finally asked, standing up and joining the headmistress at the balcony.

"Oh…Alex…sorry, I didn't see you up here…. How are you feeling dear?" she said.

"I'm fine…really…" Alex told her, "um…are you okay?" suddenly she felt funny about asking her teacher something that could be personal.

The blonde teacher tried to smile, but it ended up strained and Alex could easily tell that it didn't reach her blue eyes.

"I'm fine, what are you doing up here by yourself?" she tried to change the topic.

"Oh…I…was just writing some stuff... for when Georgie and Logan get back...for the band…" Alex mumbled, trying to fit it all together.

Professor Dokoft didn't say anything, finally reaching a decision, she would know soon anyway, her parents had already been sent the letter.

"Alex, dear, their not coming back..not permantely anyway…the school's closing," She paused, waiting for Alex's outburst, but their came none, "professor Dumbledore and I have discussed it already, and we've decided to move the final trip forward to next week, and will stay at Hogwarts until the end of the year. The students who wish to return to Hogwarts will do so next year, but those who wish to attend a school here will also be able to…."

"Why?" Alex finally asked.

"Not enough students want to come here," Professor Dokoft replied simply, "an announcement will be made tonight at dinner,"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Charlie demanded as soon as Alex walked through the door of the practice room.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You said you were going to the toilet, half an hour ago…" Charlie replied, "you could have passed out again and no one would have known…."

"Well I didn't so you don't have to worry," Alex replied, knowing that she had lied to them when she went to the courtyard.

"Charlie, leave her alone," Kimmie looked up from her music book.

"No, I want to know where she went," Charlie demanded.

"God, you sound like you're her dad or something," Brian joked.

"Do you know what Georgie will do to me if something happens to her?" Charlie replied, "Well…" he turned back to Alex, who had managed to get past him and join Brian on the couch.

"I was talking to Professor Dokoft," Alex shrugged, "no big deal."

"It is a big deal," Charlie exclaimed, "next time tell me where you're going to be,"

"Yeah... okay DAD," Alex replied sarcastically.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered his staffroom. Every single professor, apart from Ben Walker who was still unconscious in the hospital wing, was they're waiting for the announcement. Silence filled the room, as Dumbledore stood at the end of the large table in the middle of the room.

"As you are all aware of," He began, "we have been running a successful program this year with Fascino Quas, school of magic arts, in a week and a half, Professor's Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini were to make the final trip to New York with Hufflepuff, this however will not be taking place."

A few teachers looked at each other, but neither Hermione nor Blaise moved, already knowing what was coming.

"The final trip, where the two remaining houses at Fascino Quas will be joining us at the end of the week, and the students will attend Hogwarts until the end of the year, where they will then have the choice of returning next year or attending a school in America," Dumbledore told them.

"So the school in New York…it's closed?" a teacher at the back of the room asked.

"The American Ministry of Magic have been observing the school's intake for a few years, one of the reasons why I began this program with Professor Dokoft, they have finally decided that there is no reason of the school to continue to run with the small numbers of students enrolling each year, choosing to close the school at the beginning of next year. We, however thought it would be best if the students began here almost immediately," Dumbledore finished, dismissing any further questions.

"Hermione, Blaise, may I please see you both in my office," He motioned for them and they followed.

Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore down the corridors and up the flight of stairs behind the gargoyle statue. Finally they came to his office, with Harry and Ron sitting in the waiting room, Hermione and Blaise sat infront of the desk, while Dumbledore moved to the opposite side.

"Now that the two of you have been put under more pressure, with organizing where these students will be placed until the end of the year, I understand if you wish to pass the job on to some of the other teachers," Dumbledore paused, "Professor Dokoft and I have agreed that at the moment, Alex looks ready to return, but as we gave her a choice about coming back or staying at the school for the last trip, we are unsure as to how she may react coming back without a choice, especially when we are no closer to finding the attack, which is why I think it would be best if we let the rest of the staff organize everything, but it is up to you,"

He looked at Hermione and Blaise who still had no reaction.

"I think we can handle it all right, Professor," Hermione replied confidently, Blaise looked at her, a look of uncertainty across his face.

"Are you sure, I don't want any extra placed on top of you, especially with the baby," Dumbledore answered.

Both looked at him slightly shocked, "How…Harry and Ron said they wouldn't tell anyone…" Hermione spluttered.

"Ah, but Professor Brown thought it was best that I knew, besides with your radiating glow, permanent smile and slightly odd appetite it would not have been long before I realised," Dumbledore answered, "but if you feel you can still organize everything in time then I will not pass the job on to the other staff…"

"What if Harry and Ron helped us?" Blaise interrupted, "I'm sure they would love to do something other than sit and do nothing during our classes,"

"Ah, yes that would be an excellent solution for their boredom, perhaps Jessica and Ginny may volunteer their time also," Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Professor, when will the students be informed about this?" Hermione asked.

"I have organized a meeting with the Fascino Quas teachers just before lunch, then when Professor Dokoft arrives their students will be informed and they will return to America to collect an belongings of theirs that are still at their school, our students will be informed tonight at dinner," Dumbledore told them, "which means I must now leave as the teachers are waiting for me in the great hall,"

Hermione and Blaise stood and followed him out of their office and into the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Dumbledore disappeared down the spiral staircase.

"Nothing…" Hermione told him, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Ron asked slowly, "your next class isn't until this afternoon,"

"I know, but Blaise has just volunteered the two of you to help us readjust the castle and plan the feast for when the new students arrive," Hermione smiled sweetly at them before disappearing down the staircase.

Harry and Ron glared at Blaise slightly; who hastily followed his fiancée down the stairs.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

Alex followed Brian to the Croceus table. She looked up to find that professor Dokoft was not sitting at the staff table and the teachers were watching the students nervously. She glanced across the room, to find that the empty table from the Niveus house had been placed back between the other two houses, and Charlie winked at her cheekily from his position across the other side of the room, although also looked surprised to see the empty table in the middle of the room.

"Gee, Georgie ate more than that when she went on that health kick," Brian joked to her, ten minutes after the meal started.

Alex stared t him and blinked a few time, "Um…what?"

"Nothing," He replied, frowning slightly, "Your food's getting cold,"

"Oh, right," Alex looked down at her plate, suddenly the mashed potato didn't look at that appealing, "um, I'm not really hungry," she pushed the plate toward the middle of the table and the boy Alex had watched while he was asleep the pervious day, immediately asked if he could have it, Alex nodded at him.

"You alright?" Brian asked quietly as Alex sat their, watching the other students eat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex lied, thinking about the earlier conversation with Professor Dokoft, "I wonder where Dokoft is,"

Brian looked up toward the staff table, as if only noticing their headmaster wasn't there for the first time, "yeah," he replied, before turning back to his own food.

Five minutes later, Alex was still watching the other students eat, dreading the moment their Headmaster would arrive and seeing the shocked faces on the other students, until finally she decided she didn't want to be there.

"Hey, Brian, I think I'm gonna go back to the common room, I'll see you later," Alex told him standing up.

Just as she was halfway across the room, a clear voice that she recognized as one of the drama teachers spoke over the noise the students were making.

"All students are to remain in the dining hall until Professor Dokoft has dismissed you, she will be here shortly,"

And with that Alex was forced to return to her seat next to Brian.

"I wonder what that's about," Brian said as she sat.

Alex in turn just shrugged and picked up a glass of water. With in fifteen minutes, the doors to the dining room opened, revealing their blonde headmaster. Behind her were the staff and students who were supposed to be at Hogwarts.

All the students who were sitting, stopped eating and stared at the Niveus students as they filed into the room and sat at the empty table, nobody spoke as their headmaster made her way to the front of the room. As she turned to face the students, the remaining food on the tables disappeared, although hardly anyone noticed.

"The aim of our school, was to bring the arts together with our magic," Professor Dokoft spoke clearly and looked at the students, "we have never restricted our students of much, believing that your freedom brings out the best of you, however one thing you may have noticed is that today we closed your owl services, this is because I wanted you to hear the following together, so you know the truth."

The students remained silent, waiting for what was going to be said Alex felt a slight lump forming in her throat.

"Fascino Quas has been closed by the Ministry, due to the lack of incoming enrolments." At this statement an eruption of noise filled the room.

Alex looked at Brian who was still and looked numb.

"Your parents have been informed," Professor Dokoft continued and the student fell silent again, "and although the ministry agreed to keep the school open until the end of this year, I have made the decision to close the school at the end of this week. The letter rot your parents requested that you will be moved to Hogwarts until the end of the school year, with the move being made Friday night and Saturday morning."

"Tomorrow, when your owl services begin again, you should receive a slip form your parents, indicating whether or not you shall be finishing your year off at Hogwarts or not, please return this slip to your house head, classes over the next two days will be dismissed and all students will need to use this time to pack their belongings, regardless of whether or not they will be moving to Hogwarts,"

"Any questions should be directed to your house heads," Professor Dokoft finished, "you are dismissed"

None of the students moved, instead watching as the small blonde teacher made her way down the middle of the hall and through the large doors, and although she was unsure, Alex swear she had tears in her eyes.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING AFTERNOON **

"I can't believe it's closing," Kimmie said for about the seventh time that day. The six of them, Alex, Kimmie, Brian, Logan, Charlie and Georgie, were in the practice room, with the instructions from their music teacher to pack their instruments away so they cold be moved to Hogwarts, since all of them had received permission slips from their parents to attend for the rest of the year.

Alex sat on the couch between Brian and Logan and just stared at the empty box on the table infront on the table infront of them; so far none of them had been able to pack anything up yet.

"Do you think they'll still teach us music and stuff there?" Charlie wondered aloud.

Nobody replied, and Alex began to watch Georgie from the corner of her eye. She began to pack her guitar into it's case, roughly doing up the clasps, she turned toward the amp and ripped the cords out of the sockets.

"So, did you guys see my mum and dad while you were there?" Alex asked, trying to change the topic.

Georgie ignored her and began to roll the cords up.

"We saw your mum, but we didn't get to talk to her," Logan replied as he got up off the couch, he picked up dome of their old music notebooks they had accumulated over the last four years.

"Oh," Alex replied, she got up as well and looked at her mike stand.

"Which house did you guys get put in?" Charlie asked cheerfully, "when me and Kimmie went we stayed with the Ravenclaws, weird bunch, the poor first years were in that green house though, had to be the worst,"

"The Slytherins?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah that's it," Charlie replied, "Wish we could have stayed in your house though, would have partied every night,"

"I could just imagine Professor Potter allowing that," Alex answered and Charlie laughed.

"We were in the Hufflepuff house," Georgie said flatly and he stopped laughing.

Silence filled the room and finally, Brian asked the question the other four were anxious to find out from Logan.

"So…how was Nicole?" he aimed the question toward Logan and not Georgie.

"I guess she was okay," Logan replied, not looking up from the books he was stacking into the box.

"And when you say okay…you mean?" Kimmie continued, as she zipped up the cover around her keyboard.

"I mean she looked like she was doing okay, I didn't really get the chance to talk to her," Logan replied and Georgie snorted.

"What do you mean you didn't get the chance to talk to her?" Alex demanded, finally forgetting about her microphone and stand and turned toward the boy.

"Yeah, Logan, tell them all how you didn't get the chance to talk to her," Georgie said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Logan glared at his sister.

"What happened?" Alex demanded, "if you made her cry Logan, I swear I will hurt you more than you hurt Charlie,"

Everyone in the room was still, watching the conversation between the two.

"I didn't make her cry…God I barely even spoke to her," Logan replied and turned back to his books.

"Well what happened in the library then?" Georgie asked and everyone looked at him expectantly.

"nothing happened in the library," Logan replied annoyed, "I just asked her how to get back to the Hufflepuff common room and she said she didn't know,"

this time Alex snorted.

"What?" Logan looked at her.

"Nicole not knowing where the other houses are, gee you're obviously dumber than you look Logan," Alex replied, "She knows most of the secret passages in and out of the castle, thanks to all her Uncles,"

"Well how was I supposed to know she was lying?" Logan replied angrily.

"Well you could have tried to talk to her properly," Georgie replied.

"What's the point in talking to some one who doesn't want to talk back?" Logan answered, his voice rising, indicating to the others that Georgie had already said something about it to him.

"If you don't try to talk to her, then of course she's not going to talk back," Georgie replied, finally stopping what she was doing, she stared straight at her brother.

Brian, Kimmie, and Charlie all took a step back, knowing too well what it was like to be caught in the middle of a fight between the two, Alex, however, stepped between the two.

"I don't really know why your getting so worked up Georgie, but I think you need to give Logan a little slack," She told the blonde girl, who began to talk, but Alex cut her off, "and as for you, Saturday afternoon I expect to see you in a normal conversation with Nicole,"

Logan began to say something.

"No buts," Alex said, "and that's final, because all my friends are going to get along, no matter how they may feel about each other,"

* * *

**LATE THURSDAY NIGHT**

He watched as they lay sleeping each other's arms. They looked peaceful together, but he knew he was about to change that, for the right reasons as well.

With a flick of his wand a silencing spell was placed over Blaise's sleeping form, before he was grabbed and pulled out of the bed by his hair, all the while Hermione stayed sleeping.

Blaise tried to pull away, but it was no use, as with another flick of his wand his body became motionless. Soon he had the terrified form of Blaise down in the old bathroom.

The hooded figure then pulled out a single hair from Blaise's head, before chaining him to a pipe against the wall.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me Blaise," a voice came from within the cloak as the hair was pushed into a small flask.

Then as he moved the flask to his lips, his hood dropped and Blaise watched as the twisted, scarred face of Neville Longbottom was transformed into his own.

* * *

A/N: I know that's not very long but at the moment it's all I have because I've got way too much school work…hopefully I'll be able to update soon though… oh and i have to say congratualtions to Doodleflip who guessed right (i wanted to tell you but i couldn't...lol)...anyway please REVIEW!

Love Emgurl


	32. HORSELESS CARRIAGES

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognise form the BOOKS…

A/N: hey…wow I guess I can appropriately say that the ending shocked a few people…. your reviews were quite interesting actually but I have one question if not Neville, who else? I mean he was the most unexpected person that would be doing this…anyway I'll quit rambling and get on with it…

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning, with Blaise/Neville's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She snuggled closer to him, not allowing herself to get up, and his grip became tighter. Then a loud knock came from the door.

"Hermione," Harry said entering the room. He was fully dressed and had a pile of parchment in his hand. "We have a problem,"

"What?" Hermione yawned. She sat up in the bed and Blaise mumbled something into his pillow, obviously awake now, "Can't it wait until I'm up, Harry?"

"No, it cannot wait," Harry replied, "the students are arriving tonight and the dorms are still too small, not to mention we don't have enough beds."

Hermione climbed out of the bed and pulled her robe over her pyjamas, before marching the deluded Harry out of her bedroom.

"First of all, Dumbledore is enlarging the rooms after the sorting tomorrow night," Hermione yawned again, "and secondly, we have to wait for Professor Dokoft's reply on how many students are coming, before we can go into Hogsmeade and buy the furniture,"

She looked at Ginny who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. The red head glanced at her and gave her a small grin.

"We should get everything sorted now though," Harry replied, "that way everything won't be rushed,"

"Harry," Hermione said softly, sighing slightly,' why don't you work n the menu for the feast and take it down to the kitchens, instead. I'll get Ron to sort out the furniture,"

Harry nodded and turned toward the table where papers were scattered everywhere.

"I'll be back later," He told the two women.

Hermione sat on the couch next to Ginny as he disappeared.

"You know you'd probably would be less stressed if you hadn't got Harry to help," Ginny told her.

Hermione shrugged and yawned again, as Blaise/Neville came stumbling out of the bedroom. He ignored both of the women and sat at the table, his head resting in his hands.

"What's the time gin?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Um...almost eight thirty," Ginny replied, "so I guess Ron will be here soon,"

Hermione nodded in reply, before getting up and heading toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Blaise/Neville asked her.

"I have to get ready," Hermione yawned again, "my first class is right after breakfast, you know that,"

Blaise/Neville grunted in reply, watching as the door closed behind her.

"I'm taking it you two didn't do much sleeping last night, Blaise," Ginny joked with him.

Blaise/Neville didn't reply, unaware that she was talking him.

"Blaise?" Ginny asked slightly concerned, usually he answered her, even when she was joking.

He turned and looked at the red head, blinking a few times.

"What?" he finally asked her.

"Are you alright?" She frowned and put down the magazine.

"I'm fine," he replied. They both sat there in silence, the only noise coming from the shower behind Hermione's closed door.

"So are you excited about seeing Alex again?" Ginny broke the silence.

"Yeah…. Sure," came his distant reply, "You know, back at Hogwarts, I never thought I would be a parent…"

"What?" Ginny asked slightly confused, "I mean, Blaise…I know we didn't really talk much while we were at Hogwarts, but at Grimmuald place you always wanted to be a dad…"

Blaise/Neville didn't reply, blocking her voice out. Without realizing he was ignoring her, Ginny moved into her own bedroom, closing the door behind here with a bang.

As the door shut, he pulled a small flask out of his robe and bought it to his lips.

* * *

Alex stood on the roof of the school building. For the last time she felt the cool breeze across her face as is whipped her uniform around her. Monday she would be back in the Hogwarts robes. She leant over the balcony, watching the muggle cars speed past the building that they couldn't see.

Staring out into the horizon, Alex sighed. When finally a moving object came hurtling toward her. It was Nicole's owl and it landed smoothly on Alex's shoulder.

Carefully she untied the letter, but before opening she glanced at the owl, now perched on the balcony railing. Carefully she pulled her own piece of folded parchment out of her pocket and tied to the owl's leg before she had the chance to change her mind.

Watching, as the owl became just a speck in the horizon, Alex sat on the stone bench and unfolded the letter.

_Hey Alex,_

_Wow…I guess that means your coming back then? I mean…aaragh that came out so wrong. I mean I'm glad you're coming back, just I wish it was because you really wanted to. We've really missed you and we're getting you back so I guess i can kinda be happy about it, right?_

Alex smiled to herself.

_So…um, Sam wants to know if you're all coming back, as in Brian and Kimmie and everyone? Draco says hi as well. Well we can't wait to see you._

_Love Nikki._

Ripping the bottom part of the parchment off the letter, Alex pulled her pen out her pocket.

_To my fellow Gryffindors,_

_Yes I am coming back, and just so you know I do want to come back, I realised that after they already left. I think it was because I realized how much I missed you guys too. Yes Nik, you can be happy about it. So SAM Brian and Kimmie are returning with me to the strange land of Hogwarts, and Hello to you to Draco…I'll see you all later._

_Love Alex_

_Oh and by the way NICOLE, Logan says hi and he can't wait to get to Hogwarts, oh and I've sent your owl off on an important topic secret mission that could save the world. He will be back in a few days._

As Alex reread the letter, grinning at her own strangeness, she skipped down the halls to the owlry, the excitement finally coming to her.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Sam was sitting in the empty Gryffindor common room, waiting for Nicole to meet her. Their afternoon classes had been cancelled because the teachers were busy preparing the castle, but Nicole had disappeared, and Sam couldn't be bothered looking for her, perfering to wait until she showed up in the common room. Draco had left her, choosing to play Quidditch with the other boys instead.

A large owl rapped at the window, startling Sam from her thoughts. She climbed out of her seat and opened the window. As the bird flew into the room it screeched loudly, but did not land near Sam, as she had expected, instead it flew toward the girl's dorms.

Instead of following, Sam sat back down, leaving the window open. As she was wondering who the owl was actually for a shrill scream came from the girl's dormitory r

An angry Nicole Weasley appeared on the staircase.

"Whose owl is that?" s he shouted.

No one answered and the nosey students retreated back into their rooms. Sam took a step back as the red face Weasley cam down the stairs, the owl behind her.

"Wh- What's Wrong?" Sam swallowed hard.

"That owl just bit me," Nicole replied crossly, "the letter's not even addressed not me, but it still bit me,"

"If it isn't addressed to you, then how come it flew into your dorm?" Sam asked, she carefully sat back down.

"I don't know," Nicole replied angrily, trying to shrug the animal off, "I didn't let it in, did I?" was when she saw the opened window behind Sam, "You did…"

"Maybe it's Alex's reply," Sam suggested, trying to move the blame away from herself.

"Wouldn't she have just used my owl?" Nicole pointed out, "but she didn't even need to reply,"

"You did put that question from me in there, which I still don't get why you couldn't jut ask it," Sam muttered, "are you going to take to the letter off of it?"

"What and it bite me again, yeah…right," Nicole answered and sat down on the couch next to them.

The owl landed smoothly on the table, before standing completely still in front of them. Sam moved forward and careful took the piece of parchment off the bird's leg.

She tossed it toward Nicole, "it's got your name on it," she smirked as the bird pecked softly at her finger before flying out of the open window.

* * *

Brian and Charlie watched as their luggage disappeared before their eyes, just as Kimmie managed to carry two large boxes of old music books into the room at once, with Georgie magically levitating an amp.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted these or not," Kimmie out he boxes down in front of the boys as Georgie levitated the amp toward the supervising teachers.

Brian picked up the first book. It was a sketch book, filled with pictures of them practicing, along with the odd sentence or two on the edge of the a page. The next book was filled with Logan's dodgy handwriting, page after page filled with songs written about Amelia (his ex-gf…remember I mentioned her earlier but never continued on with her story…).

"Cool," Charlie exclaimed, he showed Brian the book he was holding. It was filled with clippings and pictures about the school, going back to its beginnings.

"Wow," Georgie giggled as she joined them, "look at Dokoft there," she pointed toward a picture, which appeared to have students in it.

"I'm guessing the second box wasn't our stuff," Brian said putting the book down, "but I think we should keep all of it,"

Georgie nodded in agreement, "I can't believe she had pink hair,"

"Hey, who's that?" Kimmie asked as Brian turned the page over.

It was a whole school picture, although none of the students were really recognizable, an elderly man standing at the front of the group could clearly be seen. He had a scowl across his face, which seemed to darken the entire picture.

"Bilious Alfonzo Dumbledore," Charlie read the fine print, "hey maybe he's related to Dumbledore from Hogwarts,"

"Well, duh, Charlie," Georgie replied.

* * *

"Professor Potter," Lavender Brown's voice filled the hallway.

Harry stopped walking, and turned to face the other professor.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked.

"I just thought you might like to know, Ben Walker has woken up," She told him, and Harry turned and began to walk toward the hospital wing.

"Harry," Lavender ran to catch up with him, "There's a small problem,"

"What is it?" Harry stopped in front of the hospital wing doors.

"He's been hit with a memory charm," She told him, "He can't remember anything from the last ten years, keeps asking for someone called Elizabeth,"

"What?" Harry asked shocked, "It was him wasn't it? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Dumbledore's in there, examining him still, he thinks it was the stalker," Lavender told him in a hushed tone as a student walked past, "he's being moved to St. Mungos shortly,"

With that, Harry entered the hospital wing, finding Dumbledore sitting next to the Ben Walker's bed laughing.

"Hello," Ben Walker said brightly as Harry approached the bed.

"Ahh, Ben, this is our defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkle, "do you remember any stories about him?"

"Harry who?" Ben asked, "So is my sister here yet?"

Harry was slightly shocked, not just at the state of Ben Walker, but that he had no idea who he was, although Harry got sick of it most of the time, Ben Walker should have known who he was, the entire Wizarding world knew who he was for god's sake.

"Ben, here's been telling me how he grew up in New York," Dumbledore turned to Harry, "the war wasn't big news there," he said in a quieter voice, "he's waiting for his sister, Elizabeth," he continued louder this time," you haven't seen her have you?"

"Who?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Never mind, she'll be here soon," He smiled at Ben who had taken to swirling a glass of water around in a circle.

* * *

Hermione stood in the middle of the great hall, most of the students from Fascino Quas were returning to Hogwarts later that night and the next morning, and they still had a lot of work to do. The great hall either had to be enlarged so the four house tables could be extended so they were longer, or it had to be enlarged so more tables could be added into the room. Either way the room had to be enlarged, and at the moment Hermione's head was pounding and Blaise was not helping at all, just sitting there and doing nothing.

"Blaise?" Hermione rubbed her temple and looked in his direction, he didn't move. Ron was busy talking to one of the house elves and Ginny and Jess had gone into Hogsmeade to order the furniture, Harry had disappeared earlier and no one had seen him since.

"Blaise?" Hermione said more urgently, trying to get his attention.

He still didn't move, and seemed to be staring at the Gryffindor banner dreamily.

"BLAISE," Hermione shouted at him, finally pulling him from his thoughts. Ron looked over toward them, a frown on his face.

"Erm…what?" Blaise/Neville replied.

"I need you to find a strong enough charm that will enlarge the room," Hermione sighed, "once Ron's finished talking to Dobby take him to the library,"

"Okay," Blaise/Neville answered.

Hermione sighed again, but moved across to the front of the hall. The Fascino Quas students were to be sorted at lunch time the next day, as part of the Hogwarts tradition, she knew it was going to take a while, so she arranged chairs for the students to sit on while they waited.

* * *

"Jess," Ginny said to her sister in law suddenly, "do you think Blaise has been acting a bit strange today?"

"When?" Jess asked her as they exited the shop and headed toward Hogwarts.

"Today, before," Ginny replied vaguely. They passed a new clothes shop, in the front window was a set of emerald green dress robes. Jess turned to look in the direction she was looking in.

"Wow," she said, "they would look gorgeous on you,"

Ginny smiled but shook her head, "I can't buy robes like that,"

"And Why no?" Jess continued, "don't say Harry wouldn't like them, his eyes would fall out if he saw you in that,"

"No, I wouldn't have anywhere to wear them," Ginny smiled.

"What about Hermione and Blaise's wedding?" Jess asked.

"They haven't even set a date yet," Ginny said, then snapped back into reality, "So, Blaise he seems okay to you?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jess said as they began walking again.

"No reason, it's probably just the stress from everything," Ginny answered.

"Yeah," Jess replied, "so next week I'm bringing Hermione here, maybe she'll convince you those robes are perfect for you,"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Blaise/Neville stood out the front of the main gates, waiting for the carriages to arrive from Hogsmeade. After about ten minutes of waiting, the first horseless, although Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blaise/Neville could all see the thestrals, came into view.

It was soon followed by another, and another, until finally, about fifty 'horseless' carriages went past them and into the Hogwarts school grounds.

"The last Carriage stopped, and the four teachers climbed aboard, to find only Professor Dokoft and Professor Dumbledore aboard.

"Professors," Hermione aid as she sat across from them, Harry and Ron either side of her, Blaise/Neville sat next to Dumbledore.

"Did it take you long to get the students over?" Ron asked the blonde headmaster.

"Not really, most of them were anxious to get here," She replied, "Albus says you've organised a big feast for the students,"

Hermione nodded, "it's customary fro new students to be sorted, so we thought a feast was in order,"

"Oh," Professor Dokoft smiled, "Alex hasn't been able to keep still since she arrived in Hogsmeade this morning, I think she's been the most excited about coming back,"

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised, as far as she knew Alex still wasn't ready to come back.

"Yes, when I saw her this morning, she looked as if she had just been given a large bag of lemon drops," Dumbledore spoke suddenly, causing the other passengers in the carriage to look at him oddly, "she looked happy," he re worded everything he just said, "which is why I think ti would be a good idea if she stayed in the Gryffindor dorms, rather than your rooms,"

Hermione agreed with im, "She might be happier there,"

"Precisely," Dumbledore continued, "but as Harry is staying with you still, I want Ron to become head of Gryffindor so he can keep an eye on her,"

Ron nodded, as the carriage came to a stop.

Dumbledore climbed out first, before helping Professor Dokoft, then Hermione out of the carriage. None of the students had left their carriages yet. Hermione smiled to herself slightly, before heading toward the closest carriage and opened the door slowly. A group of tired first years were inside, all looking a bit of unsure of what they were supposed to be doing.

"Were ate h castel now," Hermione told them softly, "everyone's meeting in the great hall," she finished before she moved to the next carriage, from the corner of her eyes she could see Ron and Harry doing the same thing, but before she could open the door, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Alex," Hermione laughed as her daughter let go of her, she kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I've missed you so much," she hugged her again.

Alex just grinned at her, "I've missed you too, I'm sorry I didn't come back last week,"

"It's okay," Hermione told her, she looked up from her daughter to see Logan, Georgie, Brian, Charlie and Kimmie walking slowly up to them.

"Where's Dad?" Alex asked excitedly.

But before Hermione could reply, Alex had disappeared in the direction of her 'father'.

"Everyone's meeting out the front of the great hall," Hermione told the other teenagers, before moving toward a group of third years, who were not moving away from the carriage.

* * *

Nicole Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, she had been waiting, like the rest of the school for fifteen minutes now, and the Professors were still yet to return.

Finally the doors to the great hall opened and Dumbledore and Dokoft stood in the middle of the entrance, the four professors behind them, with the students and staff do Fascino Quas behind them. As they entered the great hall, the students fell silent, and as Nicole scanned through the students, searching for Alex, she didn't notice the small girl who slipped out of the crowed and slipped into the seat across from her.

Finally the students sat in the seats at the front, and Nicole knew this was going to take awhile. As Dumbledore stood up to speak, she turned toward Draco, who was sitting across from her to ask if he had seen Alex. Only to be facing the girl, a wide grin on her face.

"Miss me?" she asked.

Nicole smiled, "of course not,"

"If anything, we enjoyed not having you here," Draco interrupted, only to receive a punch on the arm from Alex and a glare from Sam.

They fell silence as they began to listen to Dumbledore.

"Today is a great day fro the Wizarding world, Today we make history, bringing the two schools together," He paused, then with a flick of his wand, all of the students robes where changed, the purple Fascino Quas ones turning black. Nicole glanced down at her robes, they were still black, but the Hogwarts crest had now changed, the four houses combined still staged the same, but above that was a wand, giving out purple sparks, crossed over a paint brush, that had painted two silver stars "Today, we celebrate the new Hogwarts,"

The students and teachers all began to clap, a few even whistling, Before Jessica Weasley stood before the students.

"As part of the Hogwarts tradition, the students are sorted into their house by the founders hat, so as I call your name out, you will stand and the hat will be placed upon your head, once it has called out the name of the house you belong to, you are to sit with them. Once the feast has finished the prefects will direct you to the new common room," she finally finished, "Allero, Peter,"

As the boy stood, his chair disappeared, and the hat was placed upon his head.

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted, and the table beneath the blue banner erupted.

As the sorting continued, Nicole, once again, began to scan the students. She caught Charlie's eye, who was standing next to Georgie and gave him a small wave, he in turn nodded his head in the opposite direct. Nicole's eyes followed along the line of students in the direction he nodded, finally coming to Brian, Kimmie and Logan. Kimmie was smiling at something Brian was whispering into her ear, and Logan was looking down.

Finally, just she was about to look away, he looked up, and smiled.

* * *

The sorting was finally over, and the students were enjoying their feast. Surprisingly, the entire band, (Logan, Kimmie, etc.,) had all been put in Gryffindor.

Alex smiled as she watched her friends talking. Draco nudged her in the side.

"So, have you heard from Riley lately?" he asked quietly.

"No," the smiled disappeared from Alex's face, "why?"

"Just wondering," Draco replied, "oh, by the way, it's the twins birthday next weekend, I was meeting mum in Hogsmeade and was going to take them to Honeydukes, you want to come?"

"Sure," Alex forced a smile on to her face, she hadn't thought about Riley since she sent him the letter with Nicole's owl.

"Hey, Nikki," She interrupted her conversation with Georgie, "Has you owl come back yet?"

"Not yet," Nicole frowned, "who'd you send it to anyway?"

"Oh, no one important, he'll probably be back today," Alex replied.

* * *

Finally as the fest had ended, and it was now nighttime.

"Hey, will you guys be okay showing them to the common room?" Alex asked Nicole, Draco and Sam, "I just wanna hang out with my mum for awhile,"

They nodded in return and as they disappeared through the doors to the great hall, Alex bounced off toward where her parents were sitting with Ron, Jessica, Harry and Ginny.

Hermione smiled as Alex approached them, then frowned as she realised she wasn't with her friends.

"Alex, honey, don't you want to catch up with Nicole?" Hermione asked her.

"I thought I'd come see you guys first," Alex grinned, "plus I wasn't sure if I'm supposed to be staying in the dorms or not,"

"Well…" Hermione began, but Blaise/Neville cut her off.

"Your Mum's pregnant,"

Alex looked shocked.

"Blaise," Hermione said, "I thought we were going to wait, until we told her,"

"You're pregnant and you didn't even tell me?" Ginny and Jessica said at the same time.

"You're what?" Alex asked, still in shock, she sat between her parents, and Hermione squeezed her hand.

"I'm pregnant, which means you're getting a baby brother or sister," Hermione said gently, "only you're Dad wasn't supposed to tell you like that,"

Harry and Ron had moved their wives away, allowing the three of them.

"So does this mean you're getting married earlier than you planned?" Alex asked, she had been the only one who knew when they had they set the date for.

"Yes," Blaise/Neville said at the same time Hermione said "No."

Hermione simple laughed, "We're still deciding,"

"But to answer your question from before, your staying in the dorms, Uncle Ron's moving into a new room in there so he can watch you," Hermione told her, "I'll go get him if you want to go back now,"

Alex nodded, and watched as her mother headed toward her 'uncle' Ron.

"Wow, I'm going to be a sister," Alex said to Blaise, "how come you never told me sooner?"

She looked at her father.

"Ahh…you see…you're mother…. secret, "Blaise/Neville spluttered.

"Oh," Alex said, she looked into her father's eyes, they seemed different, not the bright blue they had always been, but a dull colour, almost grey. He took a swig of a flask from his pocket.

"Dad?" Alex asked.

"Mmm?" He replied, putting the flask away.

"Was Mum really mad when I didn't come back?" Alex asked him suddenly, she looked him in the eye, they were the bright blue again.

"She was fine about it," He told her.

"Oh," Alex replied, she moved across the bench slightly, away from him.

"Alex, Uncle Ron's, going up there now," Hermione came back over, she hugged her tightly, "we can talk about everything tomorrow,"

Alex nodded and let go of her mother, before she turned to hug her father. He hugged her loosely, before she ran out of the great hall to catch up with Ron.

"You two ready?" Harry and Ginny came over to them.

Hermione nodded and grabbed Blaise's hand and the four of them headed toward their rooms.

* * *

Alex was silent as she walked up to the Gryffindor common room, her 'Auntie' Jessica and 'Uncle' Ron following her.

She thought back to when her father hugged her, and her stomach tightened. Something hadn't been right, it didn't feel the same. Then she thought back to his eyes, how did they just change from grey to blue. Suddenly she felt sick again.

She stopped, causing Ron and Jessica to walk into her.

"Alex, are you okay?" Ron asked.

Alex shook her head, before sprinting off in the opposite direction. She had to get to her parents room, get her mum and the baby away from him.

"Alex," Ron's voice called after her. He grabbed out for her, pulling her to a stop.

"What's going on?" he asked breathless, as Jessica caught up tot hem.

"My mum, I have to see her," Alex told him, trying to break free, "I need to protect her,"

"Hermi-, you're mum's safe, she's with Harry and you're Dad," Ron told her.

"That's not my Dad, that's not Blaise Zabini," Alex said, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

A/N: oooh, I bet you're all going why the hell did she stop there…. haha…I am truly sorry that it has been like three weeks since my last update, but I've had exams (still got one to go) and I've had to revise fro exams and finish assignments and stuff so you can see how much work I've had. But then today I didn't have anything on after my home ec. Exam and I had a sudden flash of inspiration while I was sitting there watching the other ppl write furiously... so I had to finish the chapter (I wrote the first half about two weeks ago) so I hope you like…I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be a bit exciting, even for me…

Please please please review…

Luv emgurl


	33. WHAT THE ?

Disclaimer: still don't own anything you recognise from the BOOKS…

A/N: Hey...well…I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter…the good news is that I finished all my exams last Friday…which means school is now officially over for the year for me and I am a year 12 student( oh the horror!)…any way here's the next chapter…

* * *

Ron and Jessica didn't move, still trying to comprehend what Alex had just said. Alex, herself, broke free from Ron's grasp and dated up the stairs.

"Alex," Jessica called after her, following her up the stairs, "Ron, hurry up,"

"Alexandria Granger, stop right now," Ron, roared as he reached the tops of the stairs.

Alex stopped, she was half way down the corridor.'

"You don't believe me do you?" She turned around and faced her 'aunt and uncle'.

"Well...it's just…that's…a…big accusation to make," Jessica explained, "imagine how your Dad would feel if-"

"I believe you," Ron cut his wife off, "which is why, your not going into there,"

"No, I have to, I have to tell my mum," Alex tried to explain.

Ron shook his head, "no, if I take you in there now, then this person who's pretending to be your Dad might suspect something," he took a deep breathe, "I need you to go back to your dorm, while I speak to Dumbledore and Harry,"

"Ron-" Jessica began.

"Look, I know how the polyjuice potion works," Ron cut her off again, "I've actually used it before and this has actually happened at Hogwarts before with a teacher, it's believable Jess, that's why we have to action,"

"and if your wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Then, I'm wrong, we're wrong," Ron motioned between himself and Alex, "please, can you take Alex back to the common room, then meet me in Dumbledore's office,"

Jessica finally nodded, before turning on her heel and heading toward the Gryffindor common room, Alex closely behind her.

Ron sighed in frustration, but turned and headed toward the Headmasters office. Upon finding the gargoyle was already open, he quickly made his way up the spiral staircase, until finally he came to the waiting room. the door to Dumbledore's office was too opened, and the portraits of the previous headmasters and mistresses were all sitting awake whispering to each other.

Ron walked toward Dumbledore's office, where he found parchment strewn across the room. Suddenly all the colour drained from Ron's face as he recognised Dumbledore lying unconscious across his desk, beneath the parchment, a glance to his left indicated that Professor Dokoft had also been attacked, her slump form against the nearest wall.

With his wand raised, Ron ran out of the office and down the stairs, tripping on the final step as his robes were caught beneath his feet.

As he pulled himself off the ground, he found himself face to face with Snape.

"Dumbledore's been attacked," he said breathlessly, and Snape's emotionless face too drained of what colour it had.

"Get the students into the great hall," Snape yelled as he made his way up to the headmaster's office.

"I know who it is," Ron shouted after him and Snape stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Who?" he asked as he came back down.

"It's Blaise," Ron told him bluntly, "well it's someone acting as Blaise,"

"Find Harry," Snape told him urgently, "I'll get Professor Brown up here and lock the common rooms, hurry,"

* * *

Riley had just come out of the change rooms when an owl landed on his shoulder, he recognised the owl as being his Uncle Bill's and wondered briefly why they were writing to him. Carefully he untied the small piece of parchment off the owl's leg and watched as it flew away.

He unfolded it and was surprised to see Alex's neat scrawl on the parchment, rather than his uncles.

_Riley,_

_Hmmm, well I guess this is just a letter to say I'm going back. Fascino Quas has been closed by the ministry and the students are being transferred to England. Hope your training has been going well, maybe soon we'll be reading about you in the daily prophet._

_From Alex _

A scream came from in front of him, as Riley finished reading the letter, quickly looking up, he watched as Dougie doubled over, his hands clutching his stomach.

Riley ran up to him, as the students began to crowd around, watching him have convulsions. He began to scream again.

"What happened?" Riley asked Dana who was kneeling next to him.

"We were just walking and then he grabbed his stomach and started screaming," She answered on the verge of tears.

"Some body get help," Riley screamed at the crowding students.

Dougie screamed again and all Riley and Dana could do was watch as he writhed in pain. He gasped for air and then he stopped moving.

"Dougie," Riley aid, "Doug," he looked at the boys face, that was covered in sweat.

Dougie blinked, and then closed his eyes, before opening them again, he looked directly at Riley.

"He's got her," he managed to say as he clutched his head, "and she's hurting,"

Riley felt as if he was going to throw up, Alex had gone back to Hogwarts, and now she was in danger.

* * *

Ron ran to the rooms where Dumbledore had ordered the potters and Hermione and Blaise to stay. He muttered the password, allowing him entry into the sitting room.

"Ron," Ginny's voice greeted him as he found his sister and Hermione alone in the sitting room.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked tensely, unsure of what to say to Hermione.

"Him and Blaise have gone down to the kitchen's," Ginny told him.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

But before Ron could reply he was out of the sitting room, running down the corridors, heading toward the kitchen.

He was almost there, his wand raised as he came across Dobby trying to Carry Harry up the stairs.

"Dobby," Ron cried, "What happened?"

"Mister Harry Potter was hit by Mister Blaise," Dobby told him, "then Mr Blaise disappeared with Mister Harry Potter's shiny cloak,"

"Dobby, I need you to go get Professor Snape," Ron told him.

He leant the unconscious Harry against eh wall before disappeared with a crack.

_Elf magic, _Ron thought to himself as he knelt beside his unconscious friend.

"Harry," Ron said, he prodded his friend in the head with his wand. (A/N: don't ask…), his glasses were missing and his robes were torn slightly as if he had put up a struggle.

Another loud crack indicated that Dobby had returned.

"Mister Snape is on his way," He informed Ron.

"Dobby," Ron said slowly, "Harry…was he hit with a curse?"

"Oh no, Mister Wheezley," Dobby said, "he was hit wit a large rock, right here,"

He pointed to the back of Harry's head, which was bleeding.

Steps down the corridor, indicating someone was coming close to them, Ron prayed that it was Snape.

"Where is he?" Snape's voice filled the corridor, then he saw Harry lying unconscious against the wall.

"He's got the invisibility cloak," Ron said, watching for Snape's reactions.

"Take, Professor Potter to the hospital wing," he instructed Dobby, "Weasley, some with me,"

"But he's still in the castle," Ron protested.

"With an invisibility cloak, might I add," Snape replied as dobby disappeared with Harry, "this intruder has already taken control of one of our teachers, kidnapped Blaise Zabini, attacked both the headmasters, and our defence against the dark arts teacher…I believe it is time we called in reinforcements," and with that, Snape strode up the stairs, before taking a turn and heading down toward the dungeons, Ron close behind him.

* * *

Riley sprinted to the headmaster's office. He ran so fast he didn't see the door open, causing him to crash to the ground as he hit. His glasses came off and he heard the familiar sound of the glass cracking. He felt the ground for his glasses, a stinging graze along his elbow form the fall.

"Err, sorry Mister Potter," Professor Morris said as he picked up the boy's glasses.

Riley stopped searching the ground and attempted to get up, he listened, as with a flick of the professor's wand his glasses were fixed and intact.

"Thanks," Riley said as he put his glasses back on, "erm…Dougie's, there's something wrong with him...I don't know if a teachers there yet,"

The professor looked at him, "where is her,"

"He was on the lawn, just outside the change rooms," Riley told him.

"And where are you going?" he asked the boy, not moving.

"I was…err…going to see the headmaster," Riley said truthfully, "I need to get back to Hogwarts," and with that, he sprinted away from the teacher and up the staircase, until finally he reached the headmasters office., vaguely aware that the teacher had followed him.

Without waiting for his assistant to say so, Riley entered the professors office, and upon finding it empty he moved straight toward the fireplace, pot of floo powder above it.

He grabbed a handful and threw it into the fireplace, before stepping into the warm green flames.

"Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry," he shouted as Professor Morris and the assistant entered the office, both headed toward him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Snape paced his office. Who should he call. He couldn't go to the ministry; they wouldn't believe him, besides who would want to attack an innocent teacher and her family?

_**WHO would** want to attack them? _Snape thought to himself impatiently.

"Are we going to do something?" Ron finally snapped, "or are we going to just sit here in your office all night when there's some lunatic in the school,"

"Ron, like it or not, this lunatic has been in the school since Hermione came back," Snape sneered, "so you say Alex discovered this, that this person has been disguised as Blaise by using the polyjuice potion?"

Ron nodded.

"I know who can help," he moved toward the fireplace, and just as he was about to throw a handful of floo powder into it, it was filled with the green flames, and a boy tumbled out of it, covered in soot and coughing loudly.

The boy looked at the startled Snape and Ron, unaware that it was only the potions teacher's fireplaces that were connected.

"Riley?" Ron asked, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New Zealand.."

"Mister Potter," Snape cut Ron off, "Can please tell me why you have just come out of my fireplace, when your parents think you are in New Zealand?"

Riley looked at them, brushing the black soot of his clothes, "I'm here to help," he declared.

"Help with what?" Ron asked, playing dumb.

Riley frowned at his uncles, "I know what's going on, this boy, my friend at WQA, he had dreams he saw her crying…then today he said he's got her, and he could feel her pain,"

"Who?" Snape asked, knowing full well he was more than likely talking about Alex.

"Alex," riley looked down at his feet.

"Ron, take, Riley to the Gryffindor common room," Snape instructed him, "I'll be there in a moment,"

Ron nodded and took his nephew out of the dungeons.

Throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, Snape stuck his head into the flames.

"Malfoy Manor," he shouted and he came face to face with the Malfoy's lounge room.

A loud shriek was heard and Snape watched as a young blonde girl ran out of the room. He waited and as he predicted moments later, Lydia Malfoy came into the room, to insect what was going ton on.

"Oh Severus, I'll get Draco," she said as soon as she saw his head in the fireplace.

"Draco come into the room quickly, "what's going on?"

"We need you at the castle," Snape told him, "Blaise is gone,"

Snape pulled his head out of the fireplace, and only seconds later; Draco Malfoy was standing there.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Draco asked as Snape went to eave his office.

"Please Draco, we need to get a move on," Snape said as he hurried along the corridor, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Draco followed him, although he continued to ask questions, "Why does Dumbledore need me, if Potter's here?"

"Because, Harry Potter is in the hospital wing, alongside Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dokoft and Professor Walker," Snape snapped, "and this lunatic has polyjuiced Blaise, god, I should have looked into it more when those ingredients went missing,"

"What?" Draco stopped.

Snape looked at him and for the second time he had known the boy, he saw fear in his silver eyes.

"things have gotten our of control, but we need to protect Hermione and her children," Snape told him, "I need your full support Draco, even in knowing that Blaise might be dead,"

"What?"

Snape turned, to find Hermione and Ginny standing on the staircase behind him.

"Hermione you should be in your rooms," he said simply, ignoring the fact she heard what he just said.

"I tried to keep her there," Ginny said apologetically, "but she was worried about Blaise, him and Harry have been gone a while,"

"Harry is in the hospital wing," Snape told them and Ginny's face fell, "we don't know where Blaise is,"

Hermione fell to the floor, her head in her hands; she drew her knees close to her body.

"Gin," Draco began, "take her to Lil, she's at home,"

"We will send, Alex and Riley there shortly," Snape added in, to which Ginny looked confused at, "Riley is in the castle, he is with Ron,"

And to that Ginny nodded, and took Hermione down to the dungeons to use Snape's fireplace, no questions asked.

* * *

He watched from the corner of Snape's office as Ginny stepped into the fireplace, holding his crying Hermione.

As the green flames disappeared, he stepped out of the shadows and pulled the invisibility cloak off his body.

He glanced down at his hand, and even in the dim light form the dungeons he could see that he was turning back into Neville. His skin was no longer the smooth olive skin of Blaise Zabini, but rather the calloused white skin of Neville Longbottom.

He grabbed the flask out of his pocket, to find that it was empty.

_No problem, _he thought to himself, _as long as I've got this, I don't need to be him anymore. _

Wrapping the silvery cloak around his body, Neville finally left the potions masters office, heading for the Gryffindor tower, a small piece of parchment with the password, he stole from Dumbledore, in his hand, his wand in the other.

* * *

Ron unlocked the portrait, allowing entry for himself and Riley into the common room.

He entered first, finding Jessica waiting for him near the entrance.

"She's with the other kids, but I don't think she's told them," she said quietly to Ron, "Riley?"

Ron looked toward the girl he always considered a niece. She was sitting next to a boy he didn't know, who had his arm around her. She smiled weakly as one of the other students said something, but quickly glanced toward where Ron was standing, his guess was whether or not to see if Jessica was still there waiting.

* * *

Riley stepped into the common room, after his uncle. He ignored his auntie and began to scan the room for Alex.

There she was, sitting with Draco, Sam, Nicole and the students from Fascino Quas. Riley froze as he realised Brian had his arm around her. she looked up toward them, but Riley quickly turned around and faced his auntie.

"I'm here on a break,' he told her the story he had agreed with Ron to say, "just thought I'd come visit everyone…"

"Riley, look at who I'm married to, I know when someone is lying, especially went that someone is part Weasley," Jessica told him.

Riley didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" a quiet voice suddenly asked.

Riley turned back around, to find Alex standing in front of him.

"I…um, you see," riley began; clearly Dougie had made a mistake. She was standing right in front of him, obviously not in any pain.

"Riley's here on a short break," Jessica interrupted, "he is supposed to be at the burrow, but he's decide to visit his parents for the night,"

Riley looked past Alex and at Nicole and Draco and Sam, they were all silent, watching them.

"Oh," was Alex's reply.

"Have…have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" she turned to Ron.

"No…um, Professor Dumbledore is in the hospital wing," Ron said quietly, although the other students in the house heard him.

The portrait door opened again and Snape and Draco stepped through.

"Dad, what's going?" Draco jr. stood up.

"Err…nothing, Son," Draco looked at him, "I'm just here visiting Uncle Blaise,"

"A lot of people seem to be doing visiting, "Alex muttered under her breath, but Riley heard her.

"Alex-" Riley began to say.

"Miss Granger," Snape began, "I need to speak with you outside,"

Alex nodded and followed the potions teacher, Ron, Draco and Jessica out of the common room, leaving Riley there.

Riley stood there, the other students staring at him, before Nicole walked over and hugged him tightly.

"How's quidditch," Draco came over to him too.

"Good," Riley heard himself reply.

"You know, I've kind of missed you stealing away my boyfriend so you can practise," Sam said hugging him, "now he follows me everywhere."

"I do not," Draco replied.

"You do actually," Nicole interrupted.

Riley nodded as the three of them began to argue, he was aware that the new Hogwarts students (i.e. Logan, Georgie, etc,) were watching him, but he choose to ignore them.

"Riley, are you ready?" Ron came back into the common room. Nicole, Draco and Sam stopped arguing.

"Where's Alex?" Nicole asked.

"She's uh… still talking to Professor Snape," Ron lied, "she'll be back later."

Riley then followed Ron out of the common room, only to find the group outside waiting silent.

"Right, let's go," Draco said and he began to walk down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"You're going back to New Zealand Mr. Potter, " Snape answered him without looking at him, "and Miss Granger, here, is going some where safe,"

"No," Riley answered.

"There will be no buts Mr Potter," Snape snarled, "you are not supposed ot be here, you have no idea what is going on, you will be more use to us if you are not here,"

by now they were in the entrance hall, Riley stopped, causing the entire group to stop.

"no," Riley replied more urngently, "did you tell her what Dougie saw?" he looked at Alex who took a step back.

"Mr Potter, there is no need to bring your friend's little dreams into this," Snape pushed.

"he had you Alex," Riley told her, "and you were hurting…that's why I'm here, to stop it from happening,"

Alex looked at him, she was terrified of him, of his words.

"Mr Potter," Snape snarled once again, "she will be safe where we are taking her, so if you are finished I would like to continue,"

the group began to walk again.

Suddenly, Jessica was flung into the wall, with a scream. The men all spun around their wand's raised, but they couldn't seen anyone, Ron moved quickly toward his wife and Draco and Snape were shielding Alex.

Riley could only watch, then suddenly his entire body was searing with pain.

"Riley," he heard Alex scream as he fell to the floor. He didn't know it but the girl went to move to him, only to be stoped by Draco.

"No, stay here," he pushed her behind him.

* * *

Neville smiled to himself as he watched the women and the boy fall to the ground.

A frown crossed his face, however, as he watched Malfoy and Snape hold the girl back. That wasn't part of the plan.

He flick his wand, relieving the boy of pain, only for it to be transferred to Ron.

As the red head stood, his wand raised, the curse hit him and he fell to the floor, alongside his wife, his wife spinning across the cold marble.

He glanced at the boy, who was trying to stand and flicked the wand toward him, watching him scream.

Finally, Malfoy stepped away from the girl, Neville grinned evilly to himself.

He stopped all of his curses, hoping Snape would step forward.

He did, but he pulled the girl with him, Neville decided that now he had to take real action. He moved across so that he was on the same side of the entrance hall as Snape. He watched, bored, as Snape moved toward to where Malfoy was standing, over the boy's body.

He waited as the girl knelt beside him, Snape's eye darting all over the hall, searching for something he couldn't see.

Tired of waiting, Neville flicked his wand, making it sound as if someone was walking up the stairs.

Malfoy stepped toward the stairs, as Snape let out a sigh of relief and moved toward Ron and Jessica, giving Neville his chance.

* * *

Draco rubbed his temple, _what in the hell is going on?_

A muffled scream filled the entrance hall and as Draco spun around he saw Alex Granger disappear right in front of him.

* * *

A/N: well...I know the ending was kind of abrupt but if I keep writing then I won't have anything left for the next chapter… so you all know what to do… hopefully I'll be able to update by the weekend.

Luv Emgurl


	34. DOLOR ABBORO

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise from the BOOKS..

Hey…sorry I couldn't update sooner…the Christmas period is hectic, even though I don't have school or a job my mum decided I w s to clean the house…along with shopping…I just watched my money disappear…anyway I managed to finally get the next chapter written…hope you like!

Oh and by the way, remember Alex doesn't know who Neville is, so that's why in this first part he is only addressed as 'the man'.

* * *

Alex struggled against the person who was pulling her out of the great hall. She screamed, in the hope that Snape and Draco would be bale to follow her, but her kidnapper had already put a silencing spell on her.

She continued to struggle against his grasp, trying to pull his arm from around her waist. His grip only tightened, and Alex winced as he jabbed the tip of his wand into her stomach.

"Keep still or else I'll rid of you right here," a harsh voice she had never heard before hissed at her.

Alex tried to kick him in the shin, and his grasp loosened slightly. Taking the opportunity, Alex pulled away from him, successfully breaking free from his grasp as he winced in pain. She had hit his knee and as she pulled away from the man, Harry's invisibility cloak slid off.

A man she had never seen before glared at Alex as she took a step back down the corridor, she frantically searched her robes for her wand, as he too took a step toward her.

"Looking for this?" he hissed and held up her wand.

Alex didn't say anything, choosing to step back again, until she found herself against on of the dungeons walls.

"You know, you shouldn't be afraid of me," the man said taking a step toward her, "your mother would have wanted us to meet,"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother," Alex tried to say, he throat burning from the silencing spell.

"Or would you rather me talk about your father?" he asked as if he read her mind, "the coward who left his family in shame, before going on to steal one of the most important people away from me"

By this time he was standing directly in front of Alex, and she was finally able to see his face in the dim light coming from the holders in the walls. A long scar was across his thin face, he looked at least twenty years older than her parents, but Alex had a feeling he was the same age. His pale blue eyes bored into hers, daring her to try and say something. He flicked his wand toward her, and Alex felt her throat loosen, and still she didn't say anything.

He put his hand on the wall, next to her head.

"You see Alex, your mother was very important to me, she was there for me from the very first day at Hogwarts," he told her, looking straight into her eyes, "and then she was taken away from me,"

Alex turned her face so she didn't have to look at him. she knew she couldn't escape, she was too far into the dungeons and he had her wand, but she wasn't scared, she wouldn't allow herself to be scared of this animal that was trying to destroy her.

He roughly grabbed the back of her, head, causing her to squeal in pain as he dragged her back down the corridor. He picked up the discarded invisibility cloak and then with a flick of his wand, Alex was put under a binding spell to stop her from struggling.

"But now you and your father will pay," he said as he pushed her in front of him, freeing her legs from the spell so she could walk.

* * *

Snape watched, as Draco ran down the hall, following something that was unseen to them all. All he knew was that now Alex was gone, all because he stepped away from her. Panic filled his chest as Draco returned to the great hall, his face pale (if that's possible)

"We can't get through, this maniac has out some type of shield over the corridors: He said breathlessly.

A soft moan came from Jessica Weasley's body.

"Draco we need to get them to the hospital wing," Snape told him sharply.

Draco glared at him, "you take them, I'll try to find a counter curse that works,"

"No, you will help me," Snape responded, "We can't do anything else-

"Can't do anything else?" Draco roared at his old professor, "you just saw what this guy can do and he's got a student and a teacher and your saying we can't do anything,"

"At the moment, we need more help," Snape began, "we need to contact the ministry,"

"Screw the ministry," Draco answered, "they can't help us, our best chance is going after this idiot right now,"

"Draco please," Snape told him, "just help me get these three to the hospital wing, then you can do whatever you want,"

"I'm not going to the hospital wing," Riley said.

Throughout their argument, neither of the men had noticed Riley get up.

"Your right, your going back to the manor," Draco told him as he(riley) leant against the wall.

His breathing was slow and he could barely support himself, "I don't think it would be a good idea if I was sent there without Alex when you said we were both going back there," he said slowly, taking a deep breath, "besides I'm fine, I can help"

"NO," Snape told him, "you're a student and I will not be responsible for putting a student in danger."

"The same way you've put Alex in danger?" Riley said between breaths, "if you hadn't of stepped away from her, he wouldn't have got her. And technically I am no longer a student here,"

Snape glared at him.

Ron's body moved next to Jessica's.

"Riley, you're going to the hospital wing," Draco told him suddenly. He picked up Ron's wand off the floor and flicked it toward the red headed man, levitating him slightly; he began to move him up the stairs as Snape did the same thing with Jessica.

"we'll get there quicker if you let me help you walk," Draco turned back to Riley, who was still leaning against the wall. Riley nodded in a simple reply and let Draco support his weight as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione paced the family room at the Malfoy manor, as Ginny and Lydia watched on. She hadn't spoken to them since Ginny had bought her there.

"Auntie Mione," Maddy came into the room, followed by Chelsea, "Where's Uncle Blaise?"

these simple words from the small blond girl, caused Hermione to breakdown. Lydia ushered her two daughters out of the room as tears slid down Hermione's face.

"Hermione," Ginny said soothingly as she hugged the women, "everything's going to be fine,"

Hermione pulled away, "stop saying that, if everything was going to be okay, then I wouldn't be here would I? I'd be back at Hogwarts with Blaise and Alex and we wouldn't have to worry about any of this crap," she burst out.

Ginny watched her, shocked from her outburst, when Lydia re-entered the room, without the twins. She next to Hermione, who was now sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, her knees pulled tightly to her chest.

"Draco's going to find him," She said softly as she wrapped an arm around her.

"Why hasn't he bought Alex back yet, then?" Hermione asked through the tears, as Ginny sat on her other side.

"I don't know," Lydia replied honestly, "but he will keep her safe," she paused, "Blaise is like his brother, I know he will protect both of them,"

Hermione nodded as she wiped the tears from her face, before continuing to watch the fireplace, in the hopes that the green flames may appear.

"Plus Riley is more than likely with her," Ginny added, "and from what I've seen my son is more than willing to do anything to make sure she doesn't get hurt,"

Hermione nodded again, "it's just, Snape said he would send them here almost two hours ago,"

"I know," Ginny said softly.

* * *

They finally got to the hospital wing, and to their surprise, nearly all of the teachers in there were sitting up awake.

"Oh, hello," Ben Walker shouted merrily, as the entered the room.

"Riley?" Harry said, "What's going on?"

Snape looked around the hospital wing, both Harry and Professor Dokoft were awake, along with Ben Walker, but Dumbledore was still out cold.

Ron and Jessica were placed on the empty beds as Lavender came rushing in and Riley collapsed in the nearest chair.

"Everybody's coming into visit tonight," Ben said cheerfully as Harry climbed out his bed, Dokoft just looked on, waiting for Snape to respond to Harry's question.

"It was him wasn't it?" Harry asked without needing an explanation.

Snape nodded.

"Where's Hermione and Alex?" Harry asked urgently.

"I had Ginny take Hermione to the manor," Draco told him.

"And Alex?" Professor Dokoft asked, finally catching on, and realising who attacked them.

Neither Snape nor Draco said anything, and both looked down to the floor.

"He's got her Dad," Riley finally spoke, his voice breaking the silence in the room.

a gasp came from Lavender and Professor Dokoft was immediately out of bed.

Harry was already half way down the outside corridor.

"Harry, no," Snape shouted at him, "you don't know what he can do and you shouldn't be out of bed. Lavender tell him."

But Harry didn't listen and soon disappeared from sight. Snape quickly followed him, his black robes billowing behind him, leaving Draco to explain what happened to Ron, Jessica and Riley to Lavender.

He watched as she tended to Ron and Jessica, forgetting about Riley, who was still in the chair near the door. He moved toward Ben Walker's bed.

"Hello,"

"You're a teacher here right?" Draco looked at the man.

"Oh, no, I'm just visiting, waiting for my sister Elizabeth," Ben replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's been hit with a memory curse Draco," Lavender interrupted them, "Can't remember anything before he turned seventeen, we've been trying to track down his sister but we can't find her anywhere,"

"Oh, right," Draco said, but turned back to the man, "know any curses?"

* * *

Harry moved swiftly down the staircase, ignoring the throbbing pain against his head.

"Harry," he heard Snape call his name, but he ignored that too, and continued to make his way down the stairs.

Finally he came the entrance hall and took in the damage of what had happened. Parts of one had collapsed, where spells had missed their target and a statue had been smashed.

He watched as the wall began to repair itself, not hearing Snape's foot steps as they stopped next to him at the foot of the stairs.

"Harry," Snape began, but Harry raised his hand and Snape fell silent.

"I know you think I should be in the hospital wing, and the truth is I probably should," Harry told him, "but Hermione is my best friend, I have to protect her family or else I might just lose her forever,"

Snape nodded, "let me help," he told him before he watched him disappear into the dungeons,"

* * *

Riley jumped as he felt the tip of a wand against his skin. He opened his eyes and lifted his head against the wall, to find Professor Dokoft kneeling in front of him, her wand against his knee."Dolor Aberro," she said quietly, before Riley had the chance to speak 

Suddenly all the pain that was infused in Riley Potter's body had vanished. The throbbing in his head was no longer there and the aching in his knees had vanished. He looked at the blonde teacher, who gave him a small smile.

" What was that?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head in response, "In time it shall be revealed, but until then you must go,"

"Go where?" Riley asked, although he already knew.

"To protect her," she answered simply.

This time Riley shook his head "My Dad will protect Alex, he can save them,"

"There is only so much your father can do now, Riley," she told him, "the rest is up to those who really love Alex and Blaise,"

Riley didn't say anything as Professor Dokoft glanced quickly at the other teaches in the room.

"You see, Harry loves Hermione, he says he has forgiven Blaise for what happened all those years ago, but deep down he hasn't, and while he wants to love Alex, he only can as he sees as Hermione daughters, not for who she is," she continued, "and it is his love for Hermione that will allow him to help them, but it will not save them."

"What do I need to do?" Riley asked.

Professor Dokoft smiled, "first you must get Nicole and Draco, they will be able to help you find Alex,"

"What about her dad?" Riley asked.

"We must get Hermione back to the castle first," she told him, "Now, when I distract the others, you must go straight to the tower,"

Riley nodded and the blonde teacher stood and went to move away from him.

"Professor?" Riley asked suddenly, "Why Nicole and Draco?"

"You'll see," She answered him with a smile and flicked her wand toward Professor Dumbledore.

Riley didn't stick around to see what happened to Dumbledore once the spell hit him, and as Malfoy and Professor Brown rushed toward him, he was out the hospital wing in seconds.

Riley shortly found himself in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked him.

"Er…" Riley looked at her blankly, he didn't know how he could be so stupid and forget to ask what the password was.

"I can't let you without a password, deary," the portrait spoke to him again, but all he could do was look at her blankly.

Suddenly the portrait door swung open and riley had to jump back as two identical red heads jumped out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Riley," one of his cousins exclaimed as they saw him.

"Er…hello Claire, Stef," he nodded toward his two cousins.

"What ya doing here?" Claire asked as Stef kept glancing down the corridor.

"I'm….um…just visiting….hey could you tell me the password so I can go see Draco?" he asked them.

"Sure," Stef replied, glancing again down the corridor.

He waited, but neither of the girls spoke.

"oh…um, what was it?" Claire looked at Stef.

"Erm…oh yeah…. hippogriff," she said clearly and the portrait swung open.

"Thanks," he called after his younger cousins as they disappeared down the corridor. He took a deep breathe before climbing through the portrait hall.

* * *

Nobody noticed Riley as he entered the common room, given the fact that most students had already gone to bed as it was so late. He quickly glanced around the room to find that neither Draco or Nicole, or any of his other friends were in the common room.

Sighing to himself he quickly headed toward his old dorm. He carefully opened the door, hoping not to wake any of the other students that would be asleep.

"Draco" he whispered, as he got to the blonde boys bed, "Draco," he said a little more loudly. He did not move.

"Draco," Riley whispered a little more forceful as he shook the boys shoulders, "Wake up," he hissed.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, "Riley?" he yawned, "Leave me alone, need sleep"

He closed his eyes, only to have Riley shove him roughly, "You need to get up, I need your help," he hissed at him as one of the other boys moved in their sleep.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake," Draco, said sitting up in his bed, "what do you want?"

"Get dressed, I'll tell you when we get into the common room," Riley told him and he went to leave the dorm. He quickly glanced around the room, making sure none of the other boys were awake, when his eyes fell on his old bed, the sleeping form of Brian beneath the dark red covers, and Riley felt his stomach tighten.

Once Riley was back down in the common room, he knew he needed to find a way to get into the girls dormitory, without the stairs sending him back down. He glanced around the common room, not finding anything of use, until, just as Draco was coming down the stairs, he spotted a broom lying on a couch.

He quickly grabbed it, and mounted it, before heading toward the girls staircase.

"Nicole?" Draco said suddenly, and Riley turned to the left, a little too sharply, causing the broom to fly him into a wall. He'd had worse injuries.

Once he was on his feet again, he looked to where Draco had said his cousin's name, to find her asleep on Logan's shoulder in front of a fireplace that had not been lit.

"Nicole, get up," Riley said louder than he intended to, waking Logan up aswell.

She quickly jumped away from him, but glared at her cousin.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Riley needs help with something," Draco told him.

"Nothing," Riley answered at the same time, he glared at Draco.

"Right," Logan said suspiciously, before he looked at Nicole, "so…um…I'm gonna head up to bed…" he scratched his head.

"um…yeah, me too…Goodnight," Nicole answered, giving him a small smile, before turning to head up her own staircase.

"Actually I need to talk to you," Riley spoke up as she put her foot on the first step.

"About what?" Nicole asked.

"Erm… stuff," Riley answered looking at Logan.

"Oh, right, well night then," Logan took the hint, and left the other three to watch him go up the stairs.

Finally the three were left alone. Nicole and Draco stared blankly at Riley, waiting for them to tell him what was going on.

"Riley?" Nicole finally broke the silence, "are you going to tell-"

"Shh-" Riley interrupted her and headed toward the portrait hole, "I don't want anyone to hear us,"

Nicole looked at Draco, who just shrugged and began to follow him out of the common room, sighing Nicole grabbed her wand off the arm of the armchair, before following the two boys into the corridor.

Riley knew, that by now, Lavender and Draco (senior) would be looking for him in the castle, so instead of stopping to explain things to them, he headed straight down the corridor, toward the great hall.

"Riley, mate, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Draco asked, he was jogging to keep up with him, while Nicole was walking behind them.

Riley stopped, causing Nicole, who wasn't watching, to run into him. he could hear footsteps heading in their direction. Glancing along the corridor quickly, he spotted a classroom, he grabbed both Nicole and Draco and pulled them into the empty room and shut the door quickly.

Riley sat against the door and out his head in his heands as the two people passed the classroom, not even bothering to look.

"Riley, why is my Dad at Hogwarts?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Your Dad?" Riley asked, trying to play dumb.

"Yeah, my Dad, the guy your trying to avoid, the one who just walked past here with Professor Brown," Draco responded.

"Well, you see," Now that Riley had the perfect opportunity to tell them he couldn't find the words.

"Riley," Nicole sat on the cold stone in front of him, "What's happened?"

Riley looked at his cousin and he knew he couldn't lie to her, "it's Alex, I, we need to save her and her dad," a tear slid down his cheek from beneath his glasses.

Nicole nodded and hugged him, "everything will be fine, Dumbledore will stop this guy,"

Riley shook his head, "Dumbledore was attacked, and he's in the hospital wing…. Professor Dokoft, she sent me to get you two and told me we had to save them,"

Nicole didn't say anything and Riley felt her embrace loosen. He looked over her shoulder to see Draco looking at them, as their eyes met, Draco seemed to spring into action and he pulled them both up on their feet, his wand ready for action.

"Come one then," Draco told them, before he marched out of the classroom and down the staircase into the great hall.

* * *

Neville threw Alex to the ground and he listened as he heard her bone crack against the cold stone.

"Lumos," he hissed and the light form his wand allowed Alex and her father to see each other.

Blaise was livid when he saw his daughter, and if he hadn't been tied up, he would have been ready to murder Neville. Alex finally allowed herself to cry when she saw Blaise, and as Neville turned his back to them, she crawled over to his body, where he was tied to a pipe along the wall. Blaise tried to speak to her, but no words came out.

"My silencing charms work excellent, do you agree Alexandria?"

Neville turned back around, a large glass full of the thick bubbling potion in his hand.

"See Blaise, I told you it wouldn't be so hard," Neville told him with a sneer, "now I just need one last thing for my plan to be perfect," he moved toward the two of them, and with a flick of his wand, Blaise was able to speak.

"You really think this plan is going to work?" he spat at the man.

"It has so far hasn't it?" Neville answered, "now I just need one more hair," Blaise moved his head out of Neville's reach, but he got his handful of dark curls.

He went to take the first mouthful, but stopped, bring the cup away from his lips.

"Now, Blaise, once I drink this, I will take your binding spell off, but you must promise that you won't escape…not that you would be bale to anyway," Neville sneered, before emptying the cup.

He dropped the glass and it smashed as it the cold stone. Neville's body began to shake and it looked as if he were having a spasm as his body transformed.

He picked up the invisibility cloak, which was lying in a silver puddle near the only door.

"Remember, no trying to escape," Alex listened as the familiar voice filled the room, a voice that was laced with evil. Then he was gone and the room was left in darkness.

A few seconds past and the few candles that were along the walls were lit and Alex looked at her father.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her as he tried to sit up against the wall, not having enough energy to support his own weight.

Alex said nothing, instead she found herself in her fathers arms, her warm tears soaking into his pyjama shirt.

* * *

Harry pointed his wand down the corridor, he could see the light from he other torches, yet he was unable to reach them. He glanced at Snape, who was frowning at the unseen force field.

"Severus," Harry spoke to his old potions teacher, "what if we use an unforgivable?"

Snape shook his head, "no, Harry, this is very very ancient magic, an unforgivable would not be strong enough,"

"What if we did it all together?" a new voice asked.

Both teachers spun around to find Nicole Weasley, Draco Malfoy (jnr) and Riley Potter standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Snape bellowed at them.

"Professor Dokoft sent us to help," Riley finally spoke up.

"You need to go back to Gryffindor tower," Harry told them simply, not looking at his son, "I don't care who sent you.

Suddenly Professor Dokoft was in the hallway with them, her body was surrounded by a light glow.

"They can help you," she told Harry and Snape sternly.

"Their only students," Harry stepped toward the blonde women, who didn't flinch, Snape looked on, slightly shocked by her sudden appearance.

"I already know how this battle unfold, Harry," she told him, her voice was clam and unnerving, "you will not win if you do not have these three with you," and with that she disappeared.

Harry stared at the spot where Professor Dokoft was just standing, then he looked at the students.

"So, about this unforgivable," Draco(jnr) asked, looking at Snape, "will it be strong enough if all five of us cast it at the same time?"

* * *

Neville slipped into Snape's office, where he left the invisibility cloak. He knew that just down the corridor teachers would be working to break his shield, although he thought it was going to take them a while to break it down.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and as the flames turned green he stepped into them and shouted Malfoy Manor.

He stepped out of the fireplace, to see Hermione, Ginny Potter and who he guessed was Draco Malfoy's wife sitting on the couch.

"Mum," Neville whispered, a as the three women looked toward the fireplace.

"Alex," Hermione cried as she embraced her daughter in a hug.

* * *

A/N: well that was chapter 34…hope you all liked…oh and in case you didn't quite get it Neville polyjuiced Alex and not Blaise this time… well hopefully I'll be able to update before the new year, but it will definitely be after Christmas...so happy Christmas everyone, or happy whatever holiday you celebrate….

Well you all know what to do…

Luv emgurl


End file.
